Only You
by SalyLuna
Summary: Serena deseaba amar y ser amada, pero no imagino encontrar realizado su sueño con él.
1. Arta de Ellos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo sobre ellos; la historia es mía :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "Arta de Ellos"<strong>

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

La rubia llego a la casa familiar más temprano de lo acostumbrado, aprovecho que era domingo familiar para hablar con Ikuko, necesitaba el apoyo de su madre, ella tendría que controlar a los zánganos perversos retrogradas y machistas de sus hijos, solo ella podría ayudarla.

Entro en la casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde sabría que encontraría a su progenitora, y no erro en su suposición, Ikuko se encontraba removiendo lo que hubiera en el cazo sobre la estufa, se sentó cerca de ella donde estaba puesta la lechuga que seguramente seria para la ensalada y comenzó a desojarla, estando ahí, bien podría ayudar a su madre con la comida. Ikuko se volteo y brinco del susto al ver a su hija en la cocina.

―Hola cariño, me asustaste. ―le reprocho.

Serena no le contesto y siguió con su labor, sintió que Ikuko se sentaba junto a ella y esperaba a que ella comenzara a hablar, aun desconocía como lo hacía pero Ikuko siempre sabía cuál era el momento adecuado para cada uno de sus hijos.

―Mama… ―empezó tentativa la rubia.

―Dime cariño… ―le dijo amorosa.

― ¡Odio a tus malditos hijos! ―la rubia perdió la paciencia completamente. Ikuko solo la miro incrédula ante las palabras arrebatadas de su hija―. Son unos malditos metiches… ―le dijo la rubia llena de coraje.

― ¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió? ―le pregunto su madre llena de paciencia.

― ¡Lo de siempre! ―Se quejo la rubia―. Los odio mamá, los odio. ―le dijo arrugando la nariz para enfatizar sus palabras.

Ikuko meneo la cabeza y acerco a Serena para abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla, siempre era lo mismo, Haruka, Sammy y Andrew amaban a su hermana pequeña pero desde que esta comenzó a crecer y a desarrollarse se convirtieron en unos perros guardianes para ella, acosaban a sus citas y espantaban a sus novios, eran demasiado protectores con ella y la rubia al parecer comenzaba a llegar a su límite.

― ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? ―le pregunto Ikuko sabiendo de antemano lo que había sucedido.

―Yo salí, ya sabes muy mona, me puse un vestidito muy lindo que Michiru me ayudo a elegir, después fui a cenar con Ken después fuimos a bailar y ya sabes muy mona yo bailando con él, nos divertíamos y de pronto el quiso besarme y yo me deje y comenzamos a bailar más pegadito ya sabes y todo iba taaaan bien y de pronto estaba abrazada a Ken y al segundo abrazaba el aire… ―Serena respiro porque todo lo dijo de corrido―. ¿Y sabes que sucedió? ―pregunto e Ikuko meneo la cabeza negativamente―. Él imbécil estúpido idiota de tu hijo Haruka lo tenía del cuello de la camisa y lo estaba amenazando, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Amenazando!

― ¿Otra vez? ―pregunto nada sorprendida Ikuko. Serena negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

―No mamá, otra vez no, porque era la primera vez que salía con Ken y él lo tuvo que arruinar todo. ―dijo Serena a punto de gritar de frustración.

―Tranquila cariño… ―le dio palmaditas tranquilizantes sobre sus manos.

― ¡Los odio mami! ―lo dijo en medio de pucheros.

Ikuko abrazo nuevamente a su pobre hija, ella sabía que iba a ser duro para su pobre Serena cuando creciera con tres hermanos precediéndola y no había ayudado nada cuando su padre los había educado para cuidarla como si fuera el mayor tesoro Tsukino, y no es que no lo fuera, pero ellos exageraban en sus cuidados y Serena lo resentía cada vez más, y ellos cada vez más caían en la exageración.

Estaba consolándola cuando dos voces se acercaron por el pasillo y Serena profundizo el puchero, sabía que con él podía conseguir lo que se le antojara pero había circunstancias en las que no le funcionaba y los celos fraternales eran una de esas circunstancias.

― ¡Papi, sufro!... ―Serena gimoteo y profundizo más su puchero.

Kenji como buen padre corrió en su auxilio, ese puchero nunca fallaba con él pero en cambio miraron a Darien quien rodaba los ojos y se paraba en el marco de la puerta para presenciar la actuación casi perfecta de Serena, digna de un óscar.

― ¿Qué le paso a mi princesa? ―Kenji llego a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza dulcemente―. ¿Quién hizo llorar a mi niña? ―le dijo melosamente, ahora Ikuko y Darien rodaron nuevamente los ojos.

―El idiota de Haruka papito… ―hizo más pucheros.

― ¿Qué te hizo ahora ese mequetrefe? ―le pregunto molesto Kenji, era bien sabido que a los chicos les encantaba divertirse con la pobre indefensa de su princesa.

Serena comenzó a relatar otra vez su historia pero esta vez omitiendo el pequeño vestidito rojo y los besos con Ken. Darien conociéndola bien solo meneaba la cabeza y llenaba los espacios omitidos con hechos que seguramente habrían sucedido y que eran omitidos para hacer que la historia de Serena fuera más creíble a los ojos de Kenji y para hacerse pasar ella por la victima de esta tragedia griega.

―Pero princesa no tienes que enojarte de esa manera… ―trato de tranquilizarla Kenji―. Tu hermano solo quiere cuidarte. ―le dijo en tono conciliador.

Para el tiempo, Ikuko ya había abandonado su puesto y había seguido con su labor de concina para su familia, Darien había abandonado el marco de la puerta y se había puesto a hacer la ensalada pero todos seguían atentos al drama de la rubia.

― ¿Cuidarme? ―pregunto Serena otra vez sobresaltada―. ¿Cuidarme? ―se burlo―. Si como no. ¡Es un idiota que no me deja hacer mi vida! ―dramatizo. Darien comenzó a reírse entre dientes―. ¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes? ―le pregunto amenazándolo con el pelador de papas que estaba hasta hace poco cerca de ella―. ¡Eres igual que ellos! ―le recrimino.

―Solo intentamos cuidarte princesa. ―respondió y frunció el ceño preocupado y Serena bufo ante su tonto comentario.

― ¿Cuidarme de que si se puede saber? ―lo amenazo más cerca con los ojos entrecerrados.

―De los hombres malos. ―Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. De lo que quieran hacerte.

― ¿De lo que quieran hacerme? ―se burlo nuevamente bufando.

―Claro mi niña, los hombres tienen las peores intenciones del mundo y tus hermanos solo te cuidan, no deberías enfadarte, ellos solo se preocupan por ti y tu bienestar.

― ¡Que se metan en sus propios asuntos! ―Se quejo levantando la voz―. Además… ¿Cuáles malas intenciones? ―los fulmino a ambos hombres con la mirada.

―Princesa… ―comenzó Darien lleno de paciencia―. Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, dulce, inocente ―ahora fue el turno de Serena de rodar los ojos―. Y los hombres no siempre tienen las mejores intenciones para una chica como tú. ―Serena lo miro con cara de incredulidad.

―Mi niña, no sabemos con qué intenciones se te acercan, ¿Qué tal si tienen intenciones perversas para ti mi niña? ―le dijo Kenji espantado y ahora Ikuko rodo los ojos ante lo dramático de su marido.

― ¿Y qué tal si yo quiero esas intenciones perversas? ―desafío Serena, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos escandalizados.

― ¡Serena Usagi por dios! ―Serena rodo los ojos ante su nombre completo y el tono escandalizado de su padre.

―No sabes lo que dices Serena. ―dijo Darien frunciendo más el ceño.

―Claro que lo sé. ―Serena acuso―. ¡Por la culpa de ustedes moriré virgen!

― ¡Serena! ―Kenji la miro ultrajado―. ¡Aun eres una niña! ―Ikuko no pudo aguantar su carcajada y Kenji la fulmino con la mirada.

― ¡No soy una niña, tengo 25 años! ―grito exasperada.

― ¡Aun eres una niña! ¡Mi niña! ―aclaro Kenji.

Estaban tan perdidos en su discusión que no escucharon la puerta de entrada ser abierta y cerrada hasta que vieron a Haruka entrando a la cocina con Michiru de la mano.

― ¡Hola familia! ―saludo Haruka ajeno al drama que se desataba.

Miro su entorno y vio a Kenji con los ojos salidos, a Serena roja del coraje, a Ikuko aguantándose la risa y a Darien quitado de la pena picando la lechuga.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ―entraron en la cocina y se sentaron para admirar las discusiones familiares.

― ¡Tu eres lo que sucede! ―se quejo la rubia, el chico levanto la ceja esperando una explicación de su pequeña hermana.

―Serena nos contaba de su frustrado intento de seducción. ―aclaro Darien quitado de la pena al ver que nadie hablaba.

―Papá, le tienes que poner un alto a esta niña. ―se quejo Haruka y Serena estuvo a punto de sufrir un sincope―. Se está volviendo más y más problemática.

― ¿Yo? ―Pregunto incrédula Serena―. ¿Y qué hice según tú? ―Ahora lo amenazo a él con el pelador.

―Por poco y viola al pobre chico en la pista. ―su padre se quejo perplejo y a tres segundos de un infarto.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ―Intento defenderse Serena.

―La hubieras visto padre… ―siguió Haruka con su descripción―. Su intento de vestido, sus bailaditos… ―su papá volteo a ver incrédulo a Serena―. Si no hubiera llegado no se qué hubiera pasado. ―ahora fue su turno de dramatizar.

Darien y Kenji abrieron lo más que pudieron los ojos para después fruncirlos tanto que parecían un par de líneas en su cara, la rubia fulmino a Haruka con la mirada por hablar de más y en cambio las otras mujeres se limitaron a observar, era mejor no hacerse notar.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ―se defendió inmediatamente Serena.

―Claro que lo es, mínimo admítelo. ―la acuso Haruka.

―Claro que no. ―Volteo a ver a su papá e hizo más pucheros―. No le creas papito, es un mentiroso. ―le dijo con su mejor cara de gatito de Shrek.

En ese momento llegaron Andrew y Sammy y al ver la discusión se acercaron sin hablar para enterarse que sucedía pero por las caras, obviamente Serena era el problema.

―Mañana mismo te vas a un internado jovencita. ―decreto Kenji y Serena lo miro con una inmensa O en su boca, sus hermanos asintieron su acuerdo y las mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

―No puedes hacer eso Kenji. ―le dijo su mujer después de tranquilizarse de tanto reír.

―Puedo y lo hare. ―sentencio y los chicos volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza.

―Papito… ―gimoteo la rubia.

Las chicas volvieron a reír al ver lo ridículo de la situación y los hombres las fulminaron con la mirada pero Ikuko le importo menos y continúo intentando hacer que su marido entrara en razón.

―Kenji no puedes hacer eso… ―al ver que su marido iba a objetar levanto la mano para impedirlo―. Serena tiene 25 años. ―le aclaro, con esto a la rubia le brillaron los ojos.

― ¡No pueden mandarme a ningún lado! ―les grito alegre.

― ¡Maldita sea, se va de todas maneras! ―Kenji se puso necio.

―No puedes, seria secuestro. ―Se defendió la rubia―. Además, no me aceptarían en ningún internado. ―les aclaro la rubia feliz.

―Entonces la mandamos a un convento. ―le aclaro contento Andrew metiéndose en la plática.

―La recluimos en un convento. ―sentencio Sammy haciéndole secuela a su hermano mayor.

―Sera una gatita monja. ―comento Darien risueño. Serena lo miro incrédula, él era el único que no intervenía en sus discusiones pero ahora eso había cambiado.

― ¡Se van al carajo! ―los amenazo Serena enfadada.

―Serena esa boca. ―la regaño Ikuko, últimamente Serena era muy mal hablada.

― ¡Mamá! ―Se quejo la rubia―. ¿Has odio? ¡Estos idiotas metiches!

De ahí comenzó una batalla campal verbal, los hombres contra Serena, los chicos inventaban una y otra forma de meterla a una bolsa y recluirla en un convento hasta que cumpliera mínimo 70 años, su papá aseguraba que su niña seria siempre tierna e inocente y la mantendría lo más lejos posible de los malditos hombres pérfidos y Serena inventaba una y mil formas de mandarlos al demonio.

― ¡Basta ya! ―Puso orden Ikuko después de quedar mareada de tanto grito―. ¡A callar todos! ―y por arte de magia los 6 se callaron―. Así está mejor. ―alabo feliz―. Dejen a Serena en paz. ―los hombres comenzaron a protestar y Serena brinco feliz.

―Pero Ikuko… ―comenzó Kenji pero Ikuko lo detuvo.

―Deberían escuchar la sarta de tonterías que dicen, entiéndanlo, no pueden mandar a Serena a un internado ni meterla a un convento. ―Serena brinco de la felicidad al ser defendida por su madre―. Y tú jovencita, ¿De dónde demonios aprendiste tanta palabrota? ―Todos rodaron los ojos en la habitación pero Ikuko los ignoro y prosiguió con el regaño―. Una señorita no habla de esa manera. ―la regaño, los chicos rieron entre dientes y Serena se sonrojo.

―Mamá… ellos tienen la culpa de todas mis desgracias. ―Serena regreso a sus pucheros y sus hermanos rogaron por paciencia, aquí venia otra vez su interpretación al óscar―. Yo tengo derecho a tener novio, a salir, a divertirme. ―Michiru afirmo con la cabeza pero su marido la fulmino con la mirada, rodo los ojos y regreso a su papel de espectadora.

―Eres una niña ―le dijo Andrew.

― ¡No lo soy! ―Aclaro la rubia―. Tengo derecho a tener mi vida. ―les recordó Serena.

―Eso nadie lo discute princesa. ―Trato de razonar con ella Darien―. Pero te cuidamos por tu bien.

― ¿Mi bien? ―rio Serena sarcásticamente.

―Si, por tu bien. Solo te cuidamos. ―aclaro Sammy.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga novio? ―pregunto Serena.

―Nada. ―Aclaro Haruka―. Lo malo es lo que puedes hacer mientras nosotros no estamos presentes para cuidarte. ―Serena bufo molesta.

― ¡Por dios! Son tan recalcitrantes. ―se quejo Serena.

―Eres tan inocente cariño… solo queremos cuídate pequeña. ―le dijo tiernamente Andrew.

―Pero yo tengo derecho a vivir… ―dijo Serena con un hilo de voz.

―Está bien eso princesa, pero todo a su debido tiempo. ―le dijo dulcemente Darien.

―Yo quiero que sea ahora. ―dijo Serena quejándose como una niña pequeña.

―Además… tiene que ser con la persona indicada. ― Darien siguió razonando con ella.

― ¿Y cómo sabré que es la persona indicada? ―Serena pregunto inocentemente.

Siempre había sido más fácil hablar con Darien.

―Eso es algo que tu sola debes de saber… ―Darien le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mano que tenía Serena sobre la mesa del desayuno y le sonrió tiernamente.

Serena ya no comento más pero se quedo pensativa, eso era cierto, quería que su primera vez fuera mágica, lleno de velas, flores, fuegos artificiales, romanticismo, amor.

Los chicos al ver que la rubia se había quedado pensativa le dedicaron una mirada a Darien de agradecimiento, cuando Serena se ponía difícil, solo él podía calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón, era por eso que el hermano Darien era necesario para ser de mediador entre ellos y la rubia.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, estoy de regreso con una idea genial, espero que les guste y me apoyen en mi nuevo proyecto.

Estoy cerca de terminar el fic de "Recuperar el Amor" y este fic lo reemplazara y no pude aguantar más por escribir sobre este fic, pero no desesperen ya me pondré las pilas para continuar con los otros dos fics :D

Les latió la idea? díganme si le seguimos o borramos el fic

Besos a todas

**SalyLuna**

_**Domingo, 18 de septiembre de 2011**_


	2. Borrachera

**Capítulo 2: "Borrachera"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Serena había hecho berrinche tras la comida familiar y había decidido no ir a los domingos familiares hasta nuevo aviso, no había obtenido el apoyo de sus padres y eso la frustraba más todavía, bueno si, consiguió el entendimiento de Ikuko pero nada más, no detenía los constantes acosos de sus hijos y ella ya no sabía qué hacer, y lo peor de todo es que Darien los había apoyado y eso era algo que él nunca hacia, él se mantenía al margen pero el domingo pasado no había sido así. Él era más su cómplice que su verdugo pero ahora parecía que las cosas habían cambiado.

Los chicos seguían con sus llamadas acostumbradas a su oficina y a su departamento, según decían era para tenerla monitoreada y que nada malo le pasara pero no era así, ellos eran tan metiches que querían tenerla controlada las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. ¡Metiches! como quisiera que la dejaran en paz y se ocuparan de su propia vida.

Estaba tan enojada aun que no les contestaba, había escuchado sus mensajes y en todos le decían que dejara de hacer berrinche y que todo lo que hacían era por su bien, pero ella aun estaba en la labor de mandarlos al demonio, seguía sin contestarles.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena trabajaba en una pequeña empresa de publicidad en donde era co―propietaria con sus amigas, se habían conocido en la preparatoria y ahora eran inseparables, Rey y Mina habían tenido la idea de hacer la empresa y ahora las tres se esforzaban tanto por que saliera adelante.

Poco a poco la empresa iba tomando renombre gracias a muchas pequeñas campañas que llevaban, solo esperaban a un cliente grande y sabían que pronto llegaría, no quitaba el dedo del renglón con el hotel de su padre y Darien, pero aun no tenían nada en concreto.

Hoy no tenía mucho trabajo y se fue a tomar el respectivo café matutino a la oficina de Rey.

―Hola chicas. ―cuando entro a su oficina las chicas ya estaba ahí.

―Buenos días Sere. ―la saludo risueña Mina.

―Hola. ―contesto Rey.

― ¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy? ―pregunto muy profesional Rey.

―Mmm… yo no mucho. ―contesto Serena sentándose en la silla disponible.

―Yo tengo que presentarle el proyecto que creamos a Kelvin de la nueva propuesta para la joyería, espero que este si lo apruebe. ―dijo Rey.

―Yo ya tengo todo dispuesto para la imagen del bar de los Kou, es la primera presentación así que veremos que tal sale. ―les comento feliz Mina.

― ¿Osea que hoy veremos al guapo Yaten Kou? ―comento Serena divertida al ver la expresión soñadora de Mina.

―Lo siento Sere pero ese hombre Sexy es mío. ―lo reclamo Mina. Serena levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

―Oye ―llamo su atención Rey después de ver su agenda―. Hoy tengo una cita prevista para ver un nuevo proyecto. ―comento la pelinegra―. No sé cuanto tardare con Kelvin y su joyería. ―se quedo pensativa.

― ¿Quién es el nuevo cliente? ―pegunto serena.

―Diamante Black y su línea de ropa para hombres. ―les comento.

―Yo conozco la línea, los chicos la usan. ―les dijo Serena.

―Perfecto, iras tu a la cita. ―Le comento risueña Mina―. De seguro será un viejito homosexual tipo Giorgo Armani. ―todas rieron.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena dejo todo listo y salió a su cita con el posible cliente, había acordado de verlo en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para exponer el posible proyecto, tenía una corazonada, tal vez este proyecto es el que ella y las chicas estaban esperando.

Llego al restaurante de comida italiana a la hora justa y pregunto al anfitrión por Diamante Black y se quedo sorprendida cuando encontró a un hombre joven y bien parecido que al verla acercarse se puso de pie y le estrecho la mano educadamente presentándose, arrimo la silla para que la rubia se sentara y preparo se sentó después.

―Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Black. ―le dijo educadamente Serena con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. _Además__de__atento,__caballeroso,__es__guapo_. Dijo para sí.

―El gusto es mío Srita, Tsukino, pero por favor dígame Diamante, me hace sentir viejo. ―le dijo coqueto.

―Llámame Serena. ―le sonrió de vuelta.

Comenzaron a conversar más animadamente, Diamante le explico a grandes rasgos lo que quería para su nueva línea de ropa juvenil y Serena comenzó a tomar nota y a imaginarse propuestas, después de que quedaran en un acuerdo pidieron algo de cenar y comenzaron una charla más amena.

Diamante coqueteaba libremente con ella, y a ella se le hacia un hombre sumamente atractivo y galante, Serena dejo salir su lado coqueto, Diamante pidió una botella de vino para festejar su acuerdo para la nueva campaña y estaban festejando cuando Serena abrió ampliamente los ojos. Por más que se quiso esconder vio caminando directamente a la mesa a Andrew.

― ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora? ―pregunto seriamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. ¿No deberías estar trabajando con las chicas? ―miro de mala manera a su acompañante. Serena se quedo impactada mirándolo, Diamante reacciono más rápido.

―Diamante Black… ―Andrew lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

―No me interesa quien seas, aleja tus sucias manos de Serena. ―le dijo con un tono de voz mortalmente frio y cortante.

―Usted no entiende, vera… ―otra vez trato de explicar mientras Serena seguía impactada.

― ¿Qué parte de no me interesa, no entendiste? ―dijo amenazadoramente el rubio.

―Andy… ―Serena trato de aclarar las cosas.

―No contestas mis llamadas y de buenas a primeras te encuentro con este… ―miro despectivamente a Diamante―. Hombre… ―completo despectivamente.

―Mire señor… ―Andrew lo ignoro.

― ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer berrinches? ―Acuso a Serena―. Te quejas de que te trate como una niña, pero eso eres. ―le aclaro―. Levántate, ahora mismo nos vamos a casa. ―Serena seguía sin reaccionar, por su culpa perdería el trabajo.

―Espera… ―jalo el brazo que Andrew tenía prisionero―. Lárgate, no molestes, estoy ocupada. ―Lo fulmino con la mirada―. Esto no es lo que parece Diamante. ―Le sonrió falsamente a Diamante que sabrá dios qué pensaría sobre la escenita―. Me deshago de este y te explico. ―le sonrió antes de jalar a Andrew hacia la puerta del restaurante pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

―Se que perversas intenciones tienes con mi niña ―le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Diamante―. Pero entérate que no permitiré que pongas tus sucias manos en Serena. ―le apunto con el dedo índice al pecho. Serena abrió los ojos impotente viendo como amenazaba a su posible cliente.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ―le reprocho con rabia.

―Alejando a este maldito bastardo. ―la fulmino con la mirada.

― ¡Basta ya! ―Exploto al fin la rubia―. Estas haciendo una escena. ―le dijo entre dientes viendo a los demás comensales que estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba con ellos.

―La escena la estás haciendo tu, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Se levanto en toda su altura para amedrentar a la rubia y esta frunció el ceño y levanto la barbilla en señal de reto, ambos hermanos estaban perdidos en su batalla de voluntades sin percatarse que Diamante veía a todos lados comprobando que eran el centro de atención, miro a los rubios y decidió salir de ahí, era una pena, la mujer estaba para quitar el hipo pero era obvio que tenía marido y este era muy pero muy celoso y él ya había aprendido a no meterse en camisa de once varas. Se levanto lo más disimuladamente posible y llamo su atención.

―Serena será mejor que me vaya. ―Le dijo llamando la atención de la rubia―. Lamento haberte importunado, es una pena, la propuesta que mencionaste estaba a la mar de interesante pero yo no quiero líos, gracias por tu tiempo. ―sin más se dio la vuelta y salió despavorido del restaurante.

Serena y Andrew lo vieron salir y Serena abrió la boca al procesar sus palabras, al Sr. Black le había gustado sus improvisadas ideas y Andrew había echado todo a perder, quería matarlo.

Andrew al escuchar a el sujeto que estaba con Serena comprendió que se dejo llevar poquito por sus celos mal infundados, al parecer había interrumpido una reunión de negocios y esta iban tan bien y muy a su pesar la había regado, Serena estaría muy pero muy enojada. Volteo a verla y el rojo de sus orejas era indicio para que saliera corriendo pero él como todo buen hombre se quedo de pie para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos aunque esto significara que la rubia lo desollaría vivo.

―Empieza a rezar para que pueda arreglar esto con Diamante ―Andrew trago duramente al ver la furia en los ojos de su hermanita―. Llama a Lita y despídete de ella.

Serena no le dijo nada más y salió hecha una furia del restaurante.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Esto había rebasado sus límites, ella entendía que sus hermanos mayores quisieran protegerla, sabía que la amaban sobre todas las cosas y ella a ellos, pero no lograba entender el por qué ellos eran así de recalcitrantes con ella, lo había aceptado en su adolescencia pero ahora ella tenía 25 años y era libre de hacer su vida a como le placiera, era libre de equivocarse y de aprender de sus errores.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba calmarse o cometería una locura, no había ido a la oficina por que no tenía cara para contarles a sus amigas lo que había provocado Andrew, se le caería la cara de vergüenza cuando les contara que por su culpa habían perdido la cuenta de Black.

Necesitaba sacar toda su frustración que traía encima, paro un taxi y le dio la dirección de su refugio, miraba sin ver por la ventana, tenía mil cosas dentro de la cabeza, tenía que buscar una solución definitiva a sus problemas pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer, sus hermanos lo complicaban todo. Llego a su destino, pago el viaje y salió del taxi para entrar en un elegante edificio en la zona turística de Tokio, el portero le sonrió con solo verla, abrió la puerta y la saludo, ella entro al elegante recibidor donde la gente iba y venía, se acerco a recepción y la chica de turno la reconoció y le indico donde estaba su pañuelo de lágrimas, ella agradeció la información y se dirigió a la oficina administrativa, dio unos suaves golpecitos y entro.

―Hola gatita. ―Fue recibida por un alegre saludo, la voz la calmo de inmediato―. ¿Porque esa cara, que sucede? ―pregunto inmediatamente el pelinegro al ver los ojos llorosos de la rubia.

Ella no contesto y corrió a sus brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos, Darien corrió la silla del amplio escritorio y ella se sentó inmediatamente en sus piernas, Darien al ver lo fluido del movimiento no le dio importancia y la cobijo en su pecho y sintió que la camisa era mojada por las fluidas lágrimas de la rubia, no le dijo nada, la meció y le acaricio su espalda hasta que la chica se calmo pero ni así dejo de abrazarla y ella tampoco lo soltó.

― ¿Más calmada? ―ella asintió pero no se alejo ni hablo―. ¿Estás bien? ―La rubia solo se encogió de hombros―. ¿Me callo? ―ella asintió y se pego más a su pecho y él la apretó más estrechamente.

Un movimiento en la puerta llamo la intención del pelinegro y este miro abrirse la puerta para ver intentando entrar a Kenji quien al ver la escena miro con el ceño fruncido a Darien y este le hizo gestos de no tener ni idea de que pasaba, Kenji no dijo nada y los dejo solos, cerró la puerta tras de él.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena al sentirse rodeada por el calor, el olor y la escancia de Darien se sintió protegida, siempre había sido así, con Darien todo era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual, con sus hermanos peleaba y con Darien también, con sus hermanos jugaba y también con Darien, los chicos la cuidaban y el pelinegro también, con sus hermanos se enojaba e igual con Darien pero siempre había algo que hacia diferente su relación con Darien. A los chicos los quería, los amaba y de igual manera a Darien pero siempre había algo que hacia diferente las cosas y aun hoy en día no sabía qué era eso que lo hacía diferente.

Pero ahora sentada en sus piernas, dentro de sus brazos, escondida en su cuello, respirando su olor, relajándose en su calor, no pudo pensar en un lugar diferente en el mundo que le diera una sensación igual de bienestar, de relajación, de protección.

El teléfono de la oficina del pelinegro sonó y este a regañadientes contesto, lo sintió gruñir un par de cosas al teléfono y después colgó, se reacomodo y ella se acurruco más en su posición, aun estaba muy enojada pero ya había desaparecido la furia asesina.

―Andrew lo estropeo todo. ―levanto la cara para ver a Darien y este ya la miraba fijamente―. Estaba con un prospecto de cliente y llego él y armo una escena y Diamante se fue y me dijo que las improvisadas ideas le habían gustado. ―termino derramando lágrimas―. No dejo que le explicara. ―gimoteo lo ultimo y escondió nuevamente su rostro en su cuello.

Darien maldijo a su mejor amigo, a veces los chicos podrían llegar a ser un completo tormento, sus celos eran irracionales, él también sentía deseos de cuidar y proteger a Serena pero ellos ya rayaban en lo ridículo.

―No te preocupes gatita, todo se arreglara. ―le dijo despegando su cara de su pecho y limpiándole las lágrimas.

―No veo como. ―Hizo pucheros―. Diamante se fue sin que le explicara.

―Llámalo y explícale, si en verdad le gusto tu trabajo hará de lado este penoso incidente ―Serena lo interrumpió.

― ¿tu lo harías? ―le pregunto Serena mirándolo dudosa.

―Yo si ―ella arqueo la ceja incrédula―. Gatita, eres una mujer inteligente y capaz, así que si, si aceptaría tus disculpas y trabajaría contigo. ―eso se gano una sonrisa tierna de la rubia.

―Eso lo dices porque me quieres. ―arrugo la nariz.

―Por supuesto que te quiero, eso lo sabes. ―Serena sonrió más ampliamente―. Pero vamos, hazlo, marca y comprueba que es verdad lo que te digo.

Serena tomo el teléfono pero al no saber el número se tuvo que levantar de las piernas del pelinegro y camino hacia la puerta donde había quedado botada su bolsa, saco su celular y busco el numero, marco y se acerco a Darien para tomar su mano y él se la apretó en señal de apoyo, la secretaria le contesto y espero a que le comunicaran a diamante, este después de escuchar la versión de la historia y aceptar sus disculpas, acordaron una cita posterior para mostrar un trabajo más en forma y después de una alegre despedida se tiro a los brazos de Darien quien la recibió igual de emocionado que ella.

―Ya vez, te lo dije, no hay quien se te resista. ―lo dijo en broma pero su voz denotaba su descontento.

―Las chicas no me mataran. ―le dijo feliz.

― ¿Le dirás a Andy que se arreglaron las cosas? ―pregunto dudoso Darien, conocía lo vengativa que la rubia era.

―No, que sufra el desgraciado. ―le dijo mostrando su enojo. Darien se rio.

― ¿Lo harás sufrir? ―Serena por respuesta le dio la sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

―Tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad? ―le pregunto haciendo ojitos del gato con botas. Darien se rio.

―No gatita, yo no diré nada. ―hizo ademan de cerrase la boca con un cierre.

― ¿me invitas a cenar? ―pregunto Serena haciendo pucheros.

― ¿Todo consigues haciendo pucheros? ―Le pregunto divertido el pelinegro, Serena le hizo ojitos y el rio con ganas―. Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? ―Serena brinco feliz.

―Quiero pizza y después unas cervezas. ―le sonrió más ampliamente.

―solo dijiste a cenar. ―Le recordó y Serena le volvió a hacer ojitos―. Ok, ok, me rindo, contigo no puedo. ―Serena lo abrazo y él le beso la cabeza.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Después de devorar pizza, Darien llevo a un bar muy tranquilo, pidieron cerveza y se quedaron en su mesa tratando de conversar a pesar del estruendo de la música.

Serena vio pasar a un grupo de mujeres que se comían con los ojos a su acompañante, él primero no les presto atención pero ante su insistencia les regreso el coqueteo.

― ¡Los hombres son unos cerdos! ―se quejo la rubia y se levanto.

Darien al ver que la rubia se levantaba de la mesa después de haber dicho algo que él no había escuchado dejo sus coqueteos con el grupo de mujeres y se levanto tras ella para enterarse de lo que ocurría.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―le pregunto cuando la detuvo por el brazo.

Serena lo miro arqueando la ceja, vio la mano que detenía su brazo y lo miro a él a los ojos, Darien entendió el gesto y aflojo su agarre sin soltarla, la regreso a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella y espero su explicación.

―Me iba. ―Darien arqueo la ceja esperando una explicación―. Es obvio que mi presencia interfiere en tus planes. ―Darien profundizo más su gesto al no entender a lo que se refería la rubia―. Las tipas ―las señalo con un gesto de la cabeza―. Te estorbo para irte con ellas. ―lo miro muy seria.

―No digas tonterías gatita. ―Le regalo una sonrisa coqueta―. Solo les devolví la sonrisa. ―le comento sin importancia.

Serena no comento nada y siguió viendo el panorama, el lugar no lo conocía pero al parecer Darien si, era saludado cada dos por tres y el respondía cordialmente, las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y el les sonría de lado. Al principio se entretuvo con sus intercambios pero poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de mal humor, Darien cada vez le hacía menos caso por prestarle atención a las mujeres que se le insinuaban descaradamente, mientras él coqueteaba a diestra y siniestra, ella se dedicaba a darle baje con las bebidas.

Serena había bebido su cerveza y la de él, después había pedido otra ronda donde Darien solo le había dado unos pocos tragos cuando ella ya se había terminado la suya y había tomado la de él.

Darien tenía la culpa de su probable borrachera, era de mala educación invitarla a salir para después olvidarla por un el primer par de piernas chuecas y flacas que se le había presentado. Indignada dio un trago más a la cerveza.

Viendo que Darien estaba hablando entretenido con una peliroja que a su parecer le faltaba tela a su ropa y le sobraba maquillaje, se levanto y se dirigió al aseo de mujeres, una vez adentro se encargo de sus necesidades y se retoco el maquillaje, si el pelinegro podía divertirse esa noche, ella también lo intentaría.

Salió del aseo y se dirigió directamente a la barra a pedir algo más fuerte, cuando paso por su mesa Darien estaba parado entre un grupo de 3 mujeres con poca ropa y mucho maquillaje, lo ignoro cuando paso cerca de él, ella dudaba que él se acordara que había llegado junto a ella.

Una vez en la barra pidió un tequila y se lo tomo de un trago al ver que una de las mujeres se repagaba mucho al pelinegro y él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

― ¡Malditos hombres! ―se quejo la rubia en voz alta.

Pidió un trago más y comenzó a platicar con el barman, le apeteció un chico muy agradable, no era guapo pero si muy simpático, mientras el pelinegro coqueteaba a sus anchas ella podría ir practicando sus tácticas de seducción.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Darien de pronto volteo y no vio a la rubia por ningún lado, la había seguido con la hacia el aseo y la había seguido de regreso, la vio acercarse a la barra por un nuevo trago pero se entretuvo con sus nuevas amigas y no la había sentido regresar, escaneo con la mirada el lugar y la hayo metida en la plática con el barman, arrugo el ceño cuando el zoquete de la barra brindo con ella con un caballito de tequila y ambos se lo habían tomado de un solo trago. Le molestaba que Serena no hubiera tenido la delicadeza de avisar donde estaría.

Sin miramientos dejo a las mujeres con las que se encontraba hablando solas y se dirigió a paso firme hacia la barra sin importarle que estas lo llamaran a gritos, cuando llego Serena y el mequetrefe reían de alguna cosa que no llego a oír, Serena le sonreía muy confianzuda al sujeto y este la miraba embelesado.

―Es hora de irnos. ―le dijo tomándola del brazo.

―Oye no, espera ―le dijo soltándose de su agarre―. No quiero irme. ―Lo miro enojada―. Mi amigo Ryo y yo nos estamos divirtiendo. ―le dijo volteando a ver al cantinero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Esto lo enojo.

―He dicho que nos vamos. Despídete. ―la apremio comenzándola a arrastrar a la salida.

Serena se volteo y le dijo adiós a su nuevo amigo con la mano y se dejo arrastrar, una vez fuera del recinto la abrazo por los hombros y la pego más a su cuerpo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche del pelinegro.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ―le pregunto dejándose guiar.

―A bajar esta borrachera. ―la miro frunciendo el ceño cuando le llego su aliento a alcohol.

―No estoy borracha. ―Se defendió la rubia―. Solo tome una cerveza. ―Darien la ignoro, era obvio que la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que había tomado.

―No quiero ser el culpable de tu resaca por la mañana. ―Le dijo ayudándola a entrar al auto―. Te vendría bien un café.

―No quiero café. ―Se quejo la rubia arrugando la nariz ante la mención del café―. Quiero pizza. ―sonrió feliz.

― ¿Pizza? ―Darien pregunto incrédulo―. Pero si acabamos de comer. ―le recordó.

―No me importa, quiero pizza. ―le dijo tajante.

―No, ahora te llevare a casa y tomaras café y te meterás a la cama como buena gatita. ―le dijo su plan a seguir y Serena frunció el ceño.

―No, ¡Quiero pizza! ―Hizo pucheros―. No quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a la tuya. ―le hizo más pucheros.

―No, iremos a tu casa y te acostaras a dormir.

―No tengo sueño ―le dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Iremos a la tuya, pediremos más pizza y tomaremos más cerveza. ―le compartió su plan para el resto de la noche.

Darien prefirió no discutir, era sabido que cuando Serena se montaba en su burro era difícil o más bien imposible bajarla. La miro con el ceño fruncido pero cambio de dirección y se encamino a su departamento, Serena al ver que había ganado esta partida sonrió feliz y se acomodo en el asiento para disfrutar del viaje al departamento del pelinegro.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando Serena puso el primer pie en el departamento de Darien corrió al sanitario y regreso para apoderarse del teléfono para pedir su ansiada pizza, Darien negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina por la cerveza, se felicito por haberse olvidado de las compras, cuando abrió el refrigerador solo encontró 4 botellas de cerveza, Serena no podría emborracharse de más tomando solo 4 cervezas y si se apuraba él, podía hacer que Serena se conformara con solamente una.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Después de las 4 botellas y la caja de pizza bacía, aun Serena tenía energía para rato, el plan de Darien había resultado a la perfección, él había ingerido en un tiempo record 3 botellas de cerveza mientras Serena solo una, cuando la rubia lo noto, lo fulmino con la mirada pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo y Darien sonrió feliz, ahora era cuestión de convencerla de que se dejara acostar en la cama a descansar. Pero Darien se dio cuenta pronto que Serena tenía otros planes.

Serena al ver que no había más cerveza, comenzó a rebuscar en los estantes de la alacena y encontró una botella de vino blanco, una de vino tinto y una más de vodka, no le gustaba el vodka pero haría de tripas corazón. Regreso a la sala con dos vasos y haciendo malabares con las botellas, Darien al verla saco los ojos.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―se impacto al ver a la rubia con su cargamento. Serena le sonrió feliz.

―Mira lo que me encontré. ―su sonrisa era grande.

― ¿Qué pretendes gatita? ―era extraño que Serena tuviera planes de emborracharse.

―Olvidar mi desgracia. ―le dijo con drama, Darien arqueo la ceja―. Mi drama. ―le recordó pero Darien siguió sin entender―. Mi vida. Mis hermanos. Mi falta de vida sexual. ―Siguió enumerando mientras peleaba con el saca corcho y la botella de vino blanco―. La casi desgracia que provoco Andrew esta tarde. Los mendigos hombres. ―Darien arqueo la ceja―. Hoy lo comprobé, son unos desgraciados ―Darien arqueo una ceja―. Si incluyéndote. ¡Hombres infieles! ¡Listo! ―Brinco feliz cuando destapo la botella y sirvió los dos vasos―. Que no me puedo deshacer de mis hermanos. Mi falta de vida sexual.

―Eso ya lo habías enumerado. ―Le recordó aceptando la copa y viendo como Serena se desparramaba en el sofá junto a él.

―Es que esa es mi desgracia más grande. ―Darien rodo los ojos.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Hora y media y 3 botellas después Serena arrastraba la lengua para hablar y le costaba enfocar la mirada pero había descargado su frustración con Darien, ese hombre le encantaba, era tan fácil hablar con él.

Darien se estaba divirtiendo, Serena era tan divertida en su juicio que borracha era fuera de serie, se reía de todo y se había sacado el pudor de encima y ahora hacia hasta bromas picantes y se sinceraba con él.

―Sabes… ―Serena le estaba diciendo pero le costaba hablar―. Eres… mi hombre ideal. ―le dijo sonriendo.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―el alcohol le había afectado pero no al grado que lo había hecho a la rubia.

―Por que te quiero y tú me quieres. ―Le sonrió y él le regreso la sonrisa―. Si no fueras un golfo hasta te lanzaría los perros. ―y se murió de risa de su broma, Darien la miraba serio―. Pero lastima, eres mi hermano. ―Darien arrugo el ceño.

―Eso no es verdad. ―le dijo serio y un tanto enojado.

― ¿No me quieres? ―hizo pucheros.

―Te adoro. ―le dijo muy seguro de sí. Serena se quedo pensativa.

― ¿No eres un golfo regalado? ―le miro con una imitación de su ceja levantada.

―No he encontrado a mi chica ideal. ―le dijo mirándola muy fijamente.

―Aja sí. ―le dijo riéndose―. Ahora resulta, la culpa es de las pobres chicas que han tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de ti.

―Yo no me he enamorado de ninguna. ―le aclaro―. Si la mujer que amo me correspondiera, jamás la engañaría. ―Serena se rio nuevamente.

―Aja sí. ―se burlo de él.

―La amaría solo a ella y no tendría ojos para nadie más. ―le dijo seriamente.

―No te creo, eres un golfo regalado. Un playboy mujeriego.

―No lo soy. ―le dijo muy serio y hasta enojado―. Y tampoco soy tu hermano.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, Darien jamás la había negado de esa manera y le dolió, sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron pero siguió mirándola fijamente.

―Tú y yo no somos nada. ―le dijo seriamente y sumamente frustrado. Serena se quedo con la boca abierta.

Darien antes de perder el coraje que el alcohol le proporcionaba jalo a Serena para estrecharla en sus brazos y apoderarse de su boca, la beso rudamente, profunda y confianzudamente.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas mil perdones por la demora pero han sucedido cosas que por una u otra me impedían escribir pero ahora me he tomado de a ratitos hasta a completar un capi, espero que sean benevolentes conmigo y me perdonen y dejen su review.

Besos a todas

_**SalyLuna**_

**Martes 15 de noviembre 2011**


	3. OMG

**Capítulo 3 "OMG"**

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Darien continuo profundizando el beso al ver que la rubia no opuso resistencia, es más, ladeo la cabeza y entreabrió los labios para darle acceso a su lengua exploradora que recorrió su boca de cabo a rabo.

Serena estaba inmersa en el beso, jamás nadie la había besado así, sus labios ejercían la presión justa, su lengua exploraba y conquistaba el interior de su boca, al primer contacto de sus lenguas degusto el saber al alcohol que habían ingerido y después un gusto fuerte, único, picante a canela pero dulce a miel.

La rubia llevo sus manos al cuello del chico, enredo sus dedos en el cabello liso, suave, espeso, dejo que el chico pegara más su cuerpo al suyo, esto le permitió enredar más sus brazos entorno a su cuello, la rubia se canso de ser una simple espectadora y decidió participar en el beso, ella también exploro la boca del chico, jugó con su lengua y lamio sus labios. En efecto, este era el mejor beso de su vida. Serena gimió de placer.

A la rubia se le termino el aire y estuvo renuente a abandonar el ataque en la boca del chico pero un gruñido masculino la hizo volver a la realidad y brinco del susto lo más alejada que pudo.

Su chico besador de ensueño abrió los ojos y se vio frente a frente con una mirada que conocía a la perfección, unos ojos azul medianoche que la miraban con ¿Amor? ¿Fascinación? OMG, ¡Deseo!

― ¡Darien! ―grito alarmada regresando a la realidad.

Darien no le contesto, solo perdió su mirada en su boca, ella noto como saco su lengua y degusto su beso y regreso sus ojos a los suyos que ahora brillaban con deseo, de primera instancia se lo imagino como un depredador y ella se sintió su presa, su indefensa presa.

_¡Oh por dios, me va a cenar!_

― ¡No puedes hacer esto! ―grito espantada, se levanto de su lado del sofá y comenzó a pasearse por la sala―. ¡Tú y yo somos hermanos! ―le aclaro señalándolo con la mano, Darien arqueo su ceja y se acomodo en el sofá mirándola pasear―. ¡Los hermanos no hacen eso! ―se detuvo frente a él, y ahí, en sus ojos seguía esa mirada, ella arrugo el ceño y continuo caminando y con su diatriba―. ¡Tú no puedes besarme! ―se escandalizo otra vez, miro acusadoramente a Darien.

―Ya lo hice. ―Le sonrió como el gato que se acaba de cenar al canario―. Y lo haría otra vez. ―le sonrió de medio lado, Serena lo miro espantada.

―Oh por dios, nos iremos al infierno. ―sentencio espantada y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él.

―No iremos a ningún lado. ―le recalco él―. Salvo al cielo. ―Le dedico otra de sus miradas sugerentes y Serena abrió los ojos como platos―. Pero esa es otra historia. ―le volvió a sonreír y hizo ademan de levantarse del sofá.

― ¡Alto ahí! ―Serena lo señalo con la mano―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―le reprocho―. Eres mi hermano, no puedes hacerme esto. ―le recrimino.

―Ya te lo he dicho gatita. ―se levanto y Serena también y puso el sillón entre ellos como barrera―. No somos hermanos. ―sentencio caminando lentamente hacia ella.

―Eres mi hermanito ―Serena le recordó haciendo pucheros pero se iba alejando de él―. Tú siempre me cuidas ―un paso más atrás y Darien uno al frente―. Tú me quieres ―Darien afirmo su aseveración con la cabeza y continúo hacia delante―. Tú me mimas. ―le dedico otra vez su mirada sugerente y caliente―. Darien basta, me estas espantando.

A este paso, su respectiva borrachera había salido por la ventana, hacia un memento Serena se sentía mareada producto del alcohol ingerido pero ahora tenía sus cinco sentidos alerta.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―le dijo viendo su huida cortada al chocar contra la pared.

―Tú eres lo que me pasa. ―le declaro parándose frente a ella, la rubia iba a huir pero el puso sus manos como barreras a ambos lados de su cabeza―. Tú me pasas. ―se acerco un poco más a ella―. Eres lo primero que pienso al levantarme y lo ultimo antes de dormir. ―Serena abrió más los ojos―. Cuando no te veo, solo puedo pensar en lo que estás haciendo. ―Se acerco más a su rostro y Serena ladeo la cabeza―. Me obsesionas.

―Me estas asustando. ―lloriqueo la rubia.

― ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes gatita? ―Serena sintió su aliento sobre su oído―. Eres tú y siempre has sido tú. ―le susurro sobre su oído y a Serena se le enchino la piel al sentir su aliento sobre su piel.

― ¿Yo? ―pregunto con voz temblorosa e incrédula de lo que entendió que Darien decía.

―He intentado olvidarte. ―Serena sintió un hueco en el pecho al pensar en Darien olvidándose de ella―. He hecho lo imposible. ―Serena volteo su cara para mirarlo, sus ojos mostraban su tormento―. Me intente alejar, intente verte como la hermana que deberías ser ―le dijo con un dejo de sufrimiento en su voz―. He salido con mujeres para tratar de olvidarte. ―le dijo torturado.

―Eso sí que no ―le recrimino enojada―. No me culpes a mí que seas de cascos ligeros. ―Le hizo un mohín con la nariz y Darien se la beso―. Que seas un gato callejero no es culpa mía. ―le dijo enojada. Darien se rio y beso su nariz nuevamente―. Eres un gato de moral relajada ―sentencio con enojo y Serena se enojo―. Eso es únicamente tu culpa. ―lo miro arrugando el ceño.

―Lo es gatita ―Serena le arqueo una ceja―. Pero solo fue para olvidarme de ti. Lo intente en verdad. Salía con ellas pero no pude evitar compararte con ellas y ninguna te llega ni a los talones ―Serena sonrió complacida, nadie era con ella―. En ellas buscaba algo de ti. ―Le dijo acariciando su mejilla―. Buscaba que se parecieran a ti, buscaba tus ojos, ―le delineo su ceja con su dedo índice―. Tu sonrisa. ―Acaricio su boca con su dedo―. Buscaba tu inocencia, tu dulzura, tu entusiasmo. ―Serena lo miraba incrédula―. Pero nada ni nadie me dio resultado. ―Se quejo y recargo su frente en su hombro―. Solo eres tú.

Levanto su frente y busco su boca con la propia, volvió a besarla, esta vez más calmadamente, poso sus labios sobre los de la chica y al ver que no lo rechazaba presiono sus labios más contra los de ella pero Serena no le contesto el beso, se quedo estática, Darien acaricio sus labios lentamente, tiernamente, quería poner en ese sencillo beso lo que sentía por ella.

―Pero tú eres mi hermano. ―le susurro Serena después de que el cortara su caricia.

―No, no lo soy. ―le recordó.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez más insistentemente, posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella y ahora acaricio su labio inferior con su lengua, Serena tampoco contesto pero tampoco se alejo.

― ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ―le pregunto―. Tú y yo no somos hermanos. ―le recordó ahora más molesto que antes―. Que tus papas me hayan dado cobijo en tu casa no me hace tu hermano.

―Pero… ―no la dejo hablar, puso un dedo sobre sus labios acallándola.

―Mis padres murieron y me dejaron a cargo de los tuyos. ―le dijo más serio de lo habitual―. Eso es todo. ―comenzaba a enojarse.

―Pero yo te quiero… ―le dijo Serena en un susurro.

―Yo también. ―Le dijo Darien acariciando su mejilla―. Eres tan importante para mí. ―Beso delicadamente sus labios―. Te necesito gatita. ―Susurro sobre sus labios―. Eres mi amiga. ―Serena lo miraba fijamente―. Eres mi confidente. Contigo puedo hablar de lo que sea. ―Serena asintió―. Pero me mata no poderte decir cuánto te necesito. ―le susurro lo ultimo sobre sus labios.

―Eres mi hermanito. ―gimoteo Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

―No lo somos. ―le dijo ya frustrado―. Crecimos juntos pero eso no nos hace hermanos. ―Le recordó ya enfadado por su necedad―. Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre. ―Serena lo miro arqueando la ceja―. Entiende pequeña ―le dijo ya frustrado―. Te vi como mi hermana, si, pero algo paso, algo cambio. Deje de verte como tal hace mucho y no volverá a pasar. ―sentencio.

― ¿Ya no me quieres? ―Serena pregunto a punto de llorar por su rechazo.

― ¡Por dios gatita! ―grito frustrado―. No eres mi hermana y jamás lo serás.

Desesperado choco su boca contra la de ella, la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a él, tomo delicadamente su cuello y la acerco más a él para profundizar el beso, tenía que hacerla entender que no eran nada y que no había nada malo en lo que hacían.

Serena gimió ante lo brusco e inesperado de sus movimientos y Darien aprovecho para adentrar y degustar su boca, este era un beso lleno de frustración, de deseo reprimido, de anhelo.

―Te quiero ―le susurro―. Pero no como tú quieres, tienes que entenderlo. ―le susurro sobre sus labios.

―Esto está mal. ―le susurro de vuelta.

― ¡No! entiéndelo ya. ―le grito frustrado―. Somos solo tú y yo. Un hombre, una mujer. Deseamos esto. Necesitamos esto.

No la dejo discutir y volvió a besarla, Darien devorada su boca, la mano en su cuello impedía que Serena se alejara, su mano en su cintura la pegaba a su cuerpo, Darien se sentía en el cielo, al fin había conseguido el valor de hacer lo que llevaba años robándole el sueño.

―No sé cuando cambiaron las cosas. ―la beso suavemente―. Solo un día desperté y todo había cambiado.

La volvió a besar más profundamente, si bien Serena no participaba del beso, tampoco lo rechazaba.

―Habías dejado de ser mi hermanita, a la que tenía que cuidar ―besito suave sobre sus ya maltrechos labios―. Con la que jugaba. Con la que conversaba. ―otro beso duro, fuerte, necesitado―. Ahora te veía como una mujer ―se separo de ella para recorrerla con la mirada―. Como una hermosa mujer. ―Serena resintió luego, luego su lejanía―. Ahora tenía que esconder lo que mi compañera de juegos me hacía sentir. ―la miro profundamente y Serena se ruborizo―. Tenía que esconder mis celos cuando te veía con alguien ―Serena lo miro fijamente―. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de cargarte sobre mi hombro cada vez que veía como coqueteabas con alguien. ―Serena se rio ante la imagen mental.

―Darien… ―otra vez el pelinegro la callo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

―No digas nada ahora. ―le suplico―. Mejor déjame demostrar lo que me haces sentir.

Son más, le volvió a devorar la boca, con hambre, con necesidad, con pasión, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia abrió voluntariamente su boca y recibió gustosa su lengua que jugó inmediatamente con la propia.

Serena gimió inmediatamente ante su sabor y su caricia, Darien la estaba devorando viva con su beso, sentía su contacto caliente, lo sentía arder, sentía su sangre precipitarse por su cuerpo, sentía que su tacto quemaba por donde él tocaba, sentía irse fundiendo con el calor que Darien emanaba.

El pelinegro al sentirla participe no soporto más y ataco con todo, se devoro su boca, acaricio a placer su cuerpo, sabía que Serena había dejado de resistirse cuando comenzó a participar de sus besos, ahora tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos enredadas en su cabello y su lengua peleando con la suya por el dominio de sus bocas.

Cuando sentían que sus pulmones ardían por falta de aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, él aun podía ver duda en ellos, mientras que ella seguramente veía deseo, determinación, posesión, lujuria.

Darien comenzó a jalonear su camiseta hacia arriba y la saco sobre su cabeza, se detuvo un instante para beberse su imagen, Serena tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello revuelto, el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y cuando dirigió su mirada a su cara nuevamente la encontró ruborizada e intento cubrirse.

―Eres endemoniadamente hermosa. ―le dijo y ataco nuevamente su boca.

Serena no se quedo atrás y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y a sacarla de sus pantalones a tirones, se sentía en desventaja ante él, Darien la pego más hacia el necesitaba sentir su piel sobre él, moría por sentir su suave piel sobra la suya y era obvio que no demoraría en sentir su tacto.

Cuando Serena logro su cometido el separo sus manos de su cuerpo para deshacerse de la camisa que tiro al suelo junto con la camiseta que le había quitado a Serena, esta no perdió tiempo y acaricio a placer su abdomen, él no perdió más tiempo y ataco su garganta, beso y lamio la línea de su mandíbula y al ganarse un gemido por parte de la rubia sonrió contra su cuello y procedió a atacar el punto exacto donde el pulso de la rubia corría como loco, mordisqueo y lamio su pulso y Serena gimió extasiada.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y la llevo con él, la rubia no opuso resistencia y lo siguió, él regreso a su boca y la beso lento y profundo, bebió de su boca, amo a su boca.

Cuando Darien sintió el tope del sofá se dejo caer y se la llevo con él, Serena dio un gritito de supresa pero coopero cuando él le separo las piernas y la sentó a horcajadas suyo.

La rubia se tomo su tiempo para observarlo y él se sintió orgulloso cuando la vio lamerse los labios, tenía la vista pegada en su torso, él pasaba tiempo en el gym para eliminar el estrés y justo ahora agradecia las horas dedicadas al ejercicio, Serena paseo su mano sobre los planos de su abdomen, acaricio su pecho, la columna de su garganta, sus tetillas, los cuadros que marcaban su abdomen y se entretuvo en su ombligo.

La vio morder su labio e inmediatamente la acerco para rescatarlo, volvió a devorar su boca, la beso larga y confianzudamente, Serena acaricio de arriba abajo su abdomen y el dirigió sus manos a sus muslos que ahora rodeaban sus piernas.

―Eres hermoso. ―le dijo inmediatamente después de que el pelinegro libero sus labios.

―Ni por asomo me comparo contigo gatita. ―lo miro y Darien tenía la vista perdida en su pecho que lo cubría su sujetador negro―. Amo el color negro. ―le aseguro antes de dirigir sus manos hacia allí.

Beso nuevamente su garganta, lamio y mordisqueo la piel de su cuello y fue bajando hacia el inicio de sus pechos, beso primero una cima y después la otra, lamio su piel sobre el encaje del sostén, mientras atendía uno con la boca, al otro lo mimaba con su mano.

―Esto es bonito pero me estorba. ―sentencio gruñendo al verse impedido al explorar a la rubia.

Llevo sus manos hacia su espalda y le desabrocho rápidamente el sostén, Serena se cubrió inmediatamente con sus manos cohibida ante su mirada caliente y hambrienta.

―No hagas eso. ―la amonesto.

Le retiro sus manos y las reemplazo por las propias, la tiro hacia él y volvió a comerse su boca, la dejo sin aliento para protestar y volvió su atención a sus senos, les prodigo besos tipo mariposas sobre cada uno y envolvió uno con su mano mientras que se beso más profundamente el otro, Serena se entrego al placer que le proporcionaba, enredo sus manos en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, el sonrió sobre su piel y lamio su pezón para después succionarlo y pellizcar el otro con sus dedos, Serena gimoteo y grito con las sensaciones, comenzó a mecerse sobre su regazo y ahora fue el turno de Darien de gemir.

Levanto su rostro y la beso profundamente, amaba tenerla tan entregada a él y al placer que podía darle, la alejo de él y la hizo levantarse, Serena al verse privada de sus caricias protesto y lo miro con la duda en su mirada, él le sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a su estomago el cual beso confianzudamente, lamio su ombligo y Serena rio ante las cosquillas y lo inesperado del acto, él levanto la mirada y le sonrió de medio lado otra vez.

Le dio un último beso a su estomago y procedió a desabrochar sus pantalones, y le mordió la tira del bikini negro de encaje a juego con su sostén, le encanto el contraste de la prenda contra su blanca y lisa piel, volteo a verla pidiendo permiso con la mirada, ella ruborizada se mordió el labio pero no lo detuvo, el beso el hueso de su cadera y bajo lentamente el jean negro que la rubia llevaba, la ayudo a salir del pantalón y la vio con una sola prenda encima y se le antojo deliciosa.

La rubia lo miraba desde la altura y le extendió su mano, él la tomo y se levanto al lado de ella, la rubia jalo su cabeza a su altura y lo beso largamente, después que libero su boca se dedico a mordisquear su mandíbula, Darien se dejaba hacer, esto era exquisito en manos de ella, bajo a su pecho donde beso y lamio la piel de su pecho, delineo con la lengua una tetilla y Darien gruño preso del placer, Serena sonrió contra su piel y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, con forme la rubia pasaba su manos, sus músculos fibrosos se contraían y esto le encanto a ella.

Darien no soporto más tortura y reclamo su boca, amaba dejarla sin aire, así ella no discutía y había dejado de decir tonterías, tomo nota mental, este descubrimiento bien podría ser útil posteriormente.

Serena gimió en su boca, llevo sus manos a su abdomen, acaricio de arriba abajo y después centro su atención en la cremallera del pantalón, el botón de arriba fue fácil pero odio cuando no encontró el ciper y en su lugar encontró más botones, forcejeo con el segundo pero no pudo desabrocharlo y gimoteo frustrada.

―Ayuda, no puedo. ―le gimoteo como siempre que esperaba obtener algo.

Darien beso su nariz y desabrocho sus pantalones él mismo, Serena nuevamente enrojeció, vería por primera vez un miembro viril y lo haría estando excitado, se ruborizo ante el pensamiento. Darien al verla que había perdido el valor sonrió de medio lado.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ―La reto―. Yo pensé que no querías morir virgen. ―Darien se burlo de lo que ella consideraba su mayor problema.

Serena lo fulmino con la mirada y procedió a deshacerse de su pantalón, Darien coopero encantado de la vida pero vio que el valor adquirido lo perdió inmediatamente que fijo su mirada en su miembro excitado cubierto por el bóxer negro. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, su gatita era una tan tierna a veces.

Utilizo su técnica recientemente aprendida y devoro nuevamente su boca hasta que la sintió relajar la tención que tenía su cuerpo, la pego más a él y ambos gimieron ante el contacto de sus pieles, sintió una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral cuando sintió sus pechos contra su torso, el contacto de sus pezones encendidos contra su torso fue delicioso, Serena al parecer sintió lo mismo porque gimoteo cuando él la pego más hacia su cuerpo.

Él la empujo hacia el sofá y la acostó en el, después se acomodo sobre ella y Serena abrió lentamente sus piernas para hacerle espacio entre ellas, Darien lo aprovecho inmediatamente y se posiciono sobre ella, le acaricio tiernamente el rostro y siguió besándola, no podía darle tiempo a que siguiera pensando tonterías ni a que tuviera tiempo para dudas.

Darien comenzó a descender sus manos, las de ella estaban perdidas en su cabello y su espalda, descubrió que amaba su espalda, era fuerte y grande y agradable para arañar. Darien amasó sus senos y ella gimió y lo abrazo por el cuello para pegarlo hacia ella, él reemplazo una de sus manos por su boca y ella se arqueo hacia él para facilitarle la tarea.

Su mano libre viajo hacia el sur, acaricio su torso y su estomago, jugueteo con su ombligo y con el elástico de su bikini, Serena estaba tan perdida en la sensación de su mano y su boca en sus pechos que no protesto cuando exploro con su mano viajera su pubis, acaricio sobre la ropa su sexo y Serena grito de placer, estaba perdida en las sensaciones que su boca y sus manos le provocaban.

Con su mano hizo que separara un poco más sus piernas y comenzó a juguetear con su sexo, fue sintiendo como el trocito de tela que ella ropa interior se humedecía producto de sus atenciones, se esforzó más por obtener respuesta, quería hacerla suya lo más rápido posible pero se negaba a lastimarla, así que la necesitaba lista y dispuesta para él.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le pregunto con voz ronza producto de la pasión. Serena gimoteo―. Responde o me detendré. ―Serena gimoteo otra vez.

Cuando Darien no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba alejo sus manos y su boca de su cuerpo y Serena gruño frustrada, no podía ser que el tonto de Darien jugara con ella en un momento como este. Gruño frustrada.

―Darien… ―gimoteo buscando su atención.

―Nada de eso. ―la reprendió―. No me contestaste.

―Por favor. ―pidió.

― ¿Te gusta que te toque? ¿Qué te acaricie? ―Serena afirmo con la cabeza―. No te escuche. ―Le recordó y ella gimió frustrada arrugando el ceño―. ¿Quieres que te haga mía? ―la miro seriamente, esperaba su respuesta para dar el paso final. Para presionarla acaricio superficialmente la piel de su estomago. Ella se mordió el labio pero asintió con la cabeza―. No lo obtendrás esta vez, necesito que me lo digas. ―le suplico con la mirada.

Serena lo vio desde su posición, lo tenía incado en el sofá sobre ella, en medio de sus piernas, ahora acariciaba lentamente el interior de sus muslos y ella mordió su labio para no gemir de placer.

_¿Quería esto con Darien? ¿Quería que Darien le hiciera sentir estas cosas que ahora sentía? ¿Esas ansias febriles en su cuerpo, ese deseo, esa necesidad?_

―Darien por favor… ―suplico y él arqueo una ceja―. Te necesito. ―completo cuando vio que no conseguiría nada. Y él siguió sin moverse―. Hazme tuya ―vio a Darien sonreír de medio lado―. Por favor ―pidió―. Te necesito.

Darien casi se cae del sofá cuando escucho su declaración, se abalanzo sobre ella y la devoro, la beso, la probó, la recorrió con las manos, con la lengua y necesitaba sus manos sobre su piel.

―Tócame por favor. ―Le dirigió sus manos a su abdomen―. Te necesito. ―le susurro sobre sus labios antes de devorarlos nuevamente.

Serena no se hizo del rogar y acaricio a placer al pelinegro, delineo con sus dedos sus músculos abdominales, y tímidamente lo toco sobre el bóxer y Darien ahogo un gruñido, lo sintió caliente, duro, palpitante, listo. Amo la sensación de tenerlo así, de saberlo suyo, de saber que era ella quien lo ponía a mil, de quien lo tenía gimiendo su nombre.

La rubia perdió el pudor y paso su mano sobre el abultamiento de sus bóxer y Darien exclamo ahogadamente una maldición, sentía sus manitas frías contra su piel febril, la sintió adentrar su mano en la tela de sus bóxer y acariciar tímidamente su miembro, él apretó la mandíbula ante la sensación, después casi quiebra su quijada cuando lo rodeo con la mano y lo acaricio acompasadamente.

―No más. ―La detuvo sacando su mano―. Necesito tenerte. ―le dio como explicación.

Se levanto para deshacerse de su ropa interior de ambos, por dios, estorbaba, estaba de más. Cuando se deshizo de ella noto que Serena volvía a tener nervios y la calmo con besos, pero ahora en vez de ser posesivos y profundos, fueron más calmados, se tomo su tiempo para amar su boca, para memorizar cada rincón de su boca, para degustar su sabor, para oírla gemir entre besos, para oírla rogar por él, para sentir la desesperación que tenía y que era evidente al frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Darien se situó sobre ella y Serena lo sintió excitado contra su muslo, Darien vio la indecisión en su mirada y la beso largamente para tranquilizarla.

―Tranquila gatita. ―la calmo―. No haría nada que te lastimara. ―Le beso la nariz cuando la vio morder su labio―. Iré tan lento como quieras. ―beso su frente.

Serena lo beso en respuesta y espero pacientemente, él se posiciono en su entrada y ella gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, su cuerpo ansiaba el suyo, se sentía ansiosa, necesitada, excitada a más no poder, lo necesitaba, quería que el dejara de jugar.

―No juegues conmigo suplico. ―él negó con la cabeza.

―Esto dolerá. ―le instruyo. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse de él.

―Lo sé, ¡Hazlo ya! ―lo apremio cuando vio que él no se movía.

Darien bajo su boca a la suya y la poseyó finalmente, la sintió tensarse ante su intromisión, se detuvo una vez que estuvo dentro y acaricio delicadamente sus mejillas mientras bebía sus lágrimas fortuitas.

―Lo siento gatita. ―le susurro con pesar.

―Espera un momento. ―le pidió conmovida ante su reacción por su sufrimiento.

―Te esperaría mi vida completa. ―le beso la nariz.

Serena se sintió inundada, desbordada, llena de él, pero nunca fue más feliz que ahora, podía ver en la expresión de Darien su aflicción por haberle hecho daño, un mal necesario debía de admitir, lo tomo por las mejillas y lo jalo hacia si para besarlo, quería borrar su remordimiento de su rostro, quería que volviera a tener esa expresión picara, risueña, quería que volviera a sus ojos el deseo, la lujuria, el placer.

Cuando se acostumbro a él y a su invasión comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas y vio a Darien tensar su mandíbula, la cual beso y lamio a placer, él le devolvió el beso, por fin regresaron sus besos profundos, calientes y enloquecedores.

Darien siguió el movimiento lento de sus caderas y ahora fue el turno de ella de suspirar, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Era todo perfecto.

Darien había tenido razón, cuando llegara el momento, ella sabría que todo estaría bien, que todo sería correcto, que sería natural y así estaba siento, Darien era la persona correcta, la hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie le hizo sentir y era todo tan perfecto.

Gimió ante los movimientos cada vez más decididos, ella acompaño los movimientos del pelinegro con unos propios y ambos gimieron cuando se duplicaron las sensaciones, se besaron, se devoraron mutuamente, sus besos ahora eran más calientes, más necesitados. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más erráticas, más superficiales.

Darien llevo sus manos entrelazadas arriba de su cabeza y esto no sabía cómo pero profundizaba lo que estaba sintiendo, lo animo a moverse más rápido y más profundo, sentía que todo estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de la vez, todo había desaparecido alrededor, solo estaban ella y Darien.

Cuando sintió la presión en su vientre más densa, más real gimoteo y apremio a Darien y este apremio sus movimientos, aun con sus manos entrelazadas siguieron su danza amatoria hasta que el cielo estallo en un millón de estrellas y luces de colores, ambos gritaron en medio de su beso y tocaron el cielo con las manos. Todo había sido increíble.

Serena sintió el peso completo de Darien cuando se dejo caer sobre ella, lo sintió resoplar sobre su hombro buscando regular su respiración, cuando este se dio cuenta que la aplastaba inmediatamente corrigió su postura y se puso de lado de ella y la arrastro a sus brazos, ella descanso su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiro feliz.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto preocupado y sintió su aliento sobre su cabello.

―Más que bien. ―beso lentamente su hombro.

Darien sonrió complacido y la arropo en su abrazo, entrelazo sus pierna con las de ella y la acurruco contra su cuerpo, jalo la manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón y los tapo, cuando termino Serena estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos, él la estrecho más en su abrazo y la rubia suspiro, sonrió de medio lado y se permitió dormir.

**.*.*.*.**

**.*.*.**

**.*.**

**.**

Hola chicas, espero que el capi les haya gustado, no olviden sus rws, son súper importantes para mí, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Besos a todas

**SalyLuna**

_**Jueves 15 de diciembre 2011**_


	4. Confundida

**Capítulo 4: "Confundida"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • Only You • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

― ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ―fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

El sonido de su propia voz hacia que su cabeza diera punzadas. Se arrepintió de haber hablado. La cabeza debía habérsele caído. No. Todavía estaba allí, porque le dolía como el infierno. Su lengua sabía cómo a trapo viejo o mejor aún, como a las arenas del Sahara. Le dolía hasta el pelo. Levantó la mano para comprobar si estaba en llamas. Nop, no había llamas ahí. Un quejido escapó de sus labios. ¡Ay! Incluso eso hacía que le doliera. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Gimió sobre el colchón y decidió no molestarse en abrir los ojos. Se preguntaba si incluso ese pequeño movimiento la haría sentirse más enferma de lo que ya estaba. Probablemente. Lo mejor era permanecer quietecita, muy, muy quietecita. Dio varias respiraciones profundas y lentas. Frotó el dorso de la mano sobre su nariz para detener una picazón, y casi se la parte.

_No volveré a tomar. No más alcohol, no más cerveza, no más vino. De hoy en adelante solo agüita, agüita pura. Pura agüita._

Gimió nuevamente de dolor. Maldita cabeza. Hizo el intento de abrir un ojo y la luz la cegó y maldijo más fuerte, apretó los ojos para evitar que la luz se filtrara por algún lado. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y suspiro feliz, adiós luz del día.

Sus ojos bajaron cerrándose de nuevo, y entonces los abrió de par en par. Ese olor no era suyo, esa almohada no era suya, giro la cabeza y miro las sabanas negras. Esas sabanas no eran suyas. Conclusión. No estaba en su casa. Se removió inquieta y se paralizo. ¿Su. Cuerpo. Desnudo?

Brinco de la cama del susto pero inmediatamente se dejo caer por el vértigo que el movimiento le provoco. Se llevo las manos a la cara y se froto los ojos, esta era la borrachera más rara que jamás había tenido, ya había despertado y seguía teniendo alucinaciones.

―Al parecer la bella durmiente ha despertado.

Se paralizo ante la voz proveniente de una esquina de la habitación. Seguía alucinando. Decidido, pura agua, litros y litros de ella.

―Comenzaba a preocuparme. ―la voz dijo juguetona―. Parecías oso invernando.

Apretó los ojos pero aun sentía la presencia acercarse. Esto ya era demasiado para ser una simple alucinación.

―No se tu, pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Prefieres cocinar o pedimos algo?

Había creído falsamente que si ignoraba a su alucinación esta desaparecería, pero nop, su alucinación era persistente.

― ¿Te comieron anoche la lengua los ratones gatita? ―la voz estaba detrás de ella―. ¿No quieres hablar? ―ella cerró los ojos ¡Vete alucinación! ―. Mejor aún, no hablemos. ―oyó que decía la voz divertida.

Sintió un peso caer sobre la cama detrás de ella y ella se acomodo en posición fetal dándole la espalda, su alucinación era demasiado insistente y molesta.

¿Eso era… un brazo rodeándola? Inspiró hondo, y comprobó que el peso de un brazo humano estaba sujeto posesivamente alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Un cuerpo Desnudo? ¿Tan desnudo como yo?

Esto era un mal sueño. Tenía que serlo. Una alucinación inducida por el alcohol. Sí. Esto era una teoría comprobada. Pero entonces el brazo de esa alucinación la apretó lentamente, tirando de ella contra otro cuerpo _desnudo_. Muy desnudo. Uno que tenía duros y sólidos músculos. Y un músculo en particular estaba aguijoneando la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza. _Esto no está sucediendo_, se dijo.

_¿Qué demonios?_

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la cama con un hombre desnudo? ¿Y _qué_ hombre desnudo estaba con ella en la cama?

Los recuerdos llegaron como flashes de una cámara en funcionamiento. Gimió nuevamente y en voz alta.

_¡Maldito Alcohol!_

Darien acorralándola, Darien besándola, Darien seduciéndola, ella huyendo y el cazándola, sus susurros, sus besos, como hizo que ella le pidiera hacerla suya, sus besos, ¡que besos!, sus caricias, sus gemidos, su entrega.

_¡OMG!_

Recordó que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos después de haber hecho el amor, había despertado brevemente cuando él la llevaba en brazos hacia la recamara, dormitaba cuando la acostó y unos segundos después lo sintió dejarla en la cama e ir al baño, el hombre había regresado con una toallita húmeda y la había limpiado sus pasiones, recordó ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello, él la había tranquilizado mientras la limpiaba, la había acomodado en la cama y después se había acostado con ella, lo último que recordó fue perderse en el sueño con él rodeándola con sus brazos.

_¡Esto estaba mal, muy pero muy mal!_

Sintió a Darien tras ella, la tenía rodeada con un brazo y sintió en cada poro su piel desnuda, ahora fresca producto de una ducha supuso, rodeándola, jugaba con un mechón de cabello y hacia círculos perezosos con su pulgar sobre la sabana que cubría su abdomen.

Después de que Darien se acostara tras ella no había hablado ni se había movido, seguramente se había cansado de que ella lo ignora o mejor aún, se había vuelto a dormir. Sonrió feliz por su buena suerte, seria muchísimo más fácil escapar.

Se movió con cuidado y trató de deslizarse silenciosamente por debajo del brazo, sólo para conseguir tenerlo enrollado incluso más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, arrastrándole la espalda contra su musculoso pecho, caliente y sólido. Oh, infiernos. Estaba completamente despierto, muy, muy despierto. Trato de alejar su cuerpo del de él pero Darien la pego más a su cuerpo y con eso a su ingle ahora completamente despierta. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él hombre era grande, estaba duro y listo para una nueva ronda.

―Mira, simplemente déjame levantarme y salir de aquí, ¿vale? No se lo contaré a nadie si tú no lo haces. Te lo prometo. ―intento de hacer un trato justo con él, Darien solía ser un hombre muy sensato.

Unos labios rozaron la parte posterior de su hombro desnudo, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de todos los nervios que poseía, y dio un grito asustado.

― ¡Detente! Todo esto fue un enorme error. Un grave, grave error. ―Darien arqueo la ceja―. Sólo suéltame y no empezaré a gritar… ¿de acuerdo? ―le pregunto esperanzada.

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de ella para cubrir su seno, mientras que la que estaba arriba se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo sobre la curva de su cadera para descansar entre sus muslos. Ella alejo sus manos lo más rápido que puedo.

―No, no hay trato. ―lo sintió sonreír contra su hombro desnudo que ahora besaba.

Serena dio un grito de indignado y luchó contra él pero se arrepintió al momento ya que en el forcejeo pudo sentir más la fricción de su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella, Darien sólo le permitió darse la vuelta en la cama para enfrentarlo, con lo que se colocó en una posición aún más comprometedora que la que mantenía cuando le daba la espalda, la erección ahora estaba empujando cómodamente contra su monte de Venus.

― ¡Eres un maldito aprovechado! ―gimió del dolor de cabeza. Darien se giro un tomo un vaso y dos pastillas.

―No te las mereces. ―Le dijo dándole las pastillas y el vaso con agua―. Me deberías de dar un besito de buenos días en vez de gritarme. ―hizo pucheros.

―Idiota. ―Se quejo Serena entregándole el vaso con agua―. Gracias. ―él le sonrió y dejo el vaso donde estaba.

―Te sentirás mejor pronto. ―le dio un besito sobre su nariz.

Serena iba a agradecerle el gesto de las pastillas pero vio su mirada perdida en su cuerpo y ella también miro, la sabana negra que cubría su cuerpo ahora estaba deslizada y podía apreciarse un pecho completo y parte del otro, gruño enojada y la jalo para taparse hasta la barbilla, lo fulmino con la mirada y Darien beso el tope de su cabeza y le deslizo su brazo por la espalda.

―Eres un maldito confianzudo. ―se quejo la rubia ente su mirada sugerente.

―No he hecho nada. ―Serena lo miro con los ojos burlones―. Bueno, no aun. ―le recalco y la miro burlonamente.

Darien estrecho más su cuerpo hacia el de él y Serena se sonrojo en el acto, sus sexos entraron en mayor contacto y Darien gimió y la rubia contuvo el gemido. Comenzaba a excitarse, sentía como su sexo estaba humedeciéndose poco a poco con la cercanía del miembro de Darien. Él al darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, de arriba abajo de su columna vertebral, Serena sentía descargas eléctricas ahí donde su dedo tocaba.

― ¡Basta Darien! ―Exigió la rubia y agradeció que su cabeza no le estallara ante su arranque―. ¡Eres un maldito mañoso mano larga! ―se quejo cuando Darien seguía con sus caricias.

El pelinegro omitió su arranque y descendió su boca para darle un ligero beso en los labios que Serena rápidamente profundizo, gimió ante el contacto de su lengua y volvió a gemir en el beso.

―Anoche te dije que no puedes hacerme esto. ―aguanto un gemido cuando Darien delineo con su lengua su mandíbula. Darien seguía con su meneíto que la estaba volviendo loca.

―Anoche si bien lo recuerdo, dejaste de quejarte. ―le dijo mordiendo su hombro desnudo.

―Esto no debió de haber pasado. ―le dijo afligida la rubia.

―Tranquila amor ―lamio la mordida en su hombro―. Yo solo cumplí tu deseo ―la miro con picardía―. Ya no morirás virgen.

―Idiota. ―la rubia lo golpeo en el brazo.

―Auch. ―se sobo el área afectada―. No me maltrates gatita arisca. ―le beso la nariz.

Serena trato de alejarlo ya que lo tenía demasiado pegado y su hombría hacia cosquillas en la parte suya de su anatomía que comenzaba a ponerse inquieta o más bien, más inquiera aun. Ahogo un gemido.

Sus manos se estremecieron cuando las coloco sobre su duro, musculoso y caliente torso, y se preguntó si debía moverlas. No. Moverlas era una muy, muy mala idea. Si lo hacía, sus senos se aplastarían contra el pecho de él, y no creía poder manejar la sobrecarga sensorial. Le dolían los pezones por sentir su cuerpo liso y duro. Se moría por sentir su caliente y hambrienta boca.

El solo recordar esa boca sobre su cuerpo, sobre su piel la hacía querer apretar los muslos para evitar saltar sobre él. Revivir lo antes vivido seria un muy grave y grande error y una pésima idea.

Débiles y vividos recuerdos de la noche anterior se revelaron en su conciencia. La sensación de su erección dura como el acero entre sus muslos le trajo recuerdos de sentirlo enterrado profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo mientras se movía lenta y deliciosamente para complacerla. No. ¡Imposible! los recuerdos, recuerdos eran y era mejor dejarlos muertos y enterrados.

―Gatita, deja de retorcerte ―le pidió Darien con un gemido ahogado―. No comiences algo que no sabes cómo terminar. ―le advirtió.

― ¡Degenerado! ―le reclamo y después gimió.

Serena iba a continuar insultándolo pero él la freno con un beso avasallante, la lección que había aprendido la noche anterior no la desaprovecharía. Callar a la rubia a besos era placentero y la practicaría cada que tuviera oportunidad.

Darien descendió sus labios a su garganta, siguió el movimiento hacia abajo para probar su clavícula, Serena se entregaba a las sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo que ni cuenta se dio cuando descendió la sabana que tenía aferrada en el pecho, la quito de su camino y siguió explorando su níveo cuerpo.

Llevo su boca más abajo y dirigió sus atenciones a su arrugado pezón rosado, su lengua giró con avidez alrededor del pico hinchado mientras poco a poco movía su cadera contra la de ella, frotando su miembro por encima de sus doloridos pliegues húmedos.

―Me vuelves loco gatita. ―le dijo apenas despegando su boca de la enfebrecida piel blanca―. Amo sentirte entregada a mis caricias ―le acaricio el costado lentamente, Serena gimoteo―. Entregada a mis besos ―busco su boca y la devasto―. A mi boca. ―paso su lengua por su clavícula y la dirigió rápidamente a su pezón ahora firmemente erecto, Serena gimió más sonoramente.

―Aprovechado ―gimió ante sus besos―. Sátiro. ―suspiro cuando Darien lamio su pezón―. Cabeza dura. ―el rio y le demostró que tan duro estaba, Serena ahogo una ofensa―. Libidinoso. Lujurioso. ―él se rio pero siguió con sus movimientos―. Aprovechado. ―Se quejo en medio de un gemido―. ¡Depravado!

―Mmm ―ronroneo sobre su piel―. No sabes cuánto. ―mordió ligeramente su pezón y Serena gimió extasiada por sus caricias.

Darien la hizo rodar lentamente para quedar boca arriba y posicionarse sobre ella, cuando estuvo entre sus piernas hizo más intensa la fricción y ambos gimieron extasiados por el contacto de sus sexos, se sintió húmedo producto del roce contra su centro mojado y la beso profundamente, Serena respondió al beso y acompaso sus movimientos con los de su cadera.

―Dios gatita, me matas. ―le dijo al separar sus bocas.

―Degenerado. ―Se quejo y lo jalo de la espalda para pegarlo más a su cuerpo―. Deja de jugar. ―se quejo.

― ¿Me deseas? ―pregunto y se detuvo para verla.

―No… ―gimoteo―. No te detengas. ―llevo sus manos a su espalda baja para intentar hacer que se moviera.

―Contéstame. ―pidió gruñendo―. Dime qué quieres esto. ―pidió mordiendo su labio inferior.

―Darien. ―Lo miro a los ojos―. Te necesito. ―movió sus caderas para indicar a que se refería.

―Yo más amor. ―la beso rápidamente.

Darien acuñó las caderas entre sus muslos y se deslizo profundamente en su interior con un duro y uniforme movimiento, que llevó sus cuerpos a encontrarse, provocándole un quejumbroso gemido de necesidad.

― ¡Oh my god! ―soltó el suspiro retenido―. Eso se siente tan condenadamente bien.

―Eres deliciosa gatita. ―le dijo Darien moviéndose rápidamente―. Te sientes maravillosa. ―gruño en medio del placer.

Su voz era un gruñido gutural en la garganta de la rubia, mientras ella le envolvía las piernas sobre las caderas para tomarlo aún más profundo, surcándole la espalda con las uñas presa del placer. Darien intercalaba penetraciones profundas con superficiales, sus manos recorrían a placer el cuerpo de la rubia mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda.

Serena enredo sus brazos en su cuello y enredo sus dedos en su espeso cabello, ofreció su cuello a su boca y gimió sonoramente sin importarle quien oyera sus gritos de deleite, Darien era un amante consumado y no se guardaba nada a la hora de buscar su mutuo disfrute.

El pelinegro dejo sus labios y se dedico a su cuello y pecho, succiono el punto donde corría frenético el pulso y Serena gimoteo de deleite, este hombre la mataría de placer, dirigió sus manos a sus senos con los cuales jugueteo, dirigió su boca a ellos y devoro sus pezones erectos, jugo y torturo sus cimas y ella moría de placer, enterró sus uñas en su espalda y antebrazos y a él no pareció importarle, beso su fibroso cuello y lamio a donde su lengua tenía alcance.

Sintió a Darien acelerar sus movimientos y ella lo abrazo más estrechamente, iguales sus movimientos y grito ante lo profundo que llegaba, sentía su vientre arder, lo sentía contraerse, lo sintió convulsionar, arqueo el cuello hacia el techo y grito su orgasmo. Darien acelero sus movimientos y gruño el suyo.

Se desplomo sobre ella y Serena lo abrazo estrechamente con brazos y piernas, su peso era agradable sobre su cuerpo enfebrecido. Él cuando recupero su aliento libero su peso enderezándose en sus brazos, beso lentamente sus facciones, beso su frente, sus ojos, su mejilla, sus pómulos, su nariz, su mentón y dejo al último su boca.

Serena cerró los ojos y se dejo mimar, Darien era tan tierno, tan romántico, tan suave, cariñoso, tan delicado con ella, es como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que se rompiera con el simple roce del viento.

Cuando sintió merodear su boca la abrió gustosa para recibirlo, él era un amante tan comedido que se sentía dichosa en sus brazos, permitió que saqueara su boca, que la degustara y la devorara a placer. Mientras la besaba, la acariciaba lentamente, suave, sus dedos eran como mariposas sobre su piel, sus manos eran delicadas, amaba su toque sobre su enfebrecida piel. Sus besos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad y se pusieron acorde a sus caricias, también estos pasaron a ser delicados, suaves, dulces.

Serena jugueteo con su cabello, acariciaba su maltratada espalda, intentaba compensar sus heridas con ternura, lo mimo mientras él la consentía con su suave toque. Se besaron tiernamente mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Darien la beso una última vez y se separo de ella, ella gimió ante la perdida, se sentía tan bien estar así con Darien, mimándose después de haber hecho el amor.

_¿Hecho el amor?_

_¡O por dios!_

Los sucesos pasados cayeron sobre ellas como un balde helado de agua, lo miro espantada y brinco de la cama llevándose la sabana con ella.

― ¿Qué te sucede gatita? ―pregunto Darien extrañado, estaban tan bien y ahora ella estaba hiperventilando a los pies de la cama.

Serena no le contesto y salió despavorida de la habitación, Darien salió de la cama y se puso el pantalón de la pijama que encontró tirado en el piso y la siguió lentamente, la encontró en la sala poniéndose la ropa, se puso el pantalón y la camiseta sin ropa interior y encima la chamarra en donde metió su ropa interior en las bolsas.

Darien la observo recargado en la pared, se veía apresurada, sabía que ahora no ganaría nada al intentar razonar con ella, era mejor dejarla sola, que acomodara sus ideas, si lo intentaba ahora, terminarían peleando y eso no era bueno para él, perdería lo poco que había ganado con ella.

―Serena… ―intento serenarla de perdida.

Serena se sentó en el sofá para ponerse las botas, si por ella fuera saldría corriendo despavorida como estaba pero la creerían loca, tomo su tiempo para enderezar la ropa y asegurarse el calzado, evito a toda costa mirar a Darien, lo conocía tan bien y sabía que no la detendría y no sabía si eso la desilusionaba o la esperanzada.

―Gatita… ―hizo su último intento sabiéndolo vano.

―No digas nada. ―le pidió con la voz ronca por contener las lágrimas―. Necesito irme. ―tomos su bolso que estaba tirado en el piso. Lo vio dejando la pared para acercarse a ella―. No te acerques. ―le pidió levantando la palma de la mano para detenerlo―. No puedo quedarme. Necesito aire. Siento que me ahogo.

―No te forzaría a quedarte princesa. ―Se detuvo a mitad de camino―. Solo recuerda que te amo. ―Ella lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par a par―. Eres todo para mí.

Serena no dijo nada, camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir lo volteo a ver y su cara llena de tristeza le destrozo el alma, se limpio una traicionera lágrima que no pudo contener y salió del departamento.

**.:.:.:.**

Serena llego a su departamento y dejo sus cosas aventadas tan solo entrar, Luna llego corriendo a sus pies y la cargo, se abrazo a ella y Luna ronroneo como si supiera su pesar, la llevo con ella a su habitación y se acostó en la cama.

Las cortinas continuaban echadas, la habitación estaba en penumbras, unos escasos rayos de sol entraban por las hendiduras dándole a la habitación un aire lúgubre.

Llego a la cama y se acostó en ella hecha un ovillo, quería cerrar los ojos y que por arte de magia se borraran las últimas 12 horas de su vida.

En 12 horas se había desmoronado su castillo de cristal donde todo era perfecto, tenía un trabajo el cual adoraba, tenía una familia feliz, unos padres que la amaban y unos hermanos que la cuidaban y mimaban, tenía un hermano adoptivo con el cual platicaba, jugaba, la cuidaba y mimaba y todo era perfecto.

Lloro cuando llego a la parte de sus recuerdos donde Darien la seducía, la hacía suya y le declaraba su amor.

Lloro incontrolablemente, le dio rienda suelta a su dolor, a su desesperación, a su angustia, su aflicción, se sentía tan desolada, tan perdida, tan desnortada, tan infeliz y desdichada.

La gatita sentía su pesar y se acorruco junto a su pecho y dejo que llorara sobre ella, la gatita gimoteaba como si sintiera la desesperanza de su dueña.

La rubia lloro tanto que se quedo dormida en la posición que estaba, su pesar era tanto que no descanso ni por un segundo, cuando despertó sentía aun los estragos de la borrachera de la noche anterior, los músculos de su cuerpo le pasaban factura por lo resiente de su uso y para colmo tenía encima el olor muy característico de Darien sobre ella.

Se levanto de la cama rápidamente y de camino al baño se fue quitando la ropa, abrió el chorro de agua caliente y entro sin que estuviera templada, titirito de frio pero permaneció bajo el chorro de la ducha, se lavo a conciencia la piel como si con eso pudiera lavar sus recuerdos que la atormentaban.

Estuvo tanto tiempo bajo la ducha que no se dio cuenta que el agua disminuyo drásticamente su temperatura hasta que tuvo escalofríos producto del agua helada, no le dio importancia y siguió bajo el agua, salió hasta que ya no soporto lo frio, tomo una toalla y se seco precariamente y regreso a llorar sus penas en su cama.

Ahora que se recostó y noto su piel limpia y con olor fresco producto de su inmersión en la ducha lloro nuevamente ya que no encontró rastro alguno del aroma característico de Darien sobre ella.

Quiso regresar a la ducha y recuperar su aroma pero su idea fue tan tonta y tan ilógica que lloro de frustración.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin Darien?

¿Por qué Darien?

¿Por qué él, precisamente él, tuvo que amarla?

¿Por qué no se cayó, por que decirle que la amaba?

¿Por qué él tenía que hacerla llorar?

¿Por qué tenía este dolor tan grande?

Lloro hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente.

**.:.:.:.:.**

La semana fue pasando tortuosamente lenta, el lunes no contesto llamadas de nadie, Andrew insistía en pedirle perdón y con él se unieron los demás hermanos, las chicas llamaron por su ausencia en el trabajo, el único que no llamo fue _él_.

El martes fueron demasiado insistentes y los ignoro nuevamente.

El miércoles no se salvo y tuvo que dar explicaciones, a todos les dijo que había contraído una fuerte gripa y le creyeron, las chicas la visitaron al salir de la oficina y comprobaron en vivos ojos que su enfermedad la había tomado con fuerza, se veía ojeroso, sus ojos llorosos, su nariz tapada y roja daban fe a su gripa monumental.

El jueves y viernes la visitaron sus hermanos y sus cuñadas y le llevaron comida y medicamentos, dio gracias a que sus papas hayan tenido que viajar por cuestiones del hostal que manejaban, no tenía ánimos para dar mayor explicación y sabía perfectamente que su madre no se quedaría contenta con la tangente de la gripa.

**.:.:.:.**

Conforme pasaban los días de la semana su pena no mejoraba, en cambio cambiaba de razón.

Primero fue el shock de saber que su hermanito querido no la veía como la hermana que debería de ser, sino que la amaba y se lo había demostrado.

Después fue el shock de sentirse mujer en sus brazos, el pavor de haberse sentido plena y satisfecha en sus brazos, el temor de haber caído en ellos no solo una vez sino un par de ocasiones. el miedo de saber que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría, en no haber tenido convicción de detenerlo.

A continuación paso a su desesperación de haber perdido su olor en ella, de quererse golpear contra la pared por haberse bañado y con ello perder su escancia, su aroma, su olor que lo caracterizaba y que le encantaba.

Después se desespero con su ausencia, el lunes no sabía que hubiera hecho sin él llamaba pero ahora que era viernes no aguantaba las ganas de oír su voz.

**.:.:.:.**

Si mente eran un tornado de pensamientos y su corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

A media semana no tenía nada claro salvo que echaba tanto de menos a _él_, extrañaba su olor, su risa, su voz, su sonrisa, sus miradas profundas, sus gestos, sus facciones, sus palabras tiernas, sus mimos, sus atenciones.

Extrañaba todo de él y lo añoraba tanto.

Se levanto del sofá en el que estaba desparramada y se dirigió al armario, de ahí saco una camiseta de Darien que había quedado ahí no sabía por qué motivo, se desprendió de la suya y se la puso, respiro profundamente y se embriago de su aroma, de su escancia y lo añoro más. Lloro nuevamente por no tenerlo.

**.:.:.:.**

Para el viernes seguía con los mismos pensamientos en la cabeza, aun eran un sin fin de ideas sin cabeza ni pies, apenas comía, apenas dormía y si lo hacía no descansaba, solo se la pasaba cerrando los ojos y recordando su risa, su voz, su tacto sobre su piel.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil, tan complicado?

Se asomo por la ventana y miro hacia la calle, caía una tupida llovizna, la noche era fría y estaba tan tranquila, apenas había gente en la calle y la poco que estaba corría a guardarse de la lluvia.

Se fijo en un par de personas que se acercaban, con forme se acercaban aprecio que eran un hombre y una mujer, y parecía que para ellos la lluvia ni el frio importaban. Venían de la mano y brincaban en los charcos, se reían a carcajadas y de vez en cuando se detenían a hacerse arrumacos.

Los miro hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y se murió de envidia, ¿Por qué algo que ella anhelaba le era negado?

Pero su conciencia brinco inmediatamente y le recordó que no, que lo tenía al alcance de su mano, que era necesario estirarla y agarrar lo que era suyo.

Siguió observando la calle y la lluvia, se decidió a no pensar, por un rato no pensaría en nada ni en nadie, solo seria ella y nada más.

**.:.:.:.**

Ya era casi media noche, la calle se había quedado vacía, la llovizna seguía y no daba señal de detenerse, por más que había intentado no pensar en nada, no lo había conseguido, a su mente venia una y otra vez cierto pelinegro, veía su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era única y exclusivamente para ella.

Había pasado una semana tormentosa, la acosaban toda clase de recuerdos de él, sentimientos encontrados, opuestos pero a la vez tan iguales, tan intensos.

Él era el pilar de su vida, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en donde él no haya tenido participación en su vida, estuvo ahí cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, cuando se cayó del árbol y se luxo el brazo, cuando tuvo su primera cita, cuando lloro por su primer amor, cuando se graduó del colegio, cuando eligió carrera, él le enseño a conducir, el golpeo a su primer novio que le rompió el corazón, el estuvo en primera fila cuando se titulo, él ayudo a convencer a sus padres cuando se mudo sola, la ayudo a elegir departamento y la ayudo a cambiarse.

Siempre, siempre él estuvo ahí, en todo momento.

¿Amarlo?

No lo sabía. Le daba terror pensarlo.

¿Necesitarlo?

Con cada respiro y con cada latido de su corazón.

**.:.:.:.**

Corrió a su habitación, tomo su chamarra, su cartera, se puso tenis y salió corriendo a la calle, corrió por la calle hasta que localizo un taxi y le dio la dirección de la cual nunca debió de haber salido.

Llego al edificio y el portero le abrió inmediatamente, escurría agua pero le hombre no dijo nada, corrió al ascensor y entro, en lo que esperaba miro su reloj, eran 12:35… ¿Y si él no estaba?

Llego al piso y camino lentamente a su puerta, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si ya no la quería? ¿Y si la había olvidado?

Llego y toco débilmente, el miedo era un hiel que quemaba su garganta, con forme pasaban los segundos se desespero y toco más fuerte, al no obtener respuesta se aterro y la aporreo con ganas de tirarla.

Se detuvo para calmar su acelerada respiración y pensar que haría, ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo a esta hora? estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escucho movimientos dentro y aporreo nuevamente la puerta, oyó maldiciones dentro y golpeo la puerta con más ímpetu.

Esta se abrió de momento.

― ¿Qué demo…

Darien se cayó cuando Serena se arrojo a sus brazos y lo apretó en ellos, con solo verlo, olerlo, sentirlo se acabaron sus temores, se olvido de toda angustia, desapareció el nudo en su pecho.

Al fin estaba en casa.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • Only You • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, un millón de besos y abrazos, que este año llegue lleno de cosas maravillosas, de bendiciones, de salud, de trabajo, de dinero, de mucho mucho amor.

Feliz año nuevo!

**SalyLuna**

_**31 de diciembre de 2011**_

Pd:

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho mucho en el, lo termine en 2 días y hoy son la 1 de la mañana, me apresure a tenerlo a tiempo para darles un regalito de año nuevo.

Nos leemos pronto, besos a todas.

¿Me merezco un rw? :D


	5. Solo Abrázame

**Capítulo 5: "Solo Abrázame"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Darien estaba en su departamento, esta semana había sido infernal, comía, trabajaba y caminaba por inercia, había cometido unos errores garrafales en su trabajo tanto que tuvo que tomarse momentos para respirar y tranquilizarse para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Los chicos le habían dicho que Serena estaba enferma de gripa pero él lo dudaba mucho, él sabía que le ocurría a la rubia pero no haría nada, ella le había pedido que la dejara tranquila y eso haría así le carcomiera el alma, ya la había coaccionado a hacer algo que a ella le aterraba y por una vez en la vida haría lo que era bueno para ella, la dejaría tranquila.

Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos la rubia, él mismo se había sentido de la misma manera tiempo atrás. no era fácil perder el piso y darse cuenta que todo lo que creía era lo correcto, él mismo experimento el miedo a lo desconocido, el mismo sintió esas ganas inmensas de huir, de correr, de desaparecer; había tenido que luchar contra esos sentimientos que habían cambiado, esos anhelos que habían despertado en él, pero lo más importante, enfrentarse a la idea de que las cosas cambiaran, él terror de pensar en lo que la familia diría, la gente que los conocía, sus padres, sus hermanos.

Habría dado lo que fuera para evitarle ese sentimiento a la rubia.

**.:.:.**

Estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, había salido lo más pronto posible de la oficina después de arreglar los errores de toda la semana, había pedido al restauran del hotel una orden para llevar, la cual seguía intacta en la mesa, no tenía apetito.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se coloco el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes negra, hacia frio como para dormir con solo el bóxer, pero al acostarse se dio cuenta que nuevamente seria una noche infernal, por más que lo intentara no se dormiría y lo que era peor, solo pensaría en ella.

Se removió muchas veces en la cama hasta distenderla, las sabanas estaban frescas por la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta, se levanto para cerrarla pero se quedo admirando la noche, el aire aunque frio servía para calmar sus pensamientos.

Se quedo parado en la ventana sin ver nada en concreto, trato de calmarse con respiraciones profundas, regularmente servían pero últimamente ni eso funcionaba, quería salir y buscarla pero seria contraproducente, ya había vuelto de cabeza el mundo de Serena, no podía llegar y complicarlo más.

Estaba recargado en la pared admirando la lluvia cuando escucho sonar la puerta, la ignoraría, no tenía ánimos para nada.

El sonido de la puerta fue cada vez más insistente, serian probablemente los chicos buscando ayuda a cualquier tontería que hayan hecho, por hoy dejaría que se las arreglaran solos, ignoro el golpeteo nuevamente.

La insistencia era mucha, mañana seguramente se quejarían los vecinos por el alboroto, volteo a el buro junto a la cama y el reloj marcaban pasadas la media noche, esto debería de ser importante.

Camino a oscuras por el departamento y tropezó con un zapato olvidado hacía rato en la sala y maldijo, más les valía a sus hermanos haber hecho algo grave o los sacaría a patadas.

Abrió la puerta refunfuñando cuando una bala rubia se abrazo a él. Se quedo impresionado, nunca espero esto, ni en sus mejores sueños ella llegaba y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Como por inercia despego la mano de la puerta y la abrazo contra su pecho, la chica estaba mojada, es más, escurría agua, la chica estaba haciendo un charco bajo sus pies descalzos, sintió escalofríos al sentir su cuerpo frio contra el suyo pero no le importo, la abrazo esperando borrar el frio que emitía su cuerpo menudo.

Sin soltar su cintura cerró la puerta y los condujo hacia el sofá de piel donde se sentó y la posiciono sobre su regazo, ella no protesto sino que se pego más a él. La meció tratando de calmarla, sabía que estaba llorando, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo se lo indicaba.

Cuando la rubia se calmo se permitió soltarla y levantar su rostro para buscar una explicación, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto se sonrojo violentamente y se mordió fuertemente el labio, él le acaricio la mejilla y espero que ella hablara pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

― ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ―Le reprocho, Serena bajo la mirada pensando que la echaría del departamento y mordió más fuerte su labio―. Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola de noche y menos tan tarde, podría pasarte algo. ―la amonesto.

Serena bajo la cabeza, él tenía un punto a su favor. Cuando salió de su departamento fue en lo último que pensó. Su desesperación por verlo pesaba más ante su seguridad.

―Quería verte. ―susurro, levanto su mirada para buscar la suya. Darien le sonrió tiernamente

―Estas toda mojada. ―hizo patente lo obvio―. Enfermaras gatita.

Se levanto y la llevo a la habitación cargada, ella no dijo nada y se dejo llevar, una vez dentro de su habitación la dejo en medio en lo que él iba al closet y removía cajones, saco una pijama de franela y se la tendió.

―Date un baño, estas helada y enfermaras de verdad. ―la guio al baño y dejo las cosas sobre el mueble de baño―. Te esperare en la cocina, hare café.

La dejo sola en el baño sin darle la oportunidad de agradecer la amabilidad, se despojo de su ropa y entro en la regadera, ronroneo de placer cuando el agua caliente templo su piel, agradeció que él no pidiera explicaciones por que aun no sabía que decir. Termino su baño y se seco a conciencia, se vistió con la ropa prestada que le quedaba enorme, prescindió de su ropa interior mojada y se puso la camiseta de tirantes, la camisa de pijama y el pantalón que apretó con la jareta.

Al salir del baño encontró las pantuflas del pelinegro cerca de la puerta y se las puso, le quedaban enormes pero no podía andar por la casa descalza, camino lentamente hacia la cocina y al irse acercando saboreo el delicioso aroma a café en el ambiente, el café de Darien era mil veces mejor que el suyo y eso que le había ensañado en numerosas ocasiones a hacerlo, ella lo intentaba y seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones y ni aun así sabía igual.

Lo encontró de espaldas a ella, se había cambiado la ropa, llevaba una pijama a rayas negra y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, en los pies tenía unos calcetines blancos y andaba descalzo. Entro en la cocina y se sentó en un banco en el desayunador.

Darien al sentirla llegar volteo con dos tazas de café en las manos, le acerco una y él se sentó al otro lado de la mesita, no le dijo nada y comenzó a tomar sorbitos del brebaje, Serena lo imito, su café era una maravilla.

Continuaron bebiendo sin decir nada, ella aprovecho para evaluarlo con la mirada, tenía ojeras y sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, eso la entristeció, ella era culpable de eso.

―Otra noche sin dormir. ―Serena comento para romper el silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo. Darien la miro y ella se sonrojo por la connotación de su comentario―, digo, el café. ―explico―. Me provoca insomnio. ―aclaro. Darien abrió los ojos como cayendo en cuenta de su error.

―Lo siento Sere, lo olvide. ―Se levanto y se dirigía a la estufa―. Te preparare un té.

―No, no espera. ―lo trato de detener―. No importa, el café esta delicioso.

Darien no le hizo caso y puso una tetera con agua en la estufa y estuvo pendiente hasta que comenzó a calentar, fue a los estantes y saco una caja de bolsitas de té, puso el agua en una taza y la bolsita y se la llevo a la rubia, recogió el café y lo hecho al fregadero y enjuago la taza para meterla al lavaplatos.

Serena lo miraba pero no le dijo nada, lo dejo actuar y dejo la taza con el café cuando él se acerco con la del té, la tomo y la apretó en sus manos, le dio un sorbo para comprobar su temperatura y le soplo para enfriarlo un poco.

Se dedicaron cada uno a su respectiva taza y fueron ingiriendo el liquido poco a poco, el silencio era tangible, nadie decía nada y ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, una sin saber qué decir de todo lo que tenía dentro y el otro con una y mil hipótesis del por qué la rubia estaba ahí.

El silencio se prolongaba más y más, Darien había terminado su café y fue a servirse más, Serena tenía la taza vacía en sus manos, no quería soltarla porque no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Esto era tan incomodo.

―Darien…

―Serena…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y ambos callaron, sonrieron tímidamente y siguieron en silencio, no volvieron a romper el silencio y este comenzaba a pesarles. Era sumamente incomodo, jamás pensaron que se sentirían incómodos con la compañía del otro, siempre tenían algo que decir que este silencio era nuevo.

Serena mordió su labio hasta probar el sabor de su sangre, había actuado impulsivamente al venir aquí, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y no sabía que decir, sabía que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba, que añoraba su presencia pero también sabía que no tenía valor ni coraje para aceptar lo que habían hecho la semana pasada y mucho menos para repetirlo.

―Esto es tan incomodo. ―Por fin Darien rompió el molesto silencio―. No sé qué decirte. ―Se cayó un momento―. Es más, no tengo más nada que decirte. Ya todo te lo dije la semana pasada. ―Serena lo miro―. Todo depende de ti. ―dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y la observo.

Serena tenía una cosa clara y esa era que no podía perderlo.

―Yo… ―se quedo callada. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Darien la observo, sabía que si llegaba a dar este paso sería muy difícil, pero nunca imagino que tanto y que peor aún, perdería la relación que tenía con la rubia, que perdería su amistad y su confianza.

―Darien…

Lo miro y vio la expectación en su mirada azul oscuro, lo había echado tanto de menos pero en estos momentos se dio cuenta que nada era igual, ya nada podría volver a serlo.

―Quiero que todo sea como antes. ―sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pestaño para alejarlas―. Te hecho tanto de menos. ―Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas―. Eres mi hermano. Mi amigo. Mi cómplice, mi confidente. ―miro la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro―. Contigo me sentía tan segura, me sentía querida. Éramos cómplices en mis travesuras. Podíamos pasarnos días hablando de todo y nada, me sentía tan a gusto en tu compañía…

Se quedo cayada, las cosas cambiaban y esto no era para bien.

―Ahora… ―suspiro y se limpio rudamente las lágrimas, Darien estaba frente a ella observándola―. Ahora no sabemos ni que decir. ―miro a Darien bajando la cabeza apenado―. Ahora me siento tan incómoda.

Darien ahora miraba hacia la nada, tenía la vista perdida más allá de ella y sentía que la verdad dolía, esto era a lo que tanto miedo tenía y al final había terminado pasando. Había perdido todo por el nada.

―Quiero olvidar todo. ―esto llamo la atención del pelinegro que la miro fijamente―. Hacer que nada paso. Que nuestra relación siga como siempre. Que tú seas mi hermano, que cuando nos veamos sea con esa sonrisa tierna y cariñosa que siempre tienes para mí. Que podamos pasar tiempo riendo, que podamos hablar de tantas cosas a la vez. Que me ayudes cuando los chicos me molesten. Que las comidas familiares sean tan amenas como siempre. Que me ayudes a vengarme de los chicos cuando me hagan algo. ―para el tiempo volvía a estar llorando.

Necesitaba que el pelinegro aceptara, lo necesitaba de vuelta. Tenía que convencerlo.

―Pensemos la otra noche no fue más que un sueño. ―Darien la miro y ella vio el dolor en su mirada―. Un bonito sueño. ―aclaro―. Pero solamente eso. Un sueño.

Darien no decía nada pero cada una de sus palabras dolían en el alma, sentía que cada vez que Serena hablaba se le iba clavando un puñal profundamente en el corazón y que termino rematándolo con su último comentario.

―Pensemos que si enferme y que lo que paso, fue producto de mi fiebre, que es producto de mi alucinación. ―sonrió esperanzada―. Pero que fue solo eso. Un sueño, una alucinación. Nada de eso paso. ―sentencio.

Bajo la mirada esperando que Darien le dijera que sí, que todo había sido un error y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero los segundos pasaban y el silencio era cada vez más pesado. La rubia levanto la mirada y lo que encontró la devasto.

Darien estaba sentado frente a ella, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sus facciones reflejaban dolor, podía ver su sufrimiento en su rostro. Y todo ese dolor lo había provocado ella, sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

―Darien… ―al hablar parecía como si el dolor se agravara en su rostro.

Darien la miro y ella comenzó a llorar de impotencia, su mirada era triste, dolida, decepcionada.

― ¿Así de sencillo? ―Le reprocho Darien―. Para ti no soy más que una alucinación, una consecuencia de tu borrachera. Que al otro día hago borrón y cuenta nueva. ―Su voz era dura, áspera, cargada de frustración―. Siempre eres tú, solo tú. ―recrimino―. ¿Y yo? ―se levanto del asiento y comenzó a pasearse furioso―. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento? ¿Has pensado en mí? ¿Por un segundo te detuviste a pensar en mí? ¿En lo que yo quiero? ¿En lo que yo siento? ―Se limpio sus propias lágrimas furioso, con rabia―. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

Serena lo miro pasmada, nunca había visto a Darien así y menos con ella, estaba lleno de coraje, de dolor y ella inmediatamente se sintió mal por pensar solo en ella, él tenía razón, era tan egoísta.

―Darien… ―quiso tranquilizarlo pero el omitió su llamado.

―El amarte me cegó. ―Lo dijo como un reproche―. Nunca pude darme cuenta que eres tan egoísta. Solo piensas en ti. En lo que tú quieres. Lo que tú sientes. Lo que tú esperas. ―Serena ahora lloraba al igual que él―. Fui tan ciego que no me di cuenta antes. ―recrimino.

―Darien yo… ―él jamás le había hablado así, su tono y su mirada le dolían.

―Pensé tontamente que me querías, pero me equivoque.

―Yo te quiero… ―Serena lloraba y se levanto para ir tras él y calmarlo.

―Permíteme dudarlo. ―al ver que ella se acercaba levanto las manos en señal de que se detuviera y ella lo hizo―. Tu solo te quieres a ti.

―No me digas eso… ―lloro parada cerca de él, Darien no la dejaba acercarse.

―Pero no te preocupes. ―la miro decidido―. Haremos como quieres. ―Serena lo miro fijamente―. Todo esto ha sido una pesadilla producto del alcohol que bebimos esa noche. ―Serena al oír esas palabras de su boca le dolieron―. Nada paso. ―sentencio―. Bebimos tanto esa noche que quedamos noqueados, tu tuviste una pesadilla y yo un sueño, al despertar nos dimos cuenta que nada había pasado y las cosas seguirán como antes. ―Serena lloro ante el desprecio que expresaba en sus palabras.

―Darien… ―la ignoro.

―Tu despertaste y después de un par de aspirinas te diste cuenta que habías tenido una horrible pesadilla, parpadeaste asustada y viste que al fin habías despertado y nada había cambiado, todo tu mundo de color rosa sigue tal cual lo dejaste un día antes. ―Darien se limpio las lágrimas con coraje―. Yo en cambio soñé que al final tenía el valor de decirte lo que llevo tiempo callando, había soñado que te tenía, que podía hacerte mía y tú te permitías caer rendida a mis brazos. Pero la luz de la mañana me cegó y al despertar vi que todo había sido un sueño. Solo un simple y patético sueño de amor. ―dijo con desprecio.

―No seas cruel. ―le pidió Serena al ser testigo de su frustración.

―Al despejar mi mente, me di cuenta que ese estúpido sueño tenía que acabar, tu jamás serias mía, era un anhelo que yo mismo me había creado pero que era hora de terminarlo. ―Serena lloraba libremente, lo veía tirarse del cabello lleno de frustración―. Al despertar me di cuenta que tenía que olvidar lo que siento por ti aunque tuviera que arrancarme el corazón. Tenía que arrancar de mi cerebro la estúpida esperanza de algún día tenerte. ―se tapo la cara con las manos y tomo un tiempo para respirar y tranquilizarse―. Me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo por olvidarte. ―A Serena se le encogió el corazón ante sus palabras―. Hice un plan, saldría más a menudo, conocería gente, mujeres en específico. ―Serena frunció el ceño ante sus palabras―. Tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Beryl. ―Serena lo miro enojada ante la mención de la peliteñida esa―. Ella es una mujer hermosa, atractiva, atrayente, sexy, sensual, sexual, cautivadora, voluptuosa, sugerente… ―a Serena le hirvió la sangre―. Algo me dice que en sus sofisticados brazos puedo encontrar el olvido que tanto necesito. ―suspiro sugestivamente―. Pensándolo bien, no me veré en la necesidad de arrancarme el corazón como sanguinariamente pensé al principio, he encontrado la solución a mis problemas. ―Serena lo fulmino con la mirada―. Beryl será la solución a nuestros problemas. En poco tiempo tendrás lo que querías, volverás a ser mi hermanita y todo volverá a la normalidad. Asunto resuelto. ―su voz era fría, cruel, desalmada.

Serena se quedo llorando en silencio, las palabras de Darien eran tan crueles que le estrujaron el corazón tan pronto como salieron de sus labios, jamás pensó que Darien pudiera ser un ser cruel y sin corazón.

Lo miro y el sostuvo su mirada, había tanta determinación en sus ojos que la asusto. Sabía perfectamente que Darien era un hombre sistemático, metódico, disciplinado, perfeccionista y si algo se proponía lo lograba y sabía que si él se proponía olvidarla lo lograría.

Había sido una pésima idea haber ido ahí esa noche, era mejor regresar a su casa y lamerse las heridas. Le dio una última mirada y camino hacia la salida, faltaban unos pasos cuando él la detuvo.

― ¿Dónde se supone que vas? ―le pregunto frio y distante.

―A mi casa ―jalo su brazo que Darien tenía retenido.

― ¿Estás loca? ―La jalo de regreso―. Tú no sales de aquí y menos a esta hora. ―La condujo hacia su habitación―. ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si te permito salir a esta hora? ―Su voz denotaba sarcasmo―. Te quedaras aquí. ―Habían llegado a la habitación―. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

Ella se quedo parada a los pies de la cama mientras el sacaba sabanas y un cobertor del closet, tomo una almohada de la cama y la dejo sola.

**.:.:.**

Después de que él salió de la habitación ella se acurruco sobre las mantas y abrazo una almohada, las palabras de Darien aun dolían, no sabía que le calaba más, su sarcasmo o su resolución a sacarla de su cabeza.

Su mente no dejo de darle vueltas a lo que Darien había dicho, podía oír su voz diciéndole que la olvidaría, que era egoísta y que todo sería como ella quisiera. Se quedo dormida después de mucho pensar, pero su sueño no fue tranquilo al contrario se vio inmersa en una pesadilla.

En su sueño veía a Darien sonriente, lo veía feliz, él le decía que estaba tan ilusionado, tan contento y ella le sonreía cariñosa, estaban en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, ellos estaban apartados del resto conversando, Darien sonreía a cualquier provocación y ella estaba feliz por él, él a simple vista se veía dichoso.

Darien le sonreía, le estaba contando que estaba tan ilusionado, que era tan feliz y que les daría una inmensa sorpresa a todos, ella se emocionaba y trataba de sacarle el secreto pero él se negaba, la miraba con indulgencia y le decía que estaba enamorado, que la mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que no se comparaba con el enamoramiento que había tenido con ella. Que sin esa mujer sentía que le faltaba el aire, que la necesitaba incluso para respirar.

De pronto unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda y a él se le iluminaba la vista, posaba sus manos sobre las manos femeninas de uñas color rojo que lo abrazaban, al jalar hacia al frente a la persona que lo rodeaba a ella se le acababa la sonrisa. La mujer que lo abrazaba y que ahora Darien besaba era Beryl.

Serena los veía perdidos en su mundo, Darien se la comía a besos y ella suspiraba complacida, él había olvidado que ella estaba presente.

Ella odiaba a Beryl, era una mujer presumida, engreída, grosera, su antipatía era mutua, cuando había salido anteriormente con Darien peleaban por la atención de este.

Cuando ellos dejaron de besarse Darien le sonrió tiernamente y beso la cabeza de la pelirroja, Beryl le sonrió retadoramente y jalo a Darien para un nuevo beso devorador.

Después de ese interminable beso se separaron y Darien no tenía ojos para nadie más salvo para Beryl, ella en cambio disfrutaba retándola con la mirada, acariciaba el brazo de Darien que la tenía abrazada. Darien al fin volteaba a verla y le decía ilusionado "la amo" "Beryl es el amor de mi vida". La rubia por poco se le cae la mandíbula al piso de la impresión, volteo a verlo incrédula, Darien tenía una cara de tonto enamorado, desvió su vista hacia Beryl y ella sonría complacida, le decía triunfadoramente "Darien es mío".

Serena despertó sobresaltada. Al principio no reconoció el lugar pero al removerse en la cama un olor característico a maderas salió de las sabanas y ella lo reconoció al instante, estaba en la cama de Darien.

Se enderezo y volteo a todos lados para buscarlo pero no lo hayo, todo estaba a oscuras y la casa en silencio, recordó la pasada conversación y las palabras crueles de Darien, el simple recuerdo le trajo de nuevo las lágrimas y estas empeoraron al recordar la pesadilla de hacia unos momentos.

Respiro profundamente para calmarse, se recordó muchas veces que todo había sido un mal sueño, que Darien era de ella y que nunca la dejaría de querer e inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos; ¿Darien suyo? ¿De qué manera?

Ella lo quería pero se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento iba más allá del cariño y amor que le tenía a sus hermanos, le dio terror pensar en la manera en la que quería a Darien pero al mismo tiempo cayó en cuenta de que no podía permitir que él se fuera como si nada a los brazos de Beryl y olvidarla fácilmente, ella no podía permitirlo.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se vieron inundados por las palabras de Darien, ella era una egoísta, solo pensaba en ella y se dio cuenta que era verdad, no pensaba en lo que Darien sentía y quería, él se había propuesto olvidarla y ella le dolía tanto ese pensamiento. ¿Podría dejar a Darien alejarse de ella? ¿Ser feliz con Beryl?

El solo pensar en esa mujer le daban ganas de arrastrarla de las greñas y más al recordar como lo abrazaba y besaba en su sueño, inmediatamente tuvo pensamientos sanguinarios, Darien era suyo y de nadie más.

Se levanto de la cama y fue en su busca, una cosa tenía clara, él era suyo y no permitiría que cualquier lagartona se lo arrebatara aunque fuera solamente en una pesadilla, no lo permitiría.

Lo encontró acostado en el sofá que provisionalmente la había convertido en su cama, al menos el hombre estaba cómodo, el sofá era espacioso por lo que cuando lo vieron lo compraron inmediatamente, estaba acostado en la parte más ancha, tenía el cobertor cubriéndolo solo la parte inferior, se había quitado la camiseta que tenía y se permitió bebérselo con la mirada.

Darien era un hombre hermoso si se podía decir así, era varonil, buenmozo, guapo, elegante, atlético. Ese tatuaje de líneas tribales que tenía sobre el brazo derecho lo hacía más varonil a su vista, al principio había estado en desacuerdo cuando le conto que se haría un tatuaje, pero ahora al ver el resultado final le resultaba sexy. Cuando le enseño el diseño original casi se desmaya de solo pensarlo, eran demasiadas líneas y demasiadas aéreas de su cuerpo que el tattoo abarcaba, pero en cambio se hizo uno más mesurado y el resultado final es devastador.

Se acerco más hacia donde el dormía de lado, al verlo dormido con el ceño fruncido su decisión le quedo más clara, no dejaría que él se olvidara de ella y menos que la dejara de amar.

Levanto el cobertor y vio que había espacio para ella, no lo desaprovecho y se metió en la improvisada cama, se tuvo que arrimar mucho a él para no caer, se acomodo y se quedo admirando su rostro dormido, el chico era guapo.

Serena al ver que él ni se inmutaba por su presencia lo aprovecho y comenzó a trazar las líneas del tatuaje con su dedo, siempre tuvo la curiosidad de hacerlo y hasta ahora se atrevió, la piel era suave al tacto, aun la oscuridad pudo distinguir las líneas del tatuaje y las repaso.

Darien al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya y la caricia de su dedo sobre su piel tatuada despertó, le costó enfocar la imagen al principio pero si se sorprendió al encontrar a la rubia en su cama improvisada no lo demostró, arrugo el ceño y enfoco su vista al dedo que trazaba su tatuaje, Serena no detuvo su exploración y él regreso su mirada a ella.

―Siempre quise hacer esto. ―confesó la rubia con un intento de sonrisa.

Darien no dijo nada solo continuo observándola en la oscuridad, aprecio que sus ojos estaban irritados, seguramente la rubia había continuado llorando, quería que le aclarara que hacia ahí cuando habían acordado que todo terminaría pero no quiso discutir más, decidió observarla y esperar que ella aclarara.

Serena continuaba trazando las líneas con su dedo y mordía fuertemente su labio, de momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y él quiso abrazarla, consolarla, pedirle perdón por haber puesto de cabeza su mundo, disculparse por haberla metido en ese predicamento pero su orgullo se lo impidió, ya se había humillado mucho por esos días. Decidió ser fuerte y dejarla, si la abrazaba corría el riesgo de no dejarla ir nunca más.

―Odio a Beryl… ―susurro Serena hipeando.

Darien frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Beryl en todo esto?

Darien estaba quieto, dejaba que ella lo acariciara pero tenía los puños apretados para evitar que sus manos fueran hacia el cuerpo de la rubia e imitar sus caricias. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia pero esperaba poder enterarse pronto, sus lágrimas lo estaban destruyendo.

―No la quiero cerca de ti. ―le continuo susurrando tiempo después.

¿Beryl?... Darien cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería la rubia, recordó su amenaza de tener una relación con la pelirroja para olvidarla. ¿Serena estaría celosa? ¿Podría ser eso posible?

Serena dejo de esquivar su mirada y vio en ella toda la vulnerabilidad que la inundaba, tenía los ojos llorosos, lágrimas surcaban su rostro y mordía fuertemente su labio inferior. Esa escena le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

― ¿podrías abrazarme? ―suplico mirándolo a los ojos. Al ver que Darien no lo hacia se acerco más a él―. Por favor… ―pidió y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Darien dejo su pose orgullosa y extendió sus brazos y Serena se refugió en ellos, Serena pego su rostro a su pecho y lloro libremente, estaba tan confundida, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan desconcertada, tan aturdida, nunca había estado más azorada en su vida. Tenía un millón de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía más desorientada que en toda su vida junta. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Darien la tenía abrazada estrechamente, con una mano pegaba su cabeza a su pecho y con la otra recorría su espalda de arriba abajo calmándola, le dolía tanto verla así y más siendo él el culpable.

―Tranquila, no te molestare más… ―le prometió en susurro el pelinegro. Sin podre reprimir sus propias lágrimas. No podían seguir así, tendría que alejarse, poner tierra de por medio para evitar herirla y herirse él mismo―. Me iré por un tiempo hasta que pueda controlar mis sentimientos nuevamente. ―prometió.

Serena rompió a llorar y se abrazo estrechamente a él, el solo oír sus palabras le aterro. No quería perderlo. Con la simple idea de dejar de verlo, de que él se fuera sufrió. No podía dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba.

―No te vayas ―le susurro contra su pecho―. Te necesito. ―dio rienda suelta a su dolor con la simple idea de perderlo. Darien la apretó a su cuerpo.

―No podemos seguir así. ―su propio pecho dolía―. No quiero hacerte más daño. ―le susurro contra sus cabellos―. Prometo regresar. ―Hizo una pausa para controlar su voz―. Cuando lo haga, esto habrá dejado de doler. ―le prometió, ahora la mecía lentamente―. Quizás entonces las cosas sean como antes. ―Trago su amargura―. Como tú quieres. ―acariciaba lentamente su cabello.

Serena no pudo aguantar su llanto y lo dejo libre, le dolía el pecho con la simple idea de perderlo, de él abandonándola, de él dejándola de querer, de que la olvidara. Se abrazo más a él y escondió su rostro en su cuello, necesitaba sentirlo para mitigar el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

―No por favor… ―le suplico en medio de su llanto―. Te necesito. ―lucho para que la dejara separarse de su pecho, busco su mirada y la encontró con el mismo dolor que ella sentía, llevo su mano a su mejilla y limpio las lágrimas que surcaban su varonil rostro―. No me abandones. ―le suplico, Darien se recargo en su mano permitiéndole acariciarlo.

―No me lo pidas ―le imploro―. No puedo tenerte cerca y a la vez tan lejos. ―le susurro con su voz ahogada―. No cuando no puedo tenerte. ―le pidió con voz suplicante.

Serena tenía una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, no podía ir contra todo lo que le habían enseñado pero tampoco podía ir contra lo que sentía, no sentía que estar así con Darien fuera malo, al verlo así quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, arroparlo, tranquilizarlo. ¿Eso estaba mal?

Sin pensarlo tomo su rostro y se impulso para posar sus labios sobre los de él, al primer contacto Darien se tenso, pero ella acaricio sus labios con los propios, probó el sabor de sus lágrimas y lo sintió como el sabor más amargo que alguna vez haya degustado. Darien no pudo contenerse y permitió que lo besara y participo en ese beso.

No tenía nada de apasionado o lujurioso como los que antes habían compartido, este beso quería tranquilizar, explorar, reconfortar. Serena acariciaba su boca con la propia, fue un beso casto, lleno de ternura.

Cuando Serena se alejo no perdió la oportunidad de mirarla a los ojos, era la primera vez que ella lo besaba.

-Dame tiempo. ―le suplico la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió―. Por ahora solo abrázame. ―le pidió―. No quiero hablar más, solo abrázame…

Darien no dijo más nada y permitió que se acomodara nuevamente en sus brazos, la rubia se acomodo en su pecho y lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo sintió rodearla, suspiro cansada, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo producto del estrés.

Al fin después de una semana de penurias al fin había encontrado la paz que necesitaba para descansar, ya mañana le tocaría lidiar con las decisiones que había tomado pero por ahora se permitiría dormir tranquilamente en brazos del hombre que más la amaba en el mundo.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • Only You • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, aquí está el capi, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, demasiados sentimientos tristes para mi corazoncito, sufrí escribiéndolo pero espero que haya valido la pena y les agrade como quedo.

Nos leemos el prox capi, no olviden dejar su rw, son importantes para mí, lo más importante es que me animan a seguir la historia.

Muchos besos.

SalyLuna

_**Miércoles 1 de Febrero 2012**_

**PD**:

Les dejo las imágenes del sofá donde durmió Darien y de los tattos que serena menciona, el que Darien quería hacerse y el que la rubia acaricia.


	6. Confusión

**Capítulo 6: "Confusión"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Darien despertó primero, la costumbre pesaba, aun se sentía cansado, eran varias noches seguidas las que no había podido dormir y la anterior aparte de la desvelada le pesaba lo intensa que fue la noche. Tenía a Serena prácticamente encima. La rubia en el transcurso de la noche se fue acomodando y acercando más hacia él y termino sobre su cuerpo, él la tenía abrazada estrechamente, podía sentir su tibia respiración sobre su hombro desnudo, tenía su cabeza justo encima de su corazón y su barbilla estaba en el tope de su cabeza rubia, podía sentir su melena dorada sobre su torso.

Aunque amara la sensación, era mejor gravarla a fuego en su memoria, _nunca se repetiría_. Se dijo con pesar.

Abrazo más a la rubia y esta se acurruco más cerca de él, su cabello le picaba la nariz pero no se movería de ahí, disfrutaría hasta el último instante de oportunidad que la vida le brindara con ella.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando ella despertara y se diera cuenta de la precaria posición en la que se encontraban correría despavorida nuevamente y más cuando descubriera que el miedo a perder a su hermano que tenía la noche pasada se había desmoronado.

Se dio cuenta cuando la rubia despertó por que la sintió tensarse como la cuerda de un violín en sus brazos, él se quedo inmóvil esperando su huida, pero en cambio ella volteo hacia su rostro para mirarle, tenía los ojos aun adormilados y sus mejillas rojas producto de su pudor afectado.

―Buenos días. ―le dijo en un susurro apenas audible con las mejillas aun rojas.

―Buenos días. ―le contesto lentamente acariciando su cabello rubio.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, ella apoyo las manos en su torso y se acomodo para verlo a la cara, él se sorprendió de que ella no saliera huyendo. La única ventaja de esto es que ya no estaba presente la incomodidad de la noche anterior.

Darien de pronto escucho crujir las tripas de Serena producto de su feroz hambre acostumbrada, ella inmediatamente escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darien y él no pudo contener la risa.

―Lo siento ―le susurro la rubia con las mejillas aun rojas.

―Es hora de hacer el desayuno. ―comento el pelinegro sin moverse.

Serena asintió en común acuerdo pero no se movió, anoche había invadido su cama y ahora no quería salir de ella. La rubia se mordió el labio observándolo.

―Es hora de levantarnos. ―Darien hizo evidente lo obvio pero no se movió.

―Sip. ―Serena asintió nuevamente.

Seguían sin moverse y el sonido del hambre de la rubia interrumpió el silencio nuevamente y ahora ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

―Ahora si, a levantarnos gatita.

Darien se removió hasta salir de debajo de ella, y quedaron viéndose de lado, Serena se incorporo y se sentó a orillas del sofá mientras Darien hacia lo propio, se quedaron mirando y sonrieron, Serena se impulso y puso un leve beso en la comisura de la boca de Darien y al verlo perplejo salió disparada hacia la habitación para ponerse su ropa.

.:.:.:.

Minutos más tarde se acerco a la cocina que tenía un agradable ahora a café inundando el ambiente, desde la puerta pudo ver al pelinegro removiendo algo en la estufa, se quedo contemplándolo, tenía el cabello revuelto, estaba vestido con un pantalón a cuadros de franela y una camiseta de tirantes y los pies descalzos y le pareció el hombre más sexy del planeta. Se acerco sigilosamente por su espalda y espió sobre su brazo que hacía, removía los huevos que estaba preparando para el desayuno. Se recargo ligeramente contra él y le sonrió cuando el brinco al sentir su presencia.

―Me asustaste. ―Se quejo―. No te sentí llegar. ―le sonrió.

―Huele delicioso. ―lo alabo―. Muero de hambre.

―Eso ya lo note. ―bromeo con ella―. En unos minutos estará listo.

Serena fue hacia la alacena y comenzó a sacar platos, tazas, cucharas y después de la despensa saco el cereal, se movió al refrigerador y saco la leche y el jugo, iba con ambas tazas hacia la cafetera y sirvió una, cuando estuvo a punto de servir la otra Darien la detuvo.

―Té para ti princesa. ―Le sonrió y bajo del estante superior de la alacena la caja de bolsitas de té―. No quiero ser culpable de tu insomnio. ―le sonrió cálidamente.

―Ya eres el culpable. ―le bromeo y le saco la lengua. Darien no comento nada y continuo con su labor en la estufa, sirvió el agua caliente para ella y regreso a mover los huevos.

― ¿Pasaste frio anoche? ―pregunto Darien sobre su hombro a Serena mientras esta servía el jugo.

―Para nada ―le sonrió―. Ha sido mi mejor noche en días. ―le sonrió y se sentó a saborear su té mientras Darien se reunía con ella―. Estaba muerta de cansancio. ―le dijo frotándose los ojos aun adormecidos.

Desayunaron tranquilamente entre una charla ligera, era bueno haber recuperado la camadería que compartían.

**.:.:.:.**

Cuando el desayuno termino fue el turno de Serena de recoger la cocina mientras Darien se duchaba y vestía, cuando Serena termino con los platos fue hacia la sala a recoger lo que utilizaron en la noche para dormir, doblo las sabanas y cobijas, las apilo y se dirigió a la habitación de Darien a reacomodar todo en su lugar abrió sin tocar y lo encontró saliendo de la ducha, tenía el cabello mojado y una toalla amarrada precariamente sobre sus caderas, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que Serena reacciono y se volteo pidiendo perdón.

―Lo lamento, no pensé… ―Darien la corto.

―Descuida, me vestiré en el baño. ―su voz sonaba divertida.

Serena no volteo hasta que escucho que la puerta del baño era trabada desde dentro, aun tenía la imagen de Darien semidesnudo prendida en sus retinas, era una visión del cual podría acostumbrarse. Se ruborizo ante su desfachatez.

Se dedico a acomodar lo que habían utilizado la noche anterior, al terminar comenzó a tender la cama en la cual supuestamente dormirían, cuando estaba terminando de acomodar los cojines, Darien salió del cuarto de baño, tenía puesto un simple pantalón de mezclilla y un polo negro de manga larga, olía deliciosamente a limpio y a ese perfume amaderado que tanto le gustaba, tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás y la piel recién afeitada. Dicho, Darien era demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

― ¿Tu turno? ―pregunto cediéndole el paso.

―Nop. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Anoche me di dos baños. ―se rio ante su broma―. Solo me aplacare el cabello.

Entro al baño y se humedeció el cabello, utilizo el cepillo de Darien y se cepillo el cabello para después entrenzárselo, se lavo los dientes con el cepillo que guardaba en su baño para cuando decidían pasar la noche en su departamento y se lavo el rostro, no era el arreglo del año pero servía para un domingo. Al salir se encontró a Darien esperándola sentado en la cama.

―Lista. ―le sonrió coquetamente moviéndose de perfil para que él la apreciara.

―Mejor que hace un rato. ―bromeo con ella. Serena por contestación le enarco una ceja―. ¿Deseas que te lleve a tu departamento? ―pregunto dudoso.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Serena sintió feo de que él ya no la quisiera ahí con él.

―No ―aclaro inmediatamente―. Claro que no. ―Suspiro―. Es que no quería que te sintieras incomoda aquí conmigo. ―Serena lo miro para sopesar si era verdad lo que le decía.

―Me siento bien aquí contigo. ―Le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó junto a él―. ¿Puede quedarme haciéndote compañía? ―lo miro por debajo de sus pestañas miedosa a que él se negara.

―No tienes que pedirme permiso princesa, me encanta que me hagas compañía. ―le dijo tiernamente. Ella le sonrió y tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

―Me gusta estar contigo. ―él le sonrió y apretó su mano.

**.:.:.:.**

Era más de media mañana y ambos estaban desparramados en el sofá viendo televisión, ya habían hecho zapping por todo el cuadrante y no encontraban nada que ver, estaban quedándose dormidos nuevamente cuando Serena se canso y aventó el control hacia el sillón y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

―Esto es mortalmente aburrido. ―se quejo.

― ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Yo no veo televisión. ―le recordó.

― ¡Ya me aburrí! ―gimoteo la rubia viéndolo desamparada.

― ¿Y? ―le pregunto sin saber que hacer―. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? ―la rubia negó―. ¿Al cine? ―Ella volvió a negar e hizo pucheros―. ¿Entonces? ―la miro con la ceja arqueada y la rubia lloriqueo.

―No lo sé…. ―se quejo―. Estoy aburrida. ―volvió a lloriquear―. No hay nada que ver. ―Continúo quejándose al ver una película en blanco y negro―. No tiene colorcitos. ―Arrugo la nariz señalando la pantalla―. ¡Quiero dormir! ―Lloriqueo jalando su camiseta, Darien jalo su brazo para que dejara de jalarle la ropa―. Tengo sueño. ―bostezo. Darien la miro comenzando a desesperarse.

―Ve a dormir. ―le dijo como si fuera obvio, señalo la habitación.

―No…. ―lloriqueo la rubia otra vez―. Solita no. ―negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―ella asintió frenéticamente―. Pero no tengo sueño. ―se quejo.

― ¿Y? ―lo miro con cara de "¿Y a mi qué?" Darien le frunció el ceño ante su descortesía―. Si tienes sueño. ―le afirmo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados―. Vamos a dormir. ―arrugo la nariz y Darien hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse―. Quiero dormir. ―volvió a lloriquear.

―Eres tan caprichosa. ―Se quejo mirándola de lado, ella le enseño la lengua―. Yo no quiero dormir. ―le dijo evitando un bostezo.

―Pero yo sí. ―le aseguro.

―No me dejaras en paz ¿verdad? ―Pregunto lo obvio y Serena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza―. Ok, pero solo un rato. ―La rubia lo miro con los ojos brillantes de felicidad―. Es malo para ti obtener siempre lo que quieres. ―la reto. Ella le arqueo una ceja.

―Así me quieres. ―le recordó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―Ni me lo recuerdes. ―Darien negó con la cabeza y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la habitación y cuando vio que Serena se había quedado donde estaba volteo a verla―. ¿Vienes? ―ella como contestación le levanto los brazos y él respiro profundamente y regreso por ella, la cargo y se dirigió hacia la habitación, ella le beso la mejilla y recargo la cabeza en su hombro y se dejo llevar feliz de la vida.

**.:.:.:.**

Serena despertó primero, el sol estaba resplandeciente en el cielo, miro su reloj y eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde, su estomago comenzaba a tener hambre y era hora de moverse y conseguir comida.

Estaba recostada casi sobre Darién nuevamente, lleno sus pulmones de aire y la escancia de Darién, suspiro feliz. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente y ella tenía enlazada sus piernas con las de Darién, lo abrazaba estrechamente por la cintura y su cabeza estaba escondida en la curva de su cuello, olisqueo nuevamente y antes de levantarse beso su mandíbula y Darien murmuro en sueños.

Poco a poco se deshizo de su fiel agarre y salió de la cama, fue hacia la sala y busco el teléfono del restauran de comida china al cual eran aficionados, después de pedir lo que sería su comida se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a llevar los platos y lo que necesitarían para cuando la comida llegara. Fue al baño a arreglarse un poco después de la siesta y cuando salía llamaron a la puerta, señal de que la comida había llegado. Se apresuro y la recibió, le agradeció al repartidor y cuando cerraba la puerta y se giraba encontró a Darien parado en el lumbral de la puerta tallándose aun los ojos adormilados y el cabello revuelto.

― ¿Quién era? ―pregunto bostezando.

―Para no tener sueño, duermes mucho. ―Le bromeo, Darien ahogo otro bostezo―. Llego la comida. ―le sonrió mostrándole las bolsas que acababa de recibir―. Ya todo está listo. ―le sonrió―. Ven, es hora de comer.

Darien se sentó en el sofá y dejo que la rubia lo atendiera, le gustaba la familiaridad que se sentía en el ambiente, era como si fueran una pareja con tiempo de relación, pero se golpeo mentalmente, ellos eran solo hermanos. Serena lo trataba como lo haría con cualquiera de sus otros hermanos. Se recordó.

**.:.:.:.**

Después de comer le toco a Darien lavar los platos y acomodar la cocina mientras Serena buscaba que ver en televisión, cuando el pelinegro se unió a ella en el sofá, la encontró inmersa en una película, le ofreció palomitas y Serena asintió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, cuando él regreso y se sentó con ella se acomodo a su lado y vio lo que la rubia veía, aprecio en pantalla a Brad Pitt y a Tom Cruise; con razón la rubia ni parpadeaba, al hablarle y que ella no le prestara la más mínima atención frunció el ceño, agarro el control y le cambio de canal y la rubia brinco en el acto.

― ¡Oye! ―se quejo y busco el control para recuperar su película.

―Al fin reaccionas, estabas pasmada. ―se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo siento, la peli es buenísima. ―le dijo volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

― ¿La película o los actores? ―le pregunto arqueando la ceja. Serena no le contesto solo se acerco a besarlo en la mejilla y a regresar su atención a la peli.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien se removía en el sofá mientras Serena veía "Entrevista con el vampiro", la película no era mala, nada que ver con el libro pero no era mala, lo malo es que tenia a Serena embobada, cuando no soporto mas, se levanto del sofá y Serena lo volteo a ver.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunto tomando su mano para evitar que se marchara.

―Al sanitario. ―le dijo cortante, Serena frunció el ceño pero lo dejo ir.

Se tardo más de lo normal, tener a Serena en su casa era una sensación maravillosa pero era desagradable cuando esta no le ponía ni un poco de su atención, fue a su habitación y tomo el libro que leía y se lo llevo con él de regreso a la sala, Serena le sonrió al tenerlo de regreso y él le regreso la sonrisa, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a leer mientras veía su película. Cuando se dio cuenta esta ya había terminado y al fin podía gozar de la atención de la rubia.

―Quiero helado ―fue lo primero que le dijo la rubia.

―Creo que tengo un poco en el refri. ―le dijo dejando de lado su lectura.

Serena se levanto y desapareció en la cocina, la escucho remover cosas y poco después salió con dos moldes repletos de helado, también traía el jarabe de chocolate, puso todo en la mesa de centro y le dio su copa y recupero la suya. Al primer bocado suspiro feliz.

―Esto es delicioso. ―probo otro bocado.

Comieron en silencio mientras buscaban que más había de interesante en la televisión, aunque no hablaban este silencio era cómodo, todo lo contrario a lo sucedido el día anterior, ojala con la desastrosa confesión de sus sentimientos no arruinara lo que tenía con ella, esa familiaridad, esa confianza, esa tranquilidad que le daba estar con ella en la misma habitación. Serena de repente se le quedo mirando y tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunto a medio bocado, con la cuchara en el aire.

Serena no le contesto pero sonrió y se acerco a él, Darien se quedo pasmado sin saber qué hacer, tener a Serena tan cerca y sin poderla tocar como quería era una tortura. Ella le paso la lengua cerca de la comisura de sus labios y Darien se quedo de piedra, cuando ella se retiro se saboreaba los labios.

―Chocolate. ―le sonrió pícaramente y continuo con su helado y cambiándole de canal como si nada hubiera pasado.

**.:.:.:.**

Después del helado platicaron un rato de nada importante mientras seguían haciendo zapping de aquí para allá mientras Serena encontraba que ver, después del incidente del chocolate Darien estaba tan un tanto incomodo mientras notaba a Serena relajada y sonriente.

De pronto encontró el canal en el que anteriormente veía a los vampiros y chillo de gusto y Darien dejo su libro nuevamente y presto atención a lo que le había causado tanto entusiasmo a la rubia, otra película.

― ¿Cuál es?

― ¡Es el señor Darcy! ―dijo Serena emocionada y vio que Darien fruncía el ceño, rodo los ojos y aclaro―. Es Orgullo y Prejuicio. ―sonrió feliz y se acomodo en el sofá.

―Eso es tan cursi. ―se quejo el pelinegro y Serena lo fulmino con la mirada.

―No es cursi ―se quejo―. Es romántico. ―le aclaro, Darien rodo los ojos.

Darien retomo su lectura mientras Serena veía su película. Minutos después estaba incomodo leyendo y Serena lo noto, le sonrió despegando sus ojos de la pantalla, le palmeo sus piernas y Darien la miro interrogante.

―Ven aquí. ―le dijo y volvió a palmear su regazo. Al ver que Darien no hacía nada ella lo jalo y este se dejo ir, termino recostado en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia, le dirigió la mirada y Serena sonrió―. ¿Mejor? ―pregunto, Darien asintió, la rubia dirigió su atención a la pantalla nuevamente.

Darien se sentía desconcertado, últimamente Serena tenia comportamientos extraños, búscalo a media noche, el chocolate, acomodarlo sobre su regazo, esto era tan confuso y tan agradable al mismo tiempo.

Despego su mirada del libro que ni leía y vio hacia arriba, Serena estaba perdida viendo la tele, sonreía de vez en cuando y cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, busco su mirada y le sonrió tiernamente, después comenzó a jugar con su cabello, lo alisaba, lo acariciaba y a veces lo jalaba. Esto desconcertaba más a Darien.

**.:.:.:.**

Rápidamente el fin de semana termino y era hora de salir del capullo y volver a la vida real, Darien había pasado un fin de semana idílico, había convivido antes con Serena infinidad de veces pero esta vez fue igual pero diferente, no podía explicarlo pero algo había cambiado.

Serena había tenido comportamientos extraños, lo besaba constantemente, buscaba su contacto, lo acariciaba, le sonreía tiernamente, la descubrió mirándolo cuando se suponía que él no miraba, esto era demasiado confuso pero no tenía agallas para preguntarle qué pasaba, prefería disfrutar de sus atenciones aunque eso significara ilusionarse para después volver cruelmente a la realidad.

Ya en la noche Serena comenzó a recolectar sus cosas y él como todo buen caballero ofreció a llevarla y ella acepto feliz, salieron del departamento y ella inmediatamente se colgó de su brazo y brincaba feliz por el camino, en el coche hablaron de lo que harían en la semana y acordaron verse en la semana para comer, y en otras trivialidades se les fue el tiempo y llegaron al edificio donde Serena vivía. Ella al llegar suspiro penosamente y volteo a verlo con sus ojos tristes.

―Llegamos. ―lo hizo obvio.

―Así es, sana y salva. ―le sonrió tiernamente Darien.

Se quedaron en un nuevo silencio y ninguno hizo ademan de salir, veían para sus respectivas ventanas hacia la noche, perdidos en sus pensamientos, Serena suspiro sonoramente y volteo a verlo.

―Hasta mañana. ―se despidió e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

―Hasta mañana pequeña. ―Darien volteo a verla y sonrió levemente.

Nuevamente ninguno se movió de donde estaban, otra vez la situación volvía a ser incomoda.

―Descansa pequeña. ―Darien le sonrió nuevamente.

―Tú también. ―Serena le contesto.

La rubia se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino a besarlo en señal de despedida, Darien se adelanto a su movimiento y la intercepto a mitad de camino, deposito un casto beso en su mejilla y le sonrió, Serena arrugo el ceño ante su frialdad, volvió a impulsarse y deposito un beso húmedo en la comisura de sus labios, se retiro y sonrió.

Ahora fue el turno de Darien de quedarse sorprendido, Serena iba del negro al blanco en un segundo. Primero no quería ni saber de él, luego había huido de él como si le huyera a la peste, después había llegado de sorpresa a su departamento e instalado por el fin completo, se negaba a dejar su auto y ahora lo provocaba con un beso.

Esto era demasiado aun para él.

― ¿Por qué quieres hacerme sufrir? ―le pregunto dolido, Serena lo vio con una pregunta en la mirada y él prosiguió―. Ya entendí que soy solo tu hermano y lo acepte. ―le recordó―. No entiendo a que viene tu comportamiento. ―tenia agarrado el volante fuertemente producto de su enojo.

―No entiendo. ―Serena lo veía sorprendida por su actitud.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Se quejo―. No puedes venir y provocarme. ―le recrimino. Serena arqueo la ceja sin entender―. Vienes a mi departamento y te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado y yo como tonto lo acepto y no has hecho otra cosa más que provocarme. ―Serena iba a hablar y la interrumpió―. Si, si lo has hecho, acéptalo. Me acaricias, me besas, me coqueteas. ―se quejo.

―Yo… ―la rubia se veía confundida―. Pero…

―Tú me pediste que todo fuera como antes, yo acepte volver a ser tu amado "hermano" ―enfatizo sus palabras con unas comillas con sus dedos―. Y luego vienes y te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado, yo lo entendí y lo acepte, te di tiempo a pensar y yo mismo lo tome para lamerme las heridas, ok, lo acepto. Pero ahora no vengas a jugar conmigo. Eso es cruel. ―le reprocho.

―Darien… ―comenzaban a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

―Darien nada. ―La corto―. No seas cruel. ―él también tenía los ojos húmedos―. Te di mi corazón y lo rechazaste, está bien lo acepto, no tienes la obligación de amarme. ―le reprocho con la mirada―. Pero por lo menos no seas desalmada. Ten un poco de compasión por mí. ―se veía herido.

―Yo… ―Serena tuvo que respirar para poder hablar―. Yo te pedí tiempo… ¿Lo recuerdas? ―le pregunto temerosa.

―Y yo te lo di. ―le recordó cortante―. Acordamos que todo sería como antes. ―le reprocho―. Está bien, ya lo entendí. Eso no justifica tu crueldad. ―La quiso desaparecer con su mirada―. No concibo que seas una persona cruel y sin sentimientos. ―le dijo incrédulo.

Serena lo miro incrédula, ella jamás había tenido la intención de lastimarlo la semana pasada, él tenía que entender que su reacción había sido completamente natural. No todos los días viene una persona extremadamente querida a decirte que te ama y lo aceptas feliz de la vida dando brincos de felicidad. Ósea era humana y podía equivocarse.

Le había costado muchas lagrimas y dolor decidirse. Quería a Darien y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de alejarlo. Aun tenía su cabeza llena de pájaros ruidosos, si a ella le costaba la idea de que él la amara, se negaba a pensar en lo que pasaría con sus padres. Ese era un tema intocable y ni pensar de sus hermanos, dios se le erizaba la piel, eso era un tema tabú.

―Aquí el único cruel eres tú. ―Le recrimino enojada―. No haces nada más que regañarme. ―se quejo.

Darien la miro incrédulo, ¿Serena estaba loca? Le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades pero ella lo sorprendió, se le abalanzo a los brazos y busco su boca, choco sus labios contra los de él.

La rubia se alejo un poco al no recibir respuesta por parte de Darien, lo miro y el pelinegro tenía el ceño fruncido, la mirada enojada. ¿Por qué Darien tenía que ser tan difícil? Serena resoplo y volvió a intentarlo.

Comenzó a darle besos suaves y superficiales en sus mejillas, en su nariz, subía a su ceño fruncido y lo beso repetidamente hasta que se relajo, después lo intento con esos hermosos ojos que la perseguían en sueños hasta que se borro la mirada enojada, volvió a besar su nariz y procedió a besarlo levemente en los labios, al no tener respuesta lo beso más firmemente, poso sus labios sobre los varoniles y ejerció un poco mas de fuerza y firmeza en el roce, Darien se había relajado pero aun no participaba, ella volvió a separarse y ahora encontró incertidumbre en su mirada, le sonrió para darle confianza y volvió a atacar esos labios carnosos que la volvían loca.

Separo sus labios y dejo que su pequeña lengua jugara con su labio inferior, provocándolo, tentándolo, invitándolo a dejarse llevar.

Darien suspiro y comenzó a participar del beso aun dudoso, no quería volver a pasar por la experiencia previa, era demediado doloroso ilusionarse para después darse de bruces contra la pared.

Se besaron con recelo, con miedo a romper la fina capa de tranquilidad que habían creado este fin de semana.

Serena lo continuo besando suavemente, lo invitaba a besarla, a disfrutar de la caricia. Darien poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo y le devolvió el beso, evito cargarlo de pasión y se dedico a regresarlo con la misma intensidad con la que Serena lo besaba. El beso era tierno, suave, delicado, sutil, apacible, dedicado a expresar ternura, delicadeza, dulzura.

Se separaron lentamente, Serena tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y evito que se alejara, recargo su frente en la suya y lo contemplo, suspiro satisfecha y feliz y le sonrió dulcemente.

―Dame tiempo. ― Le pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos―. Déjame acostumbrarme. ―Le susurro―. No es fácil verte como hombre.

Darien la veía con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente?

―Para mí no es fácil aceptar que podría estar enamorada de ti. ―le susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien abrió los ojos desconfiando haber escuchado bien. ¿Serena lo amaba? O al menos, ¿Creía hacerlo?

― ¿Podrías? ―le pregunto sorprendido.

―Darien… ―le suplico―. No es fácil para mí. ―Serena se estaba sincerando―. Es tan complicado para mí… ―suspiro―. Eras mi hermano. ―Le recordó y Darien frunció el ceño―. Mi hermano más querido. ―le aclaro―. Y de la noche a la mañana todo cambio. Ya no eres mi hermano. ―Darien afirmo con la cabeza―. Eres el hombre que me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, perderte me hace perder la razón, me provoca una angustia con la que no puedo enfrentarme. Eso está fuera de toda lógica. ―Darien la veía embelesado―. Necesito tiempo. ―le volvió a pedir.

― ¿Tiempo? ―Serena asintió―. ¿Tiempo para qué? ―aun no entendía su punto.

―Para hacerme a la idea. Para aprender a manjar lo que siento. ―trato de aclararle―. No es fácil Darien, entiende. ―le pidió―. De la noche a la mañana verte me provoca cosas que no sentía por ti ni por nadie. Esto me asusta. ―lo miro angustiada.

―Jamás te haría daño. ―se vio obligado a aclararle―. Eres todo para mí. ―Darien sonrió de oreja a oreja ilusionado. Serena le sonrió.

―En verdad quiero intentarlo. ―le sonrió―. Es solo que no sé cómo. ―Darien frunció el ceño―. No sé cómo actuar. ―Se sonrojo―. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. ―Agacho la mirada y jugaba con sus manos―. No sé que está bien y que mal. Temo echarlo a perder y perderte. ―lo volteo a ver y él aprecio la tristeza en su mirada.

―Serena… ―quiso consolarla.

―Me da miedo hacer algo y que te enojes y me dejes. ―Su voz era apenas un susurro―. No podría manejar el que me dejaras. ―miro nuevamente sus manos.

Darien no sabía si brincar de la felicidad o golpearse por haber sido tan insensible, Serena quería intentarlo, quería probar una relación amorosa con él y el muy tonto de si no lo había reconocido, había tomado sus intentos de acercarse como una burla y había estado enojado cuando ella hacia un intento de llevar una relación.

―Gatita… ―también su voz era suave―. Me lo hubieras dicho antes… ―fue mitad reproche mitad comentario―. Hubiéramos buscado la manera de arreglarlo.

―Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras. ―la vio sonrojarse.

― ¿Enfadarme? ―La miro incrédulo―. Jamás lo haría amor, si apenas aguanto las ganas de brincar de felicidad. ―le aclaro.

― ¿Y si hago algo malo y te enfadas? ―volvió a intentarlo.

―No te digo que eso jamás sucederá porque no sabemos. ―le recordó―. Pero en una relación de pareja todo puede pasar. ―le aclaro―. Tendremos días buenos pero también malos. ―le sonrió dulcemente―. Pero como una pareja enamorada, buscaremos la manera de salir adelante. ―Le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla. ―Serena le sonrió.

―Me da miedo lo que siento, todo es tan nuevo, tan extraño, tan fuerte.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―Le acaricio la mejilla―. Iremos paso a paso. Poquito a poquito. ―Serena le sonrió.

― ¿Harías eso por mi? ―le pidió.

―Por ti iría a la luna. ―le aclaro―. Te quiero conmigo, haría lo que fuera para que seas mía. ―Le dijo apasionado y Serena se sonrojo―. Pero por lo pronto, iremos poco a poco, un paso a la vez. ―le prometió.

―Eso sería maravilloso. ―le dijo ilusionada. Darien le sonrió tiernamente―. Gracias Darien…

―Por ti gatita, lo que fuera. ―le aclaro. Ella le sonrió.

Estaban aun dentro del auto en el estacionamiento del edificio del piso de Serena, el ambiente era tan relajado, estaban tomados de la mano y se sonreían mutuamente, Serena volteo la mirada y se percato que el reloj del auto marcaba las 11:30 de la noche.

―Es tardísimo. ―Le comento y él le frunció el ceño―. Ya es noche. ―le hizo señas para que mirara el reloj.

―Es mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar. ―Le acaricio la mejilla―. Descansa gatita. ―le dijo amoroso.

―No sé si pueda. ―le dijo―. Son demasiadas emociones. ―le sonrió tiernamente.

―Inténtalo, mañana tenemos que trabajar. ―le dijo con pesar.

―Ok, es hora de dormir. ―le dijo con una sonrisa triste―. ¿Te veré mañana? ―le pregunto tímidamente.

― ¿Quieres verme mañana? ―le regreso la pregunta. Serena lo fulmino con la mirada―. Ok, ok ―hizo señas de rendición―. Mañana te llamo y comemos juntos. ―Serena sonrió feliz y asintió, se miraron pero ninguno hacia intento de moverse―. Descansa gatita, sueña conmigo. ―Serena le sonrió y asintió.

―Y tú conmigo.

―Siempre sueño contigo. ―le aclaro y Serena sonrió feliz, iba a hacer el intento de bajarse pero la detuvo―. ¿Puedo besarte? ―le pregunto.

― ¿Quieres besarme? ―Serena jugó con él.

Darien no le contesto y la beso suavemente, tenía muy gravado que ella le había pedido tiempo para acostumbrarse a amarlo, él tenía que recordarlo para no perder el control, tenía que ir despacio.

La beso tiernamente, acaricio sus labios con los suyos, le estaba dando la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su toque, a su contacto. Después de un beso muy suave, se alejo y le acaricio las mejillas con sus manos y le dio un beso sobre su nariz.

―Ve a descansar gatita, nos vemos mañana.

Serena le sonrió y bajo del auto.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas ya estoy de regreso, mil disculpas la demora. No olviden dejar su Rw, son súper importantes para mí.

Nos leemos pronto, besos a todas

**SalyLuna**

_**Viernes, 2 de marzo de 2012**_


	7. Ideas Macabras

**Capítulo 7 "Ideas Macabras"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena comenzaba a ser presa de la frustración, le había pedido tiempo a Darien y este caballerosamente se lo estaba dando pero había tomado a pies juntillas sus palabras, había decidió cortejarla, enamorarla poco a poco y ella lo agradecía, estaba ayudando mucho.

Era atento, caballeroso, amoroso, detallista, romántico, divertido, la llenaba de halagos y atenciones. Pero el único problema que encontró es que el muy tonto había dejado la pasión de lado. Al principio se lo agradeció, sus besos eran más platónicos que terrenales, cuando estaban solos tenían mucho contacto físico, le acariciaba la mejilla o las manos, entrelazaban sus dedos, dormían juntos, pero nada más.

En público era todo exactamente igual que siempre, seguía incordiándola igual que sus hermanos, se reían a costa de ella y él permanecía al margen con las peleas con los chicos, nadie sospechaba que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Tenía que mantener este punto indefinidamente, aun no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Pero hoy en día, después de un mes de relación clandestina, se estaba cansando del caballeroso y respetuoso novio que poseía, cansando es quedarse corto. Estaba harta, lo quería como antes, cínico, perverso, sátiro, aprovechado, cachondo, lujurioso, libidinoso, lascivo, licencioso.

Extrañaba horriblemente esa parte profundamente guardada de su novio, este romántico y platónico la estaba volviendo loca.

Por lo pronto hoy dejaría de lado ese mugroso tema que la tenía toda loca, hoy había acordado pasar el día con las chicas, seria día de chicas como ellas mismas lo habían denominado.

Irían a la casa de Haruka, ahí tomarían el sol en el patio trasero, se harían tratamientos de belleza, verían pelis románticas y rematarían la tarde con comida chatarra, después beberían un poco del alcohol existente en la casa de Haruka y después dormirían todas en la sala para seguir chismorreando.

Estaba preparando una pequeña maleta cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, no esperaba a nadie, dejo sus cosas en la cama y fue a abrir, en el lumbral encontró a su caballeroso novio.

―Hola princesa. ―La saludo entrando, le dio un casto beso en los labios―. He venido a despedirme, hoy no te veré, esas mujeres crueles te apartan de mi lado. ―dramatizo abrazándola.

―Estás loco. ―Se quejo la rubia riéndose y abrazándolo de vuelta―. No esperaba verte. ―le dijo besándolo en los labios mas insistentemente, él se separo como siempre.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto siguiéndola a su habitación.

―Mi maleta. ―le sonrió y regreso a sus labores de recolectar lo necesario para empacarlo.

―Pero solo te secuestraran un día. ―le recordó al ver la cantidad de cosas esparcidas por la cama.

―Pero las necesito. ―le sonrió, Darien curioseo y encontró un bikini en la cama e inmediatamente lo agarro.

―Mmm ―suspiro―. Esto es sexy. ―Lo levanto para verlo más de cerca, era un bikini de color blanco y no pudo evitar imaginar a la rubia con él―. ¿Por qué no puedo estar ahí? ―hizo pucheros y Serena se rio.

―Eso es porque es día de chicas. ―le arrebato el coordinado y lo metió a la maleta.

**.:.:.:.**

Pasaron el rato haciendo la maleta y antes de salir de casa Darien la detuvo y la acorralo contra la puerta de la calle y la beso profundamente, era un beso tan cercano a los primeros que compartieron que Serena suspiro profundamente y lo beso extasiada.

Se negaba a dejarla marchar, le daba besitos evitando que se separaran, Serena se dejaba besar, tal vez su novio cachondo estuviera dando señales de vida, sonrió complacida.

―Perdón… ―Darien se separo de repente de ella―. Me deje llevar. ―se alejo poniendo distancia entre los dos.

― ¿Cómo? ―Serena aun estaba narcotizada con el beso.

―Perdón princesa, me deje llevar. ―le dijo mirándola con culpa y jalándose el cabello.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunto incrédula por que le pidiera perdón por besarla.

―Perdí el control. ―le dijo culpable―. No te veré hasta mañana. ―le dijo como justificándose.

Serena se acerco y lo beso nuevamente pero cuando intentaba profundizar el beso él se aparto nuevamente y se alejo más de ella.

―Es mejor irnos. ―le dijo saliendo y llevándose la maleta.

Serena se quedo impactada por su rechazo y lo siguió con el coraje en punto de ebullición.

**.:.:.:.**

No hablaron por el camino, Serena estaba enojada y se enojaba más cada que veía de reojo la cara de culpa de Darien. ¿Le había pedido perdón por besarla? ¡Por dios, esto era inaudito!

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Haruka ella salió furica del auto sin dirigirle una sola palabra, Darien la llamo y Serena lo fulmino con la mirada y entro a la casa sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan enojada. Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente el estúpido de Darien lo había mal interpretado todo.

**.:.:.:.**

Cuando llego a la sala pudo escuchar alboroto en el patio trasero, se dirigió hacia allá y encontró a Michiru llevando una charola con emparedados y se acerco a saludar.

― ¡Cuñadita, llegas tarde! ―le dijo y espero para que Serena se acercara y la siguiera―. Ya las demás están aquí.

Serena dejo su maleta olvidada por ahí y la siguió, en el patio estaba Lita acostada en una tumbona con un bikini verde olivo, Amy estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina junto a Rei, Mina mandaba mensajes con su celular y caminaba de aquí par allá riendo como loca y por ultimo su más reciente cuñada, una chica tímida y reservada, Hotaru estaba junto a Lita conversando amenamente con ellas.

― ¡Hola chicas! ―las saludo saliendo al patio.

―Hasta que apareces. ―se quejo Rei. Serena le saco la lengua y la ignoro.

―Lo siento chicas, me entretuve con la maleta.

**.:.:.:.**

Un rato más tarde, las chicas estaban comiendo un aperitivo después de haberse asoleado un poco, reían de cada tontería que les pasaba por la cabeza y la charla ligera le permitió a Serena olvidar un poco su frustración.

― ¿Qué tal te va con Sammy? ―pregunto de la nada Michiru a la tímida de Hotaru.

―Bien… ―les susurro tímidamente―. Es un chido muy lindo. ―Serena rodo los ojos.

―Eso no es verdad, es molesto, metiche, insoportable. ―lo describió a la perfección según ella, las chicas se rieron―. De hecho, todos son iguales ―se quejo.

―Eso no es verdad. ―Se quejo inmediatamente Lita―. Drew es un sol. ―les dijo ilusionada.

―Hay aja… ―ironizo Serena.

―Haru es molesto pero tiene sus ratitos tiernos. ―les comento Michiru.

―Permíteme llevarte la contraria… ―volvió a quejarse Serena.

―Tú no eres parcial aquí. ―se rio Rei―. Son tus hermanos, tu opinión no cuenta.

―Olvidemos a la amargada esta. ―Les dijo Michiru―. ¿Sammy es romántico? ―interrogo nuevamente a Hotaru.

―Sí, es muy tierno. ―se sonrojo.

― ¿Y también es celoso? ―quiso saber Lita. Hotaru asintió nuevamente―. Igual que todos. ―Michiru y Serena asintieron en acuerdo―. ¿Por qué los Tsukuno son tan celosos? ―Serena las vio con cara de "no tengo idea".

― ¿Y es apasionado? ―pregunto de repente Mina.

― ¡Mina! ―se escandalizo Serena.

―Oye, yo solo tengo curiosidad ―se defendió la aludida―. ¿Y bien? ―siguió persuadiendo a la pelinegra―. Anda cuéntanos, no saldrá de aquí. ―le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

―Pues… ―se sonrojo más―. Solo hemos estado juntos una vez. ―les fue susurrando, lo ultimo casi tuvieron que leerlo de sus labios.

― ¿Solo una? ―pregunto incrédula Michiru. Hotaru asintió con la cabeza―. Eso es una novedad. ―les dijo como si conociera la vida sexual de sus cuñados.

― ¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Hotaru interesada repentinamente en la conversación.

―Por qué son muy… ―hizo una pausa Lita pensando que contestar―. Muy…

―Activos, por decirlo de alguna manera. ―termino la oración Michiru.

― ¡Oigan! ―Volvió a quejarse Serena―. Corrompen mis inocentes orejitas. ―las chicas se rieron de ella y Serena se tapo los oídos con las manos.

―Serena, es normal que entre amigas hablemos de nuestros hombres. ―le dijo Lita divertida.

― ¡Pero esos hombres suyos son mis hermanos! ―Se escandalizo la rubia―. Masacran mi inocencia. ―les dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

― Calla, imagina que no los conoces. ―Le aconsejo Mina―. Este tema se pone interesante. ―Se acomodo mejor en su silla―. ¿Y por qué solo una vez? ―siguió de metiche.

― ¡Mina! ―protesto Amy por la falta de tacto de la rubia.

― ¡Ohh que la canción! ―Se quejo Mina―. Solo quiero hacer conversación. ―dijo muy inocente.

―El tema se pone bueno ―se acomodo Rei en su lugar. Hotaru vio a las chicas y todas tenían cara de curiosidad excepto Serena que se veía un poco verde.

―Es que… ―se puso roja y las chicas se acercaron a escuchar su confidencia―. Sammy es muy… ―les dijo como intento de explicación, las chicas la veían expectantes―. Muy… ―se puso más roja―. Es que yo… ―su voz cada vez era más suave―. Yo… ―las chicas estaban más cerca de ella, incluso Serena―. Yo…

― ¿Tu qué? ―Se desespero Michiru―. Anda chica, no tenemos todo el día ―le dijo ya desesperada por tanta vuelta.

―Yo era virgen… ―susurro Hotaru.

―Ohhh ―exclamo Serena.

―Ok, eso lo entendemos… ―expreso Rei sin entender.

― ¿Pero…? ―indago Lita.

―Él… ―la pelinegra estaba como una fresa y las palabras no salían, esto era vergonzoso.

― ¡Niña por dios, habla! ―se desespero Amy, todas la vieron con cara de asombro y la aludida se sonrojo por su impulso.

―Él fue un poco brusco y se asusto… ―les susurro al fin Hotaru.

― ¿Brusco? ―indago rápidamente Serena curiosa.

―Si ―y todas la vieron sorprendida―. Bueno… ―tenía rojo hasta la raíz del cabello―. Fue muy apasionado…

― ¿Y? ―apuro Lita.

―Bueno, él… ―las chicas estaban con las cabezas casi juntas de lo cerca que estaban―. Ya no quiere… ―lo dijo con un suspiro de pesar.

― ¿Qué no quiere? ―pregunto Rei con la nariz arrugada sin entender.

―Hacerlo… ―Hotaru estaba un poco mas roja si es que se podía.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―pregunto tontamente Serena.

― ¿No qué no querías saber? ―se burlo Michiru de ella y Serena se puso roja pero no se alejo.

―No quiere estar conmigo… ―Hotaru tenía una mirada triste.

― ¿Por qué? ―seguía sin entender Mina.

―Por qué dice que no… ―Hotaru tenía los ojos cristalinos, Michiru la abrazo.

― ¿Pero por qué? ―quiso saber Lita.

―Le da miedo. ―les confesó Hotaru.

― ¿Miedo de que? ―quiso saber Rei.

―Dice que no soportaría lastimarme otra vez. ―hipeo Hotaru.

― ¿Te lastimo? ―pregunto Michiru frunciendo el ceño.

―Bueno… ―la pelinegra dudo―. Fue incomodo ―volvió a sonrojarse―. Pero… supongo que así es siempre.

― ¿Entonces? ―No entendía del todo Lita―. Siempre es incomodo la primera vez. ―Serena se sonrojo, le vino a la cabeza unas botellas de vino y whisky.

―Dice que había mucha sangre… ―se confesó la pelinegra.

― ¿Mucha sangre? ―Serena pregunto espantada, ella no tenía un recuerdo de ese tipo.

―Bueno… ―susurro Hotaru―. Yo digo que es normal pero él dice que no.

― ¿Y él como sabe eso? ―quiso saber Amy.

―No lo sé, solo lo dice. ―confeso Hotaru extrañada―. Pero es que ya no se… ―suspiro frustrada―. Sé que es normal sangrar, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―indago Amy.

―Yo no me siento mal ―explico―. Pero él dice que no sabe…

― ¿Que no sabe? ―indago muy metida en la plática Serena.

―Sammy dice que me lastimo y que era mucha sangre ―confeso ya menos tensa Hotaru, le estaba ayudando hablar con amigas comprensivas.

―Según mi experiencia ―comento Lita―. Es normal, pero mientras no tengas dolor después… ―explico rápidamente.

―A todas nos pasa. ―Comenzó a explicar Michiru―. No se cuento es poco o mucha pero si no te duele después, todo está bien.

―Yo ya entendí que es normal, yo me siento bien. ―les aclaro sonriendo―. Pero…

―El problema es convencer a Sammy. ―completo Mina y todas asintieron.

― ¿Se lo has dicho? ―pregunto Michiru. Hotaru asintió frenéticamente―. ¿Pero…?

―Él no le cree… ―contesto Lita y Hotaru volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

―Eso era de esperarse ―les aseguro Serena―. Si te quiere, no quiere lastimarte. ―les aseguro y las demás afirmaron.

―No se me ocurre como convencerlo ―comento Hotaru con tristeza―. Yo quiero pero él no ―se volvió a aguar sus ojos.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras deseando encontrar que decirle a la chica para que se animara, esto era un tema difícil y complicado en una pareja, él obviamente quería a Hotaru y tenía miedo volverla a lastimar y no creía cuando ella le aseguraba que todo estaba bien. Todas se quedaron pensando.

― ¡Seducelo! ―gritó Mina poniendose en pie―. No hay nada que convenza más a un hombre que un juego de seduccion ―movio sus caderas con coqueteria. Todas sonrieron dandole la razon―. Hazme caso, la diosa del amor lo sabe todo. ―les dijo con petulancia.

―Y si lo sabes todo… ¿Por qué no tienes novio? ―pregunto burlonamente Rei, todas soltaron la carcajada, hasta Mina. El ambiente se relajo notablemente.

― ¿Cómo lo hago? ―pregunto Hotaru preocupada―. Sammy a veces es tan necio.

― ¿Solo a veces? ―quiso saber Serena―. Ahí si no puedo ayudarte. ―Y lo decía en serio, ni ella misma sabía que hacer para deshacerse del monje que tenía por novio y llamar de vuelta a su alter ego perverso.

―Tú no, pero nosotras sí. ―le aclaro Michiru con cara maligna.

― ¡Plan de seducción en acción! ―grito animadamente Mina y todas se rieron.

―Mi felicidad esta en sus manos. ―les aclaro Hotaru mas emocionada.

― ¿Tu felicidad? ―pregunto Rei irónica―. Serán tus futuros orgasmos. ―todas estallaron en carcajadas y Hotaru volvió a su tono rojo granada.

―Les dije chicas, este día seria muy productivo. ―Les dijo emocionada Michiru―. Valió la pena mandar a mi marido a casa de su mama. ―todas estallaron en carcajadas.

―Necesitamos unos coctelitos para entrar en calor. ―les dijo Lita levantándose para preparar unos cosmo.

―Yo voy por algo de comer. ―les dijo Serena, la plática comenzaba a ser interesante.

―Yo voy por una libretita. ―Les dijo Mina―. Las solteras necesitamos tener una lista. ―les aclaro.

**.:.:.:.**

Cuando todas volvieron ya tenían botana, sus cocteles, libretas, y estaban muy cómodas aun en el patio trasero para trazar el plan de seducción que traerían de vuelta los orgasmos a la vida de Hotaru.

Las chicas estaban más que animadas tomando el sol, bebiendo, comiendo y sacándole jugo a las experiencias de seducción de sus amigas con pareja.

―Ahora si chicas, estoy lista. ―le sonrió traviesamente Mina mostrándoles su libretita de notas y su lapicero rosa.

―Yo también estoy lista. ―sonrió Hotaru más animada.

―Hasta nuestra pequeña gatita esta lista. ―hizo burla Michiru señalándoles a Serena que también tenía su libreta y su lapicero.

―Pero ella ni novio tiene. ―les recordó Rei.

―Déjala, no está de más que aprenda. ―la defendió Lita.

―Una nunca sabe. ―les guiño el ojo Serena. Y vaya que sacaría provecho de esta clase. Sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

―Empecemos… ―dijo entusiasmada Mina.

―Puedes prepararle una cenita romántica. ―Les aconsejo Lita―. A mí me funciona. ―les guiño un ojo. Las chicas de las libretas anotaron.

―Puedes aumentarle unas velas aromáticas, un vestido sexy, una musiquita sugerente, un champagne ―le a completo Michiru con una sonrisa coqueta. Los lapiceros de las chicas volaban en el papel.

―Esperen, esperen. ―les dijo Rei de pronto―. Yo también quiero tomar nota. ―salió corriendo a la casa por una libreta, y Amy la siguió.

―Provócalo. ―la instruyo Michiru con una mirada maliciosa y todas fruncieron el ceño sin entender―. Enséñale algo que hayas comprado recientemente. ―las chicas siguieron con cara de "what"―. Compraremos roma interior sexy y se la mostraras. ―les aclaro.

― ¡Yupi, iremos de compras! ―celebro Mina.

―Si, en la semana nos veremos y compraremos lencería y se la mostraras por casualidad. ―les aclaro Lita.

―Ohh, esto se está poniendo interesante. ―les dijo Rei tomando notas.

― ¿Se la modelara? ―pregunto Serena.

―No tonta ―la regaño Rei―. Solo lo provocara. Le enseñara y se lo dejara a su imaginación. ―le aclaro la pelinegra, Serena asintió y comenzó a escribir.

―Que trabaje su cabecita. ―comento divertida Hotaru y le dio un sorbo a su cosmo.

―Tendrá que portarse muy pero muy bien para que le modeles los nuevos modelitos. ―les dijo burlonamente Lita y todas rieron.

―Ya que estamos en esto de la provocación… ―les dijo maliciosamente Amy―. Puedes bailarle algo sexy.

― ¡Amy! ―dijeron a coro sorprendidas.

― ¿Qué? Es buena idea. ―se defendió la peliazul.

―Callen chicas, es buena idea. ―alabo Michiru.

― ¿Ósea como? Me paro enfrente y le bailo tipo Britney Spears? ―pregunto Hotaru mordiendo el extremo del lapicero.

―No niña ―la amonesto Michiru―. ¿Dónde dejas la sutileza? ―rodo los ojos y procedió a aclararles―. Supongamos, estás sola y de pronto él llega y zas, te encuentra bailando como si nada, pero ohhhhhhhhh casualidad, era una canción sensual y sexy, y ohhhhhhhh casualidad, no sabías que estaba ahí viéndote. ―les guiño el ojo provocativamente.

― ¡Eres un genio Michiru! ―grito Mina entusiasmada tomando notas.

― ¡Wooow Mich! Tu marido no se ha de aburrir. ―comento divertida Rei y todas se carcajearon menos Serena que frunció el ceño.

―Se me ocurre algo ―les dijo emocionada Hotaru―. Puedo dejarle ver mi ropa interior nueva y vestirme y llevármelo a la calle todo el día ―les dijo maliciosa―. Y así tendrá toooodo el día para pensar en mi nuevo modelito sexy. ―les movió las cejas sugestivamente y todas aplaudieron.

―Sí. ―Animo Lita―. Esa es buena idea. Dejarlo sufriendo por que solo él sabrá que llevas debajo de tu ropa.

―Sí, sí, si ―se animo Michiru―. ¡Ponlo a sufrir! ―aplaudió complacida.

― ¡Que sufra mientras tu gozas! ―le dijo divertida Rei y todas se rieron en coro.

― ¿y si lo dejo ver lo que no puede tener? ―Pregunto tímidamente Serena y todas la vieron en expectación―. Me doy un baño relajante en burbujas, sales y aceites esenciales, luego por casualidad olvido la toalla y se la pido. ―les dijo mas como pregunta que como comentario, las chicas se quedaron asombradas.

―Woow gatita, tienes potencial. ―Animo Michiru―. Pobre del chico que quieras seducir.

― ¿Entonces como queda? ―Quiso saber Mina―. Para que lo anote.

―Que te encuentre tomando un baño y le pides la toalla, se la agradeces lo más dulce e inocente que puedas y te secas lo mas provocativa que puedas y después te pones la pijama de tu abuelita para que sufra. ―dijo Lita con maldad y todas se carcajearon y las chicas siguieron con sus notas.

―Son unas genios. ―alabo Amy.

―Un masaje. ―Les dijo Rei y todas esperaron a que les explicara―. Llegas súper cansada de trabajar ―les aclaro―. Y te quejas de un dolor en el cuello y le pides amablemente que te ayude con tu dolor, él amablemente te comienza a sobar el cuello, tu dejas que te de un masaje en el área afectada ―les fue diciendo paso a paso―. Después comienzas a ronronear, gimes de satisfacción. ―Aclaro en este punto―. Tienes que ser muy sutil, nada de gemidos fuertes ni exagerados, solo sutiles, muy, muy sutiles. ―Las chicas tomaron nota―. Cuando veas que el pobre hombre está en una situación un tanto comprometedora, das por terminado la sesión de masaje, le das las gracias dulcemente y te marcas a dormir. ―las chicas aplaudieron su genialidad.

**.:.:.:.**

El día de chicas termino en un santiamén, al otro día se dieron prisa para arreglarse, era domingo y esperaban a todas en la casa Tsukino para comer, habían pasado un día por demás productivo, se habían divertido, habían bromeado y sobre todo, habían concentrado sus esfuerzos para ayudar a la pobre Hotaru en su desgracia.

Llegaron a la casa llenas de energía, encontraron a los chicos en el patio trasero asando carne, Michiru corrió a los brazos de su marido, Lita brinco al regazo de Andrew y Hotaru fue mucho más sutil, abrazo cariñosamente a Sammy y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Serena intercambio una mirada con Darien y comenzó a saludar a todos, ahora no se sentía tan desolada como el día anterior, tenía una hoja guía muy productiva dentro de su maleta, solo esperaba que diera resultado.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, he estado sin inspiración y con mucha flojera, he escrito de a poquito y por ratitos, espero que el capi no las haya desilusionado, déjenme su comen, díganme que les pareció y si tienes alguna idea que pueda ayudar a escribir al fic no duden en decirme

Besos a todas

**SalyLuna**

_**Domingo 25 de marzo de 2012**_


	8. De Cacería

**Capítulo 8: "De Cacería"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena se encontraba en su recamara cambiándose para irse a la cama, el día había sido muy divertido, la comida familiar con las chicas incluidas había sido muy agradable, no paraban de reír y de hacer bromas y ella se la había pasado maravilloso.

No había dejado de darle vueltas a la conversación con las chicas, los consejos que le habían dado a Hotaru bien podría usarlos ella, ella quería tener un noviazgo normal con Darien, y en eso incluía su romanticismo pero también su pasión.

Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que era más fácil de lo que creía acostumbrarse a tener una relación sentimental con el pelinegro, se había acostumbrado increíblemente rápido a sus besos, a sus abrazos, a su cercanía y se vio sorprendida por que echaba de menos su pasión, sus comentarios subidos de tono, sus miradas ardientes, sus sonrisas pervertidas, realmente quería tenerlo todo completo.

Por lo pronto, Darien se había negado a dejarla nuevamente, aun refunfuñaba el que la hubieran apartado de él el fin de semana y ella se reía diciéndole que era un exagerado, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Darien la llevaba a su departamento y sacaba de la cajuela no solo su pequeña maleta que había ocupado para su día con las chicas sino además una de él. Darien había argumentado que tenía que compensarle el tiempo y por lo pronto él haría plantón en su departamento; ella lo miro arqueando una ceja, él hizo pucheros y ella rodo los ojos, ambos se encaminaron a su departamento.

Ahora él tomaba una ducha en su baño, y ella preparaba todo para que se fueran a dormir y un rayo atravesó su mente, no sería mala idea comenzar a poner en marcha el plan de Mina, lo tenía a él a su disposición así que era mejor aprovecharlo.

Corrió a la sala, allí seria buen escenario para el baile, encendió el minicomponente y conecto el ipod, si conocía bien a Darien, no demoraría con su ducha.

Tenía la piel sensible producto de los nervios, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas pero era mejor hacer de tripas corazón y atreverse a llevar a cabo la listita que las chicas habían confeccionado indirectamente para ella.

Corrió la lista de canciones hasta que encontró la que buscaba, a ella se le hacía sexy, ya vería si Darien opinaba lo contrario. Le puso play y le subió poco el volumen, solo lo suficiente para escucharse por la casa y para que ella escuchara a Darien salir de la ducha.

La canción comenzó a sonar y ella tuvo que relajarse para poder bailar, su sala era un desastre, arreglarla al ritmo de la música la ayudaría a tranquilizarse, escucho abrirse la puerta del baño y ella se tenso rápidamente, respiro y se trato de calmar, era ahora o nunca. Llego a su mente la coreografía de las Pussycats Dolls y rezo para que le saliera mínimamente parecido.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<br>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

Se dejo llevar por el ritmo de la música y la letra sensual, comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, lentamente, suavemente, con cadencia, después comenzó a mover los hombros al compas de la música.

Estaba de espaldas al pasillo del departamento, esto la ayudo a tener valor, empezó a levantar las cosas tiradas sobre el sofá y a acomodarlas sobre el librero y las que no iban ahí comenzó a juntarlas para irlas acomodando en sus respectivos lugares, y todo al ritmo de la música.

Se perdió en la música, poco a poco fue perdiendo los nervios y comenzó a cantar y a disfrutar bailando, dejo de lado el verdadero propósito de esa pequeña escenita.

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off<br>Baby, can't you see? (See)  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)<br>And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
>I'm about to blow<br>I don't think you know_

Olvido que Darien probablemente la vería y se dejo llevar por la música, dejo de lado su arreglo de la sala y comenzó a bailar mas desenvuelta, tenía en la cabeza el video que había visto en internet de la canción y disfruto bailar.

Cuando se puso su pijama no espero que sirviera para sus sucios y macabros fines pero así fue, tenía puesto un conjunto de un short corto y una blusita de tirantes, tenia diminutas kittys en el short y una carita de Hello Kitty en la camiseta, podría pasar desapercibida su pijama, pero esperaba que ahora no fuera el caso. Siguió lo que esperaba fuera su sensual baile.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien salió de la ducha esperando ver a su novia ya acostada esperándolo pero se equivoco, la habitación estaba vacía, oyó la música proveniente de otra parte de la casa y fue a investigar.

Iba descalzo, solo tenía el pantalón de franela de su pijama y una camiseta de tirantes, iba secándose el cabello con la toalla, por el pasillo escucho más claramente la música y la voz de Serena siguiendole el paso a la canción pero cuando llevo al lumbral del pasillo se paró en seco.

Su mandíbula se cayó y toco el piso.

Su inocente y recatada novia se movía al ritmo de la música y no cualquier música, una con un ritmo y una letra muy sugerente.

Abrió al máximo los ojos. Inmóvil. No se atrevió a respirar siquiera.

Serena cantaba la canción y bailaba, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, de vez en cuando movía los hombros, iba recogiendo cosas del sofá y las dejaba en el librero.

_You say you're a big boy  
>But I can't agree<br>'Cause the love you said you had  
>Ain't been put on me<br>I wonder (Wonder)  
>If I'm just too much for you<br>Wonder (Wonder)  
>If my kiss don't make you just<br>Wonder (Wonder)  
>What I got next for you<br>What you want to do? (Do)_

La observo embelesado, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, inevitablemente su mirada quedo fija en sus caderas, _¿Dónde demonios Serena había aprendido a mover las caderas así? _Se pregunto entre irritado y curioso.

De pronto ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dedico a bailar. Y fue su perdición.

Su corazón se detuvo inmediatamente.

Nunca había visto a Serena tan sensual, tan mujer, tan femenina, tan seductora; se quedo impactado mirándola bailar, y una alegría lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, esa mujer perfecta era suya y solo suya.

La miro embelesado.

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<br>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

**.:.:.:.**

Serena seguía disfrutando de su baile, se seguía moviendo al ritmo de la música, y fue dándose la vuelta sobre su eje y de pronto vio a su novio inmóvil mirándola.

Al voltear y verlo parado inmóvil en el lumbral del pasillo brinco del susto, había olvidado su propósito y se dedico a disfrutar de su baile, se llevo la mano hacia el pecho y se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

La canción dio sus últimos acordes…

―Me asustaste ―se quejo aun con la mano sobre su pecho.

―Lo siento… ―Darien no despegaba su mirada de ella―. Yo…

―Hacia tiempo en lo que terminabas de bañarte. ―le explico mirándolo parada inmóvil adonde la había cachado bailando―. Es hora de dormir. ―le sugirió con una tímida sonrisa y aun roja como la granada.

―Sí, es hora de dormir. ―él concordó mecánicamente aun mirándola fijamente.

Punto para Serena.

_Serena 1 _―_ Darien 0_

Serena le sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada, se acerco a él y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y camino hacia la habitación dejándolo parado donde estaba, Darien tenía que recomponerse antes de seguirla.

Darien un se sentía impactado, Serena era una caja de sorpresas, pero dejando de lado su sorpresa se sentía excitado, sentía la piel sensible, sus manos picaban por tocarla, picaban por poner sus manos en esas caderas y dejar que lo guiara con sus sensuales movimientos, sentía la garganta seca, carraspeo tratando de recuperarse sin éxito.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de una noche en su departamento, esa noche la tendría gravada a fuego en su memoria de por vida, aun podía escuchar esos gemiditos tímidos de ella, aun sentía su piel tibia bajo la suya, aun podía degustar su entrega, su pasión.

Ok, sus recuerdos no ayudaron en nada, su excitación creció, su deseo llego a niveles demasiado altos, no podía llegar y hacer realidad sus más anhelantes sueños ahora, espantaría más a Serena, tenía que calmarse antes de ir con ella.

Se obligo a moverse, fue a la cocina y abrió rudamente el refrigerador, lleno un vaso de agua con la jarra que había dentro pero no sirvió de nada, del congelador saco hielos y los añadió al vaso, esto tenía que ayudar. Bebió el agua lentamente, sorbo a sorbo, tuvo que contar del uno al diez y de regreso más de una ocasión y recurrió a su más temido escenario. A Kenji gritándole lo desgraciado que era por haber seducido a su princesa, a Ikuko con su cara de terror.

Ese pensamiento apago inmediatamente el fuego que corría por sus venas.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena salió de su oficina y se encamino a su pequeña sala de juntas, por el pasillo se oía el parlotear de las chicas, habían acordado todas en encontrarse ahí para chismorrear, tenían planeada una tarde de compras, al ser sábado, todas trabajaban medio día y era hora de seguir con su plan para ayudar a Hotaru.

―Hola chicas. ―saludo a todas nada más entrar.

―Hola gatita. ―saludo alegremente Michiru y las demás hicieron coro.

― ¿De qué hablamos? ―pregunto curiosa Serena al verlas rodeando la mesa y con la concentración puesta en Hotaru.

―De los avances de Hot. ―dijo alegremente Mina.

― ¿Y? ―pregunto curiosa la rubia.

―Nos cuenta que ya comenzó a poner en práctica nuestros planes. ―Dijo Rei emocionada.

―Cuenta, cuenta ―alentó Lita.

―Pues ―Hotaru se puso roja―. Practique lo de la ducha. ―se sonrojo más todavía al tener la atención de las chicas puesta en ella.

―Un baño en tina… ―alabo Amy.

―Que sugerente ―sonrió feliz Michiru.

―No tan así… tuve que improvisar. ―se sonrojo más la aludida.

―Haber… ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ―quiso saber Mina.

―El miércoles me quede a dormir en el departamento de Sammy… ―comenzó a explicar la pelinegra―. Y no había encontrado ninguna oportunidad de poner en práctica nuestro plan ―aclaro―. Entonces el jueves nos levantamos un poco tarde porque platicamos hasta muy tarde la noche anterior. ―Rei le arqueo una ceja incrédula―. Si en verdad, solo platicamos. ―aclaro―. Pero en fin, el se metió a bañar primero en lo que yo preparaba mis cosas, me arme de valor y me metí a la ducha con él. ―termino su discurso presurosa y se volvió a poner roja.

― ¿Lo hicieron en la ducha? ―pregunto rápidamente Mina impactada.

― ¡Nooo! ―se apresuro a aclarar Hotaru.

―Entonces ya no entendí. ―se cruzo de brazos Lita.

―Me metí en la ducha con él ―volvió a repetir y al ver que las chicas tenían la ceja arqueada les explico más ampliamente―. Él se estaba bañando, yo me metí al baño, me deshice de mi ropa y me metí a la ducha con él, Sammy se quedo impactado yo aproveche y me metí al chorro de agua, ¡Estaba fría! ―Agrego temblando ante el recuerdo―. Yo arregle el agua para que quedara tibia, me lave el cabello inmediatamente y le di chance a que él se enjuagara el cuerpo de jabón, entonces yo me lave rápidamente el cuerpo y fue mi turno de aclararme el jabón, Sammy aun me veía impactado, cuando termine le di un besito en los labios y le dije que habíamos ahorrado tiempo y agua y salí de la ducha lo más rápido que pude. ―concluyo feliz al ver la cara impactada de sus amigas.

― ¡Woooow! ―Alabo Michiru―. ¡Eres mi alumna más avanzada! ―aplaudió complacida.

― ¿Y después que paso con Sammy? ―pregunto curiosa Mina.

―Salió poco tiempo después, aun se veía shokeado, yo ya estaba maquillándome, en lo que el se vestía lo hice yo y me llevo al despacho y solo llegue 5 minutos tarde. ―les sonrió complacida.

―Genial, ya comenzó el plan. ―le sonrió Amy.

―Vas muy bien amiguita. ―alabo complacida Lita. Hotaru les sonrió tímidamente.

―Ahora es hora de comprar un poquito de material de trabajo. ―sonrió de lado Michiru.

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunto sin entender Serena.

― ¡Iremos de compras! ―alabo la otra rubia feliz.

―Compraremos lencería. ―les aclaro Lita.

**.:.:.:.**

La tarde había sido muy provechosa, todas habían hecho sus pequeñas compras en la tienda departamental, habían ido de tienda en tienda comprando lencería, desde la más sensual y provocativa hasta la más insulsa y cómoda, ambas eran indispensables en su plan.

Llego a casa cargada y se sorprendió de encontrar luz en su departamento, sonrió complacida, no había planeado este encuentro y Darien vería sin querer el resultado de su tarde de compras, Darien solito se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Entro cargada con las bolsas de compras, encontró a Darien en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza y haciendo zapping en la televisión.

―Hola cariño. ―Se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios―. No esperaba verte.

―Te extraño. ―Darien hizo un cómico puchero.

Disimuladamente le paso por las narices las bolsas y las dejo en el sofá junto a él, sabía perfectamente que tenía un novio muy curioso, no tardaría en meter la nariz en la bolsa, el gatito se llevaría una agradable sorpresita.

Como era de esperarse, los ojos de Darien brillaron con curiosidad y disimuladamente fijo su mirada en las bolsas puestas junto a él, ella sonrió internamente y puso su cara más inocente que pudo.

―Los zapatos me están matando. ―Se quejo―. Voy por mis conejitos. ―Le sonrió y camino hacia la habitación por sus pantuflas.

Dejo a Darien para que curioseara, sabía perfectamente que Darien a la primera oportunidad metería la nariz en sus compras, camino sin hacer ruido por el pasillo y cuando llego a la sala lo encontró con las manos metidas en las bolsas, parte de la ropa interior la tenía en sus piernas y la miraba como si fuera el objeto más extraño del universo. En su mano izquierda tenía un sostén de media copa negro de encaje, tenía unos moñitos color rosa en los breteles, en su derecha tenía una tanga de seda color rojo sangre, en sus piernas tenía un conjunto azul índigo de seda y encaje, ese precisamente le había encantado y esperaba en un futuro próximo modelárselo.

Punto para Serena.

_Serena 2 _―_ Darien 0_

― ¡Oye! ―hizo acto de presencia, Darien brinco y se sonrojo al verse sorprendido―. Eso es mío. ―Serena frunció el ceño.

―Lo siento gatita. ―se disculpo sonrojado―. Pensé que era ropa. ―metió todo a la primera bolsa que encontró.

―Lo maltratas. ―se quejo la rubia al ver que su novio metía todo descuidadamente.

―Lo siento. ―Darien se volvió a disculpar.

―Fui de compras con las chicas. ―sonrió complacida con su improvisado plan.

―Eh… ―aun estaba sonrojado―. Ya lo note. ―desvió la atención a la televisión.

A Serena le gustaba esto de tener a su novio con la guardia baja, además el marcador le favorecía bastante, se sintió con ánimos de hacer más puntos.

― ¿Te importaría esperarme mientras me baño rápido? ―le pregunto con su vocecita inocentona.

―Claro que no, adelante. ―le sonrió apenado―. Yo… ―carraspeo viendo de reojo las bolsas―. Yo trabajare un rato. ―le señalo la lap que estaba en la mesa de centro.

―No tardo. ―le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en la nariz.

**.:.:.:.**

Preparo su ropa mientras la bañera se llenaba, si Darien se pondría a trabajar entonces tendría tiempo para disfrutar de su baño, Darien y su lap eran inseparables.

Se metió al baño y metió su ropa pero dejo estratégicamente la toalla sobre la cama, agrego aceites y burbujas con escancia de rosa al agua y se metió al agua, gimió complacida, el agua estaba calientita y olía delicioso, relajo inmediatamente sus músculos cansados, ir de compras con las chicas era una actividad titánica y agotadora.

**.:.:.:.**

Cuando el agua estaba más fría que caliente y las burbujas habían desaparecido en su mayoría, se armo de valor. Ahora era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

―Darien… ―probo llamándolo a media voz pero este ni enterado se dio―. Darien ―intento con un tono más fuerte y tampoco hubo resultado―. ¡Darien! ―ahora si grito. Ojala hubiera dejado entreabierta la puerta. Tomo aire para gritar más fuerte y llamar la atención del pelinegro―. ¡Darien! ―el grito salió más fuerte, espero unos momentos y lo intento nuevamente―. ¡Darien!

A los pocos segundos se escucho ruido y se felicito, el plan comenzaba ahora.

― ¡Darien! ―volvió a gritar. El pelinegro toco la puerta urgentemente.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Escucho su voz preocupada amortiguada por la puerta―. ¿Sucede algo? ―pobrecito, lo había asustado. Darien hizo intento con el pomo de la puerta y esta cedió, el pelinegro abrió un poco―. ¿Qué sucede? ―volvió a preguntar, con la puerta entre abierta era más fácil escucharse.

―Todo está bien. ―se apresuro a aclarar―. Olvide mi toalla en la cama. ―se disculpo.

Darien no contesto pero lo escucho moverse por su habitación, y ella salió de la tina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Darien abrió más para entregarle la toalla y al mirarla abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

**.:.:.:.**

Estaba inmerso en un presupuesto que habían pedido unos clientes cuando escucho a lo lejos que lo llamaban pero después no escucho nada, volvió a sus números y volvió a escuchar su nombre, frunció el ceño y detuvo su labor, ahora escucho la voz de su novia llamándolo y un poquito después un grito con su nombre.

Dejo de lado la lap y se levanto y de pronto volvió a escuchar a Serena con mayor insistencia y se apresuro por el corredor, cuando llegaba a la puerta del baño volvió a escucharla llamándolo a gritos.

Golpeo la puerta y pregunto si estaba bien y ella le pidió su toalla. _¿Tanto alboroto por una toalla?_ Rodo los ojos, Serena podía hacer gran alboroto de cosas insignificantes, debería de enseñarle a hacer una lista de prioridades, que se callera en el baño, eso era urgente y merecía que lo llamara a gritos, pero, _¿Una toalla olvidada?..._ suspiro.

Abrió la puerta para darle la toalla y el aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones, se quedo inmóvil mirándola. Serena parecía la diosa Venus encarnada.

Estaba de pie sobre la tina, estaba escurriendo el agua de su cabello, el resto del agua resbalaba por la superficie de su níveo cuerpo, envidio inmediatamente la jabonosa agua, esta tocaba su piel como a él le gustaría hacerlo.

Vio deslizar las gotas de agua por su cuello, por sus senos, por su estomago, y prefirió deslizar la mirada a los muslos. Serena era hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hermosa.

La rubia se percato de su presencia y le extendió su mano y a él no le quedo de otra que reaccionar, no podía quedarse la eternidad admirándola, babeando sobre el piso del baño por ella.

―Gracias. ―Le sonrió tímidamente la rubia―. Hace frio para salir por ella. ―la chita tuvo la desfachatez de sonrojarse.

―Pensé que te sucedía algo. ―Darien la amonesto sin querer.

―Lo siento. ―Serena bajo la mirada―. No quise asustarte pero no me escuchabas. ―termino casi en un susurro.

Darien tuvo que esforzarse por mirarle la cara, ya se la había bebido con la mirada y dudaba profundamente que Serena apreciara que él se la devorará con los ojos.

La rubia le dio la espalda y se agacho y metió la mano en la tina, él pudo apreciar la parte posterior de su cuerpo, su espalda, su delicada cintura y sus caderas, cuando Serena se agacho el sintió que su sangre corrió precipitada por sus venas. La rubia lo iba a matar y sin saberlo.

Se la devoraba con la mirada cuando esta se incorporo y se volteo, lo miro a los ojos y Darien sintió que se ruborizo. Lo había cachado devorándosela con la mirada. Serena le sonrió tiernamente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba a tres segundos de brincar sobre ella.

Serena comenzó a caminar por el pequeño cuarto de baño, se puso frente al espejo y se cepillo su aun mojado cabello, Serena fijo su mirada en la de él y le sonrió tiernamente y siguió con su labor; la vio ir al tocador por un frasco de lo que el suponía seria crema, y subió el pie sobre la pared de la tina y comenzó a untársela.

Darien salió despavorido del baño.

**.:.:.:.**

Serena no pudo contener la risa cuando vio salir a Darien corriendo del baño como si este estuviera incendiándose.

La rubia había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón y exhibirse ante Darien, _digo, no es algo que él no haya visto ya_; se dijo mentalmente. No supo ni cómo pero tuvo que dominar sus sonrojos, la pena y el temblor de la voz.

Se sentó sobre el costado de la bañera y respiro profundamente para calmar su aun alocado corazón. _Esto de la seducción era bastante complicado_. Sonrió complacida cuando se dio cuenta que el plan de las chicas estaba hecho a la perfección.

Se apresuro a alistarse para dormir, como las chicas habían sugerido, se puso unos bóxer de algodón y un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta vieja, se miro en el espejo y no se vio para nada sexy.

Salió del baño y se encontró a Darien hurgando en su maleta, le esquivaba la mirada y Serena sonrió sin que él no notara, extendió la toalla usada en el respaldo de una silla y se sentó en la cama a observarlo.

― ¿Ya vamos a dormir? ―pregunto inocentemente.

―Adelántate tu gatita, yo me daré un baño. ―le esquivo la mirada. Tomo sus cosas y salió apresurado al baño, entro y casi azoto la puerta. La rubia sonrió más que complacida.

Punto para Serena.

_Serena 3 _―_ Darien 0_

**.:.:.:.**

Darien salió del baño un rato después, llevaba su pantalón de pijama de cuadros azules, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y tenía húmedo el cabello, le sonrió y procedió a acostarse, ella lo dejo acomodar y se repego inmediatamente a él pero brinco alejándose de él.

― ¡Estas helado! ―se quejo inmediatamente al otro lado de la cama. Darien se avergonzó por encima vez.

―Te terminaste el agua caliente. ―Ella lo miro con la ceja arqueada―. Cuando abrí la regadera no salió agua caliente. ―se justifico y volvió a sonrojarse.

Se acostó y se acomodo dándole la espalda, Serena lo veía impactada. Ella no se había acabado el agua caliente. ¡Darien mentía! _¿Si había agua caliente, por que se baño con agua fría? _¡OMG! Abrió inmediatamente los ojos y evito a toda costa brincar de la emoción. ¡Lo había excitado!

Señoras y señores, tenemos cambio de marcador, punto de último minuto. Darien le regala un punto extra a Serena…

_Serena 4 _―_ Darien 0_

**.:.:.:.**

La semana paso sin ningún contratiempo, las chicas se habían reunido nuevamente para los avances de Hotaru y estos habían sido más satisfactorios que los de Serena, Sammy no había soportado más de una semana, Hotaru les conto que aplico la técnica del masaje y Sammy había caído redondito en sus redes, gracias al cielo la chica ya no había entrado en detalles pero se alegro por ella, al fin tenía lo que quería, a un complaciente novio.

En cambio ella… estaba que gritaba, Darien tenía un autocontrol que Edward Cullen envidiaría, ya le había bailado, le había mostrado sus compras, le había mostrado el cuerpecito que se perdía y el muy maldito estaba hecho de hierro o era un tempano de hielo.

Ya no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de torturarlo más, se habían enfrascado en sus ocupaciones tanto que llegaban agotados a dormir y no se habían visto más de unos cuantos minutos, habían compartido escasos besos y eso había sido todo.

Serena ahora se sentía frustrada, estaba tan emocionada con sus avances que cuando escucho el progreso de Hotaru quiso gritar de frustración, pero bueno, nadie dijo que la tarea seria sencilla. Quiso preguntar a las chicas que hacer, pero esa opción estaba fuera de alcance; no podía llegar y decirles, "Chicas, ¿Qué hago para seducir al tempano de hielo?" Y ellas le dirían, "¿Quién es el tempano de hielo?" Y ellas les contestaría; "Quien va a ser, Darien obviamente" y ahí si les daría un sincope colectivo.

Suspiro desanimada; se desmaquillo, se cambio y se metió a la cama, mañana seria otro día, seria domingo y era comida familiar.

**.:.:.:.**

Serena se removió cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro, se removió y se encontró presa; se asusto y volteo al lado contrario de la cama. Ahí estaba Darien. ¿Qué no se iría a jugar póker con los cavernícolas de sus hermanos?

Se volteo para mirarlo de frente y le quito un mechón del rostro, el hombre era guapo aun con la incipiente barba en su rostro, olía un poco a alcohol y estaba dormido profundamente. No lo había oído ni sentido llegar anoche pero despertar en sus brazos era una deliciosa sorpresa. Se acomodo nuevamente y disfruto mirándolo dormir, aun era temprano para despertarlo así que lo dejaría dormir un poco más.

Cuando se aburrió de estar acostada y sin poder dormir se levanto poco a poco sin despertar a su bello durmiente, decidió hacer el desayuno, primero hizo café, Darien se lo agradecería, se le antojo unos hotcakes y comenzó a prepararlos. Cuando estaba por terminar, su amado y casto novio apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

―Huele delicioso. ―alabo el chico, entro, la abrazo por la espalda, le dio un beso sobre su cabeza y recargo su barbilla sobre su hombro y observo lo que sería su desayuno―. Buenos días hermosa. ―le beso el hombro.

―Buenos días amor. ―Volteo para besarlo en los labios―. No te sentí llegar anoche. ―siguió con su labor en el desayuno, con su novio pegado a la espalda.

―Los chicos no me dejaban ir, me les escabullí y mi casa pareció un mal destino, conduje hacia aquí. ―le volvió a besar el hombro.

―No me gusta que manejes cuando tomas. ―lo amonesto.

―No bebí mucho, solo dos cervezas. ―le sonrió y deposito su cabeza sobre su hombro nuevamente.

―Siéntate, es hora de desayunar.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien se baño en lo que Serena levantaba la cocina, cuando llego a la habitación, Darien estaba recostado nuevamente en la cama, se había afeitado, llevaba solamente unos bóxer negros y una camiseta azul.

― ¿Dormirás un poco más en lo que me alisto para irnos? ―le pregunto mimosa sentándose junto a él en la cama.

―Sí, tengo flojera. ―le dijo a medio bostezo.

Ella beso sus labios y lo dejo acostado en lo que ella se bañaba, se apresuro y se puso el coordinado azul que había comprado cuando salió con las chicas. Con su novio a su disposición, ¿quien se negaría a una tortura más? Se coloco la bata de baño encima y salió a alistarse a su habitación, solo esperaba que Darien no estuviera dormido para disfrutar del show.

Lo encontró dormitando en la cama, al encontrarlo distraído aprovecho para comérselo con la mirada, tenía largas piernas, fuertes, su masculinidad era apreciable a simple vista gracias a los bóxer pegaditos que tenía, su camiseta roquera se había levantado y podía apreciar esos esculpidos músculos que quería recorrer con la lengua, podía ver las rayas del tatuaje y la boca se le hizo agua por las ganas de recorrerlo con la lengua. Movió la cabeza para despejarse y salió a alistarse.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien escucho a Serena merodear por la habitación, se obligo a despertar, le gustaba el ambiente hogareño que su relación tenía ahora, se sentía normal dormir abrazados, desayunar juntos, esperar su turno para bañarse y ahora sentirla merodeando al arreglarse. Le gusto la sensación de hogar que se respiraba en el departamento. Se recostó bocarriba para verla arreglarse, eso era un espectáculo digno de ver.

― ¿Haz despertado? ―le pregunto Serena cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

―Si ―le sonrió―. Haces mucho ruido. ―le bromeo. Serena rodo los ojos y siguió peinando su cabello, agarro una liga para amarrarlo―. No. ―Serena le arqueo la ceja en el espejo al no entenderle―. No te lo ates, me gusta suelto. ―le aclaro, Serena pareció meditarlo y lo dejo como estaba―. Así está mejor. ―la alabo.

Darien prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiarle de canales, no quería que Serena sintiera que invadía su privacidad así que desvió su atención de ella hacia la televisión, cada pocos segundos la veía de reojo, ahora se estaba maquillando los ojos, él no entendía el porqué si ella era hermosa sin nada de eso encima. Encontró una película que llamo su atención, "Rápido y Furioso" era una de sus películas favoritas así que prestó atención un poco más a la pantalla en lo que Serena terminaba de arreglarse.

Cuando la rubia termino de maquillarse, la vio ir al closet para elegir la ropa que usaría, la vio elegir una camiseta rosa con una kitty en el centro. No entendía su fascinación por el mentado gato ese; y saco un overol de mezclilla azul claro, le gustaba como se veía con esa faldita. Aprobó su vestuario, sencillo y dominguero. Ya tendría oportunidad de deshacerse de sus prendas con gatos encima. Cuando ella volteo, él pego su mirada a la televisión como si no estuviera viendo que hacía.

Serena se acerco a la cama y dejo su ropa, la vio desatando el nudo de su bata de baño y sus buenas intenciones se fueron al infierno, dejo de verla de reojo para enfocar su mirada en ella, lo bueno es que al parecer ella no le prestaba atención a él, estaba concentrada en tararear una canción que no ubicaba y en apurarse a vestirse.

La bata callo y a él se le salieron los ojos.

Reconoció inmediatamente el conjuntito azul del otro día, verlo en ella puesto era mejor que solo imaginárselo, el azul índigo contrastaba deliciosamente contra su piel blanca, el corte del conjunto no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, él había visto conjuntos más provocativos pero quedaron borrados de su mente inmediatamente después de ver a Serena usando ese sostén y ese bikini. Se veía deliciosa.

Serena al parecer se dio cuenta que él la miraba, le sonrió tímidamente y se puso de costado y luego le modelo el otro costado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, esto hizo más contraste de la piel con la ropa.

― ¿No es lindo? ―le decía moviéndose. Él solo asintió, no le salieron palabras de sus labios―. Cuando lo vi me encanto ―le sonrió tiernamente―. No tiene nada del otro mundo pero el color es hermoso. ―levanto los hombros como restándole importancia―. Lo vi y me acorde del color de tus ojos. ―le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Le levanto los hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

La vio tomar la camiseta y casi la detiene a gritos, sería un pecado tapar esa vista pero obviamente ella no saldría de esa habitación en esas fachas. Ese y todos los demás modelitos eran para sus ojitos azulitos y para nadie más.

Serena levanto los brazos para ponerse la camiseta y él no perdió detalle alguno, la vio meter los brazos y después la cabeza, se bajo el largo de la camiseta y él tuvo que ahogar un suspiro decepcionado. Tapada la parte superior de su cuerpo se enfoco en la inferior, le gustaba el contraste de la ropa con su piel. Compraría mucha lencería que hiciera contraste con su blanca piel, fue una nota mental urgente.

La rubia abrocho los botones del overol y se agacho para meterse la falta, el retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, esa mujer seria su muerte. Cuando se acomodo la falta y se abrocho los tirantes se la subió para bajarse el vuelo de la blusa y el quiso ayudarla, la idea de meter las manos bajo esa faldita no era nada desagradable, al contrario, daría un riñón por hacerlo en ese momento.

Serena lo miro cuando estuvo lista y le sonrió y se dio una vueltecita sobre su eje para que él pudiera admirarla, se veía como una adolescente con esa ropa, se veía adorable y lo mejor de todo es que solo él sabía que llevaba debajo y daría su reino por quitárselo.

Serena se sentó en la cama y se coloco un par de sandalias negras de piso, subió su pie para atarse la correa del zapato y el aprecio la vista de sus largas y estilizadas piernas, tuvo que hacer uso de su gastado autocontrol para no saltarle encima.

Pero su conciencia salió a flote y le recordé que no era el momento, Serena le había pedio tiempo y él había aceptado, no faltaría a su palabra por una pequeña tentación, habían avanzado mucho en su relación como para que en un descuido mandarlo todo por la borda. Se obligo a tranquilizarse.

―Lista. ―le sonrió tímidamente, él movió la cabeza para despejarse y le devolvió la sonrisa.

―En un momento estoy listo.

Salió presuroso de la cama y se puso el pantalón de mezclilla lo más rápido que pudo, se puso los zapatos y estuvo listo antes que ella, Serena se retocaba el maquillaje y el peinado, la vio sonreírse al espejo y se puso perfume, él lo percibió en el aire y no ayudo en nada a su libido, salió disparado de la habitación.

Este día seria una tortura, tenía gravada en su retina la imagen de Serena en ropa interior y ahora quemaba su perfume en sus fosas nasales.

Serena era su tortura y su muerte.

**.:.:.:.**

Llegaron a su casa y Serena desapareció con sus cuñadas en la cocina, según ellas ayudaban a Ikuko con la comida pero solo se oían sus risas y su alboroto. _¿Por qué una mujer podía ser tan escandalosa?_

― ¿Qué pasa en el gallinero? ―Pregunto Haruka entrando a la sala desde el patio trasero―. Hasta allá afuera se oye el alboroto. ―negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Y me preguntas a mi? ―Andrew lo miro rodando los ojos.

―Esas mujeres están locas. ―afirmo Darien.

―No hacen nada más que chismorrear, gritar y cuchichiar. ―Dijo Sammy sentándose en la sala con sus hermanos.

― ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas? ―pregunto Kenji saliendo del estudio y sentándose con ellos.

―Ni idea pá, se han vuelto locas. ―se quejo Andrew.

Michiru y Serena salieron de la cocina aun riendo y ellos las observaron con las cejas arqueadas, ellas los ignoraron y detrás de ellas salió Ikuko riendo también.

―Chicos, la comida esta lista. ―les sonrió Ikuko maternalmente.

Todos encaminaron al comedor, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno ataco su plato de comida y comenzaron a comer, entre charlas y risas la comida fue muy amena, estaban tomando café y pastel de chocolate que Lita había llevado, los chicos platicaban casi a gritos sobre un partido de futbol y las chicas se reían de un chiste tonto que les había contado Serena.

―Madre… ¿Qué le paso a tus cortinas de la sala? ―le pregunto de la nada Andrew―. Te iba a preguntar cuando llegamos y lo olvide. ―las chicas rodaron los ojos.

―Tu madre que ya no le gustan, ―comento Kenji―. Ayer amaneció con ganas de cambiarlas. ―todos se rieron.

―Pues ya están viejas y pasadas de moda. ―se defendió Ikuko.

―Eran muy lindas ―le dijo amablemente Lita.

―Pero necesitamos algo nuevo. ―argumento Ikuko.

― ¿Qué pondrás ahora? ―pregunto Serena antes de meterse un bocado de pastel de chocolate.

―Aun no decido el color ―se quedo pensativa Ikuko―. Quiero algo que se vea bonito.

―Un color que haga contraste a las paredes blancas sería bonito. ―le aconsejo Michiru.

―Ahora la moda son los colores oscuros. ―Les dijo Lita.

― ¿Qué diferencia hay? Son cortinas ―comento indiferente Kenji e Ikuko lo fulmino con la mirada―. Ok, ok, me callo ―los chicos se rieron entre dientes del hombre mayor.

―No ―negó Michiru con la cabeza―. Las cortinas son parte importante en la decoración de una casa. ―miro a Haruka como esperando su apoyo y el chico le toco afirmar con la cabeza obedientemente y los demás chicos se rieron de él.

―A mi me gustaría un verde oliva ―comento Ikuko y todos la miraron con la ceja arqueada y negaron.

― ¿Un amarillo? ―Pregunto Lita―. Le daría luz a la casa.

―Un durazno o un salmón, son colores elegantes. ―comento Michiru.

― ¿Qué no eso es comida? ―pregunto Sammy y todas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

―Un azul ―comento Serena y miro a Darien a los ojos. Las chicas hicieron afirmaciones con la cabeza.

―Un azul cielo. ―comento Lita.

―Nop, un azul Turquesa ―sopeso la idea Michiru.

―Azul índigo. ―Serena siguió mirando a Darien a los ojos e intercambiando unas miradas significativas.

― ¿Azul índigo? ―Pregunto Ikuko haciendo muecas―, ¿No sería muy oscuro? ―les pregunto a las chicas.

―Nop, es un color hermoso. ―Serena le sonrió de medio lado a Darien y comió más pastel.

― Índigo… Índigo… ―se quedo pensativa Ikuko―. ¡Como el color de los ojos de Darien! ―exclamo efusiva.

Darien de pronto escupió el café que tenía en la boca. Que Serena lo provocara era una cosa, pero ¿Ikuko?, ¡Por dios, era su madre!

Todos se espantaron cuando Darien escupió el café de buenas a primeras, Michiru que estaba junto a él se apresuro a socorrerlo pero era tarde, Sammy estaba torturando con golpes salvajes la espalda del pelinegro para que escupiera el café con el que se estaba ahogando.

― ¿Estás bien cariño? ―pregunto Ikuko parándose de su lugar y yendo a ver a su hijo.

Darien empujo a Sammy para que dejara sus tiernos cuidados, con su ayuda seguramente escupiría hasta el pulmón, Michiru le tendió una servilleta y se limpio la boca e intento limpiar el mantel blanco de Ikuko, escucho una risita contenida y miro directamente a Serena, su mirada no era para nada arrepentida, al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa.

― ¿Te estabas ahogando? ―pregunto tontamente Andrew preocupado por su amigo.

―No idiota, solo jugaba con el café. ―ironizo Haruka al ver que Darien estaba bien, Drew lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Lo siento ―dijo Darien apenado sin despegar la mirada de la sonriente Serena―. No sé qué paso, me queme supongo. ―improviso―. Lo siento mamá Ikuko, tu bello mantel. ―se lamento por el desastre provocado.

―No te preocupes cariño ―le sonrió maternalmente―. ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto aun preocupada, Darien estaba rojo.

―Si estoy bien, de pronto el café se fue por otro lado. ―comento apenado.

―Eso sucede cuando hombres escuchamos chacharas de mujeres. ―se quejo Kenji por la plática. Los chicos afirmaron.

**.:.:.:.**

De camino a casa de Darien donde pasarían la noche, iban callados, Darien iba metido en la carretera mientras Serena veía atentamente por la ventana.

Después del incidente del café, Darien había estado sumamente desconcentrado, la miraba de reojo y cuando ella volteaba a verlo le esquivaba la mirada.

Serena estaba pensando seriamente que Darien había descubierto su plan y para ser sinceros ya se había tardado, el chico era sumamente inteligente, lo que no tuvo en consideración era que se enfadara. Y al parecer eso sucedía, Darien estaba enfadado, sostenía fuertemente el volante, su mirada estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente a la carretera y su mandíbula estaba apretada, si ponía atención, juraba que podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar.

Cuando aparcaron fuera del edificio se adelanto y bajo del auto por sus propios medios y sirvió para que Darien frunciera más el ceño, ok, no era una buena noche para seguir picándole el ego a Darien.

Y tan feliz que estaba, su marcador había sumado un punto más sin siquiera proponérselo, esto de ser una chica mala se le deba, le salía solito, ella no tenía la culpa.

Llegaron al departamento y Darien abrió con su propia llave le cedió el paso, entro en el departamento y se quedo parada en la entrada, Darien dejo caer de golpe su maleta después de cerrar la puerta, prendió la luz y se la quedo viendo como esperando su confesión, ella jugaba con sus manos esperando su explosión de enfado.

―Darien, yo… ―estaba inquieta.

― ¿Has dejado de jugar? ―le pregunto Darien con una voz acerada.

En efecto, el pelinegro había descubierto su plan.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se vio empujada hacia la puerta, antes de reaccionar se vio presa entre el cuerpo duro de Darien y la fría puerta de madera del departamento, se le escapo una exclamación de sorpresa y Darien aprovecho el momento para apoderarse de su boca.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, perdonen la tardanza pero esto del tiempo y la inspiración es mi problema, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar su rw, nos leemos pronto

Besos

**SalyLuna**

_**Domingo, 15 de abril de 2012**_

* * *

><p>**La cancion es de las PussyCats Dolls, se llama "Buttons", por si quieren escucharla.<p> 


	9. Al fin Juntos

**Capítulo 9: "Al fin Juntos"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Darien la tenía acorralada contra la puerta, la sorpresa del movimiento brusco la hizo jadear pero antes de salir siquiera un sonido, el pelinegro se había apoderado de su boca, devoró sus labios, la degusto a conciencia como deseaba hacerlo después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Él se había sentido muy estresado con esta situación, no podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, no quería presionarla, al fin y al cabo ella le había pedido tiempo pero ahora ella misma le estaba dando luz verde, ahora que lo había pensado detenidamente, ella llevaba semanas intentando insinuarle cosas, primero con sus besos más necesitados y últimamente con sus insospechadas actitudes, el baño, el baile, su ropa interior nueva. Y él como buen tonto no había captado nada, todo lo había tomado como incidentes aislados.

Eso se había acabado.

Cuando Serena lo empujo para tomar aire, él también lo hizo, pero ni eso le impidió seguir con su exploración, tenía acorralada a la rubia y no la dejaría escapar, era de él y haría con ella lo que él quisiera, al final ella misma le había dado permiso con sus acciones.

Comenzó su viaje descendente por su mandíbula con dirección a su níveo cuello, y al tener rendida a Serena a sus atenciones comenzó a dejar que sus manos vagaran por los costados de la anatomía de la rubia, recorrió su perfil de arriba abajo y llevo sus manos al costado de sus senos para comenzar a acariciarlos.

La rubia estaba perdida en sus caricias, se mordía el labio para evitar que salieran lamentos gemidos de sus labios, Darien la estaba torturando, al fin había despertado a la bestia y ella estaba más que dispuesta a entregarse en sacrificio.

Darien desabrocho los tirantes del overol y los hizo a un lado, Serena se quejo cuando él aparto sus manos de su cuello para sacar los tirantes, pero una vez libres de ellos, volvió a envolver las manos en su cuello y a enredar los dedos en las hebras azabaches.

Darien entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, deslizo su pierna entre las de Serena, la rubia al parecer ni cuenta de su acción, la tenía perdida con sus besos, él sonrió de medio lado; le gustaba tenerla a su merced.

Darien comenzó a mover esa pierna intrusa y crear una deliciosa fricción en ese lugar justo, Serena jadeo y lo beso con desesperación, Darien le regreso el beso con igual intensidad, al paso del tiempo ya se devoraban, sus besos eran abrazadores, extinguían en un instante el aire que tanto trabajo les costaba conseguir debido a su incapacidad de separarse, mientras más fricción creaba Darien, más ansiosa estaba Serena.

―Te necesito. ―le suplico antes de devorar su boca.

―No más que yo. ―le logro susurrar entre su busca de aire.

Darien deslizo sus manos nuevamente al costado de la rubia y no se detuvo en su cintura como anteriormente había hecho, siguió su recorrido hacia el sur, masajeo sus caderas y Serena mordió el labio de Darien y este gruño ante el placer inesperado, deslizo su mano derecha hacia su mismo costado y tomo su pierna para colocarla alrededor de su cadera, para poder moverse con mayor libertad pero esa pequeña falda que le había robado el aire toda la tarde ahora se lo impedía. Gruño frustrado. Llevo ambas manos al vuelo de la falda y la subió de tal manera que Serena pudo abrazar su cadera con su pierna y así continuar con sus juegos.

El pelinegro dejo una mano sobre la cadera de la chica para darle estabilidad y la otra la movió a su nuca para profundizar los besos, la beso a placer, a conciencia, se deleito con su sabor, su calor, su humedad, sus lenguas jugaban una lucha particular por el poder y el dominio de sus devastadores besos.

Serena se aferro al cuello del pelinegro y rodeo con su otra pierna la cadera de su novio, este gimió sonoramente ante su atrevimiento, le encantaba que Serena fuera tan desinhibida en muchos aspectos, él inmediatamente rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos para sostenerla en lo que Serena seguía con sus movimientos de fricción, Darien besaba la piel que tenía a su alcance, cuando Serena llego a la cumbre y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás él no desaprovecho la oportunidad para besar, lamer y succionar la piel de su cuello.

Cuando Serena bajo de las estrellas estaba sonrojada, esperaba que no fuera de vergüenza, él creía que ya habían pasado esa etapa, a Darien le encendía la sangre que Serena fuera tan decidida y que tomara cartas en el asunto para su propio placer.

Darien sostuvo el peso de la rubia y la despego de la puerta, al sentir el movimiento, Serena se aferro a los hombros del pelinegro y se dejo llevar, Darien los traslado al sofá donde se sentó con Serena encima, la rubia quedo a horcajadas sobre él.

Al tenerla encima, Darien se dedico a observarla, la rubia era una mujer hermosa y ahora lo era mucho más con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos. Serena al sentirse examinada por Darien se sonrojo inmediatamente y escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Darien con sus manos sobre sus mejillas despego su rostro de su pecho y la beso profundamente, lentamente, confianzudamente.

Este simple beso basto para reavivar las llamas de la pasión que por un segundo fueron olvidadas, y ahora ardían con más intensidad, Serena fue por la camiseta del pelinegro, la saco por encima de su cabeza a jalones y fue directo a morder y besar su pecho, Darien se dejo hacer, él tenía las manos sobre los muslos de Serena, la acariciaba de arriba abajo no yendo más allá de sus muslos, aunque su excitación estaba en un punto demasiado alto, aun podía contenerla y dejar que Serena hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Darien gruño cuando Serena le succiono la manzana de Adán que se movía cuando él tragaba fuertemente producto del placer que estaba sintiendo con las caricias de su amada rubia, Serena al escuchar sus gemidos se reía entre dientes y atacaba con más afinco.

Serena busco su boca y lo beso, había extrañado estos besos, en donde él no se contenía, él dejaba fluir su entusiasmo, su deseo por ella, le encantaba tener de regreso a su novio sátiro, coqueto, lascivo, licencioso, cachondo.

Busco la boca del pelinegro nuevamente y permitió que la dominara, que la avasallara con la potencia de sus besos, de su necesidad de posesión sobre ella, se dejo hacer, él tomo el control inmediato de su beso, la saboreo a conciencia, recorrió su boca a diestra y siniestra y se recreo con los gemiditos y maulliditos de la rubia.

―No sabes cuánto te deseo. ―le aclaro Darien mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

―Yo a ti. ―Le afirmo Serena―. Te necesito. ―le aclaro moviendo sus caderas sobre él desinhibida.

―Vas a matarme. ―le dijo Darien mordiendo su labio inferior y Serena gimió con la presión del gesto―. Pagaras por lo de hoy. ―le dijo mirándola fijamente para que entendiera que hablaba en serio, Serena se rio entre dientes―. No fue gracioso. ―se quejo.

―Lo fue. ―Le afirmo Serena sonriente y meneo un poco más la cadera sobre él, ambos ahogaron un gemido en su beso―. ¿En verdad quieres discutir eso ahora? ―lo miro incrédula y volvió a restregarse sobre él como una gatita.

Como respuesta, Darien la jalo y volvió a besarla a conciencia, dejo que sus manos vagaran por la anatomía de la rubia mientras Serena tocaba donde podía, ahora peleaba con el cinturón del pantalón de mezclilla después de haberse deshecho fácilmente del cinturón, bajo el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo pero no podía ya que al estar sentado dificultaba su labor.

Lo aparto empujando sus manos en su firme pecho y se levanto de su regazo, Darien se quejo inmediatamente pero Serena jalo su mano para que se levantara y él lo hizo sin rechistar, una vez de pie jalo su pantalón a los pies y Darien se saco los zapatos de un puntapié y se deshizo del pantalón y los calcetines, cuando se incorporo Serena lo veía complacida, el bóxer azul marino no demoraría en seguir el mismo destino, se acerco y acaricio la extensión de su pecho y Darien gimió ante el toque de sus manos, se pego a ella y la volvió a besar con pasión, degusto sus labios, su mandíbula y comenzó el descenso a su pecho pero su camiseta morada se lo impedía.

―Odio esta cosa. ―se quejo y Serena se rio de medio lado.

Darien poso sus manos sobre el cuello de la rubia y la acaricio tiernamente, ella se dejo mimar pero de un momento a otro agarro de ambos lados la camiseta y la jalo hasta que se oyó el crujido de la tela, Serena abrió rápidamente y miro hacia sus manos, ahora estaban separando la tela de su cuerpo, su amada camiseta de Kitty estaba partida a la mitad y miro a Darien severamente pero él tenía una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella.

Serena le pego inmediatamente en el pecho pero él la silencio con un nuevo beso fuerte, febril, apasionado y ella se olvido completamente de la camiseta y se dedico a besarlo de igual manera, Darien al tener mayor libertad, beso ahora si la columna de su cuello y acaricio sus pechos sobre el sostén índigo, Serena inclino la cabeza hacia atrás producto del placer que el pelinegro le proporcionaba, la boca de Darien se apodero del valle de sus senos, primero beso, lamio y chupo uno de sus senos sobre el sostén y luego el otro, el contacto de su boca, la tela húmeda y el calor de su propio cuerpo sirvió para mandarla a las nubes, Serena enredo los dedos en su cabello negro y lo pego a ella, estaba completamente a su merced.

Cuando Darien se separo tuvo que sostener a Serena antes de que callera al piso, no la sostenían las piernas, era hora de terminar de quitarse la ropa y terminar con la tortura que ahora los tenía presos.

Fue directo por la falda que tenía enrollada en la cintura, como pudo la reacomodo y se deshizo de ella lo más rápido que pudo, quedo sobre su ropa que iban descartando, la volvió a acercar y Serena reclamo sus labios inmediatamente, se besaron, la rubia libre de toda inhibición comenzó a restregarse contra él nuevamente y Darien gruño en respuesta y la apretó contra su duro y necesitado cuerpo, cuando se separo dirigió sus manos a su sostén y lo desato lo más rápido que pudo, lo desecho inmediatamente y fue directo contra su braga pero al ver su sonrisa perversa Serena lo detuvo tan pronto como sintió sus manos en el elástico de su bikini azul.

―No lo intentes. ―amenazo sosteniendo sus manos.

―Me estorba. ―se defendió haciendo presión en las costuras.

―No ―le advirtió.

―Te comprare muchos más. ―La beso para distraerla y jalo las manos, el ruido de la tela alerto a Serena que despertó de su ensoñación―. Mañana mismo. ―le prometió al ver la cara incrédula de Serena.

Sin dejarla protestar más la beso más profundamente para envolverla nuevamente en su encanto y que olvidara su ropa destrozada, ya mañana lidiaría con su enfado, por ahora quería lidiar con su pasión y su entrega.

Serena llevo sus manos al elástico de los bóxer y los comenzó a bajar por la cadera del pelinegro pero no sin antes irlo torturando con su toque, con sus pulgares iba acariciando la longitud de su amado y Darien gruñía ante su toque muy mal disimulado, cuando Darien no aguanto más la tortura se deshizo de ellos y los dejo sobre el montón de ropa en el piso.

Se incorporo y la pego a su cuerpo, ambos sisearon al contacto de sus pieles calientes y desnudas, Serena envolvió sus manos en los hombros de Darien y se colgó a su cuello para besarlo a placer, Darien envolvió su cintura y la pego a él.

Darien quería hacerla suya nuevamente ya. La arrastro junto con él nuevamente al sofá, se sentó y la sentó sobre él, Serena se acomodo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y siguieron con su ronda de caricias y besos profundos, demandantes, lujuriosos, entregados.

Darien la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo con una mano para con la otra alternar su cuello y sus muslos, Serena tenía sus manos en sus hombros para tener un poco de balance sobre él pero se retorcía sobre su regazo buscando mayor fricción, estaba febril, necesitada, húmeda y en espera de él.

Darien escurrió su mano a donde sus cuerpos se encontraban y la descubrió lista para recibirlo, él ronroneo de placer ante la sorpresa y Serena gimoteo ante el contacto, el pelinegro siguió con sus atenciones sobre la parte vulnerable de la chica y se dedico a observarla, Serena tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado, mordía su labio y tenía las uñas clavadas en sus hombros, él dedico más atención a sus caricias en su centro y ahogo las propias demandas de su cuerpo, quería que Serena lo deseara a tal grado de que mañana por la mañana no hubiera más reclamos.

―Darien… ―rogaba la rubia ansiando que dejara que ese nudo que tenía en su vientre por fin explotara―. Por favor… ―suplico en un suspiro.

― ¿Me deseas princesa? ―pregunto Darien besando lentamente la piel entre el valle de sus senos y siguiendo su tortura sobre su húmedo clítoris.

―Mucho ―logro contestar la rubia entre suspiros―, por fa… ―gimoteo. Las caricias de Darien comenzaban a perder fuerza y destreza―. No… ―se quedo la rubia abriendo los ojos inmediatamente―. No te detengas. ―suplico agarrando su mano y llevándola a donde lo necesitaba.

―Yo también te deseo. ―Le aclaro, retiro su mano y las posiciono ambas sobre la cadera de la rubia―. Móntame preciosa. ―le pidió―. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. ―le rogo―. Soy tuyo. ―le recordó.

Serena lo miro fijamente y no vio duda alguna en sus palabras, podía sentir la erección del pelinegro sobre su vientre, sentía su humedad, su dureza, su calor, su deseo por ella.

―Ayúdame… ―pidió sonrojándose de repente ante su inexperiencia.

Darien le beso la punta de la nariz y la levanto un poco para acomodarse bajo ella, con una mano se guio y con la otra la guio a ella, Serena al sentirlo se fue acomodando sobre él y comenzó a descender lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos ante el placer de volver a sentir su unión, Darien tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sofá y Serena la tenía colgada hacia atrás, el placer era inmenso.

Bajo hasta que lo sintió tan profundo que no sabía donde comenzaba ella y donde él, y fue maravilloso, eran él y ella, su amor, su pasión, su entrega, su necesidad de uno por el otro.

Darien guio sus movimientos lentamente, la tomo de las caderas y la hizo comenzar a moverse, Serena gimoteaba, tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros, sus uñas clavadas en su carne y él la iba guiando en sus movimientos, todo era lento, dejaban que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran al otro, que se reconocieran, que se acostumbraran al otro.

Cuando Serena tomo confianza se incorporo un poco sobre sus rodillas y experimento movimientos ascendentes y descendentes y fue el turno Darien de gruñir y clavar sus dedos en la piel de la cadera de Serena, apuro sus movimientos y en unos instantes ambos gemían descontroladamente, el ruido de sus cuerpos amándose, los gemidos que ahora llenaban la habitación y las palabras de amor susurradas eran testigos de su entrega, de su amor.

Serena tenía en la boca la letanía del nombre de su amado, en cada movimiento de sus caderas que ahora era acompasado por las caderas del pelinegro eran un aliciente para que la rubia se dejara llevar, no estaba lejos de la cumbre, esto era algo nuevo, eran sensaciones maravillosas que la estaban llevando a la locura.

Darien le tomo las mejillas con las manos y la beso profundamente, él también estaba llegando al final del abismo y quería que llegaran juntos, acelero sus movimientos y no dejo de besarla, Serena enrollo sus manos en su cabello y no dejo de mecerse cada vez con más velocidad, en unos segundo habían alcanzado el limbo y ambos gritaron el nombre de su amado para después caer rendidos.

Darien la abrazo inmediatamente pegándola a su cuerpo, Serena escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respiraban entrecortadamente y estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, se aferraban fuertemente en su abrazo, aun tenían una conexión intima y entre suspiros y los residuos de placer no tenían intención alguna de ir a ninguna parte.

Cuando Darien sintió a Serena quedarse dormida siguió abrazándola estrechamente, su novia era todo lo que quería, deseaba y necesitaba y lo que no había pensado jamás, era hermosa, cariñosa, romántica, apasionada, imaginativa, desinhibida, todo lo que siempre había querido y más. Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir nunca más.

**.:.:.:.**

Después de su encuentro en el sofá la semana había seguido su curso, el trabajo de Serena había sido más demandante, tenían la campaña de la joyería, habían conseguido la del bar y ahora se mezclaban con las campañas que anteriormente tenían, aunque trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos no habían tenido tiempo de hablar claramente, dormían abrazados, se mimaban, habían hecho el amor pero aun tenían una plática en el aire.

Darien salió lo más pronto que pudo del trabajo y se dirigió al departamento de la rubia, había comprado la cena y esperaba que ahora se diera la oportunidad, tenían que aclarar un par de cositas, solo esperaba que Serena tuviera tiempo y estuviera dispuesta a la charla, llego a su departamento y la encontró cambiándose de ropa, ella también había acabado de llegar, se quedo en la puerta observándola ponerse la pijama, otra de Kitty, rodo los ojos.

―La cena esta lista. ―le dijo para llamar su atención.

―En un minuto estoy contigo. ―le sonrió y fue al espejo a atarse el cabello.

Cuando Serena apareció en la cocina, el calentaba en el microondas la comida china y la ponía en platos, Serena saco un par de latas de soda y los vasos, comenzaron a comer en silencio y con una charla vana sobre sus trabajos en el día, las nuevas tonterías de sus hermanos y las locuras de las chicas, la cena fue amena, cuando terminaron de cenar mientras Serena levantaba la cocina, Darien se ponía cómodo, se encontraron en la sala, Darien veía las noticas esperándola, cuando Serena llego le palmeo el asiento junto a él y Serena fue a refugiarse a su costado.

―Te extrañe ―le dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

―Yo más princesa. ―beso el tope de su cabeza.

Siguieron viendo televisión un rato más, Darien la tenía abrazada con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su pierna mientras Serena lo tenía envuelto con un abrazo sobre su torso y estaba recostada sobre su costado, era un rato silencioso en donde ambos disfrutaban la presencia del otro.

―Amo tenerte así. ―le dijo de la nada Darien, cuando acariciaba distraídamente su brazo.

―Amo que me tengas así. ―le dijo Serena besando su pecho.

―Quiero que hablemos. ―le pidió el pelinegro separándola un poco de él y Serena se acomodo más alejada en el sofá para verlo de frente, espero a que él hablara―. Te amo, eso lo sabes. ―Serena asintió con la cabeza y dejo que siguiera hablando―. Y quiero que alguna vez llegues a amarme. ―Serena lo iba a interrumpir pero no la dejo―. No te lo pido que sea para mañana, se que lleva tiempo y que habíamos acordado ir con calma pero eso no funciono, así que te pido que me dejes llevar una relación normal.

― ¿Normal como? ―pregunto Serena extrañada.

―Que convivamos como una pareja, que no solo pasemos tiempo juntos cuando tenemos deseo del otro, que duermas en mis brazos, que me dejes enamorarte, que te permitas enamorarte de mí, ―tomo su mano y jugueteo con su dedos―. Que llevemos una relación de pareja normal, común y corriente. Desde cero, que te enamore, que me enamores.

― ¿Pero…? ―Serena tenía la duda en su mirada.

―Se que nuestra situación es difícil ―le recordó y acaricio su mejilla―. No sé como lo tomara papá Kenji y mamá Ikuko ―lo dijo con pesar―. Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estaré contigo y que luchare por lo que siento por ti. ―beso su mano con la que jugaba―. Sé que será difícil pero juntos tenemos que superarlo.

―Pero no ahora. ―Rogo la rubia―. Aun no. ―pidió con miedo.

―No aun no. ―le aclaro―. Primero quiero que te des cuenta que soy el hombre de tu vida, que estaremos juntos siempre, que tu eres mía y yo soy todo tuyo, que estemos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro para que después podamos defender lo nuestro contra el mundo si es necesario. ―le sonrió para brindarle apoyo. Serena afirmo con la cabeza.

―Me da miedo enfrentar a papá y a mamá. ―le dijo agachando la cabeza.

―No pensemos en eso por ahora. ―Le levanto el rostro―. Por lo pronto solo quiero que seamos tú y yo. ―le sonrió―. Nuestro amor. Lo que siento por ti y lo que tú puedes llegar a sentir por mí. ―la animo―. ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo? ―le pidió mirándola fijamente―. ¿Estás dispuesta a permitirte amarme?

―Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio. ―le dijo entre divertida e incrédula.

―Yo solo te pido una oportunidad. ―le dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

―Pero yo ya lo hago. ―le dijo en un susurro, Darien no le contesto y ella levanto la mirada no muy segura de que él la había escuchado y cuando lo miro él la miraba fijamente.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―le pregunto incrédulo, esperanzado, fascinado.

― ¿Lo dudas? ―le pregunto insegura, él negó con la cabeza―. Pienso que sí. ―le recrimino.

―Es solo que… ―dudo―. No lo esperaba tan rápido. ―le aclaro.

― ¿Crees que me dejaría amar de la forma que lo haces sin no sentir nada por ti? ―Le pregunto incrédula―. ¿Crees que arme semejantes shows solo por diversión? ―Le recrimino levantando una ceja―. ¿Crees que lo haría por cualquiera? ―se ofendió.

―Por supuesto que no. ―Fue la respuesta acerada de Darien―. Por nadie más que por mí. ―le amonesto. Serena rodo los ojos, Darien podía llegar a ser muy posesivo con ella―. Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me amas? ―le pregunto titubeante.

―No lo se… ―Serena bajo la mirada y Darien le levanto el rostro inmediatamente.

―Dímelo ―suplico. Serena lo vio fijamente a los ojos y acaricio su rostro con sus manos.

―Porque tenía miedo… ―susurro bajando la mirada―. Es tan complicado… ―negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Complicado? ―pregunto él.

―Si ―afirmo la rubia―. No fue fácil para mí aclarar mis sentimientos ―le dijo a media voz, la rubia jugaba con sus manos―. Fue tan difícil darme cuenta que te amo. ―tenía la mirada agachada, Darien deslazo sus manos y las tomo en las suyas.

―Se por lo que estas pasando. ―le aclaro―. Yo también lo pase, no es fácil ver que el cariño que te tenía se transformo sin darme cuenta en un inmenso amor. Tenía miedo de que cuando lo supieras huyeras despavorida. ―Ahora él jugaba con los dedos de la rubia―. No sabes el sin fin de escenarios que invente en mi cabeza para evitar perderte al confesártelo.

―Pero dudo que hayas pensado en él como fueron las cosas en realidad. ―le dijo entre divertida y sonrojada.

―Nunca pensé en algo así. ―le aclaro―. Solo pasó. ―le sonrió coqueto.

―Puede que no fue el mejor pero sí el más efectivo. ―le guiño el ojo Serena siguiéndole el juego.

― ¿Entonces me amas? ―le pregunto aun inseguro, Serena sonrió tiernamente, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Darien tan vulnerable y solo por ella, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a pasar delicadamente sus pulgares por sus pómulos dulcemente.

―Te amo. ―Le dijo despacio, siguió acariciando su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que él entendiera que era verdad―. No sé cómo ni cuándo paso pero te amo. ―Lo acerco poco a poco a ella hasta quedar casi labios con labios―. ¿Lo dudas? ―Darien negó con la cabeza y roso de paso sus labios―. Te amo tonto. ―le dijo sonriendo.

Darien aprovecho la cercanía y la beso a conciencia, la envolvió con sus brazos y la pego a su pecho, la beso largamente, lentamente, profundamente, degusto su sabor, su textura, su humedad, su dulzura y gimió profundamente cuando Serena le respondió de igual manera.

La cargo hacia la habitación y se permitió amarla libremente, sin ansias, sin prisas, sin inhibiciones, eran ellos dos, expresándose su amor, no guardándose nada, diciéndose cada pocos segundos cuanto se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban.

**.:.:.:.**

Después de que pactaron llevar una relación más abierta en todos los sentidos ahora se sentían como una verdadera pareja, a Serena un le estresaba pensar en sus padres pero Darien la calmaba diciéndole que no se angustiara antes de tiempo, ya tendrían que preocuparse cuando llegara el momento, por lo pronto se dedicarían a disfrutar de ellos y de su amor.

Pasaban cuanto tiempo podían juntos, hablaban, bromeaban, se amaban, peleaban como cualquier pareja normal por cualquier tontería, Serena había descubierto que poseía la vena celosa de los Tsukino y esto a Darien le divertía, era una revelación ver a su novia fruncir el ceño cada que una chica pasaba y se quedaba mirando más de 3 segundos a su novio, Darien sonreía y Serena se enfadaba más, para compensarla la besaba a conciencia para hacerla olvidar hasta su nombre.

Habían hecho planes para ir al cine y a cenar pero en la tarde Lita les había hablado por que tenía una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Andrew, el festejo sería el fin de semana en la casa familiar pero Lita quiso adelantarse y celebrar con su novio, los había invitado para cenar, ellos quisieron excusarse pro ser a mitad de semana, pero la chica prometió que sería una cena informal y cada quien a su casa.

Sin más tuvieron que aceptar, obviamente tendrían que llegar separados, tuvieron que ir a casa de Serena por su coche, en el departamento se dieron una ronde de besos y apapachos, sabían perfectamente que no podían interactuar cerca de nadie, su relación aun era clandestina por lo tanto tendrían que permanecer separados, como si nada pasara.

Como buen caballero, Darien siguió a Serena por el camino, la vio llegar sana y salva y decidió dar un par de vueltas por la manzana para hacer un poco de tiempo, no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerse tonto pero era lo mejor, Serena estaba aterrada de ser descubierta y juzgada por su familia, él mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con el asunto de salir a la luz del día, así que era mejor hacer tripas corazón y seguir el juego que ellos mismos habían marcado hasta que Serena fuera tomando valor y manejaran las posibles situaciones para aclarar la verdad.

Vio su reloj y marcaba 8:45, tenían marcada la llegada al 10 para las 9, así podrían salir detrás de los sillones y gritar "feliz cumpleaños" al tarado de su hermano, decidió dejar de jugar y encaminarse a la casa que compartían Andrew y Lita.

Cuando aparco Lita estaba afuera tronándose los dedos y hablando por teléfono, le hizo señas en cuando lo vio para que permaneciera callado, por lo que noto al pasar junto a ella hablaba con Andrew y verificaba su hora de llegada, le oyó decir que estaría esperándolo en unos 15 minutos, mando besos y te amos al auricular y colgó.

―Hola cuñadito. ―saludo efusiva la castaña abrazándolo cariñosamente―. Pensé que no llegabas a tiempo. ―lo amonesto.

―Lo siento Lits ―le regreso el abrazo―. Pase por un vino. ―le mostro el vino que previamente habían comprado él y Serena en el súper.

―Otro poco y arruinas mi sorpresa. ―le recrimino―. Solo faltaban Sere y tú. ―le sonrió.

―Ya llegue tranquila ―le acaricio los brazos para tranquilizarla―. Vamos a dentro, no queremos que el cumpleañero nos sorprenda en su puerta. ―le sonrió tiernamente.

Ya adentro saludo a los demás presentes, Haruka bromeaba a Serena y esta tenía el ceño fruncido y ganas de golpearlo, Michiru rodaba los ojos viéndolos pelear, Hotaru estaba en una esquina acaramelada con Sammy sin prestarle atención a nadie, reconoció compañeros de trabajo de Andrew a quienes saludo con un "buenas noches" y fue a la cocina a dejar el vino al refri, cuando regreso a la sala, las chicas ayudaban a Lita a prender velas que estaban esparcidas por la sala y el comedor, prendían varitas de incienso y regaban pétalos de rosas, cuando Andrew llegara se llevaría una sorpresa cuando ellos brincaras de detrás del sofá para arruinarle su cena romántica con Lita.

_Qué bueno, se lo merecía el tonto_. Se rio entre dientes.

Lita estaba muy pendiente del reloj y de la ventana, su escondite seria detrás del sofá de la sala para ser la primera en sorprender a su novio; ya los demás habían escogido su escondite, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Sammy se habían metido a la cocina, Serena estaba oculta tras la cortina de la ventana y los demás esparcidos por el pasillo de que llevaba a las habitaciones, él opto por ir con los demás a la cocina, no estaría bien visto que se escabullera con Serena detrás de esa cortina pesada que les daba un poco de intimidad, meneo la cabeza despejando sus ideas macabras que rondaban su cabeza y se fue con los demás, cuando llegaba a la cocina Lita corriendo apago las luces, señal que el susodicho había llegado, todos se escondieron y esperaron el grito de sorpresa de Lita para poder salir.

― ¡Sorpresa! ―grito Lita feliz.

Y los demás le hicieron coro, no pudo evitar carcajearse de la cara de tonto que puso Andrew cuando vio salir de la nada a los demás presentes, su cara de decepción no tenía precio, él muy tonto se esperaba una cena romántica y se llevo la sorpresa cuando vio a muchos invitados más.

Lita comenzó a cantar las mañanitas y Michiru y Hotaru traían en pastel con las velitas encendidas, y él no podía despegar la mirada de la rubia que tenía enfrente, ella se estaba divirtiendo y él de la devoraba con la mirada, pero al ver que Michiru estaba muy pendiente de él tuvo que verse inmerso en la fiesta.

.:.:.:.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, ya estaba cansado y con ganas de irse a dormir pero Serena no tenía la más mínima intención de irse, estaba cuchichiando con Hotaru y riéndose con Lita y Michiru, él por su parte estaba con los chicos riéndose aun de Andrew, él aun esperaba su cena romántica y esto aun atacaba de risa a los hermanos.

De pronto las chicas se levantaron y fueron a la cocina, los invitados poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo hasta que quedo solo la familia, pasaron detrás de ellos que estaban en la sala y las siguieron con la mirada, cada quien a su pareja, las chicas ni se inmutaron de ellos y continuaron su camino, él ya quería irse a descansar en brazos de su novia y esta no tenía ni la más minina intención de cooperar.

Poco rato después, las chicas salieron con bolsas de basura y comenzaron a recoger los residuos de la fiesta, los vasos y platos desechables, las copas regadas por la casa, los restos de la cena, mientras los chicos seguían haciéndole compañía al cumpleañero, vio deambular a su novia junto con las chicas y estas volvieron a entrar a la cocina y después salió Hotaru, seguida de Lita y Michiru que seguían levantando, se dio cuenta que Serena quedo en la cocina y fue su hora de ir por ella.

Se levanto con el plato de pastel que aun tenía en la mano y camino hacia la cocina como si nada, Serena estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, estaba limpiando las copas para meterlas en el lavavajillas, él se quedo parado en la puerta para verificar que nadie se acercara, las demás chicas ahora estaban con sus parejas entretenidas, era su hora de robar un beso que lo tenía loco desde el comienzo de la fiesta.

Se encamino hacia Serena y se pego a ella por la espalda, Serena al no sentirlo llegar brinco del susto y al ver su desfachatez deslizo rápidamente la mirada a la puerta asustada.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―demando entre dientes aun viendo la puerta.

―Te extraño. ―le contesto haciendo pucheros, dejo el plato que llevaba junto a Serena y la abrazo por la espalda.

―Basta. ―lo amonesto entre dientes y le pego un codazo, Darien se sobo la panza riendo.

―Tranquila ―le beso el hombro―. Están con sus chicos. ―le guiño un ojo y le beso la mejilla.

―Aléjate. ―lo empujo y siguió con su mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina.

Darien se rio entre dientes pero fue a verificar, y las chicas aun seguían con los chicos, nadie les prestaba atención a ellos y él tenía en mente reclamar un beso y a su novia para irse a descansar.

―Es tarde ―le recordó―. Es hora de ir a dormir. ―le dijo casi en un lloriqueo que hizo reír a Serena.

―Eres un crio. ―se rio de él―. Si tienes sueño vete a dormir. ―le recordó.

―Pero contigo. ―se acerco otra vez hasta quedar parado junto a ella.

―Deja me apuro y ya nos vamos ―lo empujo para que se alejara pero él ni se movió―. Ayudo a Lita. ―lo volvió a empujar para que le diera espacio pero él no se movió―. Ve con los chicos en lo que me apuro. ―le pidió sonriéndole tiernamente.

―No sin mi beso. ―le paro el pico para que lo besara y ella se rio más fuerte de él.

―Eres tan molesto. ―se quejo pero siguió con lo suyo.

―Mi beso y me voy. ―le aseguro―. Te espero pacientemente con los chicos. ―le aclaro―. Pero sin mi beso no. ―le trato de coaccionar.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes, 6? ―le pregunto bromeando ante su comportamiento.

―Un beso y te espero con los chicos. ―le repitió.

―No ―le dijo rápidamente―. Pueden venir. ―dijo y miro la puerta desierta.

Darien volteo a la puerta una vez más y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a la rubia, la jalo a sus brazos y descendió su boca a la de ella, la beso como lo había deseado el resto de la noche, sabía que se arriesgaba pero la deseaba, y no iba a esperar mucho más.

Ella lo trato de empujar con el dorso de la mano pero fue imposible, él la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y la apretaba a su torso, ni las copas que tenía en la mano lo molestaban, al ver que ella no participaba él comenzó un beso más invitador, más sensual, le lamio los labios invitándola a imitarlo y ella jadeo de placer como siempre que él la besaba tan confianzudamente.

Ella llevo sus manos a su cuello y como pudo se afianzo de él, y el al tenerla de frente la rodeo por la cintura y la pego más a sí, ya teniendo su participación se permitió besarla como siempre, profundamente, pasionalmente, degusto su boca, acaricio su lengua y tragaba sus gemiditos que Serena emitía.

― ¡Oh por dios!

De pronto la magia se quebró junto con las copas que Serena tenía en las manos.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, ya estoy de regreso, espero que me hayan extrañado :D

Este capi me costó trabajo, lo tenía planeado de otra manera pero al ir escribiendo quedo así, espero que les haya gustado el resultado final, yo me quedo satisfecha con el capitulito :D

Les cuento que me enferme horrible de la garganta y he estado enclaustrada en mi casita por una semana y para los últimos días ya me daba de topes en la pared, así que lo tome con filosofía y me puse a escribir, sean benevolentes conmigo y déjenme mi merecido rw.

Les dejo besos mocosos :D

_**SalyLuna**_

_**Sábado 28 de abril de 2012**_


	10. Aliadas

**Capítulo 10: "Aliadas"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena y Darien brincaron del susto ante el sonido de la voz femenina y se separaron de un brinco, Darien reacciono primero y trato de cubrir con su cuerpo a Serena mientras ella se tapaba la boca con las manos, sentía su piel caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, le picaba la piel de las mejillas y una corriente eléctrica recorría de arriba abajo su espalda.

Lita tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par, aun tenía abierta la boca por la sorpresa, a su lado Michiru no estaba en mejores condiciones, reacciono primero y le dio un codazo a Lita por haber hablado y roto el momento, Lita se quejo con un ligero "Auch" pero ambas seguían paradas en el lumbral de la cocina viendo a la pareja que estaba blanca como el papel.

Al ver que Lita no se movía despertó de su ensoñación, Michiru empujo la para que terminara de entrar a la cocina y cerró la puerta después de entrar ella. El silencio dentro de la cocina se cortaba con tijeras, nadie decía nada, ellas los miraban con los ojos como platos y ellos las miraban impactados, en shock.

—Lo sabia… —susurro Michiru.

Su pequeña aseveración solo ayudo para plasmar más la cara de terror que tenía la parejita, Serena inconscientemente se escondió más en la espalda de Darien y este se posiciono mejor frente a ella para defenderla como todo un caballero, lo único que le faltaba era la espada y la cota de malla.

—Yo… —Darien no tenía nada que decir o más bien, nada salía de sus labios. Sentía a Serena temblar tras su espalda, quiso matarse por haber sido tan imprudente—. Yo… —odiaba cuando titubeaba.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió golpeando a Lita y a Michiru y estas se quejaron, cuando se movieron Andrew y Haruka entraron para ver qué pasaba y porque era tanto ruido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto extrañado Andrew al ver a todos parados inmóviles mirándose unos a otros.

—Este… —comenzó a hablar Lita pero no supo que decir.

—Se cayeron las copas. —aclaro Michiru rápidamente.

— ¿Solas? —indago Haruka, Lita negó con la cabeza y Michiru afirmó, Haruka arqueo la ceja ante su disyuntiva.

—Este… —ahora fue el turno de Michiru de dudar. Todos permanecían callados.

—Asuste a Serena y ella las tiro cuando brinco. —aclaro Darien rápidamente ante lo suspicaz que se portaba Haruka, miraba a las chicas rogando silenciosamente que no dijeran nada.

—Sí, sí, sí, eso paso… —les aseguro rápidamente Lita.

—Veíamos como Darien asustaba a Serena y ella tiraba las copas del susto. —hablo más calmadamente Michiru, sabiendo que si Haruka los veía nerviosos sospecharía inmediatamente.

—Serena tonta. —les dijo graciosamente Andrew. La aludida seguía detrás de la espalda de Darien.

—No te escondas gatita tonta. —Le apremio Haruka—. El tonto de Darien le comprara un juego nuevo a Lita. No te asustes. —Miraba sospechosamente a Darien quien tenía tras su espalda a la rubia, cuando esta se hizo visible aun en su escondite arqueo la ceja—. ¿Por qué estas tan blanca? —le pregunto mientras se acercaba.

—La asuste. —le dijo Darien inmediatamente, aun sentía temblar a Serena, se sentía renuente en dejar salir de su escondite a Serena.

—Ya sabes cómo es Serena de miedosa. —dijo divertida Michiru para distraer a Haruka.

—Hubieran visto, como brinco como gato. —le siguió el juego Lita.

—Darien, sabes que Serena es miedosa. —lo amonesto inmediatamente Haruka, este bajo la mirada avergonzado ante el regaño de su hermano mayor—. Y ustedes… —se dirigió a las chicas—. No le sigan el juego a este patán, se divierte a costa de Serena. —las amonesto, estas le copiaron a Darien y asintieron regañadas—. Ven gatita, deja al tonto ese. —le dijo tiernamente alargándole la mano.

Serena dudosa salió de su escondite y tomo la mano de Haruka, este la abrazo tiernamente y le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza, aun miraba a los demás reprobatoriamente, no le agradaba que se divirtieran a costa de la rubia.

—Es tarde, es mejor irnos o mañana ninguno se levanta a trabajar. —el rubio decreto y todos como siempre obedecieron inmediatamente.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Haruka dijo que seguiría a Serena a su departamento para asegurarse que la rubia llegara bien, Darien se ofreció pero Haruka negó, le dijo que ya había hecho bastante y lo mando a su departamento a dormir.

Serena manejo por inercia a su casa, aun tenía los nervios a flor de piel y podía paladear la adrenalina que corría por su sistema, lo que tanto temía estuvo a punto de pasar, gracias a Michiru y a Lita sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta de nada pero sabía perfectamente que les debía una buena explicación, y no sabía que decirles, temía que la juzgaran sin saber, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, de explicarse. Llego a su edificio, se despidió de su hermano y de su cuñada quien sutilmente le dijo que tenían que hablar y se marcharon, ella entro y se dejo caer en el sofá, sabía perfectamente que Darien no tardaba, solo esquivaría a Haruka y vendría inmediatamente.

Darien no fallando a su predicción entro en el departamento escasos minutos después que ella, se veía tan contrariado como se sentía ella.

—Lo siento tanto. —Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y se hinco frente a ella, le agarro sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos—. Lo lamento tanto. —le dijo muy afligido. Serena no le contesto solo comenzó a llorar.

El pelinegro aun hincado ante ella la atrajo a sus brazos y dejo que descargara su miedo, él mismo tenía miedo de que las cosas se les hayan salido de las manos y todo por una imprudencia suya. Él que tanto se jactaba de contener sus impulsos.

—Perdóname mi amor… —le susurro acariciándole el cabello mientras la rubia lloraba contra su cuello—. Nunca quise que sucediera esto. —le dijo apenado, la apretó más a su cuerpo y dejo que llorara.

Se sentía incomodo ante la posición pero no importaba, Serena sufría y su prioridad era consolarla, odiaba haberla hecho llorar, ella se había resistido y había intentado disuadirlo pero él había sido tan inconsciente y estas eran las consecuencias.

La siguió abrazando el tiempo que Serena lloro, cuando la rubia se sentía más tranquila se separo y él inmediatamente se sentó junto a ella, las piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, volvió a enlazar sus dedos con los de ella y permanecieron en silencio, ambos tenían mucho en que pensar, cuando Serena bostezo visiblemente agotada se levanto y se agacho para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Él se quito la ropa y se metió en la cama solo con bóxer, Serena se había despojado de su ropa y ahora vestía una camiseta suya, abrió las mantas y con los brazos extendidos espero a que ella se acomodara junto a él, la rubia tenía su semblante triste y él se culpo por ello.

Serena se metió en la cama y dejo que Darien la abrazara, permitió que su calor la envolviera y sin ganas de pensar más se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, mañana tendrían que lidiar con el problema de Michiru y Lita pero hoy se permitirían descansar uno en brazos del otro.

—Te amo… —oyó a Darien diciéndole en el oído levemente antes de caer dormida.

A Darien le costó más dormir, todo había pasado por su culpa, por su imprudencia, por su maldita calentura, por más que estuviera con Serena; más ganas tenía de ella, más hambre tenía de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de sus caricias y él como un puberto cachondo no tuvo el control para esperar el momento adecuado. Nooooooo había tenido que echar todo a perder. Tenía ganas de romper algo, de preferencia su cabeza.

Pero ahora Serena era su prioridad, estaba sobre él, aun dormida suspiraba y podía sentir el reticente de sus lágrimas aun en su nívea piel, le paso la mano por la espalda de manera tranquilizadora, la acurruco más cerca de su cuerpo y le susurro lo mucho que la amaba, que jamás la dejaría y que era el amor de su vida. Poco a poco la rubia se quedo tranquila y él solo así se permitió dormir y aun así su sueño fue intranquilo, despertaba esporádicamente para comprobar a Serena, pero esta estaba completamente dormida todas las veces que despertó para comprobarla.

**.:.:.:.:.**

A la mañana siguiente se alistaron raídamente, estaban agotados física y mentalmente, no paraba de darles vuelta la reunión obligatoria que tenían con las chicas, mínimo les debían una explicación por qué bien o mal, ellas los habían ayudado a no descubrirlos delante de sus hermanos.

El día les paso como autómatas, habían cometido varios errores en sus respectivos trabajos por tener su mente en otro lugar, a la hora de la comida habían acordado que citarían a las chicas en el departamento de Serena después de trabajar y les explicarían lo mejor que pudieran su relación para evitar que ellas los juzgaran, les explicarían todo y tratarían de que entendieran y guardaran su secreto.

Darien tenía un punto de vista más objetivo, tomarían este desliz como un prototipo de plática con la familia, les serviría como ensayo.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando Serena llego al departamento las chicas ya la esperaban en el estacionamiento, se dirigieron al departamento en un silencio muy incomodo, entraron y para hacer tiempo y esperar a Darien les ofreció algo de beber, fue por gaseosas y se acomodaron en los sillones, si bien le había dicho Darien, no tardaría en llegar, las chicas no habían dicho ni hecho ningún comentario y ella se los agradeció, necesitaba a Darien con ella para enfrentar este difícil paso.

Como era de suponer, Darien no tardo en llegar, encontró a las chicas conversando banalmente sobre sus días laborales, obviamente lo esperaban por que se acomodaron en sus asientos al verlo entrar, si se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron entrar con su propia llave no lo dieron a demostrar, dejo su saco sobre el respaldo de una silla y fue a sentarse junto a Serena, no tenía caso demorar más en interrogatorio, entre más rápido, mejor.

La rubia enlazo sus manos con la del pelinegro e intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa en donde se decían lo mucho que se amaban y que no se dejarían.

—Verán… —comenzó con la explicación Darien.

— ¿Están juntos? —los interrumpió Michiru directamente al grano, típico de ella.

Darien y Serena volvieron a mirarse y asintieron hacia las chicas. Ahora fue el turno de Lita y Michiru de intercambiar miradas significativas. Ellos esperaron sus reacciones, el grito de Lita los hizo brincar del susto.

— ¡Oh por dios! —Grito Lita mirando a Michiru—. ¡Eres una maldita bruja! —la acuso y Michiru sonrió complacida.

—Me debes una cena —le dijo Michiru sonriendo muy feliz.

La pareja los veía sin saber qué hacer, ni de qué diablos hablaban ese par; esta no era la respuesta que esperaban de sus cuñadas. Michiru al ver la cara de espanto de la pareja se apiado de ellos.

—Quiten esa cara, yo ya lo sabía. —les sonrió complacida.

— ¿Pero cómo? —quiso saber inmediatamente Serena.

—No fue fácil, debo de admitir. —les comenzó a relatar—. Darien siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso de Serena, —les comento y estos asintieron—. Pero últimamente algo había cambiado. —Fue el turno de la pareja de ruborizarse y las chicas sonrieron cómplices—. Darien se veía más receloso contigo, más suspicaz, más quisquilloso en lo que se refiere a ti. —Serena volteo a ver a Darien y le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza—. En cambio tú, —señalo a Serena—. También has cambiado —ahora fue el turno de Darien de ver a su amada divertido—. Te pones nerviosa cada que tienes a Darien cerca, lo sigues de reojo cada que esta fuera de tu alcance, lo provocas disimuladamente según tú. —le aclaro y Serena se puso blanca—. Tranquila nadie se dio cuenta salvo yo. —les tranquilizo—. Los observe muy detenidamente estas últimas ocasiones —les sonrió.

—No me di cuenta que nos observabas. —le comento Darien y comenzó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano de Serena, ella aun estaba nerviosa.

—Claro que no te diste cuenta, estabas muy ocupado vigilando estrechamente a la pequeña Serena. —comento divertida Lita y Darien se sonrojo y Michiru y Serena se rieron.

—Peroooo —Michiru interrumpió su diversión—. Todo eso se fue al drenaje la noche de ayer. —Serena abrió enormemente los ojos del susto—. Darien fue más evidente de lo normal. —El pelinegro arrugo el ceño—. Tenía una vigilancia muy estrecha en Serena, la seguía con la vista, la observaba pero lo más extraño de todo es que no se acercaba a ti o si lo hacía Serena huía. —la pareja su ruborizo ante las acusaciones—. Fue un comportamiento anormal en ustedes, suelen estar pegados como parches, Darien la protege hasta del aire y ella busca su protección y ayer no fue así, no estaban peleados pero se evitaban y a la vez se buscaban. —explico la peliverde.

—Hasta yo lo note —comento sonriente Lita.

—Pero lo más incriminatorio de todo fue ese mega beso de la cocina. —aclaro Michiru.

—Por dios chicos, eso no era beso, era hockey de amígdalas. —comento Lita y los cuatro soltaron la carcajada aunque la pareja se sonrojo visiblemente.

—Si tenía dudas, eso me las aclaro. —dijo divertida Michiru.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! —Acuso Serena a Darien ya más recompuesta del susto de la plática—. ¡Tú me besaste! —siguió acusando.

—Y tú no te veías muy obligada niña. —le aclaro Lita y Serena se sonrojo nuevamente.

—Pero él fue el necio —siguió acusando Serena—. Yo le dije que no. —se cruzo de brazos como niña berrinchuda.

—Me dijiste que no, pero no me rechazaste. —le dijo mordazmente Darien, Serena le saco la lengua y las chicas se rieron.

—Calma niños, calma. —Los reto Michiru—. Ahora sí, queremos una explicación.

—O más bien, queremos el chisme. —les dijo Lita divertida.

La pareja se miro a los ojos nuevamente y a las chicas no les paso desapercibido, en un poco tiempo, ese par se comunicaba con una sola mirada, estaban tan compenetrados que su relación ahora era ya evidente, Darien no podía dejar de tocar a Serena, acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de la rubia, Serena se recargaba en él buscando su protección, intercambiaban miradas, se sonreían, su afecto era evidente.

—No es tan simple como suponen… —comenzó Serena.

—Eso es evidente. —les aclaro Michiru.

—Yo siento cosas muy fuertes por Serena desde hace mucho tiempo. —Les dijo Darien como introducción, habían regresando los nervios—. Para mí fue un infierno, la amaba y no la podía tener. —En su voz se oía el pesar que había sentido en esos momentos, Serena apretó el agarre que tenía en su mano en señal de apoyo—. Darme cuenta que amaba a la que se suponía era como mi hermana fue un shock, me sentía un animal, me sentía enfermo, asqueado de mi mismo, fue una constante lucha conmigo mismo, una parte de mi quería enterrar lo que sentía y otra parte quería reclamarla como mía.

— ¡Uhhh que posesivo! —exclamo alegremente Lita para aliviar la atmosfera demasiado seria que había en esos momentos.

— ¿Posesivo? Más bien yo diría que primitivo. —le aclaro Michiru.

—Yo más bien digo que es recalcitrante. —les comento Serena, Darien rodo los ojos y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su novia.

—Como decía… —Darien hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios—. Cuando acepte que la amaba pero que haría todo lo posible porque ella fuera feliz y por dejar las cosas como estaban fue un martirio, me di cuenta rápidamente que mi plan se iría al caño rápidamente, no podía verla como antes después de aceptar que la amaba, era una tortura tenerla cerca, intente alejarme pero no pude, tenerla lejos era una tortura aun más grande, así que trate de enterrar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón y tampoco pude.

La voz de Darien estaba llena de pesar, Serena se acurruco a él y apretó el agarre sobre su mano, le dolía conocer todo por lo que había pasado Darien en silencio, se retaba a si misma por haber sido tan ciega y tonta, había lastimado demasiado a Darien sin darse cuenta, pero esa no era una justificación, se prometió que de ahora en adelante lo cuidaría y lo haría feliz, borraría con besos y caricias todo el sufrimiento que el pelinegro había pasado.

Darien miro a Serena y agradeció su apoyo con una dulce sonrisa, se llevo sus manos entrelazadas al rostro y beso el dorso de la mano de la rubia que retenía con su mano, Serena sonrió cálidamente y regreso el gesto, una sola mirada servía para que ambos perdieran los pies de la tierra y se trasladaran al mundo del amor. Un ligero carraspeo se escucho pero ellos no prestaron atención. Eran ellos, su amor y su mundo ideal.

— ¡Por dios! ¿No pueden quedarse quietos unos momentos? —pregunto divertida Michiru.

—Están dejando la historia a medias. —se cruzo de brazos Lita enfadada por su interrupción, la historia comenzaba a ponerse buena, ya llegaba la parte importante.

Las chicas rompieron su burbuja de amor y se distanciaron sonrojados, eso de tener una relación para ellos mismos los estaba echando a perder, tenían que aprender a convivir con más personas como pareja; se ensimismaban en ellos rápidamente.

—Pero vamos, terminen la historia —apremio Michiru acomodándose en el sillón.

—Está bien —acepto Darien.

—Vamos en la mejor parte. —Les aclaro Lita—. No podemos detenernos ahí. —Michiru asintió en acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Son un par de chismosas. —se quejo Serena.

—Tú conoces toda la historia —le reprocho Lita—. Nosotras no. —le saco la lengua y todos se rieron.

— ¿Puedo continuar? —pregunto Darien, quería termina rápidamente este episodio. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su historia Serena se le adelanto.

—Después por X razones me dijo que me amaba, me asuste, lo rechace y luego me aleje, me arrepentí y lo busque, le dije que lo amaba y tan tan. —Les sintetizo la rubia y a las chicas las impacto tanta simpleza—. Ahí tienen su historia. —les sonrió Serena de lado imitando la sonrisa de su amado novio.

— ¿Ósea cómo? —pregunto incrédula Lita y fue el turno de la pareja de enamorados de reírse a costa de las chicas.

— ¡Fraude! ¡No pueden hacer eso! —se quejo Michiru indignada.

— ¿Querían la historia? —pregunto Darien y las chicas asintieron—. Ahí la tienen, Serena se las acaba de contar. —contuvo la risa al ver la cara de las chicas.

— ¿Están de broma? —ellos negaron—. ¡No pueden hacer eso! Nos deben los detalles. —exigió Lita.

— ¡Los detalles escabrosos y sucios! —exigió Michiru, la pareja rio nuevamente.

—Esos son nuestros. —Se quejo Serena—. No les diremos nada. —sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

—No pueden dejarnos así. —se quejo Lita.

—Les recuerdo que tenemos un jugoso secreto que guardar. —se burlo Michiru sabiendo que tenían a la pareja a su merced. Fue el turno de los enamorados de quedarse callados.

—Así que si quieren que nos quedemos calladitas —les aclaro Lita—. Es mejor que vayan soltando prenda. —sonrió con malicia.

La pareja se miro sabiendo que tenían razón, ellas los tenían en las palmas de sus manos, no creían que fueran capaces de ir con sus maridos a soltar el chisme pero era mejor no tentar a su suerte. La pareja se miro resignados, era mejor soltar prenda como ellas decían.

—Darien ya no aguanto más —ahora fue el turno de Serena de contar la historia—. Una noche de copas —las chicas sonrieron conocedoramente—. Bebimos y hablábamos —le dedico una mirado fugaz al pelinegro y lo encontró sonriendo de medio lado—. Bebimos un poco más. —Darien arqueo una ceja y Serena corrigió—. Mucho más… —las chicas estaban al final del asiento mirándola a la expectativa—. Una cosa llevo a la otra… —Serena se retorcía las manos y se sonrojo, Darien tomo nuevamente su mano y entrelazo sus dedos—. A la mañana siguiente…

— ¿A la mañana siguiente? —Arqueo la ceja Michiru—. ¿Nos dejaras así? ¿A medias? —pregunto indignada, quería el chisme completo.

—Lo que paso esa noche, solo nos compete a Serena y a mí. —Darien fue decisivo.

— ¿No nos dirán? —Pregunto Lita desilusionada y la pareja negó con la cabeza—. ¡Qué fresas! —se quejo.

— ¡Son unos aguafiestas! —Michiru torció la boca al ver que la pareja no dirían una palabra más al respecto—. Ok, ¿luego? —se tuvo que resignar a que continuaran con la historia.

—Al otro día hablamos y me dijo lo que sentía y me pidió una oportunidad de enamorarme. —continuo el relato Serena.

—Y obviamente lo consiguió. —acoto Lita.

—Interrumpes la historia. —se quejo Michiru a su amiga codeándola—. Ignórala —le dijo a Serena—. Continúa… —Serena sonrió por la premura de su amiga.

—Yo tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, miedo, rechazo a mí misma, estaba en shock, me sentía confundida —conto Serena y ahora fue el turno de Darien de brindarle apoyo acariciando su mano—. Me aleje de él por miedo, le pedí que nunca volviéramos a tocar el asunto, le pedí que olvidáramos todo, que hiciéramos como que nada había pasado, que todo fuera como antes.

—Y no pudieron, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto Michiru interrumpiendo la historia.

—Exacto, no pude. Sentía cosas que no podía sentir por el hombre que se supone era mi hermano.

— ¡No son hermanos! —interrumpió indignada nuevamente Michiru.

—Eso ahora lo sé. —Le dijo Serena—. Pero antes no lo sentía así. Tenía miedo a lo que sentía o mejor dicho, a lo que comenzaba a sentir. —Especifico Serena—. Sabía que me tenía que alejar de él pero a la vez no podía. Lo añoraba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. —Darien la abrazo pegándola a su costado para apapacharla—. Una noche no puede más y salí corriendo a buscarlo, llegue y le pedí que no me dejara que lo necesitaba pero hice hincapié en que todo tenía que ser como antes, que olvidáramos lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, Darien amablemente me recordó lo egoísta que era al pensar solo en mí, me abrió los ojos y sirvió para darme cuenta que sentía algo por él aunque aun no supiera darle nombre. —Darien la apretó a su costado al recordar ese momento tan difícil que vivieron—. Me obligo a decidir y me decidí por él. —le sonrió a su novio y este le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios, las chicas suspiraron.

—Esto es difícil para nosotros. —Darien les aclaro—. Se suponía que éramos hermanos y no nos sentimos así. —Darien fue firme, tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de que sus amigas los juzgaran—. Sé que crecimos siendo hermanos pero algo cambio. Yo la amo y ella me ama. —les dijo a la defensiva—. Luchare por ella. —les dijo decidido.

—Calma Romeo, Calma —Michiru levanto ambas palmas—. Por nosotras esta perfecto, nos gustan juntos. —sonrió viéndolos complacida.

—Hacen una pareja divina. —Les sonrió Lita—. Son tan tiernos juntos. —los alabo.

—Cuentan con nuestro apoyo incondicional —les dijo Michiru—. No somos quien para juzgarlos.

—Son nuestros amigos y cuentan con nuestro apoyo. —Les dijo Lita brindándoles su apoyo—. Haremos cualquier cosa para que su secreto siga siendo secreto.

—Pero tienen que ayudar ustedes —les dijo Michiru divertida—. Una exhibición como la noche de ayer no ayuda en nada.

—Eso no volverá a pasar. —prometió Darien y todas lo vieron con cara de "hay aja"—. No, en verdad, no pasara otra vez. —las chicas rodaron los ojos.

—Gracias chicas —Serena se levanto a abrazarlas—. Gracias por guardar nuestro secreto. —les dijo Serena emocionada abrazándolas a ambas.

—Nosotras no diremos nada. —prometió lita.

—Pero ustedes tienen que ser más cuidadosos. —sentencio Michiru.

—Por supuesto chicas —les dijo Darien abrazándolas también—. Seremos más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

—Eso espero —comento divertida Lita—. No quiero ni imaginar cuando los chicos se enteren. —se removió como si tuviera escalosfrios, la pareja su puso blanca como el papel y Michiru hizo muecas.

—Calma, calma —tranquilizo Michiru—. Ese tema es delicado y lo dejaremos de lado. —les dijo al ver la cara de espanto de la pareja.

—Eso me da mucho miedo. —aseguro Serena abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

—Ya hablaremos de ese tema a su debido tiempo —dijo Darien para cortar el tema antes de que Serena se pusiera nerviosa—. Primero queremos disfrutarnos como pareja y después ya veremos lo de los chicos y papá y mamá. —Serena se apretujo más en su abrazo a la simple mención de sus padres.

**.:.:.:.**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, Darien pidió comida china para cenar, en lo que se ponía de hacendoso y preparaba la mesa para cenar las chicas se quedaron en la sala conversando.

— ¿Eres feliz? —pregunto Michiru curiosa, Serena irradiaba felicidad por los poros.

—Mucho. —Sonrió viendo a Darien llevando los platos al comedor—. Es un hombre magnifico. —sonrió soñadora.

— ¡Como nuestros hombres! —chillo Lita al recordar a Andrew.

—No exageremos. —le dijo Serena divertida—. Darien es mejor que esos inútiles. —les sonrió enamorada.

—Eso sí que no chica —la contradijo Michiru—. Mi Haruka es perfecto.

—Ahí discuto —entro a la pelea Lita—. Andrew sí que es perfecto.

—Alucinan chicas, mi Darien es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—No, ese es Andrew.

—Sueñan, Haruka sí que lo es.

Darien escuchaba discutir a las chicas, rodo los ojos ante lo tonto de su pelea, obviamente él era mejor que ese par de mequetrefes; sonrió complacido al escuchar como su novia lo defendía de las chicas y se rio, esas mujeres eran un caso perdido.

Decidió hacerse tonto y dejar que las chicas pelearan a gusto, esta vez si no intervendría en su plática, tendría un voto imparcial, se rio de sus pensamientos y siguió con lo suyo en la cocina.

.:.:.:.

—Serenita… —la llamo Lita—. Hay algo que no nos has contado. —le dijo en un tono conspiratorio que Serena arqueo la ceja interrogante.

— ¿El qué? —quiso saber la rubia.

— ¿Tu y Darien…? —pregunto Lita bajando el tono de su voz, Serena arqueo la ceja hasta que capto la pregunta y se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Creo que no es necesario que respondas… —dijo divertida Michiru al ver la reacción de la rubia, esta se sonrojo más.

— ¿Y qué tal? —pregunto curiosa la pelicastaña.

— ¡Eso no se los diré! —Contesto escandalizada la rubia—. Son unas chismosas. —las acuso y ellas afirmaron.

—Hotaru nos conto. —le recordó Michiru para coaccionarla pero no funciono, Serena apretó los labios en señal de que no les diría nada.

—Yo no soy Hotaru. —se cruzo de brazos en señal de que no diría nada.

—Eres tan mala. —se quejo Lita haciendo pucheros. Serena se volteo al otro lado y las chicas suspiraron, por lo visto Serena no les diría sus secretos jugosos de su relación con Darien.

—Solo dinos una cosa… —Serena arqueo la ceja en espera de su pregunta—. ¿Te han servido nuestros consejos? —indago curiosa Michiru. Serena se volvió a sonrojar—. ¿Eso es un sí? —pregunto esperanzada, Serena se sonrojo más si se puede. Las chicas chillaron de felicidad—. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Soy un genio! —se alabo Michiru.

—Calma genio —corto su entusiasmo Lita—. Todas cooperamos —Michiru hizo muecas—. Hasta serenita aporto ideas.

Serena se sonrojo otra vez, esta plática era incomoda, ahora entendía a Hotaru, mínimo el novio de la chica no estaba presente, de seguro Darien estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

— ¿Le mostraste tu lencería nueva? —pregunto curiosa Lita. Serena se negó a hablar.

— ¿Le has bailado? —indago Michiru con una mirada picara. Serena desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué tal el masajito? —movió las cejas sugerentemente Lita. Serena negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te has metido en la regadera como Hotaru? —pregunto Michiru sorprendida por la osadía de la rubia, la creía más recatada.

—No. Les. Diré. Nada. —pronuncio lentamente la rubia.

— ¿Ustedes fueron la de la idea del baile? —pregunto Darien saliendo de la cocina obviamente enterado de su conversación.

Las chicas brincaron del susto al olvidarse obviamente de la presencia del pelinegro, Serena se sonrojo más y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, Darien esperaba pacientemente a que le contestaran, ¡Ellas corrompían a su novia!

—De esa idea y de muchas más. —le dijo felizmente Michiru.

—Hasta tenemos una lista. —le comento feliz Lita.

— ¿Una lista? —Pregunto interesado el pelinegro y miro a su novia que estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello—. Tengo que verla. —le dijo acercándose a ella.

La rodeo con un brazo y la pego a su cuerpo, le levanto el rostro con su otra mano y reclamo su boca posesivamente, obviamente la idea de la lista negra le abría despertado el interés, Serena podía sentirlo contra su estomago, estaban sumergidos en su burbuja hasta que las chicas carraspearon de lo más evidente que pudieron.

— ¡Búsquense una habitación! —grito Lita tapándose los ojos.

— ¡Por dios! Aun estamos aquí. —se quejo Michiru rodando los ojos.

La pareja se separo inmediatamente y permanecieron aun abrazados, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, Darien aprovecho para romper el tenso momento, fue y recibió la comida, pago y la llevo adentro, las chicas ya estaban acomodadas en el comedor esperando la cena. Darien la dejo sobre la mesa y estas procedieron a repartir el pedido de cada una.

Cenaron entre una plática amena y de vez en cuando desubicada por parte de las chicas, aun no desechaban la idea de sacarles los detalles jugosos de su relación pero la pareja no soltaba prenda, reía e ignoraba sus preguntas, alrededor de las 10 de la noche el celular de Michiru sono, su marido reclamaba su presencia y poco tiempo después fue el turno de Lita de ser requerida en casa, las chicas con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvieron que despedirse entre risas y felicitaciones, Darien y Serena las acompañaron al estacionamiento, dejaron a lita y después a Michiru, Darien la ayudo a subir y la chica bajo la ventanilla para despedirse.

—Deliciosa cena. —les sonrió—. Hablaremos después.

—Conduce con cuidado. —le dijo la rubia a su cuñada.

—Avísanos cuando llegues a casa. —pidió el pelinegro protector como siempre.

—Si papá… —se burlo la chica.

—Mich… —la llamo Darien antes de que la chica se marchara—. No se te olvide mi copia de esa lista. —le pidió y Serena lo golpeo en el estomago con el codo.

—Para nada cariño… —le dijo la chica divertida—. Mañana mismo te la hago llegar. —le cerró el ojo y se fue.

**.:.:.:.**

La pareja ya estaba acostada en la cama abrazados aun esperando dormirse, Darien tenía envuelta a Serena en sus brazos y esta estaba recostada sobre su pecho, acariciaba con su dedo su abdomen y Darien jugaba con su cabello.

—No fue tan malo ¿verdad? —pregunto el chico a su novia.

—No… —concedió—. No esperaba su reacción. —le comento.

—No esperaba su reacción. —comento el pelinegro enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

—Las chicas están locas. —se rio divertida Serena.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. —comento divertido el pelinegro—. Un peso menos encima. —le dijo y beso el tope de su cabeza.

—Si todo fuera así de fácil… —suspiro la rubia.

—Tranquila cariño… —le acaricio la espalda—. Nos preocuparemos a su debido momento. —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Te amo… —le dijo la rubia y beso su pecho justo a la altura donde su corazón palpitaba.

—Yo más hermosa. —le beso el tope de su cabeza.

Se quedaron unos momentos callados, continuaron con sus caricias lentas, Serena recorría el pecho de su novio con su dedo y Darien acariciaba la espalda de la rubia.

— ¿Me enseñaras la lista? —pregunto de la nada Darien.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, perdonen la demora pero al fin traje el capi nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, me costó trabajo escribirlo, no sabía que poner y tuve que barajar ideas hasta que me gusto una la cual desarrolle.

Lamento la falta de tiempo para escribir pero no he tenido tiempo y he ido escribiendo a ratitos, perdonen la demora :D

Espero que no olviden sus rws, son los motores de mi cabecita loca, nos leemos el prox besos.

_**SalyLuna**_

**Domingo 10 de Junio 2012**

Pd:

Chicas tuve que cambiar el rated a mis historias para evitar problemas de que me las lleguen a borrar, ojala entiendan y hagan lo mismo, en verdad espero que sirva de algo para proteger las historias. ;(


	11. Problemas en el Paraíso

**Capítulo 11: "Problemas en el Paraíso"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

— ¿Están seguras de que esto es buena idea? —preguntaba insegura Serena a las chicas pero estas ni caso le hacían estaban más entretenidas mirando la fila para la entrada al bar—. No creo que los chicos les agrade la idea. —les volvió a decir para llamar su atención.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo Serena, calma —le sonrió Rei.

—Además —le dijo Michiru—. Si se enfadan, tenemos técnicas infalibles para que lo olviden. —les sonrió traviesa guiñándoles un ojo.

Al ir desfilando al lado de la larga fila para la entrada al nuevo bar de moda las chicas iban recibiendo miradas significativas por parte de la población masculina mientras que miradas envidiosas por parte de la comunidad femenina.

Hoy harían algo diferente en la noche de chicas en vez del acostumbrado spa y tragos en casa de Michiru, hoy incursionarían en la vida nocturna, Mina había conseguido una invitación al bar más cotizado de la ciudad.

— ¿Segura que nos dejaran entrar? —pregunto escéptica Rey.

—Sip —la rubia asintió con la cabeza efusivamente—. Yaten dijo que con este pase nos darían entrada —les enseño una invitación en papel negro que ella misma había diseñado—. Y si no, podemos llamarle. —sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Así que acostarte con el nuevo cliente trajo sus beneficios…. —sonrió cómplice Michiru. Mina enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—No nos acostamos — Mina trato de negarlo en un susurro.

—Tienes razón… —estuvo de acuerdo Lita—. No se acostaron, Lo hicieron de pie. —la rubia enrojeció más y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Dudo que Samy esté muy de acuerdo con esta escapadita. —dijo dudosa Hotaru y Serena afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón, a Darien no le gustaría nada que estuviera aquí y en esas fachas.

Las chicas se habían preparado para esta noche, habían comprado vestidos bastante provocativos para la salida de hoy, las compras corrieron a cargo de Mina, Michiru y Lita, los vestidos eran cortos, entallados y de colores favorecedores. El de Mina era rojo quemado, el di Michiru era negro, el de Serena era azul rey, el de Amy era azul agua, el de Rei era rosa fucsia, el de Hotaru lila y el de Lita verde esmeralda, se veían realmente bien, pero Serena dudaba que a sus parejas les hiciera gracia que sus chicas fueran el centro de atención. Cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de chicos y les lanzaron piropos, Rey y Mina agradecieron con una sonrisa coqueta, Serena agradeció al cielo que Darien estuviera en la noche de chicos jugando poker, bajo disimuladamente el vuelo del vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo y continuo caminando ignorando los chiflidos.

Llegaron a la entrada del bar y Mina se acerco al hombre parecido a un gorila que estaba en la puerta dándole acceso a la gente, le sonrió y intercambio unas palabras con él y después le mostro la invitación, el gorilota busco en una lista y le asintió a la rubia y hablo por un radio, Mina volteo a verlas con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro afirmándoles con la cabeza, el hombrezote hablo nuevamente con Mina y ella se acerco a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Amy acomodándose el escote de su vestido.

—El hombre dijo que Yaten dice que lo esperemos aquí. —Mina sonrió ilusionada, se acomodo el vestido para verse sexy para el chico peliplateado que la traía loca.

—Al fin conoceremos a la pobre víctima. —dijo Rei con una voz pesarosa y todas se rieron al ver el puchero de Mina, Rei la ignoro y siguió su ejemplo y se acomodo su vestido, ¿Qué tal si esta noche conocía al amor de su vida? Una nunca sabe.

— ¿Es guapo? —indago Hotaru para hacer tiempo en lo que esperaban.

—Uff —resoplo Mina—. Guapísimo, tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos, y una sonrisa… —sonrió ilusionada—. Y unas manos…

—Ok, ok, alto ahí —demando Michiru—. No queremos saber para que ocupa las manos. —las chicas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas mientras Mina enrojecía otra vez.

— ¿Y tiene hermanos? —quiso saber Interesada Rei.

—No lo sé… —Mina se quedo pensativa—. De eso no hablamos…

—Creo que no hablaron en absoluto. —comento Lita y volvieron a reírse.

La plática termino porque un chico con el cabello plateado entro en escena, venia saliendo del antro, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color que hacia resaltar sus ojos, cuando miraron a Mina perdida en el firmamento decidieron que ese hombre era el tal Yaten.

El peliplateado se acerco presuroso a Mina y la envolvió en un abrazo estrecho y la beso profundamente, Mina se colgó a su cuello y respondió al beso entusiasta. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, el hombre había caminado directamente a Mina y la había envuelto en sus brazos para posteriormente devorarla y todo en menos de un segundo. Wooow, eso era rapidez. Se miraron sorprendidas, Mina no mentía, por lo poco que vieron del hombre era guapo y estaba loco por Mina.

Ellas se hicieron a un ladito para darles un poquito de "intimidad" y esperaron pacientemente a que la pareja dejara de devorarse, al poco tiempo la pareja se separo y se miraron mutuamente evaluándose y por la mirada caliente que intercambiaron era obvio que apreciaban el esfuerzo por arreglarse, el chico volvió a abrazar a la rubia y esta le respondió al abrazo, después intercambiaron unas palabras al oído para después Mina tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo donde ellas estaban.

La rubia hizo las presentaciones y el chico les agradeció la visita a su pequeño negocio, se acerco al hombre que custodiaba la entrada al bar y le dijo algo, este abrió la cadena y les permitió entrar, la gente comenzó a chiflar al ver que las chicas entraban sin siquiera hacer fila, Michiru aventó besos a la multitud y entraron todas. Yaten las condujo por el lugar sin soltar de la mano a la rubia, las condujo a una mesa cerca de la barra de bebidas y alejada del ajetreo y pidió una ronda de Cosmopolitan para todas, dio un beso fogoso a Mina y se despidió prometiéndoles volver pronto.

Las chicas inmediatamente hicieron bolita para comenzaron el interrogatorio a la rubia, esta estaba perdida viendo como su galán desaparecía entre la multitud. Serena recordó el interrogatorio al que había sido sometida por parte de sus cuñadas y no quería imaginarse lo que sería tener a todas sus amigas indagando en su vida amorosa, se dijo que el interrogatorio de Mina sería muy similar por el que ella pasaría y si no peor.

—Muy bien rubia… —Michiru llamo su atención—. Queremos saber todo. —las demás chicas asintieron esperando la confesión.

—Ósea, casi te succiona viva. —dijo Lita sorprendida.

—Y tú a él —comento Rei divertida. Las demás chicas la veían expectantes.

—No hay mucho que contar… —se quiso excusar Mina.

—Y un cuerno —la interrumpió Lita—. Tienes que decirnos todos los detalles.

—En verdad, es poco lo que puedo contar —se ruborizo la chica.

—Supongo, solo se dijeron "hola" y lo siguiente no es apto para menores. —se burlo Michiru y Mina enrojeció—. ¿Ósea que si fue así? —se sorprendió Michiru. Mina callo.

— ¿Sabes que el que calla otorga? —le recordó Rei.

—Anda Mina… cuéntanos —pidió Amy.

—No diremos nada, somos tus amigas. —le dijo Serena al ver que la otra rubia no soltaba prenda. Mina suspiro.

—Además, a mí sí me hicieron confesar. —le recordó Hotaru ya más cómoda con la situación de las confesiones.

— ¿Recuerdan la cita de negocios que tenía con el dueño del bar? —todas asintieron—. Pues llegue puntualita y toda la cosa. —Las chicas rodaron los ojos ante el preludio—. Pues plantee las propuestas que teníamos, Yaten me escucho atento y discutimos los posibles cambios, después me dijo que todo estaba perfecto y que procediéramos. —Ellas asintieron esperando impacientemente a que la rubia continuara.

—Sí, sí, sí, eso ya sabemos —se quejo Amy ante el preludio, todas la miraron sorprendidas y se sonrojo. Estaban tan pegadas para escuchar sobre la música que pudieron ver el sonrojo aun en la oscuridad del lugar.

—Bueno… —Mina se sentía incomoda al ser ella la interrogada—. Me trajo al bar para ver el espacio y así. —y todas volvieron a asentir—. Después me invito una copa en lo que trabajábamos con las anotaciones y así —las chicas comenzaban a desesperarse nuevamente—. Después una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos. —se quiso zafar rápidamente.

Las chicas protestaron inmediatamente ya que casi estaban cabeza con cabeza para no perderse del chisme y Mina salía con eso, Lita y Michiru miraron a Serena como recriminando que no les contara detalles sórdidos de su relación con Darien, la aludida se hizo la occisa.

—Ok, ok, ya… —se quejo Mina al no haber desviado el tema—. Estábamos trabajando y estábamos muy cerca, no sé como sucedió pero de pronto me beso. —Los ojos se le iluminaron y suspiro, las chicas sonrieron cómplices—. Yo me sorprendí mucho porque él no había dado señales de que le gustara. —las chicas rodaron lo ojos, capaz que si a Yaten le gusta Mina se la come viva—. Yo me quede en shock y me pidió disculpas, me dijo que había mal interpretado mis acciones y no lo deje hablar, lo bese para callarlo. —Mina sonrió como recordando el momento.

—Eso te lo creo —le dijo Rei—. Eres una aprovechada. —todas rieron y Mina arqueo una ceja.

—Después continuamos con la sesión de besos y terminamos en su oficina. —les termino de decir toda roja y las chicas obviamente sabían que habían terminado de hacer en su oficina.

— ¡Mina! ¡Era un cliente! —se quejo Amy y Mina enrojeció nuevamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé. —Jugaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo—. Solo sucedió. —Bajo la mirada—. Lo bueno es que conseguimos el trabajo. —sonrió coqueta y las chicas rodaron los ojos.

—Deberías de aprender a Mina Serena, —le dijo Amy—. Según me contaron, El Sr. Black no está de mal ver. —le comento sugerente.

—Ni hablar —lo rechazo inmediatamente Serena—. No es mi tipo. —se justifico rápidamente, no podía decirles sobre Darien. Michiru y Lita asintieron en acuerdo.

—Pues deberías de intentarlo. —Le dijo Rei—. El hombre pregunta mucho por ti. —la trato de coaccionar y Serena negó con la cabeza.

**.:.:.:.**

Las chicas lo estaban pasando en grande, estaban ahora bailando cerca de su mesa para evitar el ajetreo de la pista de baile, ya habían recibido muchas propuestas para bailar y uno que otro trago por parte de muchos caballeros, cosa que ellas rechazaban lo más cordialmente posible.

Hasta Hotaru se había desinhibido a la hora de bailar, se la estaban pasando muy bien, Yaten había pedido expresamente que tuvieran cuidado con las chicas, los meseros las cuidaban a distancia sin contar que Yaten no se despegaba de ellas por largos periodos de tiempo, no fuera que le fueran a robar a su nuevo tesoro rubio.

De pronto Hotaru se quedo parada a medio baile y abrió grande los ojos y empujo a Lita para llamar su atención. Esta se pego mucho a ella para poder escucharla sobre la música.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto al ver la reacción extraña de la chica.

— ¡Tu marido! —le dijo alarmada.

— ¿Eh? —No entendió la chica—. ¿Mi marido? —pregunto extrañada y más porque ni casada era.

— ¡Andrew! —le grito Hotaru y giro la cabeza de Lita nada sutilmente hacia la entrada del bar, Lita abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Mi marido! —grito alarmada al verlo parado en la entrada.

Las chicas poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta del intercambio entre Lita y Hotaru, Michiru se acerco a ver qué sucedía cuando volteo a ver lo que las chicas veían con tanta insistencia cuando detrás de Andrew entro Haruka y ahora fue el turno de Michiru de abrir los ojos como platos, y después entraron el resto de los chicos y uno más que no conocían, pero a él no le prestaron atención.

— ¡Haruka! —grito conmocionada Michiru, el par de chicas asintió dándole la razón por si preguntaba si era o no su marido.

El resto de las chicas se acerco a ver qué sucedía al ver que el trió había dejado de bailar y vieron que frente a ellas en la entrada del bar estaban los chicos perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión, y ellas que los hacían en el departamento de Lita y Andrew jugando poker.

— ¡Darien! —grito espantada la rubia.

— ¡Samy! —completo Hotaru paralizada al lado de la rubia.

—Creo que están en problemas. —Se burlo Rei al ver a las chicas espantadas—. Ahora si ni su amado babydoll las salva. —se rio de ellas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Lita sorprendida al ver a los chicos frente a ellas.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? —Se quejo Michiru—. Haruka está en problemas. —sentencio.

— ¿En problemas por qué? —Pregunto analítica Amy—. Si tú estás haciendo lo mismo. —esto dejo a Michiru con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿No se suponía que estaban en tu casa? —pregunto Serena a Lita escondida detrás de Michiru.

—Se suponía —contesto Lita aun sorprendida—. Pero ya no. —recalco lo obvio.

— ¡Están viendo hacia acá! —se espanto Hotaru y voltearon todas para darles la espalda.

Amy les aviso que estaban fuera de peligro y regresaron a su lugar escondiditas en un lado de la barra y los vieron tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa cerca de la salida del bar, se veían muy animados y conservadores, los vieron llamar al mesero y pedir, charlaban entre ellos.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunto Hotaru mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

— ¿Nada? —sugirió Rei.

— ¡Si Samy me ve, me mata! —Les dijo espantada—. Y más así. —Les señalo su vestido corto—. El hombre es celoso. —Les recordó y las demás chicas asintieron en acuerdo—. Se supone que estaría en casa de Michiru haciéndome el manicure.

—No solo te mata a ti, también a Serena. —La aludida la miro mordiéndose el labio—. Son celosos con la pobre mujer. —comento Rei y se rio al ver a Serena toda aprensiva.

—Creo que esto no le gustara nada a Darien. —le dijo Lita a Serena y esta mordió con más insistencia su labio.

—Ni a Darien ni a los demás. —dijo Amy mal interpretando el comentario de Lita, Serena resoplo ante la mención de sus hermanos.

— ¿Y si ya nos vamos? —Pregunto esperanzada Hotaru para salir bien librada de este problema—. Antes que nos vean.

—No, nos la estamos pasando muy bien. —dijo Michiru recelosa.

—Además… —completo Lita—. Podemos ver que hacen. —les movió las cejas sugerentemente—. Será mi oportunidad de ver a mi marido en su noche de chicos.

— ¿No que no era tu marido? —Pregunto Hotaru olvidándose poco a poco de su miedo al ser descubierta.

—Bueno… tú entiendes. —Le dijo quitada de la pena Lita—. Es mío y eso es lo que importa. —les sonrió posesivamente.

— ¿Entonces espiaremos a los chicos? —pregunto aburrida Amy.

—Es buena idea —alabo Michiru—. Quiero ver que tan bien portado es mi maridito. —dijo con una cara malévola.

—Mmm —contesto pensativa Rei.

—Vamos chicas, podría ser divertido —trato de coaccionarlas Lita.

—Pero mientras sigamos bailando. —les dijo más animada Serena.

—Es buena idea. —acordó Mina, así ella podría pasar otro poquito de tiempo con Yaten.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Las chicas regresaron a su noche de chicas poco a poco al ver que los chicos eran bien portados, solo bebían cerveza y bromeaban entre ellos, las chicas perdieron poco a poco el interés y regresaron a su diversión, bailaban y bromeaban entre ellas y ahora si ponían más ahincó en rechazar a los caballeros, no fuera que por casualidad los chicos las vieran y terminaran en problemas.

Lo que si no les paso desapercibido fue que los chicos llamaban mucho la atención y es que como culparlos si eran tan guapos, Darien llevaba un pantalón Oxford y una camisa negra, Andrew su pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey, Samy llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, Haruka un pantalón gris y una Camisa azul plumbago y los acompañaba un hombre de cabello castaño con un pantalón gris plomo y una camisa azul celeste.

Podían ver como las mujeres no les quitaban los ojos de encima y a Serena le dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir a reclamar lo que era suyo, plantarse frente a Darien y comérselo a besos de manera que no les quedara duda a esas mujeres que ese hombre era suyo y solo suyo.

Cuando ellas se sentaron en la mesa a descansar un poco y mientras Mina era devorada por Yaten, pusieron atención a los chicos y Michiru fue cambiando del color natural al rojo brillante.

En esos momentos había una chica pelirroja muy cerca de Haruka, el no parecía disgustarle su presencia, al contrario conversaba con ella muy amenamente, fulmino a la fulana con la mirada y la recorrió de arriba abajo, llevaba una escusa de falda y una blusa con el escote hasta el ombligo de lo bajo que era y sintió que la sangre hervía poco a poco.

Las demás chicas se quedaron expectantes, Michiru era muy racional y lógica pero al parecer estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, su marido era intocable y la zorra que lo abordaba parecía demasiado insistente.

Vieron que la chica que había abordado a Haruka volteaba y llamaba a alguien y de pronto la mesa de los chicos se vio inundada de mujeres, los chicos no parecieron despreciar la atención de las mujeres, sonreían y reían quitados de la pena, las zorras coqueteaban descaradamente con ellos y enseñaban sus atributos sin ningún pudor, eso ya no les gusto a las chicas y menos por que los chicos parecía no desagradarles su compañía.

La pelinegra que estaba pegada como lapa a Andrew de pronto lo jalo de la mano y lo levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailarle sugerentemente al ritmo de la música, y aunque Andrew no parecía cómodo tampoco hacía nada por quitarse a la zorra de encima.

— ¡Maldita sanguijuela! —dijo Lita al ver que la chica se restregaba en Andrew para llamar su atención.

La mesa de los chicos se lleno de risas al ver la incomodidad de Andrew y eso pareció darle ánimos a la pelinegra por que ahora rodeaba el cuello del chico con los brazos y seguía bailando frente a él. Lita vio todo rojo.

Se levanto de la mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia allá, las chicas la miraron impactadas, no creían que Lita fuera tan aventada, primero había tenido miedo de que Andrew la viera ahí y ahora iba directo a él.

Michiru vio espantada a las chicas y salió tras ella pero Lita había empujado a la gente para pasar y les llevaba ventaja, las chicas dejaron la mesa y salieron detrás de sus amigas.

Lita llego a la mesa de los chicos y se paro detrás de la pelinegra que estaba colgada del cuello de su marido, iba a hacer un escándalo y a arrastrar de las greñas a la zorra esa pero escucho que Andrew trataba de quitársela de encima, espero antes de actuar.

—Oye, espera, no hagas eso —le decía Andrew a la golfa y jalaba sus brazos para quitárselos del cuello.

—Vamos cariño, no seas tímido. —le decía la golfa pelinegra.

—Soy casado. —le dijo Andrew y su agarre en los brazos de la intrusa fue más fuerte tanto que la golfa se quejo.

—Me lastimas cariño —lloriqueo y lo soltó pero no se separo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa. —le dijo ya molesto.

La chica miro a sus amigas y estas la animaron con la mirada nuevamente pero Lita no dejaría que se le volviera a colgar a su marido—novio, era suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie.

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de la mujer y encajo sus uñas en su piel, la fulana se quejo y volteo inmediatamente para quejarse pero ni asi soltaba a Andrew. Este al ver a la tipa ser agredida volteo a ver a la atacante y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Lita frente a él y nada contenta con la situación.

— ¡Lita! —grito sorprendido al ver a su novia.

— ¡Suéltame! —se quejo la mujer enojada, Lita de mala gana la soltó pero sonrió complacida al ver las marcas de sus uñas en la piel de la otra mujer—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? —le pregunto encarándola después de soltar por fin a Andrew.

Las chicas llegaron en ese momento y se plantaron junto a Lita y Andrew se sorprendió al ver llegar a la caballería.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —indago y volteo a ver a sus hermanos y a estos se les borro la sonrisa divertida de la cara.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —volvió a preguntar la chica a Lita enojada por la intromisión.

—Que sueltes a mi marido A—HO—RA. —le recalco la última palabra. Andrew la miro sorprendido de encontrarla ahí y más cuando se le veía fiera defendiéndolo delante de la chica tan pesada esa.

— ¿Tu marido? —Pregunto la chica extrañada mirando a Andrew—. ¿Es tu marido? —volvió a preguntar incrédula.

Andrew y Lita asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza y la tipa torció la boca pero se alejo sin una palabra más, Andrew la vio irse y este gesto no paso desapercibido para Lita quien lo fulmino con la mirada, se quedaron parados mirándose mientras los chicos superaban la sorpresa e iban a reunirse cada uno con su pareja.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto inmediatamente Haruka dejando a tras a la chica con la que conversaba para acercarse a Michiru e interrogarla.

—Divirtiéndome. —le dijo secamente molesta por la chica con la que conversaba. Haruka la miro de pies a cabeza y achico los ojos.

—Lindo vestido. —le comento arqueando la ceja, Michiru le sonrió y no le contesto nada, cruzo los brazos y volteo hacia donde la mujer esperaba a Haruka, él siguió su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No he hecho nada. —respondió al imaginar lo que la chica pensaba en esos momentos.

—No quiero hablar. —le dijo molesta y se dirigió al asiento que antes ocupaba su marido y se sentó, Haruka la siguió sin decir nada y se paro detrás de ella.

.:.

Darien y Serena se quedaron mirando, ambos evaluaron el aspecto del otro y Serena lo aprobó, Darien era un hombre muy guapo y el atuendo le favorecía, en cambio Darien torció el gesto al ver el vestido y más al ver el largo del vestido, no le dijo nada pero la condujo hacia donde él estaba sentado, ahora no era el momento, ya se habían expuesto mucho en ocasiones pasadas, pero una vez a solas ajustarían cuentas.

Mientras tanto las demás chicas daban explicaciones a sus parejas, Samy hizo las presentaciones del chico con el que estaban que se llama Nicolás y de las chicas que estaban ya en la mesa de los chicos, al parecer Nick quedo encantado con Rei pero ella no mostro inclinación alguna hacia el joven.

**.:.:.:.**

La noche siguió su curso, un rato después llego Yaten preocupado por la desaparición de Mina, esta hizo las rápidas presentaciones y siguieron con la fiesta, él mando a acomodar a todos en unas mesas donde pudieran estar todos juntos. Darien ni se preocupaba por los extraños que intentaban acercarse a Serena, sus hermanos ni bien le sonreían salían al rescate por lo que Serena estaba bien custodiada.

Todos habían dejado atrás el incidente del encuentro para los momentos íntimos, las parejitas tendrían muchas cosas que aclarar pero por lo pronto se divertirían. La noche comenzó a calentarse cuando los chicos comenzaron a buscarle novia a Darien de entre las chicas de los alrededores, cosa que no le hizo ni la menor gracia a Serena.

—Miren esa… —dijo Samy señalándoles con la cabeza a una pelinegra con un pantalón negro—. Es guapa. —Hotaru achico los ojos—. Tranquila cariño, buscamos novia a mi hermanito. —le sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo.

—No, muy maquillada. —Arrugo la nariz Andrew—. Mejor la chica del vestido rojo. —Señalo a un costado a una chica morena—. Lindas piernas. ¡Auch! —se quejo cuando Lita lo pellizco.

—Me gusta más… —comenzaba a comentar Haruka cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Michiru que aun seguía enojada—. Para Darien. —aclaro inmediatamente—. La chica del vestidito blanco. —señalo una chica que estaba bailando en la pista de baile con sus amigas. —Michiru frunció más el ceño.

—Es una buscona. —argumento rápidamente Michiru al ver que Serena fruncía más y más el ceño y Darien se meneaba incomodo en la silla junto a ella. Los chicos ignoraron su comentario.

—Está más bonita la chica de la faldita de mezclilla. —comento Nicolás señalando a la chica pelirroja que pasaba por ahí.

—Yo sugiero la chica del pantalón blanco con la camisa negra. —Dijo Andrew conspirando con sus hermanos—. Es guapa. —Lita inmediatamente le frunció el ceño.

Darien cada vez se sentía más y más incomodo, Serena lo fulminaba con la mirada cada que uno de sus hermanos abría la boca, a este paso estaría muerto y enterrado al finalizar la noche.

—Basta chicos —los trato de callar—. No necesito novia. —Les comento y se gano una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia—. Este… bueno… —trato de corregirse pero Serena volteaba para otro lado molesta.

—Lo que Darien quiere decir es que no necesita que lo ayuden. —salió Michiru en su defensa, Serena le arqueo la ceja para retarla.

—Mich tiene razón —siguió Lita la defensa al ver a la rubia que sacaba humo por las orejas—. Darien puede conseguirse novia solo. —el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya salieron las defensoras del pobre desvalido Darien —se burlo Haruka rápidamente cuando las chicas salieron en su defensa—. Chicas, lo hacemos por su bien. —Darien rodo los ojos.

Los chicos no entendieron la indirecta de que cerraran la boca y siguieron con su papel casamentero mientras Darien no hallaba la manera de callarlos, Serena estaba por demás enojada, él había tratado de acariciarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa para tranquilizarla y lo único que gano fue un codazo en sus costillas que cubrió con un repentino ataque de tos, ahora si le costaría contentar a su celosita novia.

Haruka se disculpo y se fue al sanitario y la búsqueda de novia ceso con su ida y Darien respiro tranquilo por un segundo pero su paz duro muy poco cuando regreso a la mesa con una chica con él, era pelirroja, usaba un pantalón pegado negro y una blusa rosa, Michiru lo miro horrorizada y a él se le enchinaron los bellitos de los brazos, la sonrisa diabólica de su hermano no avecinaba nada bueno.

—Darien —su hermano y la chica se pararon detrás de Serena y él—. Te tengo una sorpresa. —le dijo con su sonrisa siniestra. El volteo muy receloso—. Ella es mi nueva amiga Melissa —hizo la presentación—. Me pregunto por ti y no pude negarme a presentarte. —le dijo risueño, los chicos no podían con su cara de felicidad mientras las chicas lo miraban con la boca abierta—. Melissa, este es mi hermanito Darien. —le sonrió complaciente a la mujer.

Darien como todo un caballero se levanto para saludar a una dama, de reojo vio a Serena que estaba roja de coraje, fulminaba con su mirada a Haruka mientras a él lo calcinaba con su potente mirada incrédula. Después de que saludo a la chica y la presentaron con el resto del grupo Darien no supo qué hacer, veía las miradas incrédulas de Michiru y Lita y la mirada enfadada de Serena.

—Pero anda hermanito —animo Andrew—. No seas tímido baila con la señorita. —lo animo Andrew nada sutil, Lita le dio un zape en la cabeza pero este ni se inmuto—. Podemos sobrevivir la noche sin ti. —le dio la libertad para desaparecer con la chica. —Serena se atraganto con la cerveza que bebía.

La chica animada por sus hermanos y lo divertidas que se veían el resto de las chicas lo arrastro a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailarle de manera muy sugerente, él se sentía de lo más incomodo, esta chica era de lo más insistente y él era todo un caballero como para hacerle una grosería.

—Vamos Darien, solo vamos a bailar —lo animo Melissa al oído mientras bailaban, su voz tenía una nota sugerente que paso por alto.

—Lo siento Melissa, no sé bailar. —se disculpo intentando que la chica entendiera la indirecta y pudieran regresar a la mesa antes de que Serena se calcinara viva del coraje.

—No te preocupes guapo, yo te enseño. —le sonrió coqueta.

Muy bien, no solo no había conseguido regresar a la mesa sino que estaba cavando su propia tumba, la chica se le restregaba cada vez más y por la apariencia de Serena, ella misma lo mataría y se desharía de su cuerpo.

.:.:.:.

Serena se quedo de una pieza al ver a su novio ser tan complaciente con la buscona esa y con los imbéciles de sus hermanos, lo vio levantarse y ser atento con la zorra y después irse a bailar para ser receptor de un baile privado de la zorra esa.

No perdía detalle de su novio y de pronto sintió que le tomaban la mano y al voltear vio a Michiru que la veía preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes cariño, a quien ama es a ti. —le susurro al oído tratando de confortarla.

—Permíteme dudarlo. —le dijo molesta, volteo a ver a Darien y lo fulmino con la mirada, ese hombre era un bruto.

.:.:.:.

Al fin Darien convenció a la pelirroja de regresar a la mesa, al llegar sus hermanos y amigo lo veían divertidos, las chicas también se divertían con la posibilidad de emparejarlo mientras Lita y Michiru lo fulminaban con la mirada y de plano no se atrevió a ver a Serena, podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

—Sí que eres tímido hermanito. —se burlo Samy y la mesa soltó una carcajada.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar pero a Darien le importaba menos, quería salir rápidamente del lugar y poder explicarle todo a Serena y decirle cuanto la amaba, a simple vista se veía fúrica.

Los chicos invitaron sentarse con ellos a Melissa y esta acepto gustosa, la plática continuo y al enterarse que Serena era la hermanita de ellos quiso hacer amistad con ella, Serena fue por demás grosera con la chica, los chicos la miraron extrañada ya que Serena jamás era tan descortés pero a esta le importo menos, lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar directamente a la salida, Michiru y Lita tomaran las suyas y sin decir nada salieron tras ella, las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo y él quiso hacer lo mismo pero Haruka lo detuvo.

—Déjala, es una grosera. —le dijo Haruka viendo a las chicas salir.

—Tú disculparas Melissa. —Le dijo Andrew al ver el desconcierto de la chica—. Pero es una hermanita celosa.

—Aunque nos cueste reconocerlo —fingió pesar Samy—. La chica tiene predilección por Darien que sobre nosotros. —hizo pucheros y los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

—Ya me ganare a mi cuñadita. —Les siguió la broma a los chicos y Darien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. No, en verdad puedo hacerlo, seré un encanto. —le aseguro.

—La rubia no soltara prenda. —Le advirtió Andrew—. Darien es suyo. —le dijo risueño.

—Pero tú ignórala. —Le aconsejo Samy—, ya se le pasara. —le aseguro.

La plática continuo y Darien estaba de lo más intranquilo, no podía dejar que Serena se fuera así, no había logrado tanto como para perderlo en un cerrar de ojos.

—Perdón. —les dijo a la mesa en general y se levanto tomando su chaqueta y saliendo detrás de las chicas.

— ¡Darien! —lo llamaron los chicos pero fue inútil Darien iba para la salida.

.:.:.:.

Afuera del club estaba tranquilo, Serena salió al aire nocturno e inmediatamente sintió frio, pero no sirvió para calmar en nada la furia que sentía, jamás pensó que Darien fuera a hacerle eso, coquetear enfrente de ella con otra mujer, sentía su sangre arder, quería matarla y después a ese maldito infiel. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Michiru y Lita llegaron a su lado.

—No te vayas. —le pidieron inmediatamente—. No puedes irte sola. —la reprimió Lita.

—Serena por dios, no seas imprudente. —Michiru también la detuvo.

—No me hablen. —les aconsejo Serena.

—No te enfades, es culpa de ellos. —trato de ayudar Lita pero se cayó inmediatamente cuando Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

Serena comenzó a pasearse por la calle, sentía su sangre arder, Darien era suyo pero al parecer él lo olvidaba fácilmente, dudaba que si ella hiciera lo mismo se quedara tan tranquilo como lo hizo ella, pero sabía que si abría la boca dejaría salir su furia y estropearía todo delante de sus hermanos, le reclamaría y se le iría encima a la golfa pelirroja. Se jalo los cabellos llena de frustración.

— ¿Por qué te saliste así? —llego preguntando Mina—. Yo aun no quiero irme. —la rubia hizo pucheros viendo hacia la puerta por la cual acababa de salir, Serena la ignoro y siguió con su paseo.

—Ahora si te pasaste. —Le recrimino Rei—. La chica fue amable y tú una grosera. —Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

—Se ve que Melissa está interesada en tu hermano. —completo Amy y Serena apretó la mandíbula llena de coraje.

—Ya déjenla chicas… —trato de relajar las cosas Lita al ver que Serena se paseaba con más insistencia.

—Eres una hermana muy celosa. —le dijo divertida Mina y las demás chicas se rieron de su broma.

En eso Darien salió apresurado del antro buscándolas y se acerco inmediatamente a Serena pero esta con solo verlo comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él, Darien la siguió inmediatamente y las chicas caminaban más lentamente atrás.

—Serena… —la llamo Darien siguiéndola—. Espera. —Agarro su brazo y la rubia se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre y siguió su camino—. Espera —pidió el pelinegro—. Hablemos. —le dijo ya más decido al ver que sus ruegos no funcionaban.

Serena lo ignoro y siguió más rápidamente su camino, no tenía idea a donde iba pero quería dejar a Darien atrás hasta que pudiera tranquilizarse, no quería hacer o decir algo que pudiera dañar su relación, estaba demasiado enojada.

—Serena —la volvió a llamar y ella acelero el paso—. Serena…

Darien camino tras ella, ahora si no podía reprochar sus comportamientos infantiles, él había provocado su enfado; pero a su favor podía alegar que no podía hacer nada si no quería revelarse a sus hermanos, aun era muy pronto, primero quería decírselos a papá Kenji y a mamá Ikuko y ya después podía decírselo a sus hermanos.

—Serena por favor. —Darien quería terminar esto pronto, oía a las chicas caminando detrás de él—. Hablemos… —le pidió, solo quería una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

Serena lo ignoro sabía que si abría la boca de esta saldrían sapos y culebras y después no quería arrepentirse de haberle dicho algo producto del enojo, lo ignoro y siguió su camino, sentía frio, el vestido no ayudaba en nada para mitigar el frio y los zapatos le estaban matando.

—Serena. —la voz de Darien ya no tenía ese tonito suplicante más bien se estaba convirtiendo en demandante—. No puedes irte sola. —le advirtió ya molesto y cansado de la escenita—. Es noche y es peligroso. —Serena lo volteo a ver aun fulminándolo con la mirada—. No puedes exponerte así ni exponer a las chicas. —Serena se dio cuenta que la calle comenzaba a ponerse oscura y desértica conforme se alejaban del club.

Al ver que Darien tenía razón, no solo se exponía ella sino que también a las chicas se detuvo inmediatamente y permitió que tanto Darien como las chicas la alcanzaran, al fin todas se habían dado cuenta de la tensión que los rodeaba y optaron por guardar silencio, cosa que Serena agradeció mucho.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y las chicas lo hicieron detrás de ella, cuando llegaron a la entrada del club de Yaten, Michiru pidió un taxi y le dio la dirección, en lo que esperaban el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras, las chicas no entendían nada, Serena comenzaba a llevar las cosas al extremo, está bien que Darien fuera su hermano y que no quería que cualquier mujer se lo quitase pero esto ya rayaba en lo absurdo.

Cuando el taxi llego Darien por ningún motivo permitió que se fueran solas, él ocupo el asiento de adelante y las chicas como pudieron el asiento de atrás, Michiru procuro ir junto a Serena y entre ella y Lita le acariciaban la espalda tratando de calmarla, la tensión aun era visible en ella. Serena se distrajo con el panorama de la carretera, sentía que poco a poco la tensión remitía pero aun era fuerte en ella. Si bien Darien había actuado mal, acompañándolas recuperaba puntos a su favor.

Llegaron a la casa de Michiru y Darien las ayudo a descender una a una, cuando fue el turno de Serena, esta le permitió ayudarla a bajar del auto pero cuando este se dio cuenta que la falda del vestido trepaba más de lo necesario por sus piernas quiso regañarla pero se contuvo a último momento, no era bueno echarle más leña al fuego, una vez que Serena estuvo de pie fuera del auto le jalo su mano y Darien tuvo que liberarla.

—Eres un caballero Darien, gracias por acompañarnos. —le dijo Amy agradecida.

—No hay problema chicas. —les sonrió aun tenso.

—No tenias que salir tras de nosotras, Melissa era mejor compañía. —le guiño un ojo Mina para darle énfasis a su comentario. Serena inmediatamente se tenso nuevamente y Darien maldijo por lo bajo, no necesitaba la ayuda de Mina.

—Gracias Darien. —le sonrió Lita y comenzó a apresurar a las chicas para entrar a la casa y poder dejar solos a la pareja.

—Nos veremos mañana Darien. —le dijo Michiru dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Por nada chicas, descansen. —Les sonrió al verlas desfilar una a una por la puerta abierta y al ver que Serena se escapaba la tomo del brazo—. Tenemos que hablar. —no le pidió, le exigió.

—Suéltame. —le dijo entre dientes la rubia jalando su brazo pero Darien no la soltó.

—Tienes que entender. —le pidió sin soltarla.

Michiru estaba en la puerta para darle entrada a las demás y así poder darle privacidad a la pareja pero Mina fue más rápida cuando volteo a ver por qué Serena se tardaba y vio a la pareja en pleno jaloneo, se quedo de pie tratando de entender que sucedía y las demás chicas se dieron cuenta también del intercambio inusual de la pareja.

—Ahora no. —demando la rubia jalando más fuerte su brazo pero el agarre de Darien era fuerte.

—Serena. —advirtió Darien al ver que su novia no cedía.

—No —volvió a decir la rubia e intento nuevamente que la soltara.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —se desespero el pelinegro, Serena lo miro sin contestarle—. No puedo dejar que ellos también se den cuenta. —le aseguro.

—Ese no es el punto. —le aseguro Serena enojada nuevamente—. No tenias que ser tan complaciente. —le reprocho con un tono de voz ya más enojada y unos decibeles más alto de lo normal.

—No soy complaciente. —le aseguro—. Pero tampoco puedo ser un grosero. —Serena rodo los ojos.

— ¿Ósea qué prefieres desairarme a mí que a esa golfa? —pregunto dándole la cara, esto era lo que quería evitar.

—Serena… —le advirtió, no le gustaba que ella hablara así.

—Serena nada. —le acuso.

— ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? —Le pregunto levantando también la voz—. Tus hermanos no dejaban de atosigarme. —le recordó.

Las chicas no perdían detalle de la pelea, cada vez su ceja se arqueaba más y si boca se abría un poco más, no entendían nada, Serena se estaba extralimitando y lo peor de todo es que Darien se lo permitía. No entendían que estaba pasando.

—Pobrecito… —le dijo irónica y Darien se enojo más ante su tono complaciente—. Como sufres. —se burlo.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero no es fácil. —le reprocho—. Estoy cansándome de esto. —Serena inmediatamente frunció el ceño, no podía decirle que se estaba cansando de su relación—. Ya no sé como ocultarles lo que siento. —le dijo frustrado—. A veces quisiera terminar con todo esto. —hizo más evidente su frustración.

—Perfecto. —Serena se trago sus lágrimas—. ¡Hazlo!

Lo empujo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y pasando a traer a todas las chicas que no perdieron detalle de la escena, Lita y Michiru veían la escena incrédulas, no habían llegado tan lejos como para ahora botarlo todo a la basura.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, les debo una disculpa pero no me salía el capi, tenía medio capi escrito desde hace semanas pero me atore y no pude salir, a mi me surgió la idea de que si escribía un OS podría despejar mi mente, y me puse una semana a sacar mi OS y tome como motivo el cumple de Darien, espero que puedan leerlo y comenentarme que les pareció; pero como les decía, despeje mi mente y me puse a terminar de escribir este capi que espero les haya gustado, les prometo tratar de escribir más continuamente, :D

Besos a todas

_**SalyLuna**_

_**Viernes 10 de Agosto 2012**_

www . fanfiction s/ 8391387 /1/ Un_Cumpleanos_Unico

_Quítenle los espacios porfa :D_


	12. Atrapada

**Capítulo 12: "Atrapada"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Las chicas miraban a la pareja discutir paradas en la puerta Michiru intento darles privacidad pero no lo logro, su jaleo logro llamar la atención de las chicas y estas curiosas pararon a apreciar la pelea. No podían escuchar que decían pero si veían la actitud molesta de Darien y el enfado de Serena, los vieron jalonearse y después Serena avanzo decidida hacia ellas, las chicas le abrieron el paso y la rubia entro a la casa, Darien maldijo en voz alta y se fue caminando por la acera, las chicas miraron como el chico se iba y después entraron a la casa.

Serena se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala mientras maldecía a sus hermanos en general y a Darien en particular. Las chicas se veían unas a otras sin saber que sucedía mientras Michiru y Lita se veían preocupadas entre ellas, la pelea no avecinaba nada bueno.

—Serena… —trato de calmarla Lita pero la rubia se paseaba como león enjaulado.

—Sera idiota… —murmuraba la rubia.

Las chicas la veían, entendían que Serena fuera celosa con sus hermanos, de hecho les había costado mucho entablar una relación a Michiru y a Lita con la hermanita de sus novios, pero una vez que lo habían logrado, estas eran inseparables, si bien era cierto que prefería a Darien, su relación de esta noche estaba sobrevalorada, Serena estaba sobreactuando.

—Creo que estas exagerando… —comenzó a decirle Rei.

—Tú no sabes nada. —le recrimino Serena molesta, esto sorprendió a las chicas, Serena jamás eran tan agresiva.

—Exageras Serena, la chica solo pretendía conquistar a Darien. —le dijo Mina explicándole la actitud de Melissa.

— ¡Es una buscona! —se quejo Serena antes de volver a pasearse por la habitación.

—Serena, no tenias por que tratar a Darien así. —La amonesto Amy—. Él amablemente nos trajo a casa.

—Yo no se lo pedí. —le recordó Serena.

—No sé qué te traes. —le dijo Hotaru extrañada por la actitud de su rubia cuñada.

Michiru y Lita solo la veían, no podían contar el secreto, no encontraban la manera de que las chicas dejaran de acosar a Serena, esta no estaba de muy buen humor.

—Serena… —Amy trataría de razonar con ella—. Debes de entender y aceptar que Darien está en su derecho de tener una pareja. —Serena solo gruño ante su bienintencionado comentario.

—Se puede ir al diablo. —se quejo Serena fulminando con la mirada a Amy.

—Estas exagerando Serena. —le reprocho Rei. Serena la miro enojada pero no le contesto.

—Serena ya. —Se quejo Mina—. El chico tiene necesidades, la chica era guapa, eso sí, un poco facilona —hizo una mueca burlona—, unos rápidos revolcones y él sigue siendo tuyo, sigue siendo tu hermanito. —las chicas sonrieron ante el comentario jocoso de la rubia pero Serena exploto.

—Sobre mi cadáver, Darien es mío, ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío! —le grito dando rienda suelta a su enojado y mal humor, las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

—Creo que es mejor dejar en paz a Serena. —les comenzó a decir Michiru.

—Sip, ya es noche, es hora de dormir. —animo Lita pero las chicas no estaban conformes.

—Serena en verdad que te pasas de la raya. —la regaño Hotaru y Serena la ignoro.

—No seas tan posesiva amiga. —le aconsejo Mina.

—Ya sabemos que es tuyo —le recordó Rei—. Pero deja al hombre. Te pasas Serena. —le reprocho—. Como dice Mina, el chico tiene sus inquietudes —las chicas rieron por lo bajo—. A veces te pasas de posesiva, hasta parece que es tu novio. —las chicas se soltaron a reír, Michiru y Lita palidecieron—. Ya déjalo ser, le espantas a las novias. —las chicas volvieron a reír.

— ¿Novias? ¡Un carajo! —Grito exaltada—. ¡Ese hombre es mío! —sentencio la rubia.

—Serena, es tu hermano. Nada más. —le aclaro Amy cansada de la actitud de la rubia.

—Hasta pareces novia celosa. —le dijo divertida Hotaru y las demás rieron.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Y qué? —les dijo ya molesta por sus bromas. Sus cuñadas la miraron angustiadas por su desliz.

—Hasta aquí chicas, nos estamos exaltando. —trato de detenerla Michiru.

—Se nos están subiendo las copas. —comento Lita para callar a Serena que ya estaba verde de coraje.

—Ya sabemos que eres celosa pero pobre Darien. —le dijo divertida Mina.

—Pobre de la mujer que conquiste a Darien. —le dijo ya frustrada Rei por la actitud de Serena.

—Primero la mato. —le dijo Serena muy decidida—. Ese hombre es mío. —les volvió a aclarar.

—Serena… —otra vez Amy quería calmarla.

—Serena nada. —Le dijo la rubia molesta volviéndose a pasear por la habitación—. ¿Qué no lo entienden? —se jalo el cabello frustrada—. Él es mío, me pertenece —las chicas iban a protestar pero Serena continuo—. No soporto que nadie se le acerque, no quiero que lo miren. —Serena estaba rayando en la obsesión.

— ¿Tuyo? Serena, te estás pasando. —le recordó Rei.

— ¿Tú qué harías si ves a una golfa lanzarse sobre el hombre que amas? —Le recriminó Serena, las chicas rodaron los ojos ante su obstinación y Lita y Michiru quisieron callarla pero Serena cavaba sola su propia tumba—. ¡Quiero sacarle los ojos! —les dijo ya frustrada.

—Yo también le sacaría los ojos. —Acordó Rei—. Pero el chico seria mi novio —le aclaro—. No mi hermano. —Rei rodo los ojos.

—No es mi hermano. —les aclaro.

—Eso lo sabemos —le dijo Amy.

—Serena pobre hombre… —le dijo Mina divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Ustedes no entienden. —Les dijo Serena.

—La verdad que no amiga. —le dijo Hotaru.

—La que no entiende aquí eres tú —le dijo cansada Rei—. Entendemos que lo quieras, que sea tu hermano favorito, pero no puedes hacer este show cada que alguna chica se le acerque. —le aclaro Rei.

—Sí que puedo. Claro que puedo. —Les dijo Serena enojada ante la perspectiva de que una golfa se le acercara a su hombre—. Ustedes no me entienden. —les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—. Es un infierno ver que se le acerquen, que coqueteen con él —las chicas rodaron los ojos llenos de frustración—. Él es mío. —La iban a interrumpir pero ella no se dejo—. Él me pertenece, él lo sabe. Yo lo amo. Nos amamos. Yo soy suya, él me ama, me lo dice —les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—. Odio a mis hermanos, quieren quitármelo. —Las chicas la veían con la boca abierta de par a par, Michiru y Lita se sentaron junto a ella en el sillón cuando esta se sentó derrotada, la abrazaron de los hombros para consolarla—. Todo es tan difícil. —les aclaro—. Yo corrí espantada pero él me ha ayudado a superarlo, a aceptar lo que siento por él, a aceptar que me ama. Nos amamos. ¿No lo pueden entender? —las miro derramando las lagrimas acumuladas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro las chicas.

—Creo que Serena nos dijo lo importante. —les dijo Michiru consolando a Serena.

— ¿Estas de broma? —pregunto exaltada Rei. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no es divertido Serena. —reprocho Amy molesta.

—No es broma ¿Verdad? —dijo bajito Mina al ver la seriedad del trió que permanecía sentado en el sofá.

—No lo es. —Les dijo Lita—. Difícil de creerlo pero ellos se aman. —les aclaro la castaña.

—Pero… —comenzó a hablar una Hotaru muy sorprendida—. Son hermanos. —les recordó lo obvio.

—No, no lo son. —Les dijo Michiru—. Así han crecido, tratándose como tal, pero no lo son. —los defendió la chica.

—Lo amo… —gimoteo Serena en un intento de que entendieran—. Él me ama.

—Pero… —Mina se había quedado sin saber que decir.

Por dios —se quejo Rei sentándose en el otro sillón—. Esto es tan complicado.

—Eso lo saben Rei, no es necesario repetirlo. —Les dijo molesta Michiru. Las chicas no estaban ayudando.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? —quiso saber Amy preocupada por su amiga.

—Lo que hemos hecho el último par de meses. —Les dijo Serena—. Amarnos. —les aclaro—. No voy a dejarlo. —les aseguro.

—Eso está bien. —Le animo Mina—. Pero… —se mordió el labio nerviosa—. ¿Y tus papás? ¿Tus hermanos? —la rubia sin querer había dado en el talón de Aquiles.

—No ayudas Mina. —reprocho Lita mirándola feo.

—Eso aun no sabemos. —les dijo con lamento Serena.

—Es por eso que sucedió lo de esta noche. —Les recordó Michiru—. Nadie además de nosotras sabe nada. —les aclaro con la intención de que mantuvieran el secreto.

—No diremos nada. Nadita. —aclaro Hotaru y las demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos Serena. —Le dijo Amy con pesar—. Peleaste con él por nuestra culpa. —La rubia negó con la cabeza—. Si, nosotras ayudamos a que Darien se acercara a esa mujer. —le aclaro Amy con pesar. Serena al ir la mención de la golfa gruño enojada.

—Eso ya no importa… —les dijo Serena comenzando a llorar otra vez—. Darien me dejo. —les dijo y rompió a llorar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todas al unisonó.

— Hijo de puta. —le dijo rápidamente Michiru, Darien era un estúpido.

— ¿Después de todo lo que han pasado? —pregunto incrédula Amy.

— ¿Estás segura Serena? —pregunto incrédula Rei. Serena afirmo con la cabeza.

—Yo lo mato. —les comento Lita enfadada.

—Yo no lo creo. —Defendió Mina—. El chico corrió detrás de ti. —les recordó.

—Pero él me dejo. —Volvió a repetir Serena—. Me lo dijo antes de irse.

— ¡Que cabrón! —Se quejo Michiru—. Para eso me gustaba. —Refunfuño—. A las primeras de cambio se larga.

— ¿No se abra ido para evitar pelear más? —pregunto dudosa Hotaru.

—Mmmm —pensó Lita—. Puede ser…

—Yo creo que se fue para evitar que pelearan más. —la consoló Rei.

— ¡Claro! —Animo Mina—. Mañana lo tendremos por aquí pidiéndonos perdón. —les dijo muy emocionada.

— ¿Pidiéndonos? —pregunto con la ceja levantada Amy.

—Bueno, bueno —le resto importancia con una mano—. A Serena. —les guiño un ojo.

— ¿Ustedes creen? —pregunto esperanzada Serena.

—Claro tonta. —le dijo Rei sutilmente como siempre—. Si te ama regresara.

—Me ama. —aseguro la rubia llorosa.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos. —animo Lita. Las chicas sonrieron contentas, al menos Serena ya no lloraba.

—Pero si viene, aclaren las cosas. —Le recomendó Amy—. No peleen más. —pidió.

—Sí, conserva a ese hombre. —Le aconsejo Michiru—. Es guapo, rico, educado. —enumero sus cualidades.

—Te ama. —completo Lita animada.

—Te soporta. —Comento divertida Rei, Serena hizo pucheros—. Amiga, hay que alabar su Azaña. —las chicas se soltaron a reír y Serena profundizo sus pucheros.

— ¿Y qué tal? —pregunto Mina moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, las chicas rieron nuevamente y Serena se sonrojo.

—Ahhhhh —gritaron a coro.

—No sé de que hablas. —le dijo Serena desviando la mirada aun roja.

—Claro que sabes. —Le dijo divertida Michiru—. ¿Si no, porque estas roja? —las chicas se rieron.

—Porque… porque… —comenzó a tartamudear Serena.

— ¿Ya lo hicieron? —pregunto rápidamente Mina. Serena se puso más roja que un tomate y las demás soltaron la carcajada.

— Eso nos responde. —les dijo divertida Hotaru, esto de los interrogatorios era divertido, eso sí, que no lo hicieran con una.

— ¿Entonces si? —quiso saber Rei.

—No sé de qué me hablan. —desvió la mirada Serena.

—Aja si —ironizo Rei.

—Todas hemos pasado por esto —le dijo Mina—. Ahora es tu turno. —le comento divertida.

Las chicas se acomodaron mejor en la sala para interrogar a la rubia, esta de puros sonrojos se delataba sola, y con la insistencia de las chicas les termino contando lo que se podía contar, otras tantas cosas eran privadas entre ella y Darien.

El tiempo transcurrió en lo que confesaban a Serena, la noche siguió su curso y con la amena charla, el clima más relajado, las chicas prosiguieron la noche hasta que poco a poco y una a una fueron quedándose dormidas en la sala.

**.:.:.:.**

A medio día las chicas descendían de la habitación principal para un merecido desayuno, la primera en levantarse fue Amy y comenzó con el café después se unió Lita quien comenzó a preparar el desayuno y con forme la casa se llenaba de olor de comida las demás chicas fueron uniéndoseles, la ultima en bajar fue Serena, era perezosa y lo seguía demostrando en cada oportunidad.

—Buen día. —les dijo con una cara de haber pasado mala noche.

—Buen día. —murmuraron las demás con la boca llena.

La rubia tomo un plato y se sirvió y comenzó a comer, todas permanecían en silencio, aun les costaba creer la tortuosa situación de su rubia amiga pero le habían dejado claro que estaban con ella.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —pregunto distraídamente Lita.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Pues descansar. —dijo rápidamente Rei.

Era sábado y era justo y necesario.

—Tenemos día libre hasta mañana que toca comida en casa de mis papas. —les recordó Serena haciendo extensa la invitación para sus amigas, no le apetecía estar sola con sus hermanos.

—Te equivocas pequeña cuñadita. —Le dijo sonriente Michiru—. Mis suegros han huido a un fin de semana romántico a hacer cosas perversas… —le guiño un ojo la peliazul.

— ¡Michiru! —Se quejo inmediatamente Serena encogiéndose ante la sugerencia de Michiru—. Por dios, son mis papás, no repitas eso en mi presencia. —se quejo Serena estremeciéndose. Todas se rieron de ella.

—Oye déjalos, tienen derecho. —Le dijo divertida Mina con su reacción—. Déjalos divertirse, tienen su corazoncito —le guiño un ojo juguetona que provoco otro estremecimiento por parte de Serena y las demás chicas se rieron de ella.

—Pero amiga, velo por el lado amable —le dijo Rei—. Así no tendrás que ir y ver a tus hermanos. —hizo la mención general pero era obvio que se dirigía a Darien.

—Tómalo como un descanso para pensar en lo que quieres hacer. —Le dijo Amy desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Con la mente fría puedes arreglar las cosas. —esa mención puso triste a Serena, recordó que su novio había terminado con ella.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer por cierto? —pregunto curiosa Hotaru dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

—Pues… —Serena aun estaba indecisa—. Me parece que pase el tiempo, así Darien se calmara. —Lo dijo más esperanzada—. Debo de hablar con él.

Un celular comenzó a sonar en la sala donde las chicas habían dejado abandonadas sus cosas la noche anterior y todas hicieron silencio para escucharlo mejor.

—Es mío. —dijo Serena pero no se movió de su asiento, bebía calmadamente su taza de café.

—Ha estado sonando desde que me levante. —le comento Amy.

—Mmm… —exclamo pensativa la rubia sin moverse.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —pregunto Mina.

—No —negó con la cabeza Serena y el celular dejo de sonar—. Ha de ser cualquiera de mis hermanos para sermonearme. —las chicas rodaron los ojos.

Terminaron de desayunar entre platica amena y un buen café, pocos minutos después el celular volvió a sonar y Serena volvió a ignorarlo, que los chicos se cansaran de marcar, ella no les contestaría.

.:.:.:.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde las chicas estaban desparramadas en la sala sin hacer nada, unas se pintaban las uñas, las otras me cepillaban en cabello o holgazaneaban viendo televisión, más temprano, Michiru había hablado con Haruka cuando este se reporto y al hacerle ver que seguía enfadada le dejo claro que esa casa era su trinchera y que no la abandonarían, él no había discutido y le había dicho que se quedarían en el departamento de Andrew por si necesitaba algo, ella resoplo y colgó.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —pregunto Mina desde el piso donde se pintaba las uñas de los pies en tono rosa mexicano.

— ¿Comer? —Pregunto extrañada Rei desde la esquina del sofá donde veía televisión—. Acabamos de comer. —le recordó.

—Pero es hora de ir pensando. —les dijo Lita quien cepillaba el cabello de Serena en el otro sillón y lo entrenzaba—. Antes de que nos de hambre.

— ¿Pizza? —sugirió Hotaru junto a Rei también acostada viendo tele.

—Buena idea, así no cocinamos. —alabo Michiru desde el piso sobre la alfombra pintándose las uñas de las manos de rojo.

—La pedimos cuando vayamos a comer y se acabo. —dijo Amy sentada en el piso con la lap sobre las piernas.

Volvió a sonar el celular de la rubia y volvió a ignorarlo.

—Pobres, ya les duele el dedo. —dijo divertida Lita y las demás rieron.

—Se lo merecen por metiches. —sentencio Michiru sacudiendo sus manos para que el esmalte se secara.

—Ignóralos amiga, se los tienen merecido. —le dijo divertida Mina.

.:.:.:.

Alrededor de media tarde las chicas seguían holgazaneando en pijama y esperaban la comida, habían pedido la sugerida pizza y ahora veían una película en lo que llegaba, el celular de la rubia había continuado sonando y lo habían ignorada pero hacia poco más de media hora que el sonido había cesado.

Estaban desparramadas en su respectivo lugar cuando el timbre sonó, Michiru se levanto emocionada por la llegada de la comida y fue a la puerta a abrir pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Darien con las cajas de pizza en la mano, este aprovecho que Michiru estaba sorprendida de verlo que entro a la casa sin invitación y siguió el ruido de la televisión para encontrar a las chicas cómodas viendo una película, ubico a su chica en el sofá sentada con Lita, pero no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Chicas, tenemos visitas. —Les dijo Michiru con las pizzas en la mano, las demás voltearon y vieron a Darien—. Se coló. —les aclaro.

Serena se hizo chiquita en el sofá para pasar desapercibida cosa que no paso.

—Hola Darien. —saludo Mina alegremente—. ¿Vienes a comer? —le pregunto alegremente, Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

—Hola chicas. —Saludo cordialmente y arqueo la ceja al verlas a todas en pijama—. Lamento molestarlas.

—Entonces no lo lamentes y vete. —le pidió amablemente Serena, todas la miraron sorprendidas por lo hostil que estaba siendo. Darien rodo los ojos ante su tono hostil.

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas mirándolos mientras Darien esperaba a que Serena se dignara a hacerle caso, ella en cambio lo ignoraba olímpicamente y tenía su atención puesta en la televisión sin mirarla realmente, ojala y Darien se cansara y se fuera.

— ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? —interrogo Michiru ante lo tenso del ambiente.

—Lamento molestar chicas, he venido a hablar con Serena. —les dijo mirando a la rubia que seguía ignorando su presencia.

—Es una pena, Serena no quiere hablar contigo. —le dijo su novia desde el sofá sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, Darien meneo la cabeza y espero de pie a que la rubia lo atendiera.

—Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. —le recordó.

—Mañana —le dijo distraídamente sin mucha convicción, no quería verlo ni hablar con él, sabía que él quería romper su relación.

—No —la corto antes de que pusiera escusas—. Ahora. —exigió.

—Lo lamento —le dijo sin mucho pesar—. No puedo, estoy ocupada.

Las chicas miraron a Darien con pena, Serena se estaba comportando muy caprichosamente, aun más que de costumbre, y contrariamente a lo que habían acordado, que era hablar calmadamente con Darien. Darien la tenía difícil para convencerla de que cediera, pero al parecer el chico no daría marcha atrás por que se quedo de pie observándola y la rubia hacia todo por ignorarlo, hasta había subido de volumen la televisión.

—Me cansa tu actitud infantil. —le informo enojado el pelinegro.

Serena no dijo nada, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, no quería hacer show frente de sus amigas, Darien era muy desconsiderado al ir a terminar con ella frente a todas, no le daría el gusto de llorar.

Darien le había dado una oportunidad, anoche la había soportado por que él se sentía culpable de su enfado, pero hoy, hoy quiso ser razonable pero la rubia caprichosa no cooperaba. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella, la jalo de la mano para que se levantara, se agacho y la cargo sobre su hombro tan rápido que Serena no puedo más que soltar un grito de sorpresa, las chicas lo veían igual de sorprendidas.

—Ahora si chicas, no las molesto más, que tengan linda tarde. —les dijo moviéndose hacia la salida con su preciada carga sobre el hombro. Las chicas tenían la boca abierta impactadas.

— ¡Maldito bruto! —comenzó a patalear Serena y Darien le dio una nalgada.

—Quieta. —le dijo después del nada cariñoso azote.

— ¡Cabrón! —Grito Serena al sentir el golpe—. ¡Maldito infeliz! —grito nuevamente removiéndose salvajemente mientras Darien sobaba el azote que le había propinado en la nalga.

—Te caerás y aun así te llevare conmigo. —le advirtió sosteniéndola más apretadamente, para hacerle entender que no la soltaría.

Serena al contrario se removió más y comenzó a pegarle en la espalda con los puños pero sus intentos no hicieron mella en él quien seguía de pie en medio de la sala de la caso sosteniéndola firmemente para evitar que por su terquedad cayera al suelo.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigía Serena a gritos pero Darien no hacía caso.

—Ahora si chicas, me despido. —les sonrió antes de guiñarles un ojo.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas en su lugar, veían a Darien con la boca abierta de la impresión, Darien solía ser un chico muy controlado, recatado y por demás tranquilo pero ahora las sorprendía ante sus arrebatos. Michiru que era la defensora estrella se quedo en su lugar, veía a Darien tan decidido a llevarse a la rubia que no se atrevió a meterse, además ese par tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de hacer una estupidez más como la de la noche anterior, así es que decidido, ella no se metería.

Darien se despidió de las chicas y camino hacia la salida con una Serena histérica sobre el hombro, lo golpeaba en la espalda y pataleaba pero no la soltaría, estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas antes de que llegara a provocar más problemas que después ya no tuviera solución.

— ¡Maldito aprovechado! —Pataleaba Serena—. ¡Suéltame de una buena vez! —La rubia se removía sobre el hombro del chico para obtener su libertad—. ¡Cabrón! —Gritaba a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Voy a matarte! —le juro cuando recibió por castigo una nalgada más.

—Te he dicho que te estés quita. —le dijo muy tranquilo deteniéndose para acomodársela sobre el hombro.

— ¡Michiru! —Grito la rubia por ayuda—. ¡Lita! —Pedía ayuda desesperada al saberse casi secuestrada—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! —gritaba la rubia con forme se acercaban a la puerta—. ¡Michiru! ¡Rei! —noto que nadie la ayudaba, mordió a Darien a un costado donde pudo hacerlo y Darien le dio un azote más fuerte que los anteriores—. ¡Hijo de puta! —Grito dolorida—. ¡Pervertido! —Darien dejo su mano libre sobre la nalga de Serena.

—Sin mordidas amor. —le advirtió sobándole con la mano libre la nalga maltratada—. Mas te vale que te estés quieta, no me gustan los espectáculos. —le recordó cuando estaban en la calle.

— ¡Estúpido infeliz! —le pego mas fuerte pero no logro nada, la saco a la calle.

— ¿Con esa boquita comes? —Le dijo burlón—. Si mamá Ikuko te oyera… —le dijo con fingido pesar antes de darle un azote más.

— ¡Cabrón! —grito la rubia sin importarle que ya estuvieran en la calle.

Una pareja adulta paseaba a un perrito que les ladro y los ancianos los miraban con la boca abierta, la chica caía sobre su hombro, su cabello caía casi hasta el suelo, iba vestida con un pijama de conejitos y el muy maldito pervertido le iba acariciando el trasero. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, la posición no era nada agradable.

Caminaron unos pasos por la acera y llegaron a lo que suponía era el coche del pelinegro por qué se detuvo y escucho botar la alarma y los seguros, Darien se paró a un costado y con la mano libre abrió la puerta del pasajero para meterla.

—Te bajare y entraras por tu voluntad. —le instruyo—. O lo hare yo y te volveré a azotar. —le advirtió—. Y esta vez va a gustarte. —le dijo con una voz rasposa y provocativa.

— ¡Vete al diablo! —volvió a golpear su espalda con los puños.

— Buenas tardes —saludaron a coro un par de señoras que los miraban nada discretas al pasar junto a ellos.

—Buenas tardes —contesto el pelinegro quitado de la pena, Serena quiso morirse de vergüenza.

Darien se estaba divirtiendo, si hubiera sabido que hacer algo como esto fuera tan divertido, se hubiera salido desde antes de sus las normas y costumbres. Saludo cordialmente al par de vecinas que pasaron como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando.

—Que tengan un buen día. —se despidió del par de mujeres.

—Igualmente joven. —le contestaron al unisonó.

Serena sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y no precisamente por la posición en la que se encontraba. ¡Maldito Casanova!

— ¡Bájame! —volvió a exigir al ver que Darien no hacía nada salvo estar parado junto al camaro rojo—. ¡Abusivo! —Trataba de golpear su pecho con la rodilla—. ¡Infeliz! —comenzaba a marearse—. ¡Bájame ya!

— ¿Entraras al auto por tu propia voluntad? —le pregunto despreocupado apretando el agarre sobre ella al sentir que comenzaba a resbalar—. ¿Vendrás conmigo? —pregunto sobando distraídamente sus nalgas nuevamente.

— ¡Abusivo! ¡Depravado! —Se removió más violentamente para que la dejara de manosear—. ¡Maldito degenerado! —Siguió con su diatriba llena de insultos—. ¡Imbécil! —sentía coraje al no poder golpearlo—. ¡Maldito Pervertido! —quiso darle un rodillazo pero el sostuvo sus piernas más firmemente.

— ¿Quieres dejar los insultos? —le pregunto con voz mimosa acariciándole el trasero.

— ¡Cabrón! —Grito ya con la sangre en la cabeza—. Voy a vomitar… —le informo al sentirse mal por la posición de cabeza.

Darien la bajo rápidamente y fue contraproducente porque aumentó el mareo de Serena quien inmediatamente se recargo en él, Darien le sirvió de apoyo y acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo para que las nauseas se pasaran. Desvió su mirada a la casa y vio a las chicas pegadas al cristal de la ventana viendo el espectáculo, él las saludo con la mano y les hizo adiós, regreso su atención a la rubia y la enderezo, le hizo un chequeo rápido y la ayudo a meterse al auto, cerró la puerta y corrió a su lugar antes de que la rubia escapara pero esta estaba mareada que no aprovecho su oportunidad de huir, el pelinegro le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y arranco con destino a su departamento.

**.:.:.:.**

Serena estaba parada en el balcón del departamento de Darien, estaba enfadada, Darien se había pasado al haberla secuestrado de la casa de Michiru, por haberla exhibido de esa forma sobre su hombro y porque él muy maldito alargaba la tortura.

En el camino no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, ella miraba por la ventana y él se dedico a manejar, cuando aparcaron en él departamento, bajaron y la cargo en el hombro nuevamente hasta que llegaron al departamento donde la bajo y ella corrió hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba ahora.

Darien veía a Serena ensimismada mirando hacia la calle, cuando bajaron del coche se había dejado cargar resignada hacia el departamento y ahí acabo su diversión ya que ella había dejado de pelear, tenía tantas cosas que decir que ahora no sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunto Serena aun mirando hacia la calle.

—Para hablar. —le contesto Darien sin acercarse a ella.

—OK, vayamos al grano, termina con esto rápido, deja de tortúrame —le pidió y pudo oír en su voz señas de lágrimas.

— ¿Terminar? —pregunto extrañado—. ¿Torturarte?

—No entiendo para que tanto teatro si vas a terminar conmigo. —le dijo con la voz llorosa sin darse la vuelta.

— ¿Estás loca? —Se acerco a ella lo más rápido que pudo y la volteo con cuidado para quedar de frente—. Jamás haría tal cosa. —Le dijo escandalizado ante su sugerencia, Serena esquivaba su mirada—. Solo pretendo aclarar lo de ayer. —Le dijo y busco su mirada—. Te amo conejita… —le dijo bajito—. Ni loco te dejaría. —Serena aun así esquivo su mirada.

—Ayer dijiste… —se le quebró la voz ante el recuerdo de sus palabras.

—Estaba enojado. —le aclaro—. Pero no contigo mi amor, tus hermanos entrometidos. —con el recuerdo quiso matarlos uno a uno—. Ayer no insistí más para no pelear —Serena suspiro derrotada.

—Estaba tan enojada… —le informo sin mirarlo aun—. Tan dolida… —susurro pero Darien escucho perfectamente.

—Yo tan sorprendido de verte ahí… —Serena ahora si busco su mirada.

—No hacíamos nada malo. —se excuso inmediatamente—. Ustedes eran los que se divertían de más. —frunció el ceño inmediatamente—. Estaban tan bien acompañados. —se escucho el reproche en su voz.

—Yo solo pensaba en ti. —le dijo bajito y beso su frente, Serena arrugo el ceño incrédula—. Quería que la noche pasara rápidamente para poder verte. —le susurro casi en el oído provocando un estremecimiento en la rubia—. Quería tenerte conmigo… en mis brazos… —paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Eso no me pareció a mí. —reprocho inmediatamente, pero no se aparto de su agarre.

—Estoy tan cansado de escondernos. —Le dijo de repente y la soltó—. De callar… —lo dijo con pesar y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Darien… —Serena lo miro como león enjaulado.

—Quiero mandar todo al demonio. —le dijo enojado, Serena abrió los ojos asustada—. Anoche quería gritarles en la cara que no necesitaba novia, que ya tenía una, que la amo con locura… —Serena suspiro al librarse inmediatamente de sus temores ante sus palabras—. Quería decirles que amo a su hermana y al diablo con las consecuencias. —le dijo determinado.

—Darien…

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo… —le dijo derrotado jalándose los negros cabellos lleno de frustración—. Quise tanto hacerlo… estuvo a punto de hacerlo. —le dijo lleno de frustración y de pesar.

Serena camino a donde él se había detenido y lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su mejilla en su pecho, ¿Qué podía decirle cuando ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo? ¿Por qué todo esto era tan difícil?

Darien tardo unos momentos en reaccionar pero devolvió el abrazo y con el calor de su conejita comenzó a relajar la rigidez muscular que poseía. Anoche había estado tan preocupado porque ella diera por terminado todo al verse en el primer obstáculo serio de su relación, pero no, solo estaba celosa y él no había podido hacer nada por aclarar las cosas, había tantos testigos.

—Tengo miedo de su reacción. —Le dijo Serena pegada a su pecho—. No sé como lo tomaran. —Le aclaro su miedo—. No soportaría perderte. —le dijo llorosa.

—Nunca me perderás. —La abrazo más estrechamente—. Ahora que estás conmigo jamás te dejare ir. —le aclaro y la beso profundamente.

Serena abrió la boca sin ninguna invitación y dio paso a su lengua la cual se enredo con la propia, pusieron en el beso el amor que se profesaban para tratar de borrar la incertidumbre que los aquejaba.

— ¿Y si te alejan de mi? —pregunto Serena comenzando a llorar—. ¿Y si nos juzgan por amarnos? —Le pregunto llena de temor—. ¿Y si nos separan? —le pregunto abatida.

—No lo permitiré. —la abrazo estrechamente como queriendo fundirla con su cuerpo—. Jamás lo permitiré. —le aseguro para calmarla.

Serena lo abrazo más estrechamente deseando creerle, pero sus hermanos eran tan irracionales, y por otro lado, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Eso la desanimo más.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo así, abrazados, calmándose mutuamente, haciendo visibles sus temores y juntos calándolos para poder tener al fin un poco de tranquilidad después de esta rápida y fuerte tormenta en su relación. Darien la tenia estrechada contra su cuerpo, Serena tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello, su olor la calmaba.

—Te amo princesa. —le susurraba el pelinegro bajito.

—Yo más… —le respondió ella aun escondida en su cuello—. No podrán separarnos. —le dijo llena de convicción.

.:.:.:.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, haciéndose mimos después de haber hecho el amor, se amaron lentamente, pausadamente, a conciencia, el saber que había una probabilidad de que los separaran sirvió para tratar de demostrar el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban.

La noche afuera estaba ventosa, había estrellas y la noche era clara e iluminada por la luz de la luna casi llena, el par de enamorados dormitaba en la cama con las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpos, estaban abrazados, ella descansaba la cabeza en su pecho de él, mientras él la tenia firmemente pegada a su costado.

— ¿Sabes? —el chico llamo la atención de la rubia.

—Mmmm —Serena comenzaba a dormirse otra vez.

—He estado pensando… —acariciaba de arriba abajo el brazo de la rubia que tenia cruzado sobre su torso desnudo.

— ¿Ya piensas? —Pregunto juguetona la rubia, Darien gruño en protesta—. Ok, Ok, dime que has estado pensando. —pregunto solicita enderezándose un poco, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y descanso su barbilla en ellas para mirarlo a la cara.

—Quiero decirle lo nuestro a Kenji y a mamá Ikuko. —solté de golpe y Serena se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Pero… —comenzó dudosa pero Darien la interrumpió.

—No quiero que se vuelva a repetir un suceso como el de ayer. —le dijo serio y Serena afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón—. Es lo mejor amor. —trato de coaccionarla.

—Es solo que… —otra vez Darien la interrumpió.

—Esta incertidumbre de saber lo que va a pasar me está matando. —Le aclaro Darien—. Sería lo mejor conejita. —le dijo amoroso acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

—Tengo miedo… —le dijo mirándolo asustada.

—Yo también amor. —le aclaro el pelinegro—. Pero es lo mejor. —le aseguro.

— ¿Tu lo crees? —Pregunto Serena y el chico asintió con la cabeza—. Mmm —le dijo no muy convencida.

—Entre más tiempo pase, es peor. Ellos merecen la verdad.

Serena hizo muecas pero ya no comentaron nada, se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos, lo que decía Darien era verdad, conocía a sus padres, le habían inculcado el valor de la verdad y la honestidad y obviamente esos valores aplicaban en este caso también, o más bien, en particular en este caso. Además, como decían por ahí, al mal paso darle prisa.

—Iremos a verlos cuando regresen en lunes de su viaje. —Le dijo Serena después de un tiempo y Darien la observo perdido, Serena rodo los ojos—. A papá y a mamá. —le aclaro.

— ¿Estás segura? —le pregunto con incertidumbre.

—Sí, tienes razón, es lo mejor. —le dijo ahora mas convencida.

—Te amo conejita. ¿Lo sabes? —le dijo mimoso el pelinegro.

—No me lo has dicho. —Serena desvió la mirada ente su mentira.

—Te amo… —le dijo jalándola para quedar a la altura de su rostro—. Te amo —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y la beso apasionadamente—. Te amo… Te amo… —le decía entre beso y beso.

—También te amo mi amor. —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Darien sonrió—. Esta decidido, el lunes hablaremos con ellos y les contaremos la verdad.

—El lunes será… —Darien beso su nariz.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Ya mejor no les digo nada….

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda. Besos a todas.

**SalyLuna**

_**3 de Octubre 2012**_


	13. Fuera de Control

**Capítulo 13: "Fuera de Control"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

La espera se les estaba haciendo larga, habían acordado que dirían la verdad a sus padres una vez que ellos regresaran de su viaje relámpago, pero no contaron con que se la pasarían demasiado bien y decidieran alargar tres veces el viaje, habían pasado 5 semanas y según este fin de semana ahora si regresaban, ya era hora.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más complicado se hacía para la pareja, cada vez les costaba más esconder sus sentimientos de los chicos, si bien no se habían reunido como cuando lo hacen para comer con sus padres, tampoco habían podido huir de ellos, de vez en cuando se veían o con uno o con otro hermano pero de todas maneras era difícil esconder lo que sentían y más cuando ellos presionaban con una pareja para Darien o con que Serena buscara un novio, esto no era divertido para Darien tampoco, pero lo que si le causaba gracia era las discusiones entre los hermanos por decidir a cual convento internarían a Serena. Era más divertido imaginar a Serena de monja que con novio.

En cuanto a la interacción de la pareja con las chicas era cosa aparte, ellas se entretenían sacándole jugosos detalles a Serena, esta solo se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello pero no soltaba prenda, cosa que entristecía enormemente a sus cómplices.

.:.:.

— ¿Puedo pasar par de pervertidos? —pregunto Michiru al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Darien, por respuesta obtuvo unas risitas mal disimuladas.

Desde que las chicas los solapaban con el secretito de que Serena y Darien eran pareja, se habían llevado una que otra sorpresa calurosa cuando ese par estaba junto, casi los habían cachado teniendo sexo sobre el escritorio de Darien, en la oficina de Serena las chicas habían encontrado unas bragas después de una rápida visita de Darien que no sabían ni tenían idea de cómo habían llegado ahí y que a la rubia le ardió la cara por días gracias a la vergüenza.

Serena se encontraba en la silla frente al escritorio de Darien bebiendo un café mientras él terminaba de hacer unos informes, desde los accidentitos anteriores habían decidido tener un poco mas de cuidado y prudencia, no querían ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de las chicas hubieran sido sus hermanos, así que habían decidido portarse más o menos bien en presencia de público.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Michiru, Hotaru y Lita, se veían quisquillosas al entrar a un lugar cerrado y con ese par dentro.

— ¿Estamos todos vestidos? —pregunto burlonamente Lita.

—Yo si… —se vio de arriba abajo Hotaru soltando una risita, el par de novios rodo los ojos.

—Mis chones están en su sitio. —fue el comentario jocoso de Michiru, Serena enrojeció inmediatamente y Darien carraspeo para liberar la tención.

— ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? —Darien rápidamente dio por terminado el asedio sobre ellos, él les puso atención mientras las chicas se acercaban y saludaban.

—Venimos a ponernos de acuerdo para la fiesta de bienvenida de mis suegritos, miren que se la llevaron larga los picarones. —comento Lita divertida.

— Y eso si ahora si es verdad y regresan. —comento desanimada Serena.

—Sí, si regresan —les aseguro Michiru—. Haru hablo con ellos hoy en la mañana y le confirmaron la hora de llegada y el número de vuelo.

—Nosotros iremos por ellos. —dijo Hotaru refiriéndose a ella y su amado novio.

—A mi me toca la comida. —dijo lita.

—A mí el aseo general de la casa, cosa que ya realice. —Les comento arrugando la nariz—. Por lo tanto, a ustedes les toca la decoración. —les informo.

— ¿Decoración? —pregunto—. ¿Pues qué navidad? —pregunto extrañado.

—Hombres… —comento Serena y las chicas rodaron los ojos.

—La señorita dibujante —aclaro Lita señalando a Serena—. Tendrá que hacer un lindo cartelito dándoles la bienvenida.

—Y tu su amado novio tendrá que ayudarla. —Le aconsejo Michiru—. Yo ya puse a mi maridito a barrer. —se rio entre dientes al recordar las quejas de Haruka.

—Pero yo no sé dibujar. —les recordó el pelinegro.

—Ese es su problema, a ustedes les toca eso. —les aclaro Lita.

—Ok, lo haremos hoy en la noche. —acepto Serena la tarea.

— ¡Eso es demasiada información! —Comento Michiru fingiendo estar escandalizada, las chicas soltaron la carcajada y Serena las miro extraña—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —pregunto con su acostumbrada inocencia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto pacientemente Darien para explicarle.

—Que sí, que en la noche. —le contesto Serena sin darle importancia.

—No —rectifico Lita—. Dijiste que en la noche lo harían. —Serena afirmo aun sin entender el doble sentido de su oración—. Y nosotras no necesitamos semejante información. —dijo divertida abanicándose con la mano, Serena arqueo la ceja sin entender.

—Diste a entender que tendrían sexo —aclaro ya desesperada Hotaru, Serena era peor que ella—. Y esa información no la necesitamos. —las chicas volvieron a reír y Serena se sonrojo violentamente.

— ¡Tienen una mente bastante retorcida! —se quejo la rubia. Estas volvieron a reír.

— ¿Entonces solo nos toca el cartel? —Darien dio por terminada su burla, las chicas bufaron.

—Sí, solo eso. —le aclaro Michiru aun riendo.

—Está bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. —les dijo dando por terminado el tema, a él también le causaba gracia la inocencia de su novia.

—Ok chicos, nos vamos, pórtense mal y cuídense bien. —les aconsejo Michiru risueña—. Pero no aquí, ¡Esto es un lugar público! —se tapo la boca escandalizada, las chicas soltaron la carcajada, Darien rodo los ojos y Serena enrojeció.

**.:.:.**

Después de que las chicas se fueron, Serena y Darien fueron a la oficina de la rubia por el material que requerirían para dicho cartel y se fueron a su departamento a poner en práctica su creatividad, se tiraron en el piso a dibujar y a colorar.

Hicieron el cartel entre risas y besos, Serena dibujo las letras y entre ella y Darien decoraron el cartel, lo vieron desde arriba y pusieron detallitos que faltaba para que se viera mejor, un vez que terminaron se fueron a la cama a descansar para al otro día prepararse para confesar la verdad.

**.:.:.**

Darien estaba subido en la escalera para colocar en la pared del fondo el cartel que habían hecho él y Serena la noche pasada, estaba comenzado a impacientarse, era la tercera vez que colocaba esa cosa, Serena no se ponía de acuerdo donde lo quería, "más a la derecha", "más arriba" "más abajo" y ahora quería "más a la izquierda" ¿Qué no así ya lo había colocado la primera vez?

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bonito! —comento exagerado Andrew al pasar por la sala en donde la pareja ponía el letreo.

—Se nota que coloreo quien. —les dijo divertido Haruka al ver el letrero que colgaba Darien.

En el letrero podría apreciarse la frase "Bienvenidos a casa!" en letras grandes y de globo, Serena había coloreado "Bienvenidos" los colores eran estridentes, contrastantes mientras que "a casa" lo había coloreado Darien, los trazos eran más directos, los colores más sobrios y metódicamente seleccionados, el contraste entre palabras era visible a simple vista.

— ¿Verdad que quedo divino? —sonrió ampliamente Serena satisfecha con el resultado, haber trabajado al lado de su novio era algo que había disfrutado enormemente.

—Si claro. —no quiso tentar a la suerte Andrew, la rubia últimamente andaba muy susceptible.

—Les quedo igualito. —ironizo Haruka rodando los ojos. Eran evidentes las diferencias, sin contar los adornos de más que Serena había aumentado.

—Envidiosos. —les dijo Serena enseñándoles la lengua.

—A mí sí me gusto, se ve bonito. —comento Lita saliendo de la cocina con un boll en las manos.

—Ya ven, ella si aprecia lo bueno. —sonrió Serena.

—Entonces Serena, ¿lo fijo aquí? —Pregunto Darien ya cansado de sostener en el aire el pliego de papel.

—Mmmm —Serena meditaba con la cabeza de lado mirando hacía el cartel—. ¿Qué opinan? —todos miraron hacía Darien.

—Yo creo que ahí está bien. —les dijo Michiru que pasaba por ahí.

—Supongo… —fue el comentario de Andrew encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, sí, déjalo ahí. —les dijo Haruka quitado de la pena.

—Es que no se… —les comento Serena dudosa—. No se vería mejor…

— ¡Ya me canse! Decídete. —demando Darien bajando las manos.

—Ash, que carácter. —Se quejo Serena achicando los ojos—. Ponlo donde quieras. —le dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —Demando Michiru—. Les toca barrer el jardín, hay muchas hojas y a Ikuko no le gusta ver a su jardín así. —les recordó al par de hermanos mirándolos feo al ver que ese par no hacía nada más que andar fisgoneando por la casa.

—Pero mi amor… —se comenzó a quejar Haruka pero al ver la mirada asesina de su mujer empujo a Andrew hacía el jardín para que se apuraran.

—Y no demoren, solo falta una hora para que estén aquí. —les recordó ansiándolos Lita.

—Pero… —comenzó a quejarse Andrew.

—Ahora. —demando su novia señalando la puerta hacía el jardín. El par camino con paciencia hacía allá—. Eso tiene que quedar ahora. Ya. —el par de hermanos se apresuro.

—Jajajaja —se rio a carcajadas Serena—. Eso es divertido. ¡Otra vez! —grito emocionada Serena.

—Ese par está más que domado. —dijo Darien divertido al ver al par obedeciendo a sus mujeres.

—No te diviertas tanto. —Corto Serena—. Aun no haz colgado ese cartel. —le recordó la dulce rubia.

—Si amor, ya voy. —dijo Darien rápidamente subiéndose a la escalera nuevamente, ahora fue el turno de las chicas de reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Solo ellos están domados? —Pregunto divertida Michiru—. ¿Te falta mucho Lits? Yo te ayudo. —el par de mujeres desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Serena se entretuvo amarrando los globos que habían comprado en un ramillete para amarrarlos a los costados del cartel y dejar uno que otro suelto por ahí que volara libremente. Inspecciono la sala y le agrado el resultado, había comprado flores, globos y el lugar se veía alegre y festivo.

El par cada uno se entretuvo en sus ocupaciones, ya no faltaba mucho para que sus padres llegaran, era mejor hacer algo que esperar ansiosamente su llegada, ahora que la hora había llegado sentían la ansiedad encima, hoy no podrían hablar con ellos debido a que la casa estaría llena pero lo tendrían que hacer en los próximos días, preferentemente lo más pronto posible.

—Listo amor —Darien llamo la atención de Serena—. ¿Ha quedado bien? —interrogo llegando junto a ella para ver el resultado.

—Sí, quedo perfecto. —sonrió Serena emocionada—. Se ve tan bonito.

—No más bonito que tu. —coqueteo Darien con ella, Serena enriqueció, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

— ¡Darien! —dijo Serena escandalizada.

—Ok, ok —levanto las palmas en señal de rendición.

—Mejor apresúrate, estamos sobre el tiempo. —le recordó al ver el reloj en su muñeca, estarían en casa en cualquier momento.

**.:.:.**

— ¿Todo listo? —pregunto Serena entrando a la cocina—. Huele delicioso. —alabo a las cocineras.

—Sí, deje la pasta en el horno para evitar que se enfrié. —sonrió Lita complacida.

— ¿Lista la decoración? —pregunto Michiru lavándose las manos en el lavabo.

—Si —sonrió Serena feliz—. Vine por un par de refrescos.

—Estén pendientes. —Le pidió Lita—. Iremos a vigilar a los chicos afuera.

Serena regreso a la sala mientras las chicas salían a ver a sus parejas.

**.:.:.**

— ¡Que eficiente eres! —Alabo Serena a Darien viendo que este se cercioraba que todo estuviera en su lugar—. Cuando necesite un asistente te llevare conmigo. —le sonrió Serena entregándole una lata de soda.

—Gracias gatita, cuando quieras… —le susurro sugerente, Serena rodo los ojos.

—Ohhh mira, si quedo bien. —alabo Haruka entrando desde el jardín.

— ¿Han terminado? —pregunto Darien después de darle un sorbo al refresco.

—Si ya, vine por una bolsa para la basura. —Paso hacía la cocina y luego regreso otra vez—. Si llegan nos avisan. —salió rápidamente.

Serena corrió las cortinas de la puerta del jardín por donde Haruka había salido, no quería que el aire tirara el cartel ni que volara los globos que estaban sueltos, volteo y vio la vista general y le gusto, el cartel estaba en la pared de fondo, la mesa de centro estaba llena de flores, había más flores regadas por la estancia y globos esparcidos, Darien estaba fijando el cartel, el chico no podía dejar de ser perfeccionista.

—Oye ya. —Se quejo—. Todo está bien. —lo tranquilizo.

—Estoy nervioso. —le confesó el chico dejando lo que hacía para ponerle la atención a la rubia.

—Yo más. —Concordó la rubia—. No sabes cuánto.

—Todo pronto terminará. —trato de darle ánimos.

—Eso me consuela. —le dijo arrugando la boca.

—Todo saldrá bien. —quiso tranquilizarla y de paso a él mismo.

— ¿Y si no? —interrogo ansiosa Serena.

—Veras que sí. —ni Darien lo creía pero no quería ver más alterada a Serena.

Darien la tenía tan cerca que se permitió abrazarla para darle consuelo, no escuchaba a nadie cerca pero era mejor estar atentos, Serena se cobijo en su abrazo, estaba emocionada por decir toda la verdad pero a la vez ansiosa, aprensiva, quería que todo saliera bien pero lo dudaba.

—Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien. —le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

—Eso espero. —suspiro Serena.

Al tenerlo tan cerca era una tortura y una provocación, como siempre que lo tenía así de cerca, quería besarlo, devorarlo, perderse en sus besos y olvidarse de todo y de todos. Se paró de puntitas y acerco sus labios a los de él para rosarlos lentamente.

—Serena… —Darien la amonesto separándose rápidamente y volteando a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los había visto.

—No hay nadie. —Corroboro Serena y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos—. Te amo.

Darien no pudo resistirse a esa carita de miedo y preocupación y bajo su rostro al de ella para poder besarla como ella silenciosamente lo estaba pidiendo, la beso lentamente, superficialmente, solo un roce de sus labios sin llegar a profundizar.

Serena al sentir que Darien se separaba se colgó más a su cuello y lo pego más a ella para evitar que él se alejara, las ganas que tenia de él eran insaciables, solo bastaba un toque de su piel o sentir su aliento para despertar esa hambre perpetúa por él.

Serena se colgó a su cuello y devoró sus labios, degusto su sabor, su olor, se permitió perderse en las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella sin importar lo que estuviera a su alrededor, solo existían él y ella y su amor.

Dejo de existir la sala, la brisa del viento, la casa de sus padres, sus cuñadas en la cocina, sus hermanos afuera. Todo. Grave error. La cortina del jardín se abrió y la pareja ni cuenta se dio, estaban inmersos en sus besos.

El hombre venia por una bolsa más grande porque la que se había llevado de poco les había servido, corrió la cortina para entrar a la casa y se quedo en el lumbral impactado.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —reacciono al fin.

Grito enfurecido yendo hacía la pareja que se había separado del beso pero que seguían abrazados estrechamente, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Haruka llego hecho una furia y los separo a jalones, jalo a Darien de Serena y lo golpeo inmediatamente en el rostro, Darien cayó de espaldas al piso agarrándose la mandíbula, Serena se quedo impactada de pie sin poder hacer nada mientras Haruka embravecido arremetía contra Darien que estaba tirado en el piso aun en estado de shock.

— ¡Malnacido! —Haruka se le fue encima y lo golpeo en el ojo, Darien por más que quería meter las manos no podía contra la furia de Haruka—. ¡Cabrón miserable!

Haruka estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, Serena intento separarlos pero ni siquiera movió a Haruka unos milímetros, desesperada corrió hacía el jardín gritando por ayuda y Andrew corrió inmediatamente hacía su desesperada hermana, detrás venían Michiru y Lita.

Andrew entro a la sala y encontró a Haruka galopeando fieramente a Darien y a este solo tratando de esquivar la furia de su hermano, corrió hacía ellos y a jalones y empujones logro separar a Haruka de Darien, este tenía el labio y la nariz partidos, un hilillo de sangre corría por la abertura de ambas heridas.

Serena dejo que las chicas la consolaran, se dejo abrazar por las chicas mientras veían espantadas al trió de hombres forcejear entre ellos, Serena miro a Michiru implorando ayuda y las chicas al ver la escena supieron inmediatamente que sucedía. Serena no podía hablar, su peor temor había pasado y todo por su culpa y su imprudencia. Estaba muerta de miedo, las chicas la abrazaban para contener sus sollozos.

— ¡Haruka! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —exigió Andrew a su hermano mayor al seguir forcejeando con él por quitarlo de encima de Darien.

—Este cabrón, mal nacido hijo de puta —escupió las palabras llenas de furia—. Está abusando de nuestra hermana.

—Eso no es así. —se defendió Darien aun tratando de contener a Haruka.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Andrew sin entender pero sin quitarse de en medio de ellos—. ¿De qué demonios hablas? —exigió el rubio al recibir sin querer un golpe de Haruka al tratar de contenerlo.

— ¿Eres estúpido acaso? —Pregunto Haruka jaloneándose de los brazos de Andrew que lo habían al fin separado de Darien, este se puso rápidamente de pie—. Los encontré besándose. —Andrew lo soltó y lo miro sin entender, Haruka quiso golpearlo a él también por estúpido—. Ese cabrón besaba a Serena. —Andrew seguía sin entender, no tenía nada de novedoso eso—. Ese miserable huérfano estaba violando a Serena. —grito desesperado al ver que Andrew no captaba. Andrew abrió inmensamente los ojos incrédulo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —grito Serena al fin saliendo del trance.

— ¡Tú te cayas! —Exigió Haruka a la rubia mirándola con furia por defender a Darien—. Ajéate. —le exigió al ver que se acercaba.

—No es lo que tú crees. —le dijo inmediatamente Darien ente su estúpida acusación.

—Haruka en verdad, esto ya paso los limites. —le dijo Andrew al seguir sin creer la acusación del rubio.

—Es la verdad. —le aseguro—. Ese infeliz estaba abusando de Serena cuando entre. —le dijo señalando a Darien con la furia hirviendo en sus ojos.

—No es verdad Haruka. —Darien intentaba razonar con él.

—Dari, dile a este idiota que deje las bromas. —le pidió Andrew aun sin querer creer las acusaciones.

—Anda cabrón —lo reto Haruka—. Niégalo, hijo de puta. —quería irse nuevamente contra él pero Andrew lo detuvo nuevamente.

—No es como creen —comenzó Darien y Andrew lo miro con los ojos como platos—. Yo la amo.

— ¡Bastardo!

Andrew se fue sobre Darien y lo golpeo en la nariz tirándolo nuevamente al piso y después se le fue encima golpeándolo donde podía, las chicas se acercaron a tratar de detenerlo, Andrew le pegaba con furia y Darien solo esquivaba sus golpes, Serena corrió hacía ellos pero Haruka la detuvo y le impidió llegar a ellos.

— ¡No! —Lloro en brazos de Haruka jaloneándose de su agarre—. ¡Basta! ¡Vas a lastimarlo! —hizo evidente lo obvio.

— ¡Cállate! —Rugió Andrew lleno de furia—. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—Drew, basta. —pidió Lita acercándose a él para detenerlo.

—Tú cállate. —le exigió y siguió queriendo matar a Darien.

— ¡Haruka detenlo! —le exigió Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No se metan. —le demando—. No es de su incumbencia. —su voz era fría, cortante.

—Haruka basta. —le dijo Michiru molesta—. Esto ya es mucho, déjenlo ya. —le demando mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué demonios no parecen sorprendidas? —Pregunto Andrew encima de Darien, había dejado de golpearlo pero no se quitaba de encima. Las chicas se miraron una a otra pero no decían nada.

— Lo sabían ¿Verdad? —demando Haruka volteando su furia a ellas—. ¡Me lo ocultaste! —Le grito acusadoramente a su esposa—. Eres una maldita traidora igual que ese bastardo —le dijo lleno de furia.

— ¿Para que querías que te dijera? —Le enfrento su esposa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por su desdén—. Son unos malditos animales. —los acuso viéndolos con furia.

— ¡Andrew basta ya! —Le exigió Lita al ver que no estaban ni cerca de dejar a Darien—. Deja que les expliquen.

— ¿Explicar? —Le dijo el rubio burlón—. No hay nada que explicar, este es un cabrón que muerde la mano que le da de comer. —volvió a golpearlo en las costillas y Darien se quejo al recibir un nuevo golpe en la zona.

—Darien… —Serena lloraba mares, no podía ayudar a Darien—. Basta chicos, por favor… —rogo al ver que nuevamente Andrew lo golpeaba.

—Darien defiéndete, maldita sea. —pidió Michiru pero Darien no metía las manos.

Serena se jalo del agarre de Haruka y fue hacía Darien, paso sobre los restos de la mesa de centro, las figuras de porcelana y las flores que antes estaban ahí, se acerco a ellos y empujo a Andrew y este por reacción la empujo a ella y esta cayó al piso ante el empujón.

— ¡No lo toques! —Exigió Andrew mirando con furia a Serena—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —le dijo amenazante, Serena se encogió de miedo.

—Quítate de ahí. —le dijo Haruka levantándola de un jalón, Serena lloraba y Darien empujaba a Andrew para quitárselo de encima.

—Suelta a Serena. —Exigió Darien desde el suelo—. La estas lastimando. —le dijo enojado al ver lo fuerte que Haruka sostenía a Serena.

—Cállate malnacido. —le dijo Haruka con furia sin soltar a Serena.

—Como si te importara que lastimaran a Serena. —Andrew se burlo de su preocupación antes de volver a golpearlo.

— ¡Ya, basta! —grito nuevamente Serena y se refugió en los brazos de Michiru y Lita que veían la escena sin poder hacer nada.

—Andrew suéltalo ya. —le pidió Lita pero este la ignoro—. Andrew, es tu hermano, suéltalo.

—Este mal agradecido no es mi hermano. —le dijo con furia pero se levanto dejando a Darien tirado, cuando Serena quiso acercarse nuevamente se lo impidió—. No te acerques a ese maldito paria o no respondo. —amenazo a Serena y esta tembló de miedo pero aun así se acerco poco a poco.

Darien como pudo y pese al dolor se puso en pie, sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no imagino que tan pronto, él espero primero poder explicarse y después recibir la furia de sus hermanos pero no fue así, ellos atacaron sin piedad y sin dejar explicar nada.

Serena camino hacía él y lo abrazo pero él se encogió del dolor, no era medico pero como mínimo tenía un par de costillas rotas y sin contar el sin fin de golpes en el rostro, pero lo que más le dolía era la furia en los ojos de sus hermanos y el miedo en el rostro de Serena. La rubia lo soltó inmediatamente al verlo encogerse de dolor, lloraba y sus lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro sin poderse contener, todo esto era su culpa, nada había salido a como lo habían planeado, ella y su imprudencia.

—Darien… —le susurro y lloro por él.

—Estoy bien. —le quiso dar consuelo pero hasta su voz salía forzada.

Serena se acerco a él para sostenerlo pero él la mantenía a distancia, Darien se limpio la sangre de su ceja y el labio y la nariz con la manga de la camisa, el silencio era tal que se oía a la mosca volar, los chicos se paseaban por la sala destrozada enfurecidos aun, las chicas se mantenían fuera de su alcance como medida de precaución y la pareja se mantenía encima del desastre de cosas tiradas. Serena acerco su mano a la cara de Darien para intentar revisarlo pero se vio bruscamente separada.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él. —amenazo Haruka.

—Déjala ya. —le dijo Darien rudamente—. La lastimas.

—Cállate imbécil. —Le dijo el rubio con furia—. Lárgate de aquí. —le dijo amenazante.

—Déjalo ya Haruka. —pidió la rubia nuevamente, Haruka la ignoro.

—Lárgate y no vuelvas jamás. —le dijo señalando la puerta.

—Nunca debiste haber venido aquí. —Le dijo Andrew decepcionado de su hermano mayor—. Eres una escoria. —Darien aguantaba estoicamente sus insultos.

—Si me voy me llevo a Serena. —los amenazó y extendió la mano hacía la rubia y esta la iba a tomar pero Haruka jalo a Serena fuera de su alcance.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —le dijo amenazante. Haruka empujo a Serena fuera de su alcance y golpeo a Darien otra vez en el rostro derribándolo nuevamente.

— ¡Haruka no! —Corrió Serena a Darien—. Eres un idiota. —Miro a Andrew que se acerco con la intención de moler a palos a Darien—. ¡Basta ya! —Haruka tenía a Darien contra el suelo y Andrew se encaminaba a ellos con la intención de ayudar a Haruka a acabar con él, los miro desesperada—. ¡No lo maten! —rogo llorando—. ¡Estoy embarazada!

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo, pudo ver como pasaba la incredulidad, el asombro y la furia por la cara de sus hermanos, se lanzaron sobre Darien inmediatamente como asimilaron la información.

— ¿Embarazaste a mi hermana maldito sátiro infeliz? —rugió Haruka yendo encima de Darien nuevamente.

— ¡No! —Serena quiso correr para detener el ataque pero Andrew la intercepto antes de llegar a ella.

No vieron cuando las chicas habían abandonado la habitación ni mucho menos cuando la habitación se lleno de gente impactada mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en la que alguna vez fue la elegante sala de la casa de Ikuko Tsukino.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —rugió la voz de Kenji al ver el desastre en la habitación y al escuchar la ultima parte de la conversación.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

¿Me esperaban? Yo se que no.

Espero que este capi les haya gustado, como siempre fue difícil escribirlo, casi lloro! Golpearon a Darien, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Les mando besos, no olviden su Rw. Por cierto, les cuento que ya tengo mi promesa de año nuevo y eso que ni a noviembre llegamos, les gustara yo lo se :D

Besos y nos leemos en el prox.

**SalyLuna**

_**Miércoles 24 de octubre 2012**_


	14. Ilusiones Hechas Realidad

**Capítulo 14: "Ilusiones Hechas Realidad"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Se voltearon y vieron a Kenji y a Ikuko sorprendidos y espantados por la escena con la que se encontraron, a Sammy viendo a sus hermanos mayores masacrar a su otro hermano mayor, Michiru angustiada, a Lita llorosa y a Hotaru con la boca en el piso por la impresión.

—Los estoy esperando. —Demando Kenji—. Exijo una explicación. —Espero a que hablaran—. Suelten inmediatamente a su hermano. —exigió nada complacido al ver que no obedecían—. ¡Ahora!

Los chicos soltaron inmediatamente a Darien quien cayó como costal al piso, Serena corrió a su auxilio y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad, sus hermanos intentaron acercarse para separarlos pero la mirada amenazadora de su padre los detuvo.

—Aun estoy esperando… —les dijo no muy accesible que digamos.

—Este es un maldito aprovechado. –comenzó a explicar Haruka.

— ¡No es verdad! –lo detuvo Serena antes de que complicara más las cosas.

—Las cosas no fueron así –declaro Darien limpiándose con la manga de la camisa la sangre que salía de su labio roto—. Déjenme que les explique.

—Eres un desgraciado –le gruño Andrew enfadado.

— ¡Cállate ya! –exigió la rubia a su hermano antes de que complicara más las cosas.

—La que se tiene que callar eres tú. –le exigió Haruka quien estaba preparándose para otro ataque verbal.

—No se metan. –les dijo Serena.

—Eres una tonta. –la ofendió Haruka al ver que no dejaba que se acercaran a Darien nuevamente.

—Idiota. –contraataco Serena.

Ikuko y Kenji estaban aun parados en el lumbral de la habitación viendo el desastre que había dentro, las chicas con cara de angustia, los chicos con cara de perros rabiosos, Darien golpeado, Serena llorando como mártir, la preciosa sala de Ikuko arruinada.

— ¡A callar todos! –Exigió Ikuko, todos enmudecieron de la impresión, la mujer jamás perdía los estribos—. Samuel, lleva a Darien al estudio de tu padre y revísalo. –Demando la mujer y al ver que comenzaban a protestar achico los ojos—. ¿Acaso no me oyeron?

Todos permanecieron callados rápidamente, Samy ayudo a Darien a ir al estudio un par de puertas después, Serena los siguió de cerca para ayudar en lo que fuera al aprendiz de medico a revisar a su novio. Los demás permanecieron a la espera del dictamen medico de Samy de la condición física de Darien.

—Mamá… —comenzó a decir Andrew ante el ceño fruncido de sus progenitores.

—Mamá nada. –Lo callo Kenji—. No puedo creerlo, nos vamos un par de días y ustedes derrumban la casa. –Les recrimino, los chicos bajaron la cabeza ante la regañina—. ¿Son unos animales acaso? ¿Así los hemos educado?

—Pero papá… —intento defenderse Haruka.

—Papá nada. –Dijo Ikuko—. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado no ameritaba matar a Darien. –les reprocho.

—Pero… —continúo intentando defenderse Andrew.

—No quiero escuchar nada de ustedes. –les dijo Ikuko enfadada—. Después hablaremos con ustedes, primero es más importante ver en qué condiciones dejaron al pobre de Darien.

Sin una palabra más ambos padres los dejaron solos en la sala, los chicos despertaron de su ensoñación de rabia y vieron el desastre del cual su padre les reprochaba, la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, Hotaru había ido a consolar a sus amigas que aun lloraban impactadas viendo a sus hombres hechos una furia, aun no entendía que había sucedido pero ella les brindaba su apoyo, los chicos veían su desastre, intentaron acercarse a las chicas pero estas los rechazaron y decidieron permanecer apartados de momento, mientras acomodaban sus ideas y los acontecimientos del día.

**.:.:.:.**

Kenji e Ikuko entraron en el estudio del primero y vieron a Samy poniéndole hielo a Darien en el rostro mientras Serena daba vueltas alrededor como una mosca en la luz, la pobre rubia se veía devastada, limpiaba con rudeza sus lagrimas pero estas seguían apareciendo sin cesar, Darien se dejaba hacer pero tenía un ojo de halcón sobre Serena, siempre vigilante. Ambos padres se vieron y con sus acostumbradas miradas sabían que sucedía.

— ¿Está todo bien? –pregunto el padre para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Si –contesto Samy dejando a Darien con el hielo en el rostro—. Solo rompieron la nariz de Darien y el labio, unos cuentos golpes y nada de precaución. –fue el diagnostico del joven médico.

— ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto preocupada Serena aun pululando alrededor de ellos.

—Ya lo revise dos veces. –contesto el hermano cortante, la rubia era paranoica.

—Pero… —le dijo insegura.

—Nada —le dijo ya molesto, al parecer no había sido fácil la revisión del paciente—. Ya viste, el hombre está bien, solo golpeado, que molesta eres. –se quejo el chico.

— Gracias cariño, puedes retirarte, nosotros nos arreglamos a partir de ahora. –le dijo Ikuko viendo a su hijo para que este entendiera la indirecta y abandonara la habitación.

El chico inmediatamente entendió el tono de su madre y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar una última mirada al lugar, algo pasaba y era grave, pero era mejor no meterse, las cosas por si solitas estaban graves, una última miradita y salió del lugar.

**.:.:.;.**

Los mayores entraron al lugar y cerraron la puerta, la pareja joven estaba en el sofá del fondo, Darien sentado y Serena parada frente a él con cara de angustia, él intentaba calmarla pero era inútil, Serena era un mar de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? –pregunto Kenji para ir directo a la materia, quería arreglar esto pronto, no llevaba bien la angustia de su princesita.

—Papá –quería comenzar Serena pero Darien se adelanto.

—Todo es mi culpa Kenji. –le dijo Darien con pesar con el hielo ahora sobre el labio roto.

— ¿Qué paso aquí Darien? –Pregunto Ikuko acercándose a ellos y sentándose en el sillón frente a ellos—. Sus hermanos están hechos una fiera, no entiendo.

—Queríamos hablar primero con ustedes pero no fue posible. –les explico Darien.

—Primero no sabíamos cómo y cuando decidimos hacerlo ustedes se fueron y demoraron tanto. –se quejo Serena sentándose cerca de Darien con cuidado para evitar lastimarlo más.

—Sentimos arruinar sus planes. –dijo su padre con sarcasmo e Ikuko rodo los ojos acostumbrada a los reproches infantiles de su hija; Darien vio feo a Serena por la interrupción.

—Lo que sucede es algo que jamás planeamos –hizo una pausa a causa del dolor del labio—. Bueno, yo jamás lo planee, solo sucedió. –Miro a sus padres adoptivos frente a él, esto era tal y como había imaginado, lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida y le costaba mucho trabajo—. Quiero agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí, los quiero tanto como a mis propios padres y quiero que sepan que les quiero y respeto tanto como a ellos. –fue el comienzo de Darien, no sabía cómo comenzar pero eso sonaba bien.

—Nosotros a ti querido Darien, eres otro de nuestros hijos. –le dijo con dulzura Ikuko, miro maternalmente a Darien y Kenji imito su gesto.

—Estoy enamorado. –les soltó sin más, tanto tiempo pensando y planeando que decir para que al final se quedara en blanco y tuviera que improvisar.

—Eso es maravilloso mi amor –alabo emocionada Ikuko.

—Es la chica más maravillosa del mundo. –Les comento Darien mirando de reojo a Serena que se sonrojo—. Es dulce, es tierna, es hermosa. –le dijo soñador el pelinegro—. Es un tanto atolondrada y habla sin parar. –Serena frunció rápidamente el ceño por el cambio tan brusco en la descripción de su amado Darien—. Me saca de quicio, me hace enojar, me llega a desesperar, es inteligente, risueña, cariñosa –sus papás miraban contentos como Darien describía a la que ellos creían era la rubia sentada a su lado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Wow cariño, la chica te atrapo. –le dijo risueña Ikuko, Serena tuvo en leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kenji también noto esto e intercambio una mirada conocedora con su esposa.

— ¿Y cuando conoceremos a ese portento de mujer? –le pregunto divertido Kenji al ver que a la pareja se le iba el color de la cara de momento.

—Yo no planee esto, paso sin querer –volvió a repetir Darien y sus papás confirmaron su teoría al ver las miradas nada disimiladas entre la pareja, Serena estaba pálida y Darien trataba de darle consuelo con la mirada—. Yo se que les debo tanto. –les dijo apenado—. Los quiero tanto. –la pareja sonrió—. Ahora que tengo que decirles esto no tengo cara. –les dijo con pesar nuevamente, ahora fue el turno de Serena de alentar a Darien con la mirada—. Quiero que sepan que me han dado la mejor vida que unos padres adoptivos pudieron darme. –les decía Darien muy apenado, esto no estaba siendo nada fácil.

—Por dios Darien, hasta parece que has matado a alguien. –le dijo de broma Kenji, trataba de hacerles la vida más fácil a la pareja pero al parecer no era así, ambos veían el piso muy entretenidamente.

—Papá… —dijo Darien con pesar—. En verdad que yo no quería que esto pasara. –les dijo con una voz por demás lastimera, Serena se seco discretamente los ojos que ahora estaban rojos producto de tanto llanto—. Solo me enamore. No sé como paso pero paso. –le dijo como las manos restregándose el rostro.

Serena se encogió en su asiento y dejo fluir nuevamente sus lagrimas, todo esto estaba resultando caótico, nada de cómo ellos lo habían planeado, todo salió de contexto y de su control, golpearon a Darien, sus hermanos estaban hechos una furia, sus papás no entendía que pasaba, Darien no encontraba como decirles y era tan pero tan triste oírlo hablar así, tan desvalido, tan solo, tan lleno de pesar que ella le dieron repentinamente ganas de llorar, la frustración, el estrés, la aprensión, el miedo le pasaron factura, rompió en llanto en un segundo.

Su llanto poco a poco fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en un ataque, el estrés, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, todo, todo la consumió en un momento y se soltó a llorar.

Sus acompañantes p asaron de ignorarla a verla extrañados y después a preocupados, era raro que Serena llorara, bueno no, Serena lloraba por todo, pero este ataque sí que era extraño, nunca la habían visto llorar así, su ataque era muy intenso.

—Princesa –la llamo Kenji—. ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto en una voz muy suave para evitar asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Darien se sentía entre la espada y la pared, quería consolar a Serena, tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla hasta que su pequeña gatita se controlara, decirle que nada malo pasaría, que él estaba ahí para ella; pero por otro lado quería acogotarla, no estaba ayudando en nada, al contrario, lo estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Niña tranquila por dios –se quejo Ikuko—. Me estas poniendo de nervios. –esto sirvió para que Serena llorara más y su mamá se golpeo mentalmente—. Ok, sabemos que los barbaros de sus hermanos se pasaron –le dijo más tranquilamente—. Pero aun no entendemos que demonios sucedió. –estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia nuevamente.

—Serena –lo intento Darien—. Tranquila. –le pidió pero aun así Serena no dejo de llorar—. Sere por favor, relájate. –Le dijo más demandante pero ni así surtió efecto—. Nos estas asustando. –se quejo y Serena solo gimoteo pero no dejo de llorar—. Gatita por favor… —le pidió frustrado—. Calma ya. –Ella lo miro con el seño fruncido pero lloro más—. Si no te tranquilices es mejor que nos esperes afuera. –le dijo serio y con el seño fruncido, Serena levanto la cabeza y lo miro incrédula—. No estás ayudando. –se quejo y al ver que Serena no dejaba de llorar le dijo entre dientes—. Sera mejor que salgas y nos esperes afuera. Estas complicando todo. –le susurro entre dientes, Serena dejo inmediatamente de llorar y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Su tono de voz no dejo duda de que ya se había enojado, Ikuko y Kenji lo miraron sorprendidos, era extremadamente raro que Darien fuera tan duro con Serena y tan descortés, él era el único que no perdía rápidamente la paciencia con ella pero al parecer este día no era el caso.

— ¿Yo complico todo? –le pregunto Serena incrédula con la mirada reducida.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo Ikuko—. Nos estas aturdiendo. –se quejo pero Serena no la miraba ni le prestaba atención, Serena estaba concentrada en el pelinegro.

— ¿Ósea como? –Lo miro incrédula ignorando a sus padres—. Yo aquí muriéndome de los nervios y la preocupación y tú, ¿Me quieres echar? –le pregunto a Darien limpiándose rudamente las lagrimas que aun permanecían en sus mejillas.

—No, no quiero echarte pero tú no me estas ayudando. –se quejo Darien por su actitud.

— ¿No te ayudo? –le encaro.

—No lo haces —le dijo el pelinegro molesto—. Me estas poniendo de nervios con tanto lloriqueo. –se quejo.

—Yo aquí preocupada por ti y tu mira como me pagas –se quejo la rubia—. ¡Eres tan insensible! –se quejo la rubia indignada.

— ¿Insensible yo? –Le pregunto incrédulo Darien—. Yo intento arreglar este problema y tu lo único que haces es llorar.

El matrimonio Tsukino solo los veía como partido de tenis, de un lado a otro viendo como la pareja joven peleaba, si antes habían tenido dudas sobre su relación ahora las estaban despejando.

—Eres un insensible –se quejo Serena y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, Darien quería golpearse pero de eso ya se habían encargado los muchachos, así que ya no era necesario—. Lloro porque me preocupo, mira como te dejaron esos animales –se quejo Serena—. Además, tú tienes la culpa de todo –le reprocho—. Yo te dije que aquí no era el lugar adecuado y ahí vas de necio. –Lo acuso y Darien frunció el seño—. Y ahora la presión, pero no, no te importa que me preocupe por ti, eres malo, insensible, no te preocupas por mí. –comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Darien quería estrellarse contra la pared por la frustración.

—Serena… —la llamo Darien para que se calmara—. Todo estará bien. –le aseguro para tranquilizarla—. Yo estoy aquí y nada malo pasara. –le aseguro como a una niña chiquita.

—No es verdad. –se quejo Serena pero dejo que Darien se acercara a ella—. Eso dijiste en la mañana y ahora mírate. –hipeo.

—Eso solo es un error de cálculo. –trato de bromear con ella—. En verdad gatita, nada malo pasara. –Serena lo miro esperanzada.

— ¿Lo prometes? –le pido a media voz.

—Sí, tú solo confía en mí –le pido y la abrazo por los hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo y Serena rápidamente se refugió en sus brazos.

Darien estrecho más a la rubia y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, abrazados se olvidaban de todos sus problemas, del mundo que los rodeaba e inclusive se olvidaron de sus padres que eran mudos testigos del intercambio de amor entre la pareja.

Ikuko miraba a la pareja en silencio, era obvio que se profesaban sentimientos muy fuertes, miro a Kenji y en su intercambio silencioso de miradas confirmaron lo que ya sabían, la pareja tenía una relación y no precisamente de hermanos. Los mayores decidieron esperar un momento por si regresaba la cordura a la pareja joven pero no hubo caso, Darien y Serena se susurraban palabras al oído que ellos no podían escuchar, los segundos pasaban y los tortolos no daban indicios de recordar donde estaban y con quien, los padres volvieron a intercambiar miradas y decidieron que era el tiempo de interrumpir, no querían ser testigos de situaciones indecorosas.

—Coff, coff –Kenji tosió un poco más fuerte de lo normal pero no surtió mucho efecto, la pareja joven seguía en sus arrumacos.

—Chicos… —les hablo Ikuko pero no consiguió mucho, miro a Kenji y este negó con la cabeza, ese par no tenía remedio—. ¡Chicos! –Grito y esto si surtió efecto, la pareja brinco del susto, se separaron y se pusieron blancos como un papel—. Así está mejor… —alabo Ikuko al ver a la pareja separada y prestándoles atención.

— ¡Mamá! –grito del susto Serena pero se cayó rápidamente al ver la mirada expectante de sus padres.

—Mamá Ikuko –Darien la miro nervioso al ver a los padres de Serena esperando aun la aclaración—. Veras… yo…

—Chicos ya –se quejo Kenji—. Este ir y venir ya me mareo.

—Al grano chicos, esto se vuelve cansado. –les exigió mamá Ikuko cruzándose de brazos a la espera de la historia.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. –Empezó Darien y Serena frunció inmediatamente el ceño—. Yo convencí a Serena de todo. –les comenzaba a relatar.

—Ahora resulta que soy un pobre conejito puro y casto –se quejo Serena ante lo caballeroso de Darien, si había culpa aquí era de los dos.

—Serena por favor –pido Darien comenzando a irritarse—, ¿Me dejarías hablar? –le pregunto cortante.

—Es que solo dices tonterías. –se quejo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—No son tonterías –acuso Darien también cruzándose de brazos y cuadrando el cuerpo tratando de intimidar a Serena—. Solo trato de explicar cómo pasaron las cosas. – la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No trates de intimidarme –ella también cuadro su menudo cuerpo para ponerse a su altura—, y lo que dices son más que tonterías. –le dijo con la nariz arrugada.

La pareja mayor volvió a rodar los ojos, esta parejita de tortolos no tenía remedio, cualquier excusa bastaba para perderse en su mundo rosado y romántico, ahora la escusa era pelear y para eso ellos se pintaban solos, Serena había tenido que aprender a expresar sus ideas para que la manada de hermanos no la avasallara y ahora aplicaba sus conocimientos con Darien que cada vez se veía más y más enojado ante la negativa de la rubia por dejarlo hablar.

—Chicos… —Kenji rodo los ojos al no tener la atención de la pareja que seguía peleando—. Escuchen… —su paciencia era épica y ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a las peleas de ellos.

—En todo te tienes que meter –se quejaba Darien—. No dejas que termine mi relato. –la acuso y la rubia bufo.

—Pobrecito niño incomprendido –se burlo Serena—. Es que solo dices tonterías. –le reprocho.

—Paren ya –pido Kenji—. Me aturden. –se quejo pero la pareja lo ignoro—. Chicos… comienza a dolerme la cabeza –les informo amablemente.

—Espera papá –pidió Serena ignorando a Kenji para seguir peleando con Darien.

—Papá Kenji pidió que te calles –le dijo Darien a su conveniencia—. Y callándote me permitirías continuar con mi relato. –le pidió nada amablemente.

—No –lo corrigió la rubia—. Papá te dijo que te calles tú, lo aturdes. –le corroboro la información.

—La que lo aturde eres tú –le informo.

— ¡Se callan los dos! –grito Ikuko ya molesta—. ¡Por dios! –Se quejo—. Son tan infantiles. –les informo moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. No han hecho nada más que pelear. ¿Cómo se supone que llevan una relación? –pregunto dudosa—. Se han de pelear cada dos por tres.

—Algo hay de eso –se quejo Darien e inmediatamente callo en su error y se puso blanco como el papel y Serena brinco del susto y lo miro espantada y luego a sus papás.

—Eres un idiota –se quejo mirando mal a Darien, el chico la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Hasta que se callan! –Alabo Kenji—. Al fin silencio para poder hablar. –le sonrió cariñosamente a Ikuko.

La pareja joven estaba muda del susto, estaban expectantes, no podían creen que por una tonta pelea hayan dejado salir semejante desliz y menos por parte de Darien, él era tan cuidadoso, tan metódico, tan reservado que no podía creer ni él mismo su error, por otro lado la rubia esperaba gritos y discusiones pero al ver a sus padres y comprobar que todo iba bien, sentía más incertidumbre que terror y se alegraba enormemente que el error no lo haya cometido ella, ya tenía con que fastidiar y burlarse eternamente de Darien.

—Mamá…

—Kenji –la pareja hablo al mismo tiempo y esto hizo más gracia a sus padres.

— ¿Saben que el amor no se puede ocultar? –pregunto Ikuko maternalmente.

La pareja joven se miro a los ojos y bajaron la mirada, por más que habían tratado de ocultar su relación al parecer no lo habían conseguido y ni con sus mejores esfuerzos habían pasado desapercibidos para sus padres, eso quería decir que eran pésimos actores y sus hermanos eran unos idiotas al no haberlo notado.

—Papá, Mamá –le dijo Darien para llamar su atención antes de tomar la mano de Serena y apretarla en un signo cariñoso—. La amo con toda mi alma –les dijo sumiso—. No sé cómo paso pero paso. –Serena regreso el apretón en señal de solidaridad, bajo la mirada para evitar la cara de decepción de sus padres adoptivos—. Sé que he traicionado su confianza… —Darien se sentía fatal, una cosa era practicarlo en su mente y otra muy diferente es hacerle frente en la realidad—. Han hecho tanto por mi… —se lamento el pelinegro.

—Yo también lo amo –Serena salió a su rescate—. Sé que esto es tan extraño pero es verdad. —Les dijo la rubia para defender su relación y su amor—. Tratamos de evitarlo, en verdad lo hicimos, pero lo que sentimos es más fuerte que nosotros, él trato de alejarse pero no pude y yo lo intente pero sufría sin él. –Les dijo y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer—. Yo estaba tan horrorizada e intente alejarme pero no puede, juro que lo intente pero no puede. –lloro más y Darien paso su brazo por su cintura y la pego a él para confortarla, este gesto no paso desapercibido por la pareja mayor quien intercambio una sonrisa satisfecha sin que ellos lo notaran por tener la vista fija en el piso—. Mamá, él me hace feliz, me quiere, me cuida.

—Te soporta –dijo divertido Kenji y se gano la mirada asesina de los presentes—. Eso es un merito. –les dijo aún divertido de su broma.

—Chicos –ahora fue el turno de Ikuko de hablar después de haber fulminado a su marido por su broma tonta—. Solo puedo imaginar por lo que han pasado –les dijo comprensiva—. Sé que ha de haber sido espantoso darse cuenta que se querían y no como un par de hermanos debería de quererse…

— ¡No somos hermanos! –dijeron rápidamente la pareja al unisonó para aclarar ese punto.

—Eso lo sabemos, pero así los hemos educado. –aclaro Kenji adaptando su pose seria.

—Como bien dijo su padre, desde que Darien llego a la casa no hemos hecho distinción con ninguno de ustedes, todos eran nuestros hijos y son tratados de la misma manera. –Les aclaro Ikuko y la pareja joven asintió en acuerdo—. Crecieron tratándose como hermanos, y darse cuenta que se querían ha de haber sido un infierno. –la pareja asintió en acuerdo.

—Fue espantoso darme cuenta que quería a Serena y no como mi hermana que supuestamente debería de ser. –les conto Darien—. Fui dándome cuenta que mis sentimientos cambiaban pero me aterrorizaba aceptar la verdad, y cuando lo hice quise huir, alejarme de ella y matar a como diera lugar lo que sentía, pero entre más pensaba en huir más me dolía el pensar en dejarla, en separarme de ella, tuve que conformarme con solo mirarla y consumirme por dentro por lo que sentía por mi "hermanita". –dijo Darien y su voz estaba llena de pesar, Serena inmediatamente se recargo en él y le paso un brazo por la cintura para confortarlo como él hacía con ella, Darien agradeció el gesto y le beso el tope de la cabeza—. Después algo sucedió y al fin pude confesarle lo que sentía –omitió los sucesos de esa noche, no era necesario darles a conocer su vida privada, no quería desatar la ira de Kenji por haber corrompido a su princesa, ya había sido golpeado más que suficiente—. Pero lo difícil no fue confesarle lo que sentía sino que ella se diera cuenta y aceptara que el amor que tenia por mí no era de hermanos.

—Fue tan horrible –se lamento Serena—. Me sentía fatal al saberme enamorada de mi hermano. –se estremeció de miedo y Darien la abrazo más estrechamente—. Intente alejarme para olvidar lo que sentía pero fue imposible –lloro y se limpio las lágrimas—. No pude separarme de él, lo amo y lo necesitaba. –se justifico—. Lo amo tanto papi –gimoteo Serena, quería que ellos entendieran que su amor era grande y verdadero—. No sé qué haría sin él.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo –les dijo Ikuko—. ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo entre ustedes? –les pregunto su mama llena de incertidumbre.

Darien y Serena intercambiaron rápidamente miradas, se ruborizaron instantáneamente hasta la raíz del cabello, obviamente no podían dar la versión original. Serena vio asustada a Darien y él la vio aprensivamente, era obvio que no les iban a decir como comenzó todo y menos lo que había pasado esa noche y luego a la mañana siguiente, esa era parte de su vida privada y era mejor que se quedara así, privada, para ellos dos.

—Todo fue tan inesperado… —comenzó Darien sin saber muy bien que decir—. Fuimos a bailar y…

—Y él comenzó a coquetear con cuanta vieja fea se le atravesaba –siguió la versión ficticia de Darien.

—Y ella con cuando sujeto se le cruzaba –le dijo con reproche

—Entonces yo me tome unas cuantas cervezas –le continuo la rubia.

— ¿Unas cuantas? –Le pregunto burlón Darien y Serena se alejo él y se cruzo de brazos—. Bueno, el punto fue que peleamos.

—Y luego seguimos peleando, pero todo por su culpa –lo acuso Serena—. Y de pronto él me beso.

—Pero por qué comenzabas a desesperarme –le acuso Darien—. La bese, no aguante más lo que sentía por ella y la bese. –la pareja intercambio una sonrisa cómplice.

—Y así empezó todo. –Serena le sonrió a Darien tiernamente.

— ¿Así de simple? –pregunto decepcionada Ikuko.

—Sip, —acepto Serena—. Así fue.

—Yo pensé que todo había sido más complicado. –dijo también decepcionado Kenji.

—Pues no, fue así, tal y como lo contamos. –los novios intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

La pareja mayor estuvo pendiente del intercambio de miradas y no creyó ni una palabra de su sencilla narración, era obvio que ese par ocultaba información valiosa y jugosa pero obviamente no obtendrían nada.

—Después yo intente alejarme de él pero no pude, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo que había descubierto recientemente, lo amaba y me asustaba ponerle nombre a lo que sentía.

—Yo le di tiempo, no la busque, respete el que quisiera alejarse de mí pero me aterraba el que ella si pudiera olvidar lo que sentía y dejarme sumido en la miseria. –la voz del pelinegro estaba llena de pesar, Serena se acurruco a su costado dándole ánimos y reconfortándolo.

—Pero llego el punto de quiebre –les dijo Serena suspirando—. Yo lo busque, hablamos y le pedí tiempo para hacerme a la idea de lo que sentía, para poder darle cabida al amor que sentía por él, para quitarme ese miedo de encima.

—Yo no pude negarme –les dijo Darien con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro—. Sabía perfectamente que pasaba por la cabeza de Serena, ya conocía esos miedos, tenia los mismos prejuicios, pero a la vez, estaba más que emocionado, mi gatita correspondía al amor que yo sentía por ella y esperaría por ella el tiempo que fuera necesario. –le sonrió a Serena dulcemente.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos, la pareja joven esperaba la explosión de sus padres al caer en cuenta de sus explicaciones mientras que la pareja adulta estaba metida en su regocijo, al fin podía hacerse realidad sus sueños de antaño.

Serena y Darien intercambiaban miradas expectantes, esperaban la explosión, la pelea, la lluvia de reproches pero nada de eso llegaba y comenzaba a molestarlos, habían esperado gritos y escándalos pero nada de eso pasaba, sus padres estaban mudos.

— ¡Digan algo! –Exigió Serena perdiendo la paciencia—. Ósea, les acabamos de decir que somos novios, que nos amamos y que no importa lo que el mundo piense y que quedan callados. ¿Qué está mal aquí? –pregunto exasperada.

—Técnicamente no les dijimos que nos importaba poco lo que la gente pensara y dijera –le aclaro Darien.

—Da igual, es lo mismo –le aclaro Serena—. Te amo, me amas y no nos vamos a separar. –le aclaro—. Así de fácil.

—Es difícil hablar cuando lo único que hacen es pelear –les aclaro Kenji ya cansado de ver pelear a la pareja—. Soportarlos será sobrehumano. –se lamento el hombre mayor, la pareja bajo la cabeza como buenos niños—. Así está mejor. –los alabo.

—Chicos –llamo la atención Ikuko—. ¿Se quieren? –la pareja asintió efusivamente.

—Claro que si mamá Ikuko –hablo rápidamente Darien aun sorprendido por su falta de reacción—. La amo y me ama.

—No vamos a separarnos –dijo inmediatamente Serena tomando fuertemente la mano de Darien—. No pueden obligarnos. –les dijo mirándolos retadoramente, habían pasado tanto y no lo abandonaría solo para darle gusto a sus padres.

—Tranquila cariño, no se los pediremos –le aclaro Ikuko.

—No lo entiendo –les dijo Darien incrédulo—. ¿Les acabo de decir que amo a Serena y no dicen nada?

— ¿Esperabas golpes? –pregunto Kenji y la cara de Darien lo decía todo—. Pues no hijo, de eso ya se encargaron esos orangutanes.

—Ni me lo recuerdes –le dijo disgustada Ikuko—. Mi hermosa mesa –se quejo—. Ya me las pagaran –les dijo vengativa y Serena se emociono, al fin esa panda de imbéciles recibiría su merecido.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, no parecen molestos –les comento Serena—. Y deberían de estar por lo menos en shock. –les recordó Serena y Darien afirmo con la cabeza.

—Princesa, ya te habíamos dicho que el amor no se esconde –le dijo Kenji con calma para comenzar a explicarles—. Con ustedes no es la excepción —les comento—. Ustedes han tenido actitudes un tanto extrañas –Serena miro contrariada a Darien—. Sus miradas, sus gestos, sus actitudes, poco a poco fueron descubriéndolos, solo fue necesario prestar atención. –les explico.

—Además, ¿Cómo enojarnos si han hecho realidad uno de nuestros más grandes sueños? –les dijo Ikuko soñadora y la pareja joven se miro extrañada.

— ¿Ustedes querían que Darien y yo…? –les pregunto Serena sorprendida.

—No solo nosotros princesa –comenzó a aclarar Kenji—. También nuestros amados amigos –les dijo y ahora Darien frunció el ceño—. Rose y Mamoru querían que algún día un hijo nuestro se casara con uno de sus hijos. –ahora ambos fruncieron el ceño, Darien era hijo único.

—No me mires así –le pidió Kenji—. Aun no termino mi explicación –aclaro el hombre y la pareja lo miro expectante—. Ese era nuestro sueño desde jóvenes, pero se vio frustrado porque solo teníamos hombres y Darien fue hijo único –siguió aclarando Kenji—. Después de que nació Serena nos emocionamos tanto los cuatro.

—Pero todo cambio el día que tus padres murieron –les continúo explicando Ikuko—. Te trajimos a casa y te criamos como nuestro. –les recordó.

—Así que creíamos haber perdido nuestro sueño –les continúo contando Kenji—. Los educamos como hermanos y habíamos perdido la ilusión de que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

—Pero no somos hermanos —aclaro inmediatamente la rubia.

—Eso lo sabemos. –Le dijo Kenji—. Pero así los habíamos criado y pensamos que ustedes se veían de esa manera y como tal nuestro sueño no podía realizarse.

—Era una ilusión que compartíamos con tus padres Darien, lo habíamos planeado desde que comenzaron a nacer pero como solo había hombres… —exclamo en un suspiro Ikuko—, pero con la llegada de Serena todo cambio, nos habíamos hecho tantas ilusiones mi querida Rosie y yo –suspiro—, los veríamos crecer de cerca y cuando fueran mayores se enamorarían y se casarían y nosotros al fin seriamos una gran familia –les dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara—. Pero después de una trágica noche todo cambio –suspiro tristemente.

—Entonces… —comenzaba a preguntar Serena dudosa.

—No tenemos problemas con su relación –dijo rápidamente Kenji—. Son nuestros hijos y si estar juntos los hace feliz, nosotros somos felices con ustedes.

Serena le sonrió feliz y se lanzo a sus brazos, ellos habían esperado todo menos esto, que sus padres no se enojaran y al contrario los apoyaran era el mejor regalo que podían pedir.

—Te amo papi –le dijo Serena a su padre mimosa.

—Solo porque te consiento –le dijo el hombre mayor gustoso aceptando sus mimos.

—Gracias –les dijo sinceramente Darien abrazando a Ikuko—. Significa tanto para nosotros.

La pareja joven intercambio abrazos y besos con la pareja adulta para agradecerles el que no los critique y los apoyen y después Serena y Darien se abrazaron emocionados.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien –le dijo divertida Serena a Darien y este frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me lo dijiste? –Le pregunto incrédulo—. Estabas muerta de miedo –se burlo.

—Claro que no –le dijo la rubia petulante—. El muerto de miedo eras tú. –le recordó.

—Por supuesto que no. –Le reprocho Darien—. Eras tú. –le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

Darien movió la cabeza acostumbrado a sus desplantes infantiles, la abrazo, la acerco a él y la beso profundamente, no importándole el dolor de sus heridas, quería cerciorarse que todo era verdad y no producto de un sueño o el desmayo por culpa de la paliza que los chicos le habían propinado.

—Chicos… —pidió Kenji para traerlos al mundo real—. Chicos basta… —la pareja lo ignoraba y seguían besándose—. ¡Chicos! –grito y al fin la pareja brinco del susto separándose—. Por dios, —se quejo moviendo la cabeza—. Procuren no tener estas muestras de cariño delante de mis ojos –les pidió—. Aun no me acostumbro a ellas. –movió la cabeza como para despejarse de la imagen.

—Déjalos amor –le pidió Ikuko—. Son jóvenes y se aman –le recordó su esposa—. Pero en algo tienes razón, nos costara acostumbrarnos a verlos besar por cada rincón de la casa. –la pareja joven se puso roja como tomate al instante.

—Solo les pido discreción –les dijo Kenji—. Los ánimos entre ustedes y sus hermanos no son los mejores –les recordó y la pareja asintió en acuerdo—. Necesitamos hablar con ellos –Serena achico los ojos aun enfadada.

—Nosotros lo haremos, dejen a esa panda en nuestras manos. –Serena sonrío más que feliz por las palabras de Ikuko, ella cobraría su venganza.

—Pero… —comenzó Darien pero fue detenido.

—Déjanos esa platica a nosotros, les contaremos la historia que les dijimos a ustedes –les dijo Ikuko maternalmente—. Tienen que entender o se las verán conmigo. –había hecho acto de presencia la mama vengativa y Serena sonrío más que complacida.

—Por mí no hay problema –sonrío ampliamente.

—Ustedes vayan, descansen y mañana hablamos con calma. –Les dijo Kenji—. Dejen esta pequeña charla en nuestras manos.

Serena y Darien se despidieron con unos fuertes y cariñosos abrazos después salieron de la casa de sus padres sin ver a nadie con dirección al departamento de Darien, mañana tendrían una nueva plática pero sabían que todo saldría bien ya que contaban con el apoyo de sus padres.

**.:.:.:.**

Hola chicas, mil disculpas por dejarlas colgadas tanto tiempo, han pasado muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas que no viene al caso mencionar, espero que entiendan que una escribe cuando puede :D

Ojala y el capi les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su rw

Besos y abrazos

**Salyluna**

_**3 de abril de 2013**_


	15. Todo en su Lugar

**Capítulo 15:**_** "Todo en su Lugar"**_

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena ayudo a Darién a entrar al departamento, lo llevo a la recamara y lo dejo descansando sobre la cama, rápidamente comenzaba a formarse los cardenales sobre su rostro, no quería ni imaginar el resto del cuerpo de su novio, en momentos como ese era donde odiaba a sus hermanos, eran unos malditos salvajes; fue rápidamente a la cocina y consiguió hielos los llevo a la recamara y encontró a Darién desvistiéndose muy lentamente con la cara llena de dolor.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Se quejó rápidamente, dejo el recipiente de los hielos en el tocador y fue a auxiliarlo a sacarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta, jadeo al ver un cardenal sobre sus costillas—. Malditos imbéciles. –se quejó fúrica.

—No es nada cariño. –la trato de animar el chico aguantando un gemido de dolor.

—Te lastimaron. –le dijo haciendo pucheros. Darién la rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente evitando las muecas de dolor que le causo sus movimientos—. Ven vamos –se alejó y jalo su mano hacia la puerta—. Debimos de ir al hospital. –se reprochó.

—No es necesario amor, Sammy dice que no es nada grave. –le recordó las palabras de su hermano.

—Ese tonto que sabrá. –le recrimino la rubia.

—No amor –pidió Darién, odiaba los hospitales—. Quedémonos aquí. Ya me dio unas pastillas, solo me lavare la cara.

—Pero… —quiso que cambiara de opinión pero Darién negó con la cabeza y la miro con ojos suplicantes—. Estoy tan preocupada. –le trato de coaccionar.

—No amor. No es nada grave. –le dijo seguro de sí, pero le dolía mucho—. Solo quiero meterme a la cama y descansar. –Serena lo miro aguantando las lágrimas—. Ven aquí amor…

Darién guio a Serena hacia la cama, se acostó con cuidado, se acomodó de manera que le doliera menos y Serena fue rápidamente al baño por una toalla, envolvió unos hielos y se los puso en el moretón del pómulo, Darién hizo un ademan de dolor y ella contuvo el sollozo.

—Tranquila cariño, se ve peor de lo que es. –trato de darle consuelo.

—Lo siento tanto –Serena lo abrazo ligeramente y descanso su cabeza en su pecho—. Te lastimaron por mi culpa. –ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar más profusamente, Darién la estrecho sin importar su dolor.

—No es así amor. –La consoló con movimientos ascendentes de su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia—. Tus hermanos te aman y están asustados que te haga daño. –trato de justificarlos pero Serena se enojó rápidamente.

— ¿Preocupados esos barbaros? –Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá como león—. Si solo les faltaba retarte a duelo. Le dijo indignada.

—Nena… no los justifico, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Serena se detuvo para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Eres su hermanita y yo soy el sátiro que te está corrompiendo. –Le dijo pero la rubia frunció más el ceño—. Nena, nos educaron para cuidarte y protegerte –le recordó y Serena lo miro con la cabeza ladeada—. Siempre serás su bebé –la rubia arqueo una ceja—. Una bebé no tiene novio nena. –Le aclaro al ver que Serena no hilaba sus palabras—. Y súmale que crecimos como hermanos. –Serena rodo los ojos.

—Tendrán que aceptarlo. –le recordó con coraje—. Te amo y no te dejare. –le aseguro.

—Yo menos a ti. –Le sonrió dulcemente, Serena regreso a su lado—. Pero tenemos que darles tiempo, si a nosotros nos costó –le recordó—. A ellos también les costara. Es normal.

—No lo es. Mamá y papá no se molestaron, al contrario. Ellos no tienen por qué meterse. No son nadie. –le aseguro.

—Son tus hermanos y te aman y te protegen. –le aseguro enfadada.

—Pero ponte en sus zapatos. –le pidió—. De repente encuentras a tu hermanita en pleno beso y con nada más y nada menos que con el que se supone es tu hermano.

Serena frunció el ceño y pensó, en eso Darién tenía un punto, los chicos eran celosos y no se imaginaba que habían pensado de encontrarla en esa situación, no solo de buenas a primeras tenia novio, sino que además este era nada más y nada menos uno al que supuestamente tenía que ver como a un hermano.

—Si a nosotros nos costó la idea, Imagínate ellos. –le recordó Darién.

—Pero…

—Ya sé que no era ni la forma ni la manera pero fue como les salió. –Darién le aclaro—. Yo no los juzgo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, los entiendo. –la rubia bufo—. Súmale que no tengo buen historial con las mujeres. –Al mencionar al pasado de Darién serena frunció más el ceño—. Era un mujeriego hasta que llegaste tú. —Le aclaro rápidamente—. Te lo dije antes; fuiste, eres y serás siempre la única. –La rubia acaricio delicadamente un costado de su rostro—. Solo tenemos que convencerlos.

—Quiero matarlos. –Serena constato el hecho.

—Además me debes una explicación –le aclaro—. No creas que se me olvida el detalle de que estas embarazada. –Serena se incorporó rápidamente y Darién le arqueo la ceja para pedirle una explicación—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –exigió. Serena bajo la mirada.

—Era una pequeña mentirita. –Se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello y bajo la mirada más—. Creí que al decírselos te dejarían. –Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Obviamente no. –le recordó.

—Lo siento en verdad. –le dijo avergonzada.

—Calma princesa –le pidió el chico—. No pasa nada. –le sonrió dulcemente—. Lo que sucede es que me emocione. –ahora sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

— ¿Te gustaría que tú y yo?... –le dijo rápidamente sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, una nena igualita a ti. –le acaricio la mejilla.

—No, un chico igualito a ti. –le rebatió rápidamente la rubia.

—Pero por el momento no sería lo más adecuado. –le recordó—. Primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas. Quiero que los chicos acepten lo nuestro. –Serena tuvo que concederle la razón, le gustaría que sus hermanos la apoyaran en su relación—. Después tenemos que casarnos –Serena lo vio insegura, de eso no habían hablado—. No me mires así, obviamente quiero casarme contigo, que me hagas un hombre honesto –Serena se rio—. Y ya después quiero tener unos cuantos bebes contigo. –le beso la nariz.

— ¿Unos cuantos? –le miro sorprendida.

—Bueno un par –le sonrió—. Pero para que nos salgan perfectos, tenemos que practicar como hacerlos. –le guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

—Te amo hermoso –le dijo la rubia feliz de que sin saberlo él ya tenía pensada su vida.

—Yo te amo más hermosa. –Darién la beso levemente pero se quejó de dolor.

—Voy a matar a esos cabrones. –le dijo la rubia muy decidida.

X:x:X:x

Serena estaba en su oficina el miércoles, semana y media después, la rubia se había negado rotundamente a ver a sus hermanos el domingo pasado y faltaba poco para que se acercara el segundo domingo y aún no quería verlos; se negaba rotundamente a hablar con sus hermanos, ellos le habían dejado mensajes pidiendo poder aclarar las cosas, pero ella seguía muy enojada, Darién la había tratado de convencer que ellos habían actuado así por cuidarle pero ella no estaba de acuerdo, eran unos barbaros y les tocaba pagarlo. Timbro su teléfono y vi que era Michiru, hasta a ellas se les había escapado, pero estas más inteligentes no la habían acosado, contrario a los sabandijas de sus hermanos.

— ¿Hola? –respondió antes de que cortaran la llamada.

—Cuñadita hermosa –la saludo la peliazul—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Darién?

—Estamos bien, Darién ya se está curando, aún tiene morado pero ya no tanto dolor. –le aseguro la chica.

—Te invitamos a cenar hoy en la noche. –le dijo rápidamente.

—No Mich, no quiero verlo. Aun quiero matar a tu marido. –le dijo la rubia.

—Yo tampoco quiero verlo –le aseguro la otra chica—. Lo deje con su mamá, conmigo están las chicas. –le dijo emocionada—. Hacemos pijamadas diario. –le dijo divertida—. Solo nos faltas tú. –Serena podía ver a Michiru haciendo puchero al otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo siento chicas… —comenzó a excusarse.

—No puedes negarte –le dijo Michiru—. Te extrañamos. –Serena podía imaginarse su puchero de la otra chica—. Porfis… —suplico la chica.

—No Mich, no quiero ver a mis hermanos, aún estoy muy enojada. –le dijo y era cierto, aún estaba muy enojada.

—Todos están en casa de tus papás –le dijo la chica—. Desde el domingo del incidente que no los vemos, nosotras también estamos muy enojadas. –Le aclaro Michiru—. Se comportaron como barbaros. –le recordó—. Se hicieron los dignos.

— ¿Cómo es eso? –quiso saber la rubia, al irse de la casa de sus papás después de hablar con ellos, no habían sabido nada de los chicos.

—Si te quieres enterar, nos vemos en la noche en el café de Lita, no falten.

Serena se quedó pensativa por lo que Michiru le había dicho, sintió curiosidad por lo que había pasado con sus hermanos, estaba bien que estuviera enojada con ellos, pero que tenía que ver su pelea con ellas, eso no tenía idea, le pico la curiosidad y le aviso a Darién de los planes para la noche, él al principio se había negado pero también pico su curiosidad lo que había pasado entre las chicas y sus hermanos, termino por acceder.

X:x:X:x:X

Cuando la pareja llego al café lo encontraron cerrado al público pero la puerta estaba destrabada y pudieron entrar, las chicas habían acercado las mesas y había acomodado alimentos y bebidas y las chicas alrededor comiendo quitadas de la pena.

— ¡Llegaron! –Grito emocionada Hotaru.

—Hola chicas –saludo la rubia a todas en general.

—Cariño… —susurro Michiru al ver a Darién de cerca, aún tenía horrible la cara, morada e inflamada, parecía salido de la película Rocky—. Esos desgraciados… —le dijo a nadie en particular entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es nada chicas. –Les dijo el pelinegro al verlas acercarse para inspeccionarlo, después todas tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y siguieron con la acusación.

—Son unos monstros. –Dijo Lita dándole un abrazo reconfortante a Darién.

—Yo no lo creo. –Los defendió por enésima vez Darién—. Solo actuaron por defender a Serena.

—Yo no necesito defensa. –se apresuró a aclarar Serena.

—Nena… —comenzaba a cansarse Darién por lo inflexible que estaba resultando Serena—. Ya hablamos de esto. –Serena frunció el ceño ante su necedad de justificar a los chicos.

—Ellos te lastimaron –ahora fue el turno de Michiru de acusarlos—. No debieron hacerlo.

—Debieron esperar una explicación. –aclaro Hotaru.

—Actuaron mal y lo sabes. –le reprocho Lita tan inflexible como las otras.

—Todo eso lo sé. –les aclaro el pelinegro—. Solo que los entiendo. –Las chicas fruncieron más el ceño—. Chicas entiendan, ellos ven a Serena como su bebé –Serena iba a replicar pero Darién no la dejo—. Nos educaron para defenderla y cuidarla de todo y contra todas. –Las chicas pusieron atención, sabían que los chicos eran sobreprotectores con la rubia—. Todos nosotros la cuidamos a veces de más. –Serena rodo los ojos y las demás sonrieron conocedoras—. Entonces es comprensible, de repente me ven besarla y pues estallaron.

—Son unos desgraciados. –ataco Lita.

—Chicas, se supone que nosotros somos hermanos.

—No lo son –aclaro Michiru.

—Claro que no, pero para los chicos era uno más de sus hermanos –las chicas asintieron en conformidad—. De buenas a primeras entran a la habitación y me ven besando a Serena. –Hotaru abrió rápidamente los ojos al máximo.

—En eso tienes razón. –le concedió la pelinegra.

—Yo no tengo la mejor reputación con las chicas –les dijo apenado Darién—. Soy considerado un don Juan –les recordó—. Entonces al verme con su hermana imagínense lo que pensaron. –Las chicas torcieron la boca, él tenía razón—. Yo no los culpo.

—Pero Darién… —comenzó a protestar Michiru.

—Escuchen chicas –les pidió el pelinegro—. Sé que están molestas

— ¿Solo molestas? –aclaro Lita.

— Ok, ¿Cabreadas? –pregunto él chico y las chicas afirmaron—. Pero les doy la razón a ellos, son muchas cosas en contra, ellos actuaron lo mejor que pudieron.

—Matarte a golpes no era la solución. –le reprocho Michiru.

—Eso se los concedo. Pero no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo en su caso. –les aclaro el pelinegro.

—Tú no eres como ellos. –le aseguro Serena.

—No lo sé princesa –se defendió Darién—. La verdad que no tengo idea de lo que hubiera hecho yo en su caso.

—Obviamente no matarlos a golpes –le dijo Michiru.

—Tú no eres un neandertal como ellos –le dijo Lita.

—No, pero también sé que tenemos muchas cosas en contra. –les volvió a decir. Las chicas hicieron muecas—. Ahora… ¿Me pueden decir que es eso de que no han visto a los chicos desde el domingo pasado? –pidió Darién, esperaba no haber creado problemas entre ellos.

—Pues veras… —comenzó a explicar Hotaru avergonzada.

—Estaba tan cabreada. –Le dijo Michiru interrumpiendo a la otra chica—. Le grite a Haruka lo que pensaba y salí de ahí, le dije que no quería verlo. –su voz se notaba molesta pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.

—Yo también le dije sus cosas a Andrew y salí detrás de Michiru. –les conto Lita—. Como no quería verlo ni en pintura le pedí asilo a Mich. –Les relato la castaña—. Fuimos por una maleta y ahora vivo con ella por el momento.

Darién y Serena intercambiaron miradas afligidas, una cosa era que ellos tuvieran problemas con los chicos y otra muy distinta es que les hubiera causado problemas a las otras parejas, si bien las chicas estaban enojadas, también se les veía tristes.

—Yo hice más o menos lo mismo que ellas –les conto Hotaru—. Le dije a Sammy lo decepcionada que estaba, le dije que era un problema de ustedes y que ellos no tenían que meterse –les dijo como apoyo—. Discutimos un poco y le dije que no me buscara hasta que recapacitara y más tarde las llame y me reuní con ellas.

—Chicas… —les dijo con pesar Darién—. No debieron hacerlo. Estos son problemas nuestros.

—Te equivocas –salto Michiru—. También son nuestros, somos una familia y su comportamiento era inadecuado.

—Además –les explico Lita—. No tenían por qué gritarnos y acusarnos de cómplices. –volvió a estar enojada.

—Es que si son nuestras cómplices –les dijo Serena divertida, las chicas sonrieron al reconocer su delito—, pero no tenían que involucrarse así. –ella también sentía pena por los chicos.

—Si lo sabemos –les dijo Hotaru—. Pero no era forma de tratarnos. –Las demás chicas asintieron en acuerdo—. Antes que todo somos amigas.

—Además no era nuestro secreto para contar. –Recordó Michiru—. No podíamos llegar y soltarlo como bomba.

—Era algo que no nos competía –le apoyo Lita—. Solo ustedes tenían el derecho. –las chicas asintieron—. No podíamos traicionarlos así.

—En eso tienen razón –les concedió Darién—. Se los agradecemos mucho. –les sonrió con ternura.

—No quisimos causarles problemas por protegernos. –Se sinceró Serena—. Pero aun así gracias.

Continuaron con la charla y la cena, intercambiaron sus puntos de vista de lo ocurrido, Darién estaba más que preocupado por los problemas causados entre los chicos y sus novias, ellas eran muy leales a la rubia y se habían ganado la enemistad de los chicos, los conocía y sabía perfectamente lo traicionados que se sentían no solo con él y Serena sino también por sus parejas, ojala y la distancia y el tiempo los haya ablandado porque de lo contrario se arrepentirían, él sabía perfectamente cuando se amaban y no era justo que se llegaran a separar por su culpa.

Trato de hacerlas razonar toda la noche, al principio se habían portado igual de inflexibles que Serena, pero en el transcurso de la noche habían ido cediendo poco a poco y una por una, hasta Serena con la que había tratado hasta el cansancio logro que al fin se pusiera en los zapatos de los chicos, solo esperaba que en la comida del próximo domingo a la cual las había convencido de asistir pudieran arreglar sus diferencias con sus hombres, estaba triste por sus hermanos y sus parejas.

X:x:X:x:X

El temido domingo había llegado y después de alistarse habían salido del departamento de Darién donde esta última quincena había sido su refugio para dirigirse a la casa de su madre y ahí al enfrentamiento con sus hermanos.

Aún le costaba creer que hubiera sido tan fácil convencer a sus padres de apoyarlos y le costaba tanto asimilar la reacción de los chicos, después de muchas conversaciones con el pelinegro tratando de explicar el porqué de sus acciones, ella aún seguía renuente, solo que ahora al fin había entrado en los zapatos de los chicos, lo que Darién decía tenía razón, tenían muchas cosas en su contra pero no por ello dejaba de doler su actitud.

Miro al pelinegro que manejaba concentrado en la carretera, sabía que pensaba en lo que pasaría en la casa de Kenji e Ikuko tanto como ella, le costaba reconocerlo, pero echaba de menos a los salvajes, para bien o mal, eran sus amados hermanos.

Pero, ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía? ¿Cómo explicarles que Darién era su vida?

Darién era diferente, era su todo, su mundo entero. Hacer el amor con él era tocar el cielo, entregarle su alma en cada beso y en cada toque.

En momentos como ese, en donde él la miraba y le dedicaba la más tierna de sus sonrisas, la mirada más llena de ternura, de amor, cuando ella al fin entendía el motivo de su vida, en esos momentos tan simples era donde ella recordaba el por qué había arriesgado todo, era ese momento en donde todo valía la pena.

¿Cómo explicarles esto a sus hermanos? ¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras de una forma que ellos no reaccionaran igual de como lo habían hecho anteriormente? Por más que le daba vueltas, era algo que no podía ni quería explicarles, era parte de su intimidad, de su relación, eran secretos que quería solo para ellos.

El llenaba su vida, satisfacía sus necesidades plenamente, no solo era sexo, era más emocional y espiritual que carnal, él la completaba, la llenaba, la hacía sentir plena en todos los sentidos.

Era llegar a casa esperando encontrarlo esperando por ella con una sonrisa, era ese sentimiento de hogar, de pertenencia, de complicidad, de rutina. Todo se reducía a tenerlo a lado, a sentirlo con ella. Era sentir ese olor, sentir ese calor al tenerlo junto, de tener esa necesidad de saberlo de ella. Se trababa de experimentarlo con todos sus sentidos y saber que estaba bien, que no había nada que temer, porque él estaba allí.

Solo Darién, solo él y nadie más.

— ¿Qué piensas princesa? –Darién puso su mano sobre la de ella al verla ten pensativa, tan ensimismada.

—Que te amor con todo mi corazón. –le contesto claramente la rubia.

—Eres mi vida princesa. –Le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio la mejilla aprovechando que habían tomado un semáforo en rojo—. También te amo con todo mi corazón.

No hacía falta nada más, todo era así de simple, él, ella y su inmenso amor.

X:x:X:x:X

Estaban todos reunidos en la nueva sala de la casa de Ikuko y Kenji, las chicas veían a los chicos retadoras, los chicos parecían perritos con la cola entre las patas, sus papas muy felices y Serena y Darién los veían con reserva.

—Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer. –los regano Ikuko medio en broma medio en serio.

—Ikuko nosotras… —comenzó a justificarse Lita.

—Sí, sí, si ya sabemos –interrumpió Kenji—. Es por culpa de los chicos. –los miro de reojo y estos bajaron las cabezas.

— ¿Y ustedes chicos como han estado? –pregunto Ikuko a la enamorada pareja que veía a todos de lejitos.

—Mejor mamá gracias –le dijo cortésmente Darién.

Prosiguió un silencio por demás incomodo, todos se veían unos a otros, nadie decía nada y todos sabían que tenían mucho que aclarar, pero al parecer no llegarían a ningún lado, era tan extraño tener la casa de Ikuko en ese silencio tan tenso.

—Ya basta chicos –se quejó Ikuko ante el silencio., basta ya, esto esa llegando demasiado lejos.

—Bueno verán… —comenzó a hablar Haruka pero se cayó, no sabía cómo empezar.

—Chicos déjenme a mí. –Lo interrumpió Darién—. Les debo una explicación a todo esto.

El resto de los hombres lo fulminaron rápidamente pero quitaron el gesto al ver que Ikuko los miraba enojada, fue más seguro para ellos no interrumpir. Darién comenzó a narrarles rápidamente como sucedieron las cosas, el cómo trato de alejarse, el terror a lo que sentía, les dijo que amaba a Serena, que era todo para él.

Todos escucharon atentamente el relato, veían como Serena se pegaba a él y él busca su contacto en todo momento, a simple vista se veían felices y enamorados, Serena se tensaba y el inmediatamente buscaba reconfortarla o al revés, estaban muy pendientes uno del otro, podía verse a simple vista. Todos sus hermanos fueron cayendo en cuenta que lo que les había dicho sus papás era cierto, ellos se querían bien y Darién parecía una persona completamente diferente al lado de Serena. Al parecer ellos la habían regado y bien.

Darién termino de relatarles la historia obviamente omitiendo detalles escabrosos, no quería ser receptor de una nueva golpiza, con una había tenido bastante y lo peor es que aún no se recuperaba del todo, así es que mejor no darles más motivos en su contra.

—Chicos, amo a su hermana –les decía y estos pusieron más atención—. Jamás haría nada para herirla o hacerle algún daño. –La pareja estaba agarrada fuertemente de la mano—. Les juro que antes me cortaría una mano. –Serena negó con la cabeza ante su ridiculez.

—Si no lo dijimos antes es por qué no era el momento y no sabíamos cómo decirles, todo fue tan rápido e inesperado, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, todo lo que creía estaba mal y me toco acomodar muchas cosas para aceptar lo que sentía por él. –Darién le acariciaba el dorso de la mano para tranquilizarla—. Darién me hace feliz. —La pareja se sonrió cómplices—. Lo amo como nunca creí posible, él es mi vida.

Las chicas y mamá Ikuko estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, ver a esa pareja de tortolos era conmovedor, ver a esa parejita tan compenetrada era una alegría y un orgullo para sus padres, los habían educado bien y ahí estaba la prueba.

—Ahora chicos, es su turno. –los animo Ikuko, los mencionados se miraron entre sí, tenían mucho que aclarar—. Anden, ya lo habíamos hablado. –los animo otro poco—. Además, se hace tarde y la comida se enfría.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, la habían cagado y era el momento de remediarlo, extrañaban a sus hermanos, vivir con sus padres nuevamente no era que no les agradaba pero echaban de menos a sus mujeres y era el momento de remediar lo ocurrido.

—Chicos –se animó Haruka y todos pusieron atención—. Lamento lo ocurrido, se nos salió de las manos y no quisimos escuchar nada, solo defendíamos lo que creíamos correcto. –Se justificó el chico—. Serena es nuestra hermana. –las chicas resoplaron y Haruka frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

—Solo intentábamos defender a nuestra pequeña hermana. –continuo la explicación Andrew—. Es lo que nos enseñaron desde pequeños. –las chicas rodaron los ojos.

—Puedo defenderme sola. –se quejó Serena pero la ignoraron.

—Darién no es justamente una perita en dulce. –completo Sammy.

—Además, son hermanos. –contraataco Haruka

— No lo son –respondieron el resto en coro, los chicos rodaron los ojos.

—Sabemos todo eso, solo quiero una oportunidad de demostrarles que jamás hare nada por lastimar a Serena, ella es lo más importante que tengo. –les aclaro nuevamente Darién, Serena llevo a sus labios sus manos unidas para darle un beso a la mano de Darién.

—En verdad les debemos una disculpa a todos por nuestro comportamiento. –Dijo Andrew—. A mis papás por el escándalo, Darién y Serena por negarles la oportunidad de explicar, a las chicas por ser tan cerrados y tampoco haber dado oportunidad de explicarse.

Haruka se levantó y le tendió la mano a Darién, este se levantó para tomar la mano que le brindaba el rubio pero este lo jalo a un abrazo fraternal, Haruka le dio una palmada sobre el hombre y Darién se quejó de dolor pero no hizo comentario alguno, después de Haruka fue el turno de abrazar a Andrew y por ultimo a Sammy, después los chicos abrazaron a Serena, con ella fueron más delicados y le volvieron a pedir perdón, y esta jugueteo otra vez con ellos como antes, salvo que esta vez Darién no permitió que le hicieran maldades, la jalo hacia su costado y los miraba de mala manera por ser unos abusivos con su novia, los chicos rápidamente volvieron a bromear, pero faltaba algo.

—Una vez resulto todo, es mejor comer. –se levantó Kenji emocionado con la idea de probar lo que tan rico olía.

—Aún no. –Les dijo Andrew y se volteo a donde estaban las chicas sentadas—. Aún falta pedir disculpas a las chicas.

—Lo sentimos en verdad. –Les dijo Haruka—. No les dimos oportunidad a nada.

—Estábamos tan enojados que nos desquitamos con ustedes. –Fue el turno de Sammy de pedir perdón—. Sabemos que actuamos muy mal.

—Ustedes no hicieron nada malo, al contrario, ayudaron a mis hermanos. –les reconoció Haruka.

Las chicas permanecieron calladas, les había dolido mucho la forma de actuar de los hombres y más por el cómo las habían tratado, no se merecían semejante traro, ellas solo habían querido ayudar, además no querían complicar las cosas revelando un secreto que no les competía.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y le tendió la mano, esta volteo a ver a las chicas y estaban en la misma situación, lentamente le tendió la mano y él la ayudo a levantar, se encaminaron hacia las puertas del jardín, él caballerosamente le cedió el paso y la siguió, necesitaban aclarar muchas cosas, habían metido la pata y era hora de arrastrarse si era necesario, ella era su mujer y haría lo que fuera por ella, en eso concordaba con Darién.

Ikuko y Kenji disimuladamente se dirigieron a la cocina para darles espacio a sus hijos para arreglar sus diferencias, había sido agradable tenerlos en casa de vuelta pero era hora de que regresaran a sus respectivos hogares con sus mujeres.

Darién y Serena se quedaron en el sillón donde se encontraban, habían visto desaparecer a las tres parejas por las puertas del jardín y deseaban que se arreglaran, era triste ver a las chicas tan melancólicas y a los chicos tan inseguros.

X:x:X:x:X

Serena y Darién estaban perdidos como acostumbraban en su mundo particular, susurrándose cositas al oído e intercambiando arrumacos, perdidos en su mundo, no estaban por ningún lugar sus papás y los chicos hacía rato que estaban en el jardín, por lo que lograban ver, la pareja más molesta era la de Haruka y Michiru, los veían discutir y eso los entristecía, normalmente era los que mejor se llevaban y menos problemas tenían, pero ahora no era así. Andrew y Lita estaban hablando tranquilamente, al parecer las cosas estaban más calmadas igual que con Sammy y Hotaru.

— ¿Qué sucede princesa? –le pregunto Darién al verla tan melancólica.

—Me da tristeza verlos así. –Hizo pucheros y Darién la abrazo reconfortándola—. Ellos no deberían estar pasando esto.

—No amor, pero no podemos hacer nada. –se lamentó el pelinegro.

La pareja siguió con sus arrumacos y su conversación susurrada, cuando estaban juntos no pasaba el tiempo, dejaran su preocupación de lado y se concentraron nuevamente en ellos, estaban muy emocionados de que al fin fueran una pareja libre para demostrarse lo que sentían y más que todo aceptada, no tenían que esconder su amor de nada ni nadie, Darién busco los labios de la rubia para un nuevo beso, Serena se entregó sin rechistar, besar a Darién era una de las mejores cosas que sucedían en el día, vivía para besarlo.

— ¡No, por dios! ¡Mis ojitos! –se separaron al escuchar el grito divertido, ya no estaban solos.

— ¡Andrew! –se quejó Serena al ser interrumpida. Drew venia de la mano de una divertida Lita—. Que metiche eres. –termino su queja.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Sammy que venía detrás de ellos con Hotaru alegre.

—Acaban de quemar mi retina –se quejó divertido Andrew. Las chicas se rieron por lo exagerado de los chicos.

— ¡Que exageración! –se quejó Serena y Darién se rio divertido por el drama—. Solo fue un beso.

—Eso es algo que no me apetece volver a ver. –dijo Sammy y fingió que se estremecía y volvieron a reír.

— ¡Por dios! Eso es algo de lo que me costara tanto acostumbrarme. –dijo entrando Haruka de la mano de Michiru—. Masacran mi inocencia. –todos estallaron en risa y la rubia y Darién se sonrojaron.

—Que exagerados… —rodo los ojos Darién aún sonrojado.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Más de un año después estoy de vuelta, pero les juro que me perdí completamente, no podía escribir aunque lo intentara, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirle al fic, fue un bloqueo total, me frustre muchísimo. Pero platicando con angelnegro sobre uno de sus fics, me emocione con la idea de un capi que escribiría para ella pero al final no salió como quería y termine publicándolo yo y desde ahí el bloqueo desapareció, termine el OS y de paso aproveche para continuar con este fic, de la nada salió y me agrado como quedo, espero que a ustedes también, no olviden su Rw, saben que son súper importantes, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Terminará primero este fic y continuare posteriormente con Only You, tengo ideas geniales para ese, pero primero me propuse terminar este.

Nos leemos pronto, prometo no abandonarlo tanto tiempo.

Besos a todas y gracias por su preocupación por el fic.

_**SalyLuna**_

25/10/2014


	16. Inesperado

_**Capítulo 16: "Inesperado"**_

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

La rubia llego al final al departamento que compartían Lita y Andrew, era noche de chicas, aún estaba renuente a dejar a su amado novio en manos de sus hermanos, pero ellos alegaban que también tenían derecho a una noche de chicos y habían jurado que no harían nada malo, nada de salir a conquistar mujeres ni nada parecido, ya tenían de experiencia la ocasión pasada y querían evitarse problemas.

Para variar llegaba tarde, se había despedido innumerables veces de su novio y después tuvo que ir a conseguir lo que las ebrias de sus amigas tomarían, ella había prometido controlar su consumo de alcohol, además de que no se sentía muy bien desde hace días del estómago, Darién le recordó que era mejor cuidarse.

— ¡Al fin llegan las botellas! –le dijo como reproche Rei, estaba acomodada en el sofá.

—A mí también me da gusto verte –le reprocho la rubia.

—Calmen, apenas comienza la noche. –las reto Amy.

— ¿Y las demás? –quiso saber la rubia.

—Mina llamo, llegara más tarde, está ayudando a no sé qué cosa a Yaten –todas rodaron los ojos, no querían saber el tipo de ayuda de su amiga a su novio—. Mich no demora, estaba dejando preparada su casa para la visita de los chicos, Hot está en la cocina con Lita.

x.X.x.X.x

Un par de horas más tarde, las chicas estaban cómodas alrededor de la mesa de centro, cada una tenía su bebida en mano y reían de las bromas de Mina o de cualquier otra cosa, estaban más que felices, ya no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, todo gracias a sus recién estrenados novios.

— ¿Chicas les ha servido nuestro plan de seducción ahora que felizmente tienen novio? –quiso saber Michiru, la sala quedo en silencio y unas coloradas Rei, Mina y Serena esquivaron la mirada de la curiosa Michiru.

—Mmmm… —Serena se hizo la desentendida.

—No sé de qué me hablan –les esquivo Rei.

— ¡A mí sí! –Contesto emocionada Mina—. Yaten es un tigre… —lo dijo casi en un ronroneo.

— ¿Haz llevado a cabo nuestra lista? –quiso saber Lita prestando atención a su amiga.

—Claroooo –les aclaro la rubia del moño rojo—. Todo es perfecto. Muy útil. –les dijo con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.

— ¿Y ustedes? –Pregunto al par Hotaru—. Nos tienen que decir.

—Ya sabemos que Serena si lo ha llevado a cabo. –Les comento divertida Michiru y la aludida quedo roja como tomate—. ¡Ahí está la prueba! –todas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Suelta prenda Sere… —pidió Hotaru interesada—. Nosotras hemos confesado.

—Solo les diré que gracias a ustedes Darién no dejo de acosarme hasta que le mostré la lista –enrojeció y las chicas la miraban interesadas—. Solo les diré que amo el masaje –sonrió coqueta.

— ¡Eso es gatita! –Alabó Michiru—. Domina a mi cuñadito. —Las chicas rieron encantadas—. ¿Y tú Rei? –la aludida se hizo la occisa—. Sabemos de cierto chico de cabello largo, castaño, ojos cafés, abogado, sonrisa tierna, trasero de infarto…

— ¡Ese trasero es mío! –Reclamo la pelinegra y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas—. Digo…. –Rei enrojeció más.

—Claro, claro –concedió Lita—. Ese trasero es tuyo. –Rei enrojeció más y las demás volvieron a reír—. Solo describía a cierto abogado, ¿Verdad Sere? La rubia asintió obedientemente—. Todo tuyo.

—Pues… no hemos llegado a tanto, apenas nos estamos conociendo. –les dijo la chica tímida.

—Pero la lista es para que se conozcan más a fondo –le recordó Hotaru y el resto volvió a reír.

— ¿Y tú Amy? –La aludida quedo rápidamente pálida—. ¿Cómo vamos con cierto doctor serio llamado Taiki? –quiso saber Michiru.

— ¿Taiki? –preguntó queriendo desviar el tema.

—Sí, Taiki –presiono Lita.

—No diré nada –enrojeció, las chicas abuchearon.

—No me digas que tenemos que confeccionar lista nueva –se quejó Michiru.

—No para nada –Amy dio su brazo a torcer—. Solo diré que deje olvidado por casualidad unas compras en su consultorio –las chicas la miraron expectantes—. Ropa interior. –aclaro la peliazul ropa de pena y las chicas aplaudieron felices.

x.X.x.X.x

Un rato después las chicas seguían felices en el chismorreo, la plática candente estaba por demás interesante, habían sumado puntos nuevos a su lista y tachado los usados, intercambiaron opiniones y ocultaros los detalles más escabrosos, los tragos iban y venían.

— Vamos Sere –la animo Michiru ofreciéndole una margarita—. Solo una, solo has tomado refresco.

—No gracias –le devolvió la copa—. Me he sentido mal del estómago últimamente –les dijo haciendo gestos para enfatizar el problema—. Me duele mi pancita.

—Pero con una de estas se te quita o se te olvida –le ofreció su copa Lita.

—En verdad no –les dijo la rubia—. Además, Darién no quiere que tome de más.

—El señor Chiba manda –les dijo en burla Mina.

—No. Pero ya saben cómo se pone –torció los ojos Serena.

—Eso sí, luego ni quien los aguante –les dijo Hotaru.

Voltearon a ver que de la cocina salía Lita con un pastel y Amy con el café, era hora del break al alcohol y probar las delicias realizadas por Lita.

—Chicas, les prepare un delicioso pastel –les comento la anfitriona feliz.

—Yo traigo cafecito, si no se nos sube de más las margaritas –sonrió feliz.

—Voy por las tazas –se apresuró Mina.

Serena al ver el pastel sonrió feliz, se veía delicioso, no había comido mucho después de vomitar el desayuno, había sido culpa de Darién, había insistido en cenar comida chica unos días antes y aún seguía sin componerse.

—Se ve delicioso –se emocionó Serena.

—Esta, lo hice yo –se alabó la cocinera.

Entre todas sirvieron los platos y el café, y dejaron de lado el alcohol, Serena vio el pastel con los ojos brillantes, se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo pero el café no le apeteció, lo hizo a un lado, el olor le revolvió el estómago, paso de él y se preparó a degustar el suculento pastel, al primer bocado se desato un caos, en vez de bajar el pastel subió su comida y corrió al baño aventando todo a su paso, a duras penas llego al sanitario cuando comenzó a regresar la comida, el desayuno y el estómago de paso.

Las chicas corrieron tras ella, pensaban que se ahogaba pero al escucharla regresar la comida se tranquilizaron, pero al ver que Serena no terminaba de regresar el estómago se espantaron una vez más.

Las chicas ayudaron a Serena a levantarse, se veía pálida, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y estaba debilitada por el ataque que sufrió, la ayudaron a regresar al salón, pero al oler el café regreso corriendo al baño a seguir vomitando, Michiru y Amy se quedaron con ella mientras que las demás despejaban la sala para evitar que Serena sufriera otro ataque. Tiempo después regresaron a la sala y acomodaron a Serena en el sofá.

—Creo que es mejor llamar a Darién. –les comento asustada Hotaru.

—Noooo –protesto Serena—. Déjalo, no pasa nada, solo fue la comida chica de la cena.

—Pero eso fue la semana pasada –le recordó Rei—. Esto es algo más. Llevas así muchos días. –le recrimino al verla pálida.

— ¿Ya te checo el medico? –pregunto Amy sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. La rubia aun así negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no has ido?

—Tengo mucho trabajo y no me siento mal todo el día –se excusó Serena.

—Aun así –se quejó Michiru preocupada—. ¿Le has dicho a Darién?

—No –les dijo Serena y le fruncieron el ceño—. No quería preocuparlo –se excusó.

—Serena tonta –se quejó Rei—. ¿Y si tienes algo grave? –se alarmo.

—No lo creo –salió rápidamente Amy haciendo un diagnóstico rápido en su mente—. Hay enfermedades del estómago que son peligrosas y al parecer ella no tiene los síntomas.

—Vomito mucho –le dijo alarmada Hotaru.

—Lleva una semana enferma –le completo Mina también preocupada, Amy iba descartando mentalmente.

— ¿Te sientes mal todo el tiempo? –Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Solo en las mañanas –le comento la rubia con un vaso de agua en las manos, le daba pequeños sorbos.

— ¿Y vomitaste? –pregunto Amy en voz alta y las chicas la vieron con cara de "¿Qué no viste?"

—Eso es obvio Amy –Michiru la miro feo.

— ¿Vomitas en las mañanas? –Serena asintió efusiva.

—A veces despierto con el estómago tan revuelto. –se quejó la rubia haciendo pucheros.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas conocedoras, Serena era demasiado tonta o ingenua por no llegar a la misma conclusión que ellas, ya tenían una clara idea del malestar de la rubia, Michiru agarro su bolsa y salió con Hotaru detrás mientras las chicas se quedaban a hacerle compañía a la rubia.

— ¿Darién no te ha dicho nada? –Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No se ha dado cuenta. –Se sonrojo—. Ha tenido mucho trabajo y no ha dormido todas las noches conmigo. –se lamentó.

— ¿Has tenido tu periodo? –pregunto Amy profesionalmente y Serena se sonrojo.

—Sip, creo que sí. –la rubia se quedó pensando.

— ¿Cómo que creo? –pregunto curiosa Lita.

—Es que no es muy regular y tomo pastillas para eso. –les aclaro, Amy se quedó pensando.

Las chicas siguieron interrogando a la rubia sobre su vida sexual, esta pasaba del rojo al escarlata en segundos, aún seguía sin entender para que tanta pregunta, ella insistía que era culpa de Darién y de la comida china que habían cenado. Unos minutos después llegaron Mich y Hot con una bolsa de farmacia y la agitaron frente a la rubia.

—Salgamos de dudas –le dijo Mich tendiéndole la bolsa.

— ¿Qué es esto? –les dijo viendo la bolsa en sus piernas y abriéndola temerosa.

—Una prueba de embarazo, tonta –le aclaro Rei.

— ¿Para qué? –Rei enrojeció de coraje.

—Para saber si estas embarazada –aclaro Lita.

—Creemos que sí. –le contesto Amy pacientemente.

—Pero tomo pastillas –les recordó la chica.

—Pero no son 100 % seguras. –le recordó Mina.

—Además tú y Darién son todo menos célibes. –le recordó Hotaru.

Amy llevo a Serena al sanitario, la instruyo para hacer la prueba y la dejo sola, Serena estaba muy preocupada, no se le había pasado por la cabeza tener un bebé tan pronto, si bien ya todos sabían de su relación, apenas se estaban acoplando a ella, a los chicos aún se les hacía extraño verlos juntos acaramelados, aunque no lo dijeran ella sabía que aún les incomodaba verlos besarse, los chicos habían aceptado su relación y estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo para superarla, pero de eso a casarse y tener un bebé.

_¿Casarse? ¿Quién pensaba en casarse?_

_Un bebé…_

La rubia hizo lo que Amy le había dicho, realizo la prueba como autómata, solo tenía mente para pensar en un posible bebé y las consecuencias, sabía que Darién quería una familia pero no lo habían hablado en cuestión de tiempos, solo era un plazo a futuro y nada más, no tenía idea como lo tomaría, si le gustaría la idea o no.

Las chicas en la sala comenzaron a desesperar, la rubia se tardaba mucho, solo era hacer pis en el palito, para eso no era necesario las horas que la rubia parecía llevar dentro del sanitario.

Michiru desespero y fue a presionar a la rubia, esta ante los azotes de la puerta salió de su ensimismamiento y dejo entrar a la chica, Michiru la saco del baño y se la llevo con ella a la sala con todo y prueba, esperarían juntas a que el tiempo pasara para verificar el resultado de la prueba.

Una alarma sonó indicando que el tiempo requerido había pasado, miraban la prueba que estaba en la mesita de café como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Ya está. –dijo Mina sentada en la alfombra sin moverse, las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

—Es hora. –les corroboro Rei.

— ¿Qué esperan? –pregunto impaciente Lita.

Todas voltearon a ver a Serena que estaba blanca como papel, si mirabas fijamente podías ver el temblor en sus manos y el ligero puchero en su labio inferior que temblaba sin parar.

—Voy yo. –se animó Michiru viendo la prueba de embarazo, la dejo donde estaba y regreso a su ligar al lado de la rubia sin decirles nada.

— ¿Y bien? –pregunto curiosa Amy. Serena no decía ni una palabra.

— ¡Positivoooo! –grito eufórica Michiru abrazando a la rubia que tenía junto, esta solo se dejó hacer, estaba más que sorprendida.

—Dos rayitas –corroboro el resultado Rei con la prueba en mano.

— ¿Son confiables cierto Amy? –quiso saber Mina curioseando la prueba.

—Pues sí. –les aseguro—. No tanto como una prueba de sangre en el laboratorio, pero si, son buenas. –les relato Amy.

— ¿Y si no? –pregunto temerosa Serena.

—Fácil —les dijo Hotaru mostrándoles la bolsa—. Trajimos más –vacío en la mesa de centro la bolsa y aparecieron 4 pruebas más de diferente marca.

— ¿5? –pregunto Lita extrañada—. Son demasiadas.

—Que intensas —negó con la cabeza Amy—. ¿Para qué tantas?

—Para salir de dudas. –Aclaro Michiru—. Vamos, las que siguen.

Jalo a la rubia para llevarla de regreso al baño para las demás pruebas, la dejo dentro del baño y le dejo a su alcance las pruebas, pero Serena seguía como en el limbo, aún estaba impactada.

_¿Cómo demonios había pasado?_

_Vamos Serena_, —se dijo a si misma—. _Sabes perfectamente como paso._

Unos minutos después Serena salió del baño con dos pruebas en la mano y esperaron, una de ellas dio positivo y decía que el embarazo era de más de 3 semanas de concepción y el otro había salido negativo.

—Dos de tres. –dijo Rei al conocer el resultado.

—Mmmm –pensó Amy—. Es más seguro que sí, pero es mejor corroborarlo en un laboratorio.

—Sere esto es tan emocionante –Mina brinco sobre la otra rubia que seguía en shock—. ¡Un bebé! –grito feliz.

— ¡Felicidades! –la felicito Mina dándole un gran abrazo.

Las demás chicas la imitaron para felicitarla y abrazarla, pero Serena seguía sin decir palabra alguna, esto estaba fuera de sus planes, ¿Qué iba a decir Darién? ¿Qué iban a decir sus papás? ¿Sus hermanos?

— ¿Estas bien? –quiso saber Lita al ver a Serena demasiado callada.

—Si… no… —les dijo dudosa—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La rubia embarazada se largó a llorar, las chicas rápidamente la abrazaron para darle consuelo, era obvio que Serena no tenía ni idea de que podía estar embarazada y ahora al conocer la noticia estaba un poco confundida, nerviosa, sacada de onda, temerosa de lo que pasaría.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Lloraba la chica afligida—. ¿Qué va a decir Darién? ¿Y mi mamá y mi papá? –Lloriqueo—. ¿Y los chicos?

Serena lloro, estaba sacando sus miedos e inseguridades, y por más que las chicas le dijeran que todo estaría bien, que Darién amaría la idea y que Ikuko y Kenji estarían felices y los chicos se tenían que bancar la idea, la pobre Serena estaba temerosa, no sabía que iba a hacer con un bebé.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte –la instruyo Amy—. No le hace bien al bebé que te pongas así.

Serena como pudo poco a poco fue calmándose, Amy tenía razón, su pequeño bebé no tenía por qué sufrir por su histeria, así que poco a poco fue tranquilizando su llanto hasta que quedo en ligeros suspiros.

—Y ahora tienes que ir y decirle a Darién. –le informo Lita.

— ¿Ahora? –Pregunto temerosa Serena—. ¿Ahorita ya? –Las chicas asintieron en acuerdo—. Pero es de noche… —lloriqueo.

— ¿Y eso que? –le pregunto Michiru—. Tienes que decirle. No pasara nada malo. Solo es Darién. –le recordó que no era necesario tener miedo.

—Pero… —la cortaron.

La llevaron hacia la puerta, una llevaba las pruebas de embarazo, la otra su pequeña maleta y todas animadas salieron hacia el departamento de Darién, estaban muy habladoras mientras Serena estaba de lo más preocupada, se imaginaba uno y mil escenarios de la reacción de Darién, pero en el fondo sabía que no pasaría nada malo, solo era el miedo que tenía.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Darién vieron que aún no volvía, dejaron a Serena se instalara y Michiru sin perder más tiempo llamo al pelinegro para decirle que Serena se había sentido mal y que la habían llevado a su depa y que no demorara, que ellas regresaban a sus menesteres y dejaban a Serena y que no demorara para hacerle compañía.

X.x.X.x.X

Serena se quedó sola y seguía pensando, tener un bebé estaba fuera de sus planes, su relación con Darién iba de lo mejor pero aún tenían dificultades cuando veían a alguien conocido y tenían que soportar las preguntas referentes a su nueva relación, tenían que soportar dar una breve explicación o de plano oir los comentarios, ellos hacían oídos sordos pero no por eso le quitaba la incomodidad.

Los chicos iban aceptando a pasos agigantados su relación ya hasta hacían bromas al respecto, pero, ¿Cómo se tomarían la nueva del bebé? ¿Y sus papás?

_Todo era tan complicado…_

X.x.X.x.X

Se quedó en la sala después de ponerse el pijama y prender la tele, aún no tenía valor de llamar a Darién, mejor esperaría a que él llegara por si solo, aún era temprano y las noches de poker duraban más, pero de pronto el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta la sorprendieron y le dieron temo, ¿Y si era un ladrón? Se acurruco más en el sillón presa del miedo.

— ¿Serena? –pregunto el pelinegro inmediatamente al abrir la puerta, Serena al reconocer la voz se tranquilizó.

—Aquí estoy amor. –le contesto y se enderezo para esperarlo, él inmediatamente fue con ella.

— ¿Te sientes mal? –la rubia asintió—. ¿Tienes fiebre? –le pregunto poniendo la mano sobre su frente para medir la temperatura.

—No, solo es mi pancita… —le dijo con pucheros. Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que no tomaras alcohol –la comenzó a regañar—. Pero eres necia. –la amonesto—. De por si te sientes mal y ahora peor. –A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la reprimenda de Darién—. Uno te lo dice por tu bien pero no, eres necia, haces lo que quieres y ahora mira las consecuencias. –le dijo enojado—. Y para colmo eres necia, desde hace días te llevo diciendo que vayas al médico pero no, puede más tu necedad, ahora mírate. Estas enferma otra vez.

Serena fue bajando la cabeza, Darién tenía razón en parte, él quería llevarla al médico y ella se había negado pero no tenía por qué regañarla, no era su hija. De repente se acordó a lo que había ido y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y no ayudo en nada que Darién siguiera regañándola. Lloro más profusamente.

— ¿Me escuchas? –le llamo Darién al ver que no levantaba la cabeza, ella seguía sin hacerlo—. ¿Serena?

Se acercó a ella y al levantarle el mentón lo encontró húmedo y vio sus ojos húmedos y las mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas.

—Nena… —le dijo apenado.

La chica no hizo más que aventarse a sus brazos y rodearlo con los suyos para llorar más libremente, necesitaba consuelo y oír que nada malo iba a pasar y que estaba con ella pasara lo que pasara.

—Mi amor lo siento. –Le dijo apretándola en sus brazos—, tranquila princesa, no es tu culpa. –la trato de consolar.

Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se refugió en el hueco de su cuello, él le acariciaba la espalda, el cabello y la mecía para ayudar a tranquilizarla, la dejo llorar hasta que poco a poco ella se fue calmando pero sin soltar su férreo abrazo, necesitaba su consuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? –le pregunto el pelinegro preocupado.

—Es que…. –hipeo la rubia—. Es que… —lloro más otra vez.

—Tranquila amor –le dijo meciéndola sobre sus piernas como a un bebé—. Todo estará bien. –La meció un poco más—. Ya estoy aquí. –la reconforto.

—No sé qué me pasa –le logro decir entre gimoteos, y era verdad, no podía dejar de llorar.

—Está bien amor, estoy aquí. –le acaricio la espalda.

La consoló hasta que Serena pudo dejar de llorar, era tan extraño, él no la veía enferma salvo un poco demacrada pero no tenía temperatura ni ningún signo de malestar aparente salvo que lloraba mares y no sabía por qué, ya se había preocupado, Serena era llorona pero no de esta manera. La meció hasta que se calmó.

Serena poco a poco dejo de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz, estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos que se dejó mimar, pero era cierto que no podía postergar más la noticia, Darién tenía derecho a saber, además ella no iba a poder ocultar semejante secreto, se desmoronaría tarde o temprano. Además, era mejor darse prisa, no lograba nada con postergar el momento.

—Darién…

—Dime amor —la animo el pelinegro—. ¿Estas mejor? –la rubia asintió con la cabeza pero se refugió en sus brazos y él la estrecho.

—Siento esto. –le dijo apenada, él le beso el tope de la cabeza.

—No importa –le quito el fleco de la frente—. Pero si querías que te apapachara no era necesario alarmarme, solo tenías que pedirlo. –le bromeo y ella le pego con el puño en el pecho, él rio.

—Te amo ¿Lo sabes? –le dijo Serena acariciando su mejilla, Darién beso su mano.

—Yo también te amo princesa. –tomo su mejilla para girar su rostro y poder besarla levemente—. ¿Ahora me dirás que sucede? –le pregunto aún preocupado—. No es propio de ti llorar así. ¿Está todo bien? –pregunto preocupado al ver que Serena bajaba la mirada.

—Es que… no se… —le dijo temerosa—. Veras…

—Cariño –la interrumpió—. ¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando. –la miro preocupado.

—Es que… veras… —otra vez se detenía sin decirle nada.

—Serena ya, por favor –pidió—. Me estas asustando. ¿Te sucede algo? –quiso saber al ver que Serena no decía nada.

—Es que yo... y tu... y lo que pasa... es que... –Serena no decía nada más aparte de frases inconclusas que lo estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—Nena, en verdad estas preocupándome –le dijo ya cansado de que Serena diera vueltas sin llegar a nada.

—Es que… —miro que Darién fruncía el ceño ante su titubeó—. No sé si es bueno o malo –le dijo bajando la mirada, Darién tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya para darle confianza.

—Vamos amor, no pasa nada. Dime que sucede. –la animo cansado de tantas idas y venidas.

—No sé cómo decírtelo –le dijo tímidamente bajando nuevamente la mirada.

—Serena ya. –Le dijo candado—. Estoy preocupado y no me lo estás haciendo fácil. Estoy pensando millones de cosas malas. Dime que sucede ya. –Serena tomo aire para darse valor.

—Lo que sucede… —volvió a hacer otra pausa que puso de nervios a Darién—. No me he sentido bien últimamente –le recordó y Darien asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo—. Les comente a las chicas y me regañaron por no ir al médico.

—Yo ya te lo había dicho. –la interrumpió.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no lo creí necesario –Darién frunció el ceño—. Cuando estaba con las chicas volví a sentirme mal.

—Te lo dije –la amonesto—. Te dije que no tomaras, que ya estabas sentida del estómago peor no me haces caso. –la reto y a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Lo siento amor –se reprochó y la abrazo.

—No tome nada –lloriqueo—. Solo tome refresco. –le dijo enojada.

— ¿Entonces? –pregunto extrañado Darién, ella tenía razón, no olía a alcohol.

—Lita hizo pastel de chocolate y cuando lo probé se me revolvió el estómago –hasta escalofríos le dio del recuerdo—. Y no puede soportar y corrí al baño a regresar lo que había comido. –le conto y Darién arrugo el ceño preocupado.

— ¿Dejaste que Amy te revisara? –pregunto rápidamente. Serena ladeo la cabeza.

—No fue necesario –le dijo y Darién frunció más el ceño—. Las chicas fueron a la farmacia.

— ¿Las chicas? –ya no entendió, ¿Qué no la doctora era Amy?—. ¿Te llevaron medicina? –La rubia negó la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Me llevaron la prueba y fui al baño y luego regrese y volvieron a mandarme a hacer otras y luego querían que otras pero ya era mucho y me negué, entonces Amy dijo que con una hubiera sido suficiente pero ya conoces a las chicas que son bien intensas, y yo dije ¿para que 5? Pero ellas necias, ya las conoces, entonces ya no quise ir al baño y Amy me apoyo, pero ellas necias. –Darién la vio con cara de "What", no entendió nada.

— ¿Cómo? –cuando quería Serena lograba confundirlo.

— ¡Darién! –Le reprocho la rubia—. Ya te lo explique. –frunció el ceño molesta.

—Princesa, no entendí nada –le recordó—. Divagas mucho. Dime ya lo que te sucede, me estas poniendo nervioso. –Serena bufo frustrada.

_Esto de decirle que estaba embarazada era tan difícil, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

—No sé cómo te tomes esto… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos y Darién le sostuvo la mano para tranquilizarla.

—Amor… me estas poniendo nervioso, dime que pasa –le rogo.

—Estas embarazado… —le soltó sin más, y Darién la miro sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo? –no lo entendió bien.

—Yo no tenía ni idea –comenzó a hablar y Darién se quedó callado—. Las chicas fueron quienes lo sugirieron, Amy dijo que podía ser, entonces fueron a la farmacia pro las pruebas y salieron dos positivas y una no. –esquivaba su mirada.

— ¿Entonces? –le pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí, lo sé, a mí también me costó creerlo pero dice Amy que son muy confiables y me dijo que lo más pronto posible vayamos con el médico para confirmarlo –de repente se sintió cohibida.

— ¿Un bebé? –Pregunto el pelinegro incrédulo, se habían cuidado—. Pero…

—Sí, lo sé, nos cuidamos pero algo salió mal –volvía a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Tus hermanos van a matarme… —se lamentó Darién.

Serena so espero esa reacción y se levantó de sus piernas y corrió a la habitación, esperaba su incredulidad o en el mejor de los casos su felicidad pero nada como eso, él temía a los chicos.

Darién la encontró llorando en la habitación sobre la almohada, su reacción no había sido la mejor, pero fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente, una cosa es que los chicos supusiera que entre ellos sucedía algo o mejor aún que evitaran el tema a toda costa y otra muy diferente que se los restregaran en la cara.

—Amor… —le hablo bajito al acercarse a ella, Serena le dio la espalda—.lo siento amor –ella siguió llorando—. Perdón. –se disculpó.

—Sabía que no te emocionaría la idea pero eso fue el colmo. –le dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—Perdóname. Soy un imbécil. –le dijo intentando que se volteara a mirarlo—. La idea me encanta. Te lo juro –le aseguro—. Es lo que siempre he querido. –Serena seguía volteada, pero había dejado de llorar, eso era ganancia—. Un bebé con la mujer que amo. –le acaricio la espalda y la rubia no se quitó—. Una familia.

—Nosotros somos tu familia. –le recordó la rubia.

—Eso lo sé –le dijo el chico—. Pero no sabes lo que significa para mí este bebé. Es algo tuyo y mío.

—Pero tú no lo quieres. –hipeo la rubia.

—Lo amo, hermosa –le susurro el pelinegro—. Es parte de ti y de mí. –le recordó—. Me emociona tanto. –le hablo ilusionado—. Quiero que se parezca a ti y luego quiero que se parezca a mí. –se rio de sus ocurrencias—. En un segundo se me vinieron a la cabeza tantos planes… —volteo a verlo y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

— ¿En verdad? –le pregunto esperanzada.

—Por supuesto. –le sonrió—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. –Serena frunció el ceño—. Después de obtener tu amor. –Le sonrió con picardía—. Los amo princesa, nunca lo dudes.

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos y después de compartir apasionados besos Darién se dedicó a comentarle sus planes para futuro, quería casarse inmediatamente, pero Serena se negó, ella no quería casarse embarazada ni gorda, así que por más que Darién insistió, la boda se celebraría después de que el bebé naciera y de que ella pudiera recuperar su figura, a Darién eso no le importaba pero callo cuando comprendió que a Serena sí. Por ahora era inmensamente feliz y no le importaba nada que arruinara su felicidad.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • OY • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Despues de escribir de a ratitos al fin salio el capi, espero que les haya gustado, les deseo que hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad y que pasen un muy buena noche vieja y que el prox 2015 venga lleno de bendiciones.

Besos y abrazos

_**SalyLuna****_

lunes, 29 de diciembre de 2014


End file.
